Redeeming The Past
by TheySayItsCrazy
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH. Johnathan finds out he has two kids he never knew about. After DNA test confirms, John decides to learn all he can. A summer in Chicago promoting DC throws him right into the daily lives of twins, Melissa and Jacob Parker. Josh Harris/OC
1. Chapter 01

**Okay, this is a rather long author's note, so beware. But it is a must read.**

**Story INFO:**

**This story is technically a Deadliest Catch story, but there is strong and heavy emphasis on the original characters. You will find The Hillstrand's and other fisherman in this story, but they are generally secondary characters. The story as a whole is about the twins finding their way back to each other, and learning to be a family with the father they've finally found. You will find the twist and turns of any family life.**

**I'm sorry to those of you who wish to see more of John or anyone else in this story, but this is just how the story wrote itself. I am also sorry to those who feel I am not living up to the real Hillstrand's, but please remember this is just a work of fiction.**

**I have written this story purely for my entertainment and because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Only after months and months work have I decided to finally share this with anyone. I have been writing under the impression that if I share this with anyone I'll lose interest and won't finish it, (strange superstition, but it's just how I am). **

**But because I have found a good rhythm (I think), and since there has been a recent call for new stories, I have decided to finally share this with everyone. So please review to tell me what you think! **

Disclaimer:

The story I am about to post is considered a DC Fanfic. It is a work of fiction and is not real. I do not own any of the people or companies you are about to read about. I am BORROWING the name Alternative Press magazine, Warped Tour, Lollapalooza, and any other companies or businesses that may be familiar.

I do not own any of the bands named in this story. Once again, this is a work of fiction and I own nothing but the Parker's and my original characters.

**And most of all: Please ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Melissa

"Melissa the gallies for the July cover are in," Melissa Parker's assistant Ryleigh Sanders announced through the telecom.

"Thank you." Melissa glanced up from the stack of financial statements to the clock above the door. 2:35 the atomic numbers read. She sighed; financial statements were the worst part of being boss. She absolutely loved her business Parker Productions Inc. She loved everything about it, but when it came to reading financial statements and ledgers from the accounting department she'd rather head home and hit the trails. Not being in control of the money anymore really had her heart in a wrench, but ever since the magazine took off she just didn't have the time to handle the accounting, the editing, the interviewing, and still find new bands and cover the latest news in the music world. Not to mention still run The Club, the bar, and the arena. So if she still wanted to control her money, or feel like she controlled her money, she had to pour over the monthly income statements, spending reports, and account ledgers.

Melissa noted her spot in the income statement with a green post-it note and set the stack of papers to the side. The cover for next month's issue was more important than the money at the moment. She'd get back to her notes for accounting later.

Opening her e-mail, she waited while the page loaded and tossed her long black curly hair over her shoulder. It was down for the first time in weeks, falling to the middle of her back. The bright fire-engine red highlights that ran throughout were new, and the contrast with her black hair was stunning. As a joke, the day before she had a manicure to match her hair, black nails with red racing stripes. It was all to match the new camero she had bought a few weeks earlier. Black with red racing stripes down the middle.

She double clicked on the link to the gallery photographs that were the photography department's final product. She had been waiting not-so-patiently all day for them. All she had to do was approve the photos, and then send the cover photo onto the Finishing Department for the final cover with the headlines and ad snip-its.

After she added her comments about the two photo's of Nine Inch Nails, she picked the photo with front man Trent Reznor sitting in the middle with the band surrounding him. She finished her notes and sent it on; glad next month's issue was almost finished. "Boss, are you ready for me?" Ryleigh's voice filtered through the telecom again.

Melissa smiled. Three o'clock on the dot. Her assistant was always punctual, and when it regarded Melissa's schedule she was entirely grateful she hired Ryleigh in the first place. "For sure," Melissa responded. She closed down her e-mail and opened her electronic Day-Planner.

A moment later the door opened and Ryleigh walked through, holding a large leather covered binder. She wore a black tank top with white lace and bows on the edges and pinstripe pants with white lace bondage straps. Her hair was naturally blonde, much to her dismay, and had black highlights throughout. Her bottom lip was pierced on the right side, as was her eyebrow.

Melissa smiled at her and stood up. She adjusted her black and white plaid halter-top, pulling the hem down and adjusting the halter, making sure her breasts were covered. She re-tied the corset string that laced up the front, adjusted the black leather skirt that had chains crisscrossing over it. She pulled on her knee high boots, before sitting down again.

"So your brother comes to town tomorrow," Ryleigh grinned, handing Melissa a bottle of water.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait." Melissa set the bottle on a napkin and started moving the stack of paper back into their file folders. "He said he's bringing home a couple friends too."

"A bunch of fishermen hotties?" Ryleigh smirked.

Melissa grinned and rolled her eyes. She finished placing the files to her messenger bag, and opened her water bottle. "We'll see. I've never met them before."

"You have to let me come over." Ryleigh was bouncing in her seat with energy causing Melissa to laugh.

"Yeah, that's all I need." Melissa grinned at her before glancing at the clock, "We gotta get goin, I have to head over to the Club."

Ryleigh nodded and got right to business discussing Melissa's schedule for the following day. There was still so much to get done before she took some much needed vacation time to hang out with her twin brother while he was in town.

By the time they finished the schedule and last minute arrangements for coverage while Melissa was out of the office, it was nearing four-thirty and Melissa's cell phone was ringing. "Yeah, Parker," she answered. It was an automatic response.

"Hey baby girl, you coming to dinner or what." Jeff Mitchels stated. He sounded half annoyed, half amused. Probably more annoyed then amused, knowing Jeff.

Melissa grinned hearing her best friend's gruff questioning. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"Good. I'm out front." He hung up. That was Jeff though, to the point and dealt no bullshit.

Melissa hung up, slipping her phone in her purse. "Well Riles, I'm late for dinner."

Ryleigh grinned and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her binder and stood up. She headed toward the door.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, grabbed her messenger bag and purse and headed out of her rocker-chic office. While she walked to the elevator at the end of the hall, she put her small purse inside the messenger bag and pulled it over her head. More than likely Jeff would have his motorcycle, a brand new Harley-Davidson Fat-Boy.

She hit the elevator button and a moment later the doors dinged opened. She pulled out her sunglasses from her bag and set them on her face. She hit the button for L and the doors closed shut. She grinned as the Rise Against song filled the elevator. She loved that she was able to have her favorite bands play over the inter-company radio.

Moments later the doors opened and she was walking across the green and black marble lobby of Parker Productions, Inc. "Good evening Miss Parker," the security guard called from his post.

"Good evening Harris," Melissa smiled over her shoulder as she walked briskly toward the door. Jeff had already been waiting five minutes, she already knew he'd be crabby enough; she didn't need to make him wait longer.

She pushed through the revolving door and into the blazing Chicago heat. June was no joke, and was quickly becoming one of the hottest on records. Sure enough Jeff was waiting for her on his Fat-Boy. Buzzed head, tattoos covered his arms and bulging muscles, and he wore a simple black wife-beater tank and black cargo pants with leather boots. Black wrap-around sunglasses adorned his face, and a black and white bandana was tied tightly around his head. With his arms crossed over his chest, he looked downright dangerous.

The traffic on State Street was roaring with taxi horns blaring and CTA Busses hissing. Jeff uncrossed his arms when Melissa approached, and started the bike. She quickly threw her leg over the back of the bike, making sure her skirt was tucked tightly under her legs. She moved the messenger bag around her back and tossed a loose hair tie around her thick mane.

As soon as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jeff's solid body, he revved the engine and took off into traffic. Not a word was spoken, not even a hello between the two friends. It wasn't needed.

When Jeff finally pulled to a stop up town in front of their favorite diner near the corner of Belmont and Clark, Melissa hopped off his bike. She pulled her hair out of the tie, glad it wasn't too windblown and pulled her messenger bag toward the front again.

Jeff shut the bike off, leaned it on its kickstand, before leading the way into the small diner. Melissa followed as he walked over to their usual booth, smiling at the waitress that quickly set the place settings for them.

"The usual?" Linda, the waitress asked. She was on the older end of middle age and had tattoos and wore lots of leather. Her Old Man was a Biker and she fit right in with all the misfits and punks that usually frequented the diner/bar.

"Hell yes please," Melissa chuckled causing Linda to laugh.

Jeff just nodded and slid into the booth. After Linda placed glasses of water in front of both of them, she left to place their order. Melissa looked up at Jeff to see him staring at her. With his sun glasses on top of head, his piercing grey eyes bore deep into her soul.

Not a person to take shit from others, Melissa confronted him immediately. "What's with you today?"

He grinned and shook his head, running a hand over the stubble that was his hair on top of his head. "Not a damn thing. Tired though."

"Me too," she nodded.

"You're fuckin' excited," he stated. His grin radiated his pearly whites.

She laughed, resting her elbows on the table between them. "Hell yeah! Rancid tonight and then Jake tomorrow!"

Jeff grinned but then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Let's be serious for a minute okay?"

Melissa groaned inwardly, knowing exactly where Jeff was about to take the conversation. "Jeff," she sighed.

"No Liss, listen to me. You need to be ready for this." His gaze was steady and she couldn't do anything but return his stare. "Jake mentioned before that he met your father; that he was planning on forming a relationship with your father. Have you heard anything about that since then?"

Now she really did groan. Leave it to Jeff to go straight to the heart of all Melissa's worries. "Yeah."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at her, acknowledging her to continue.

"He's been working on our father's boat since October."

Jeff didn't say anything, didn't glare, didn't move, he just continued to stare at her, watching her every move. He was the only person she knew who could make her fidget.

"Stop it, alright? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to deal with this. I _know_ this could be bad. I _know_ Jake might bring my father home with him.I _know_ I might have to face the past, and I _know_ I might be meeting my father for the first time tomorrow. I don't need you to remind me!" Her voice had raised toward the end and Jeff leaned back to give her space.

She sighed and leaned back against the booth as well. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

Melissa nodded as Linda placed two steaming plates between the two. Sensing the tension, she retreated quickly.

"Besides, I know you can take care of yourself." His grin was lopsided and goofy, making Melissa smile fondly.

She rolled her eyes and popped a French fry in her mouth. "But really Jeff? I think Jake really might be bringing my father home with him."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at me as he bit into his deluxe Angus burger.

She shrugged, "It's just something he said on the phone. He said he wanted me to meet someone."

Jeff nodded swallowing. "I know that. He said he was going to bring some friends home, right?"

She nodded biting into her chicken parmesan sandwich. Jeff shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow."

She nodded.

The rest of the meal past by in relative quiet, a kind of comfortable quiet that could only be obtained by two people who were completely comfortable which one another.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

Jacob Parker was throwing the last of his dirty socks into his duffle when someone pushed into his as they stormed into the small state room. "What the hell?" he asked, standing from the bunk he fell into.

Scott Hillstrand, his half-brother and crewmate grinned at him over his shoulder. "Quit standing in the way," he chuckled while threw the pile of clothes in the duffle bag on his bunk.

The fact that they were brothers was completely obvious to everyone. They looked so similar it was uncanny. The only obvious difference was Jake's hair was pitch black, including facial hair, while Scott or Scotty as their father usually called him, was blonde.

Jake rolled his eyes and zipped his duffle, finished packing for trip home. He was glad. It had been five months since he had been home to Chicago to see his twin sister. Christmas was the last time, and it had only been for a couple of days. He was definitely looking forward to the summer at home. Opilio season had been long and hard, with the fishing elusive at best.

"You guys ready yet?" the deep gruff voice of the captain interrupted Jake's thought process of going home. Jake looked up to see Captain Johnathan Hillstrand standing in the narrow doorway of the stateroom.

"Definitely," Scott grinned.

"Yeah, for sure," Jake nodded. He glanced to Johnathan and felt anything but sure. The man was watching him carefully. He was a tall, intimidating man with broad shoulders and a black leather jacket. Blue jeans and a black t-shirt of some kind were common for his father, as were the black boots. In the five months that he'd been working for the man on his boat, he'd gotten to know him very well. Or well enough, Jake thought.

After finding out Captain Jonathan was his father years ago, Jake had wanted nothing but to work on the Time Bandit and for the man he had always wanted to meet. After proving himself throughout the fleet, he finally convinced Jonathan to take him on his boat for a King Season. Things that season had been rocky the first couple of months. There was hazing for being the new guy on the crew and not to mention the near hell Scott, Johnathan, Andy and Neal put him through for being family.

Jake never complained though. How could he? He had shown up out of nowhere and announced that he was a son no one knew about. The private investigator Jake had hired when he was twenty to find his father, had given him a name and what the man did for a living. The rest had been up to him. So as soon as his sister Melissa settled down and got her ever-expanding business under control, Jake took off for Alaska to become the crab fishermen he had always wanted to become.

And after that first King Season, they asked him back for Opies. He wasn't quite full-share yet, but he was damn near close. Jake had hoped that after this past Opie season he would have been made full-share, but for only one full year working on the boat, he didn't expect them to do it. There was always next year, he thought.

"You okay, son?" Johnathan finally asked, breaking Jake from his train of thoughts.

Jake blinked and nodded, tossing the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Yeah man, let's go."

Scott was packed and waiting, so Johnathan grabbed his gear and led the way out on deck where Andy was waiting for the three of them. "Neal's not coming?" Scott asked over his shoulder as he walked toward the rail.

"No," Johnathan replied, "someone has to run the boat for Salmon Tendering."

Scott nodded and hopped the rail to land. Jake and Johnathan followed and turned to watch Andy come down the stairs from the wheel house. "All locked and ready to go, my brother," Andy grinned at Johnathan.

"Alrighty let's hit the road!" Johnathan grinned.

Jake forced a smile and headed toward the Ford Explorer they would drive to the airport from Dutch Harbor. Once everyone loaded their gear and got situated, Andy got started the truck and headed toward the airport. "You're awfully quiet over there," Scott nudged Jake, grinning.

Jake shrugged and looked out the window. He was thankful that after he proved himself to his new crew and family the hazing had stopped and he and Scott had grown closer. Over the course of the last five months that he worked on the Time Bandit, Jake could actually say that he considered Scott a brother. Yeah they were half-brother by blood, but for Jake to consider him close enough to be a brother, meant a lot to Jake. "Not much to say," he sighed.

"Quit thinking so much. Everything will be fine," Johnathan said from the front seat. "Melissa does know we're all coming with you right?"

Jake looked him in the eye and shook his head. "No," he replied.

"What?" Scott asked, shoving his shoulder. "How could you not tell her that she would be meeting her family for the first time?"

Andy was watching Jake from the rearview mirror while Johnathan was practically turned around in his seat watching his sons. "She's smart, I'm sure she figured it out. She knows I've been working for you for the past year and she knows I'm bringing friends home. I didn't need her stressing out while I was gone; she's got enough going on as it is." He spoke right to Johnathan who didn't say anything in response.

The rest of the trip was quiet, allowing Jake to think back to when he first met his new family. It was over three years ago when he had first gotten to Dutch Harbor and was looking for the F/V Cornelia Marie. A long time friend of their mother's had gotten him a job through a friend, and Jake was thankful to not be one of the many men who showed up in Dutch Harbor praying to find a boat to take them for a trip or the season.

Jake had seen the F/V Time Bandit from across the harbor and had immediately wanted to head straight over there and introduce himself. But knowing how awkward it was going to be, and being on a time limit, he had to stall the meeting to a later date.

When he had finally gotten up the courage to speak to his father, it was almost the end of his first King Crab season. They were both shit faced in a bar in Dutch Harbor, both boats having just finished unloading. Jake unfortunately let the news slip almost immediately after speaking to Johnathan.

The end result was a fist fight with Scott, and Johnathan telling him not to come near him again. Jake was crushed, but he returned to work on the Cornelia Marie for the rest of the season. It wasn't until midway through the following Opie Season that Jake got up the courage to approach Johnathan again. This time he was painfully sober at a bar in St. Paul Harbor, and asked to speak with Johnathan alone. Andy and Scott weren't too happy at the time, but Johnathan agreed.

Jake could still remember his father's reaction that day.

_Johnathan was pissed that the kid wanted to speak to him again, but thought he'd at least hear him out. He was sober and adamant. So Andy and Scott left their corner of the bar to give the men some privacy. When the kid Jake took out a worn photograph of a beautiful woman with long black curly hair and bright green eyes, Johnathan knew immediately. The kid was telling the truth._

"_She told me it wasn't mine," he voice was quiet, eyes glued to the picture. "I thought it could have been, the timing was right, but she said no." He sighed and looked up at Jake. "When I called her to say I wanted a test done, her roommate told me she moved and wouldn't give me her number. I never heard from her again."_

_Jake nodded, believing him. "She didn't tell us about you till the end."_

_Johnathan raised an eyebrow at him in question._

"_She passed away five years ago."_

"_I had no idea." Johnathan leaned back in his seat and studied the photograph again. Katherine Parker had been a mysterious woman when he dated her. He fell in love with her quickly, and when she fell pregnant, she took off, taking his heart with her. _

"_She didn't want you to. She didn't want anyone to know. Like I said, we didn't find out until the end."_

"_We?" Johnathan asked, confused._

"_I have a twin sister."_

_Johnathan was dumbfounded, not only had he just found out he had a son he never met, he also had a daughter. It had been a crazy time when he met Katherine. He already had two kids with another woman and wasn't looking for more, so when she took off after telling him it wasn't his baby, he forgot all about it. "So now what?" Johnathan asked, rubbing his goatee with a hand. "We get a test done?"_

_Jake shrugged, "Yeah, if that's what you want."_

_Johnathan nodded and stood up. When Jake stood next to him, Johnathan had no doubt in his mind that Jake was who he said he was. The kid was a spitting image of Johnathan at twenty-three. Together they went to the Clinic at St. Paul Harbor, both knowing exactly what the results would say. _

The Clinic had told them it would be a couple days until they got the results back from Anchorage, and that they would be notified by phone. So both men went back to different ships to return to work and wait for the phone call. Jake had known all along what the truth was, but Johnathan had told Andy they couldn't be sure of anything.

Johnathan had been sleeping when the call came to the Time Bandit. Andy had answered the phone and received the news that the results were positive; Johnathan was the father. Jake remembered how pissed Andy had been at him for the first year after that. Definitely didn't trust him. Jake was pretty positive Andy still didn't trust him three years later.

"Yo dude, wake up," Scott said shaking his brother out of his thoughts of the past. Jake slowly opened his eyes to see Scott grinning like a smartass. "Dude, we're here."

"Where?" Jake groaned, stretching his arms over his head and looking around the plane full of standing people.

"Chicago dude, come on let's go!" Scott said, standing up to join the queue heading toward the front of the plane. There was no way he slept all the way from Anchorage to Chicago, was there? He barely remembered changing planes in Anchorage.

Johnathan and Andy were a few people ahead of them, duffel bags slung over their shoulders. Johnathan glanced back at his sons and raised an eyebrow. Jake quickly stood, smacking his head on the low ceiling of the window seat. Johnathan and Scott started laughing immediately while Jake groaned and held his head.

"Fuck you dude," Jake smiled before joining him in the narrow isle. Both men grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and made the slow trek off the plane.

Chicago's O'Hare International Airport was loud and bustling at 6:30 in the evening and the four men had to fight the throngs of people who both recognized them and wanted their autographs. Jake was glad when security finally stepped in to handle the crowds of people. Being famous because of a TV show he wanted nothing to do with, was not something he could handle sometimes.

It was going on seven-thirty when they finally had all of their luggage from the baggage claim and were in the taxi van heading toward Melissa's Club downtown. "So why the hell didn't she come get us?" Scott whined from the way backseat behind Jake.

Jake smiled over his shoulder at his brother. "She thinks we're coming tomorrow. I wanted to surprise her."

Johnathan shook his head and glanced over at Jake. "You know, most people like to know things like this. Shit we could have even arranged for a limo instead of a taxi."

Jake grinned and shrugged, "It's all about the surprise."

Johnathan rolled his eyes and Andy shook his head, choosing not to comment. Jake was used to that by then. In the three years that they'd known they were family they had either fought over Jake getting close to Johnathan, or chose not to speak to each other. The fact that Andy was even on this trip in the first place was a shock to Jake, but he didn't question it. He had a feeling Johnathan had talked his brother into coming to meet his daughter with him.

It didn't take long for the taxi driver to maneuver the crowded Chicago streets. What felt like minutes later, the men were climbing out of the taxi in front of large building built in the late 1800's. The marquee on the front of the building read The Club. It was simple and to the point, which was exactly why Melissa had picked it in the first place.

"What is this place?" Andy asked, looking around at all the people standing around smoking cigarettes. Every person had multi-colored hair, piercings and multiple tattoos. Most of the men wore Mohawks or liberty spikes, while the woman had all sorts of styles from Mohawks to big '80's hair to almost normal styles. It was definitely a punk rock night at The Club. Jake glanced up to the scrolling marquee to see Rancid was headlining. That explained the people.

"This is home," Jake grinned grabbing his bags while Johnathan paid the taxi driver.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was the first chapter. As I've said, this is a slightly different kind of fanfiction. It is more OC character based, VS DC character based. Yes there will be lots of interactions between the crews and my characters, but most of the storyline follows Melissa and her twin Jake. I KNOW there will be confusion using the name Jake as a main character and not having it be either Harris or Anderson, but that was my call. Jake and Melissa have always been a set in my mind, and changing the name for the sake of posting didn't seem right to me. Yes I know the name is unoriginal, but Melissa wasn't having it any other way. So that's what you get, Jake and Melissa together. <strong>

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter! There will be plenty more to come. Please let me know what you think. I've put alot of time trying to get everything to fit just right for this story, and I would love to know if I'm doing it right. So let me know what works, what doesn't. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something, but please be kind about it. I can't say I'll change anything, but I do like to know what my readers are thinking. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 02

**Another Author's Note! **

**I know I said that this would mostly be about my OC's, and that's true... but after writing MANY chapters already, I can safely say that Johnathan would NOT have it not be about him! :-) There will be plenty of Johnathan to come! I promise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Jake<p>

"Jake!" I heard my name being yelled from somewhere behind me. We had barely been in front of the building two minutes and someone already recognized me. Before I even saw who it was, the woman launched herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Uh, hello?" I asked, looking down at the small woman. She had blonde hair with black highlights, an eyebrow piercing and her bottom lip was pierced. "Do I know you?" I asked. Scott laughed to my right and shot him a look to shut up. My dad and Andy looked slightly amused until the woman opened her mouth, and then they just started laughing.

"Yeah, totally, well no not really, but yeah we've talked on the phone!" She was talking a mile a minute and had yet to let go of me, in fact she was holding me tighter if possible. "I'm Ryleigh, Melissa's assistant!" Her enthusiasm was almost sickening. She was definitely nothing like her phone personality at the office.

I smiled down at her and nodded; "Now I remember."

"Oh my goodness! Melissa has no idea you're here! You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow! Oh my gosh, she's gonna totally flip!"

I nodded and unclasped the woman's fingers from behind my back. Holding her hands I spoke slowly to her, "Is my sister around?"

She looked completely thrilled that I was holding her hands and nodded quickly. "Yeah she's running around here I think! Jeff's in back, maybe she's with him!"

I nodded, watching Scott laugh out of the corner of my eye. "Right. Can you take us to Jeff please?" I asked, grinning broadly with my best 'I'll fuck you later' grin.

She blushed and nodded, letting go of my hands and turning toward the building. I shared a smirk with Scott and motioned for everyone to follow me toward the alley. As we followed Ryleigh through the alley next to the building, she rambled on and on about how excited my sister was going to be. When we finally turned the corner to the alley behind the building Ryleigh walked straight into a tall intimidating man.

Jeff stood leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. He looked the same as the last time I saw him at Christmas. Buzzed head, tattoos covered his arms and bulging muscles, black wife-beater tank and black low-slung cargo pants with leather boots. Black wrap-around sunglasses adorned his face, and a black and white bandana was tied tightly an inch wide around his head. He looked like a thug. Always had and most likely always would.

He growled at Ryleigh when she stepped on his boots, not moving an inch from the brick building. I stifled a laugh when she squeaked like a mouse and jump back like she was burnt. She muttered a sorry and quickly turned back toward the front of the building, almost running away from Jeff. He didn't say a word until she was halfway toward the front door. When he removed his sun glasses from his eyes, a grin suddenly spread across his face. "You're fuckin early."

I laughed and we slapped hand and wrapped our arms around each other in a man hug. "Yeah, well." I shrugged when we let go of each other.

He watched me for a moment, and I knew immediately that he knew. Whether Melissa knew or not didn't matter anymore. Jeff knew and he would anything in his power to protect Melissa if he felt she was threatened. Deciding to ignore the conversation I was positive would be taking place at some point, I introduced my family instead. "Jeff these are my Captain's Johnathan and Andy Hillstrand, and fellow deckhand Scott Hillstrand. Guys this is Jeff Mitchels, Melissa's best friend."

Jeff's eyes immediately landed on Johnathan holding his gaze steady. Yeah, there was definitely going to be a pissing match later. Johnathan for what it was worth, smiled and offered his hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff surprisingly shook it, though it looked like he clutched it harder than necessary. Johnathan didn't make a grimace or say a word, but knowing Jeff, he was ready to start shit if needed. Jeff shook Andy and Scott's hands quickly before turning back toward me. "Come on dude, we can put your shit inside."

I nodded and moved the ten feet to the garage door Melissa had installed years earlier. Jeff punched in the code and we waited while the door opened. Inside were a black and chrome Fat Boy and a brand new black Chevy Camero with two red racing stripes down the top. "Holy shit. Who's is this?" I asked, motioning to the car.

Jeff chuckled. "Who the fuck do you think? It's her favorite fuckin colors."

I nodded. Red and black was definitely Melissa's favorite color scheme. She even had her house designed with those colors. I tossed my bags on the floor in corner and motioned for the guys to follow. "Modified doors?" Scott asked pointing at the camero.

Jeff nodded, "Remote entry."

Scott nodded while Johnathan looked impressed. I had failed to mention what Melissa did for a living. It was just one thing that never came up.

"So where the hell 's my sister?" I asked with a grin.

Jeff smiled for the first time and shrugged. "Rancid's playing tonight; so who the fuck knows at this point."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. They on stage yet?"

"Naw, opening act is almost through though. I should probably head back in. Come on, I'll let you in the office. You guys can hang out in the VIP box."

"Hell yeah!" Scott cheered. I laughed and pushed his shoulder, causing him to almost fall over.

"Knock it off you two," Johnathan scolded, a slightly smile on his face.

Jeff watched us, but didn't say anything. I knew he was trying figure out if them being here was going to be a threat to Melissa's mentality.

Johnathan:

Johnathan followed Jake and Jeff through the backdoor of The Club. People wearing black shirts with Security across the back milled around smoking cigarettes. John vaguely remembered hearing something about Illinois making smoking in public buildings illegal.

The music was blaringly loud when they entered The Club. A band was playing as the group headed through the throngs of people to door in the corner. A set of stairs immediately greeted them. The music was muffled in the stairwell, and decreased the higher they climbed.

When they reached the top there a small cat-walk to the right, heading the front of the building to what looked like a sound and light booth was located. Jeff turned left and quickly unlocked a door and walked through. Inside was a large office with two desks and two leather couches off to the side. Both desks sat in the middle of the room facing the door. The walls were painted a bright red and old school posters of random bands hung in frames on the walls.

On the wall near the door there was a row of two-way mirrors that looked out to a large balcony and the main club beneath it. The stage was a flurry of action with some punk band playing and dancing around. Next to the windows there was a closed door that led out to the balcony.

Between the desks there was a door leading to a backroom that had a large conference table in the middle of the room. There was yelling coming from there back room and Jeff was immediately tense. "I don't give a shit for your excuses. You're fired Guerra!" A second later a man stumbled backwards over himself, tripping and landing at the ground at their feet. A moment later a skinny woman with lean muscles and long curly black hair with red highlights entered the room from the back. She wore a black and white plaid halter corset with a short black skirt covered in chains and black knee high boots. There were multiple tattoos around her wrists and covering her biceps and triceps.

Her face though, made Johnathan's breath catch in his throat. She was the spitting image of her mother Katherine. It was like seeing a ghost. The anger present on her face was far from what Katherine's serene and carefree spirit was. John didn't think he'd ever seen Katherine angry. But her daughter had the haunt and wisdom in her eyes of someone who knew of life's harder side.

"Get this piece of shit out of my club!" the woman ordered. Her arm flung out to point at the poor fuck on the ground.

Jeff moved immediately and grabbed the guy by his shirt collar, throwing him against the wall behind them. Johnathan moved to get out of the way as a group security guards stormed in the office. "What the fuck happened?" Jeff questioned as three guys grabbed the poor sucker and hauled him out of the office.

The woman wasn't listening and turned back through the door she came in through. "Melissa," Jeff growled, following her. Jake slammed the door closed behind them and it was suddenly silent in the office. Jake moved to follow the pair and motioned for John, Andy and Scott to stay in the office.

From the doorway, Johnathan could see Jeff grab Melissa's elbow and spun her toward him. She reacted immediately and pushed him with both hands in the chest. She pushed him so hard he stumbled back into the wall five feet behind him and hit his head hard. "Fuck!" he swore, grabbing his head.

"Shit Jeff!" Melissa suddenly moved forward. "I'm sorry!"

Jeff groaned and rubbed his head, shaking her off as she tried to touch him. "No, my fault," he replied shaking his head. He was looked like he was still seeing stars. Johnathan didn't know whether he was going hold Jeff back from hitting her, or her back from hitting him. They both looked like either could be a possibility.

Andy walked over to join Johnathan at the doorway while Scott looked on behind them. "Everything okay in here?" John asked, moving closer toward the doorway.

Melissa jumped at the sound of his voice and looked over. She looked genuinely startled to see three men standing in the threshold. Before she could say anything Jake stepped in front of her, looking more pissed than Johnathan had ever seen him. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" he questioned, arms tense and fists balled.

Melissa suddenly broke into a huge smile at the sight of her twin brother towering over her. "Holy shit bro! You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow!" she grinned, throwing her arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug. The top of her head barely came up to his chin, even with her heeled boots on.

Jake stood tense, not ready to hug his baby sister yet. "Melissa, what the fuck just happened?" His arms hung loose next to his body, not moving until she answered.

She pulled her head back and looked up at him. Her green eyes darkened and narrowed into a glare. "You give me a damn hug and watch your fuckin tone with me before I kick your ass to the curb too."

Johnathan couldn't help but laugh. The girl was definitely a spitfire that was for sure. Jake couldn't help but grin and wrap his arms around her. He lifted her up off the ground in a tight bear hug. "It's good to see you baby girl," he murmured.

Johnathan checked to see Jeff's reaction. Jeff looked on, a slight smile on his face. He crossed his arms and waited not so patiently for the twins to finish their reunion. It was quiet for a few moments while the twins held each other. "Aww how cute," Scott laughed from behind John.

John shot Scott a look over his shoulder before Jake flipped Scott the bird with a huge grin on his face as he set Melissa back on her feet. "I'm glad your home bro," Melissa grinned up at her brother.

"Me too sis, me too," Jake nodded.

Jeff checked his watched and swore. "Boss, what happened?" he questioned.

Melissa immediately snapped to attention and looked at Jeff. "I caught Guerra trying to break into the safe." She motioned to wall behind her. John could see the painting hiding the safe was swung wide open, but the safe looked otherwise unharmed.

Jeff tensed and growled. John suddenly found himself angry as well. It took guts to try and steal from your boss with so many people in the building.

"How the hell did he even know it was there?" Jake asked.

Melissa shrugged and wiped her lip, blood was pooling in a crack of her lip. Jeff saw it immediately and shot his hand out, and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Even from where John was standing, he could that her lip was starting to swell on the bottom right.

"He fuckin touched you?" Melissa glared at him and shrugged her face out of his grasp. She didn't say a word to him and took a step toward him, eyes hard as diamond.

Johnathan took another step forward, unsure what either one of them were about to do.

"Stop." Johnathan didn't know who said it at first, or who they were speaking to, so he stopped moving.

"Stop," they repeated again. It was Melissa. She was staring intently up at Jeff. He was tense, not moving as he stared down at her. His eyes were hard, but even Johnathan could see how much Jeff cared about her.

Melissa placed her hands on Jeff's chest, stepping into him. Johnathan suddenly felt like he was invading a personal moment between the two and wasn't sure if he should look away or not.

"Jeff, I am okay, and everything is under control. You showed up just in time." She had a slight smirk on her face and Jeff rolled his eyes in response, though he did have a small smile on his face.

Jeff didn't say anything, just watched her carefully. Melissa ignored him and turned back to her brother. He looked equally pissed, but his eyes softened when she smiled at him. "Brother, introduce me to your friends."

Jake suddenly grinned and looked over at the door to find John, Andy, and Scott standing just inside the conference room. Johnathan wasn't sure how he felt about what had just happened, but he was glad that everything was under control again.

"Everything okay?" John asked, just to be sure.

Melissa grinned easily and nodded moving toward them. "Yeah, sorry about all that, just getting rid of some trash. I'm Melissa, you must be Johnathan, I've heard a lot about you." She easily pulled him into a hug.

Johnathan might have been shocked by her sudden good mood, but he didn't comment. "All good things I hope," John joked, returning her hug. He glanced at Andy who just shrugged in return.

"Definitely good things," Melissa grinned, and released him. She grinned and moved to Andy, hugging him as well. "Andy right?" she asked.

"That's me," he grinned, returning her hug.

"Hey, I want some love," Scott whined from behind the two brothers.

Melissa laughed and released Andy. "You'll get your turn," she said and moved over to him.

John couldn't help but grin when he saw his kids hug each other. He couldn't help be glad that they were all meeting finally. John knew Andy was having a hard time dealing with the new members of the family. John also knew that Andy had only agreed to come on the trip in the first place was for the promotional stuff for the show in Chicago and he figured he would keep an eye on things at the same time.

John and Andy shared another look before there was a pounding on the office door.

Melissa quickly released Scott and Jeff moved from the conference room, pushing past the two brothers to stand near Melissa as she moved toward the door.

Melissa opened the office door to chick with blonde hair and black highlights. Her fist was raised, mid-knock. Melissa grinned, "Riles! What can I do for you?"

"The gentlemen of Rancid would like to speak to you before they head on stage." Her voice was timid but Melissa smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Sure thing Ryleigh, thank you."

Ryleigh nodded, turned around, and went back down the stairs. Melissa turned to Jeff to see him scowling in the direction Ryleigh left. Melissa cracked up laughing at his scowl. Jake noticed and laughed as well. "You don't have to be so obvious in your dislike for her. You make her nervous."

Jeff smiled and shrugged. "She bothers me."

"I don't know bro, she seems pretty harmless," Jake chuckled. "And she definitely seems willing."

Scott laughed, "Yeah dude, why haven't you hit that yet?"

That caused Jeff to start laughing. "Oh man, I gotta get back to work." He shook his head, still smiling and headed toward the door. He paused in the threshold and looked over his shoulder at Melissa, "You okay, Boss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she grinned, appreciative of his worries.

Jeff nodded and headed out the door without another word.

Melissa turned back to the four men and motioned toward the balcony door. "Alright, you guys can hang on the balcony or in here during the show. I gotta get going too."

Jake nodded and ruffled his sister's hair. "Be safe down there sister."

Melissa grinned and fixed her hair. "Back off fool." She turned to Johnathan, Andy, and Scott, "I'll see you guys after while."

John nodded and watched Melissa leave the room in a hurry, heading down the stairs. "What the fuck was that all about?" Andy asked as soon as Melissa was out of earshot.

Jake rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Just another day in the life of Melissa Parker."

"What the hell does that shit even mean?" Andy asked, eyes narrowed at Jake.

"Hey man, you heard her, someone tried to steal from her business. She took care of it," John said immediately. Andy shot him a look, but John glared right back.

Jake walked toward the balcony door and opened it, leaving the brothers to their bickering.

"Who the hell is Jeff?" Scott asked, following him.

"Jeff is Melissa's best friend. He's also Head of Security, and likes to think he's her personal body guard." Jake walked out on the balcony and took a seat farthest from the door.

John and Scott followed him, leaving Andy to cool off. Scott took a seat next to Jake while Johnathan took the seat next to him. Andy stepped out a moment later, taking the seat next to his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. "So they're not dating, Jeff and Melissa?" Scott asked.

Johnathan's head shot to the side to look at Jake. Jake threw his head back and laughed hard. "No dude." He said when he caught his breath. "But sometimes it seems that way. Why dude? She's your sister."

"No shit, but I think I deserve to know who she's fucking." Johnathan slapped Scott upside the back of the head for that comment.

Johnathan was going to say something, but suddenly the lights dimmed and the crowd erupted in a thunderous roar.

Jake:

Jake grinned as four guys ran out on stage and broke into the starting notes of Maxwell Murder.

The show was amazing. It had been such a long time since Jake had seen a live band and even longer since he'd seen Rancid. Rancid may have been Melissa's favorite band, but they were definitely one of Jake's favorites as well. After the first song Melissa had sent up a bartender to take drink orders, and had been coming regularly for refills. Jake and Scott were definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

From the balcony Jake could tell Melissa was having a blast. She was standing on the side of the stage dancing with Jeff; even he was smiling and having a good time. Scott was nodding his head to the beat of the music. He looked over and smiled at Jake before they both looked over at the "old guys" and laughed. Both Johnathan and Andy were smiling and watching the show intently.

It was a few songs later when Melissa showed up in the VIP Balcony sweaty with a huge shit eating grin on her face and a plastic cup in her hand. She waved at Jake before bending down between Johnathan and Andy. "You guys need anything? Another drink?" she asked, looking at their near empty beer bottles.

Both men shook their heads and took sips of their beers. Melissa nodded, "Let me know if you do." She stood up and moved over to Jake and Scott and repeated her question.

Scott grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Yeah that sounds good."

Melissa grinned and looked at Jake. He was shaking his head enthusiastically. Melissa laughed and stood back up, walking to the intercom on the wall behind them. She radioed down to the bar the drink orders and then returned to watching the show, dancing to the music.

Jake stood and walked over to his sister who was standing behind his dad and Andy, smiling as she sang along with the music. "How're you doing?" he yelled over the music, leaning toward her ear.

"Amazing! I love this band! How 'bout you? How was fishing?"

He grinned and shrugged, "It was alright, long season," he replied as a woman with short spiky green hair appeared in the doorway of the balcony. She was carrying a tray with four beers and a red party cup. Scott smiled when he looked over and saw the fresh alcohol. He stood and walked over to where the three of them were standing. Melissa exchanged her empty cup for the new full one and took a sip. She grinned and nodded at the woman who grinned in return.

Jake grabbed two of the beers and handed one to Scott and taking one for himself. Melissa grabbed the other two and walked over to John and Andy. "For later," she yelled to them.

They laughed and quickly drained the rest of their beers before taking the fresh ones from Melissa's hand. Melissa took their empties and handed them back to Rachel, the bartender with the green hair. Jake introduced Scott to Rachel as Johnathan and Andy stood to join the four of them. "I see the party is back here," John joked.

Melissa nodded grinning before she took a sip of her drink. They watched as Rancid ended the song they were playing and the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers. "Thank you Chicago!" Tim Armstrong, the lead singer of the band yelled into the microphone. "Is everyone having a good time tonight?"

The crowd screamed their approval. "Fuck yeah!" Tim grinned. "I love this city!" He paused for the crowd to scream. "This is definitely my favorite club to play." The crowd erupted again. "You guys all know the owner Melissa Parker?" This was the loudest cheer so far. "Yeah she's fuckin hot ain't she?" Maybe that was the loudest cheer.

Jake pushed Melissa's shoulder, and even in the dim lighting they could see her blushing. Johnathan and Andy laughed making Melissa blush more. Tim was laughing on stage knowing Melissa was embarrassed for all the attention, but he wasn't done yet. "You know she owns the bar next door too?" The crowd cheered. "Parker Arena is hers too!" when the crowd quieted he continued. "What am I missing?" he pretended to be stumped and someone in the crowd yelled.

Melissa couldn't hear the answer, but Tim laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah! Alternative Press Magazine! The fastest growing rock magazine in the world!"

Melissa hadn't stopped blushing since Tim had opened his mouth. She looked slightly annoyed and wouldn't meet the eyes of anyone in the balcony. "Oh stop pouting!" Jake shoved her shoulder.

Melissa rolled her eyes but was smiling none the less. "That's pretty impressive," Andy nodded at her.

"Thank you," she blushed. She worked her ass off to get to where she was, but when anyone mentioned her success she still blushed like a school girl.

"So in honor of our beloved Goddess," Tim grinned. The crowd erupted. "This song is for you Boss Lady!"

Lars Frederickson, a guitar player, started the opening notes of 'She's Automatic' causing Melissa to throw her head back laughing. "Get down here and dance with me!" Tim yelled before Lars broke out into the verse of the song.

"The way that she moves  
>Well I was aroused, impowered, impassioned by every move<br>It's so cold outside, we need a place to hide  
>Go into the club to thaw out for the night"<p>

Melissa shook her head and Jake nudged her. "Go!"

Melissa shrugged and moved to the edge of the balcony. The crowd erupted in cheers, watching her every move. She motioned for the crowd to move forward and they swarmed to stand under the balcony to catch her. She tipped back her drink, finishing it in a single swallow. Jake grabbed the cup from her and Melissa put a boot up on the railing.

She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way that she moves, the way that she moves<br>She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way she moves<p>

She grabbed the railing with her hand and flung her body over the edge. Both hands flew to her skirt, holding it down as she fell backward into the crowd of people.

The situation was tricky, I was feeling so down  
>The bass and the drums, the music so loud<br>She asked me if I would stand by her side  
>Like glue that I would till the end of the night<p>

She landed a moment later, grinning as she surfed the crowd, with the help of Jeff and a two other security guards, to the stage. At the stage Jeff and Tim pulled her on stage and into Tim's arms.

She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way that she moves, the way that she moves<br>She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way she moves<p>

Tim immediately spun her, holding one of her hands above her head. When he spun her back into his arms it was in perfect timing with the next verse of the song.

My head was spinnin' a million miles an hour  
>The chance I was takin', I get anxious around her<br>She put her head on my shoulder, I started to hold her  
>Swingin' and swayin' the morning began<p>

Melissa put her head on his shoulder and she started swinging and swaying in beat with the music.

She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way that she moves, the way that she moves<br>She's automatic, so automatic  
>The way she moves<p>

Jake grinned watching his sister dance with her idol. Scott was laughing and shaking his head. He seemed to have already taken to Melissa.

I say the way she moves, yeah  
>I say the way she moves, yeah<br>I say the way she moves

John and Andy were all smiles and laughs as Tim dipped Melissa on stage as the song came to an end. Tim and Melissa took a bow, Melissa blushing all the while, and the crowd cheered.

Tim kissed Melissa on the cheek before she could rush off stage. She grinned and shook her head before retreating for the backstage area.

"That was too cool!" Scott said.

Johnathan nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty awesome."

Melissa:

"Oh my god!" Ryleigh yelled, throwing her arms around me a tight hug when I made it backstage. "That was _the_ coolest thing I've ever seen!"

I bit back my sarcastic response to her enthusiasm and forced a smile on my face. Ryleigh was cool at the office, once she left? She could be a hyperactive little bunny and a ball of nerves all rolled into one very blonde chick. But overall, I was really glad she was my assistant. "Yeah it was pretty awesome," I smiled at her, patting her back slightly.

She let go of me and bounced on her toes, grinning and nodding at me. "I don't think Jeff is really happy though," she said suddenly frowning, looking over my shoulder.

She walked off quickly and I turned around just as Jeff walked over to me. He grinned broadly and wrapped me in a bear tight hug. "That was pretty damn awesome baby girl. Was that like a wet dream for you?"

I burst out laughing. His crooked grin and wiggling eyebrows were hysterical.

"So yeah, huh?" he smirked, arms still wrapped around my waist.

I slapped his shoulder and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked at him. "I think you were jealous though. I think you wanted to be the one in the skirt dancing with Tim Armstrong."

His eyes darkened as he glared at me, an evil smirk forming on his lips. "I don't think so." He suddenly squeezed my sides, right in the most ticklish spots causing me to jump and shriek.

"Fucker!" I yelled pushing him hard in the chest.

He barely moved an inch laughing at me. "I'll see you later," he grinned before walking back toward the crowd of people still watching Rancid finish their set.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed watching after him. He was my best friend since as long as I could remember. Besides my twin brother, he was probably one my favorite people in the world.

Knowing that Rancid was about to finish their set, I headed toward the side of the stage where I could watch in peace.

It was hours after Rancid had packed up and left The Club, that I could finally grab my purse from my office and lock up to head home. The cleaning crew was set to be there at eight a.m. sharp, so the mess could wait. After I locked the office door I headed down the stairs to the backstage area where Jeff had just walked into from the front. "Front's all locked and secured." His voice was gruff and deep, relaying just how tired he was.

I nodded feeling just as tired. "Upstairs is locked and secured."

He nodded and headed toward the bar in the back of the room, opposite the stage. I watched as he doubled checked the code on the register and shook the door to the office behind the bar. All was locked and secured. "Where is everyone?" I asked as he walked back toward me.

"Outside."

I nodded and followed him as he walked past me to the back door. I punched in the security alarm code and we both walked out into the humid Chicago early morning. It was going on two o'clock, which was normal for night of a show. I watched as Jeff locked and dead bolted the door before turning to the back alley to find a group of five guys standing in front of the fifteen passenger van I kept parked behind the Club. It was always a good thing when bands came to play and needed transportation around the city. Those huge tour busses could only maneuver so much.

Jake was standing with his friends and another man. One I recognized as soon as I walked over. "EJ," I grinned.

Eric Jackson Thompson or EJ as everyone called him was a security guard, amazing friend, and most definitely family. He was the one that introduced me to Chicago underground music scene when I was a kid. He was a huge part of the reason I was able to open my own club in the first place.

He was tall, but that was usual for me only being five-five. He had curly blonde hair that he kept buzzed close to his head. Long side burns and a beard on his chin were his usual facial hair. He had blue eyes and an easy going personality; he was one of the most laid back guys I knew. He wore a black t-shirt that read 'Security' across the back and a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Lady Parker," he grinned, tossing his cigarette and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," I murmured burry my head his chest as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. EJ gave the best hugs; his muscular arms and chest were so comfy and broken in; he made a great pillow.

He rubbed my back until I pulled back and looked over at Jake and his friends. They looked absolutely exhausted. "E, what did drive?" I asked, pulling out of his arms and looking around the alley.

"Not a damn thing, I was dropped off," he smirked at me as I stepped backward from him.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I shook my head, deciding not to comment on his sex life. If he wanted to bang the skanks, that was his deal. "Can you drive the van?"

He grinned and nodded, "Sure thing Boss Lady."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jake who was half asleep on his feet. "You guys got everything?"

Jake nodded, "Just waiting on you, like usual."

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "Watch yourself brother, I can still kick your ass."

Scott and the boys laughed while Jake grinned and shook his head. "Doubt it."

I just smiled and turned on my heel. Jeff had already started his bike and was waiting for everyone to get moving. I walked over to my camero as the boys climbed in the van with EJ. I hit the remote entry and my driver door popped open. I got in, throwing my purse on the passenger bucket seat next to my messenger bag. I pulled both shoulder straps over me, making sure they tightly secured before I started the vehicle.

My car was my pride and joy; black with red racing stripes outside, black leather with red stitching interior. The dome light was red as were the undercarriage lights. 'Lady Parker' was stitched into the head rest of each of the four bucket seats in a curly red stitching.

I pulled out of the garage slowly, not wanting to scratch the body kit from all the potholes in the alley. Jeff and EJ were waiting at the end of the alley at the street for me, and I quickly shut the garage door. After it was shut, I drove slowly toward the line at the street. Once I was caught up, Jeff took off on his Harley, looking every bit the biker with his bandana and leather jacket. EJ pulled out behind him, and though he tried to keep up, he was just no match for Jeff.

I chuckled and pulled out, flying once I was on solid pavement. At two o'clock in the morning there weren't many cars on the road and I absolutely loved going fast. As soon as we hit Lake Shore Drive I flew past EJ and the van, keeping pace with Jeff doing almost seventy miles an hour past the signs for thirty-five.

EJ kept pace as much as he could with a huge passenger van, but when we hit the ramp for I-55 south, it was all over. I flew past Jeff and took off, ready for the hour long drive home to be over already.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not much forward movement, or much interaction between John and the kids, but everything is still setting up right now. It'll move along, I promise. <strong>

**So what'd you think? I'm extremely nervous of sharing this story with anyone. It was always just written because I was bored and Melissa's one of my favorite characters of mine, so I never had any intentions of sharing... but the new season inspired me, so I thought 'what the hell?'. Let me know if you like it so far! I've spent a lot of time on this story.**

**For those of you reading Finding my Way Home and wondering what the hell am I doing? LOL Good news! I've almost finished the next chapter! Leave me yummy reviews and I should be able to finish writting it in the next couple of days!**


	3. Chapter 03

**Okay this chapter makes me a little nervous. All the talk of Warped Tour and the contract I took a lot of creative liberties with. If something doesn't make sense, ask me, but for the most part just go with it, okay? It's fanfiction for amusement...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Jake<p>

Once Melissa was out of sight on the highway, I sighed and slouched back in the passenger seat of the van. EJ grinned over at me and I shook my head. "Don't look so pissed dude! I'm sure she'll let you drive it."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded.

"That is definitely a nice car," my dad said from the seat behind me.

I nodded forgetting that he couldn't see me. "Yeah for sure," EJ answered for me.

"So how long is this drive?" Scott asked from the back of the van.

"An hour. You can sleep if you want," EJ answered, looking in the rearview mirror at him.

Scott yawned and nodded, slouching back next to Andy. John and reclined back in his seat, throwing an arm across the back. "So Melissa seems pretty cool," he said, conversationally.

I grinned, "Yeah, she is pretty cool," I agreed.

"What does she do? I get that she owns the Club, but that singer was listing other places too, a magazine or something?" Andy asked. I glanced back at him to find him looking genuinely curious.

"Yeah," I started. "The owns The Club, then she also has The Arena, which is a HUGE concert pavilion. Only big name bands play there and music festivals. There's Smartbar, which is next door to The Club. And then there's the magazine, Alternative Press. Everything is run under a parent company, Parker Productions Incorporated."

"Oh shit," John said, "That's pretty damn impressive." He shared a looked with Andy who looked shocked at the news.

I knew what Andy thought: that I had gone looking for my father for money. I had never corrected him, letting him come to his own conclusions. Andy and I had butted heads since I had first introduced myself as John's son. Ever since the paternity test came back positive Andy had wanted nothing to do with me, no matter how much John tried to get his brother to come around. It didn't bother me that much, I had my father, and I had my brother Scott. Who cared if some crazy Uncle didn't approve?

"How old are you guys again?" Andy asked.

I rolled my eyes and EJ shot me a questioning look. I ignored him and answered Andy. "Twenty-six."

There was an awkward silence in the van that EJ took upon himself to fill. "So you guys work with Jake, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered immediately. "John and Andy are the captains and Scott is another deck hand."

EJ looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He knew. He had to. When I went to work on the Time Bandit at the beginning of the season, Johnathan didn't want to hide the fact that I was his son. It was the only way to explain the firing of another deck hand. Family came first on the boat and I was family. I had gotten hell from Mike and Eddie because of it, but when it came down to it, there was nothing they could do.

"So there are two captains on your boat?" EJ asked confused. "Sorry, I don't watch the show."

"That's not a problem," John said, "Me and Andy take turns. I Captain for red crab, and Andy Captain's for Opies."

"Red Crab is King Crab and Opies, or Opilio is Snow crab," I informed him. EJ was a good guy, but sometimes he got confused easily.

"Right," EJ nodded. I had sort of forgotten that no one watched the show.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Scott fell asleep, snoring softly from the back. The further we drove from the city, the more rural the landscape became. The highway went from being a three lane expressway to a two lane interstate. When EJ finally signaled to merge off the highway, my dad startled me, asking a question. "So are we out in the country now."

EJ chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, basically. There's civilization, but not much. Melissa's house is technically in the town of Wilmington."

EJ pulled off the highway turning down a road leading away from the highway. "From here it's another fifteen minutes," I said turning around to look at my dad. He looked exhausted. Small bags were under his eyes, the crow's feet were more prominent and his head was tilted back against the headrest.

Behind him Andy didn't look much better. I was surprised to see him awake, but chose not to say anything about. Andy didn't talk much when I was around, so it really shouldn't have surprised me that he was awake. Scott was sprawled out in the seats behind Andy, his head back and mouth open, a soft snore coming from him.

"So weren't you supposed to come to town Friday?" EJ asked, suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I wanted to surprise Melissa."

EJ chuckled. "I don't think that was a good idea. You know how your sister is about surprises."

I shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"Yeah or she'll get you back." EJ's smirk was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"There's nothing she can do to me that will faze me." It was almost the truth. After the hazing I received as a "greenhorn" on the Time Bandit, there wasn't much that would faze me anymore. But then again Melissa had an entire different idea of hazing and payback.

"You sure about that dude? Do you even remember your sister?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me dude, I remember. And I'm sticking to what I said before. There's not much will faze me anymore."

EJ shrugged, smiling.

There was silence for another few minutes before Andy said, "Damn, look at that place."

The place he was talking about was a huge castle of house that was lit like a burning flame in the distance. EJ turned off the road onto a single lane road heading straight at the mansion of a house. "Is that where we're going?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, that's Melissa's house," EJ answered.

"Damn," Andy repeated.

As we got closer EJ turned into the mile long driveway that led up to the new Victorian style mansion. It was three stories high, with lots of towers and turrets like a castle. Melissa had the house built when the magazine took off. It was her dream house on her dream property and there was no other way she would have it.

Lining sides of the long asphalt driveway were stone pillars with lanterns lighting the way to the house. The driveway split at the house turning to the circle around the fountain in front of the house, or heading straight along the side toward the back where the garage was. EJ turned right, driving around the circle and parking in front of the huge wraparound porch.

The facade of the house was natural stone with pillars and walls surrounding the porch. Inside the house was well lit, but Melissa was nowhere to be seen. As I opened the van door, the front door opened and Melissa walked out looking fresh and comfortable. She had showered and changed into a black cami tank and short black sweat shorts. She was barefoot and her wet hair was up in a messy bun. The tattoos on her upper arms and wrist were proudly on display, as were the ones on her calves, ankles, and feet.

Jeff appeared on the porch behind her, also looking freshly showered. He wore a gray wife beater and black basketball shorts. The tat sleeves he had would have looked more menacing if he wasn't barefoot too. "What took you so long?" Melissa grinned, walking toward me.

"Oh sorry your _Highness_, not everyone does 100 miles an hour," EJ laughed, tossing the keys at her.

She chuckled, catching them. "You look like shit bro."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the back door of the van. My dad and Andy were getting out of the van, leaving Scott to sleep in the back. I opened the door and grabbed my bags. Jeff and EJ joined me a minute later grabbing what they could, leaving the last two bags for John and Andy.

Melissa watched on from the porch as the four of us lugged everything inside. She followed behind us, closing the door. Jeff and EJ set the bags down in the foyer before heading toward the kitchen. "Someone should wake up Scott," my dad said before heading toward the door again.

"Nah, it's cool, I got it," I offered, moving in front of him.

"Thanks kid," he replied, slapping my back.

I nodded needing to get away for a minute. I wasn't expecting how weird it would feel to have my father and Uncle in my home. Well Melissa's house, but it was my home too. Once outside I took a few deep breaths of semi-humid air. This was going to be an interesting vacation. It was a good thing there were going to be promotion stuff for the show throughout the summer to keep us occupied.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

As Jake headed out the door for the sleeping Scott, I looked around at the men standing around awkwardly. I grinned and took charge. "Alright I'll show you were you can put your things."

Johnathan grinned and grabbed for his two large duffel bags. They looked liked they weighed a ton each, but he hefted them easily. Andy followed, grabbing his two bags and Jeff grabbed the last two.

I watched EJ wander off toward the kitchen before I headed up the stairs with everyone following me.

The second story of my house was a large open square. The stairs wrapped around and continued up to the third level. There was a floor to ceiling window from the third floor down to the second floor that allowed light in the foyer. But it was nearing four in the morning and still dark outside. Electric sconces on the walls lit the way.

From the center square foyer on the second floor there were doors leading to closets and a bathroom, with two long hallways forming wings on each side of the foyer. There were a total of twenty bedrooms, each equipped with their own bathrooms, on the second floor.

On the third floor there were three Master Suites with one extra large Grand Master Suite that was my bedroom. Each of the master suits had their own living rooms and kitchens, but the Grand Master Suit was the size of the whole back of mansion. It was the only Master Suit that faced the backyard, having its own balcony that ran the length of the house.

"Okay, there are plenty of bedrooms to pick from on the second floor." I pointed down either hallway. "The bedrooms facing the back have balconies, the ones facing the front yard don't."

"Damn," Johnathan said looking around. He headed down the left wing, and picked the bedroom in the back left corner of the house. Andy grabbed one a few doors down from him facing the front yard.

Jeff dropped Scott's bags on the floor and headed back downstairs. I stood there as steps came walking up the stairs. Jake and Scott came walking up the stairs, Scott looking around at everything as he went. "This is fuckin awesome house!"

"Thanks," I grinned. "You can pick a bedroom. Your dad and Andy went that way," I said pointing behind me. "The bedrooms on this side of the house have balconies, the ones on that side don't," I said, pointing toward the front.

He nodded and grabbed his bags off the floor. He took off in the opposite direction his dad and Andy went, heading for the right wing, a moment later John and Andy were standing beside me again.

"You have a gorgeous house," John complimented.

I blushed but nodded, "Thanks."

He nodded, and looked unsure. Jake went after Scott. "All of our rooms, mine, Jeff's, EJ's, and Jake's, are upstairs on the third floor. You can come get one of us if you need anything."

Andy and John nodded and looked up. "How many bedrooms are there?" Andy asked.

"Twenty on the second floor and four suits upstairs on the third," I answered.

"Damn," John said.

I nodded, not exactly sure what to say to that. Looking at the two of them I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I _knew_ they were my family, whether Jake had said anything or not. I wasn't stupid; Jake had told me that he was working for our father, on his boat, and that his brother was a co-captain, which made Scott my half-brother.

I _knew _Andy was having issues excepting Jake, but he looked more out of his element than anything else. "You guys hungry? I'm going to make breakfast for everyone." I was trying to soothe over the awkwardness, and it seemed to have worked.

Both Johnathan and Andy gave me warm smiles. "That would be amazing," John said.

"Hell yeah, breakfast," Jake grinned, walking back in the foyer with Scott right behind him.

"Alrighty then." I turned on my heel and walked toward short hallway leading toward the backyard, and the back of the house. There was a second, back staircase that led directly outside the kitchen.

In the kitchen Jeff was frying bacon while EJ was mixing pancake batter. I grinned and walked over to the stove to join Jeff. Jake led the guys over to the breakfast bar and the four of them sat on the stools facing us. "You need any help?" Andy asked.

I grinned over at him and shook my head. "Nope, this is practically a nightly ritual. We've got it, but thanks."

He nodded, leaning his arms on the counter.

"You guys thirsty? We've got pretty much everything. I can put on a pot of coffee too if anyone is interested." I glanced over at them as I opened the stainless steel door of the restaurant sized refrigerator.

"I'll take a Coke if you've got it," Scott asked.

"Monster," Jake answered.

I nodded and closed the refrigerator and moved over to the glass door of the drink fridge. It looked just like something you'd see in the grocery store. It was stocked full of different soda pops and energy drinks. I grabbed Scott a Coke and Jake's Monster, and walked it over to them at the breakfast bar.

"Coffee is fine," Johnathan said. Andy nodded as well.

"Coffee it is." I walked over to the built in coffee pot below the microwave and turned it on. Fresh coffee grounds and water were already waiting. "It'll be just a minute."

My kitchen was a huge maze of granite and stainless steel. Two extra-large islands sat in the middle of the space, with counters running along two of the walls. Three sinks, a twelve burner range with stainless steel hood were just a few of the amenities in my kitchen. It was the kitchen built for a gourmet chef, and I had designed every square inch of it.

Along one of the walls was floor to ceiling cabinets with plate racks and a built in desk. On the desk in the kitchen sat a flat screen monitor with built in hard drive. It was the central command post for all the security cameras and the whole house sound system. I walked over to the computer and quickly brought up my iTunes. I hit random and turned down the volume.

A moment later, at a soothing volume, Rise Against's Collapse (Post-Amerika) drifted out of the speakers throughout the house. Jake grinned sleepily, nodding along. "Good choice."

I smiled in return before heading back to the fridge. The bacon was almost finished and EJ was starting to pour out pancakes. I grabbed two cartons of eggs out of the fridge and moved over to the stove with Jeff. A glance at the clock let me know it was almost 4:30. I yawned and pulled out a clean frying pan. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and "Are you making toast?" I asked Jeff.

He nodded and pointed to the six-slice toaster on the counter in the corner. On queue it popped up. Jeff went over to grab the slices and butter each of them while I started cracking eggs in the frying pan.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

I watched Melissa move around her kitchen in perfect harmony with Jeff and EJ. When one moved, the other moved, dancing around each other. I smiled, watching her crack eggs in a frying pan.

Andy sat alert next to me, eyes roaming the open kitchen and attached sunken family room. A large rectangular table sat behind the breakfast bar with a bowl of fruit set on top. For some reason the bowl of fruit looked odd among all the gothic décor of the family room. Jake was right when he said Melissa liked gothic decor. There was lots of red and black running through the eating area to the living room.

"So how was fishing?" Melissa asked as she pulled out a container of fresh blueberries from the fridge. "I want to hear all about the season." She looked up with a smile on her face.

I grinned in return as she handed the container to EJ. He nodded and added them to the rest of the batter. He had a stack of plain pancakes and was getting ready to pour more. "What do you want to know Liss?" Jake asked, folding his arms on the counter and resting his head. He stared straight at her, eyes not moving from her as she walked around the kitchen.

Jeff was mixing up scrambled eggs while he watched the bacon and made toast. EJ was watching and flipping pancakes while looking at a magazine. "Everything," Melissa answered. "Did you catch your quota? How long did it take? Were there any accidents? You know the basics." She pulled out three mugs from a cabinet above the coffee machine and set them in front of us.

"Fishing was pretty good, we got our quota," Jake answered.

"It took us a little longer than we expected," Andy added. "It was about four months or so."

"And no major injuries," I put in.

"That's good to hear," Melissa nodded as she poured the steaming coffee into the three mugs. "You guys want cream or sugar?"

"Nah," I said, shaking my head and reaching for the steaming mug.

Melissa nodded and set the coffee pot back in the machine. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of French Vanilla creamer and quickly added it to her coffee.

"Ah the evil cream," Andy grinned.

Melissa laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, I love it."

"Damn fuckin republican fascists," EJ spat flipping a page in the magazine he was reading. Melissa looked over at him with a smile on her face and her eyebrow quirked in question.

"What's up dude?" Jake chuckled.

"Rolling Stone Magazine is a piece of shit."

"Amen to that," Jeff grumbled. "Grab plates," he added to Melissa.

"How can you read that garbage?" she asked, moving to the rack in the wall where all the plates were standing on their sides in slots. She started removing them and making a stack on the counter behind her.

"Rise Against was on the cover," EJ sighed. "When the band was asked what their favorite venue was, they named The Club, stating, and I quote, 'the owner of The Club is by far the most amazing woman we have ever met and is doing great things for the music scene in both Chicago and across the world.'"

"Hell yeah Melissa!" Jake cheered, grinning at her sister.

EJ also cheered while Jeff looked over his shoulder at the blushing Melissa with a smirk on his face. "Aww look at her blush, still can't take a compliment."

"So that sounded like good news, why the hate?" Scott asked, lifting his head up.

EJ shook his head, flipped the magazine closed and threw it on the far counter next to the computer. "The article after that was talking shit about Liss."

Melissa shrugged and carried the stack of plates over to the table behind us. She didn't look to be bothered by the news. "Someone's always talking shit."

"Okay, we can eat," Jeff announced. Melissa quickly set the table for nine and walked back toward Jeff.

I was grateful, it was just after four-thirty in the morning and I was starving. Andy and I waited a moment longer while EJ, Jeff, and Melissa brought the food over to the table, setting everything down on pot holders.

Once everyone was seated and eating, Jake looked around. "Melissa, are we missing people?" he motioned to the two empty place settings.

Melissa swallowed her food and nodded. "Yeah, Nick should be home any minute and he usually brings his partner with him."

Jake looked confused. "Partner?"

"Yeah duface, his partner in the ambulance," EJ said, smirking.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Shut it," he muttered, digging his into his food.

There were a few moments of quiet before the front door opened and heavy boots moved over the hardwood floors. "Yo fools," EJ grinned at the two men that walked in the kitchen. Both wore black EMT uniforms.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

"Well, look at this! A full house," Nick Sullivan grinned as he walked in the kitchen with his partner Kevin Sutton.

Nick was a friend from my college days at Columbia College Chicago. We had met as freshman through a writing class and though three months later he decided to change majors and head into EMT training, we stayed in contact. Years later when he needed a place to stay, I had offered him a room. After all the medical training and graduation, he continued to live with me. He was now working for Kendal County as an EMT.

Nick had caramel colored hair that he kept short and spiky in a usual bed-head fashion. Hazel eyes and an easy smile were the first things girls noticed about him. The mornings when he came home from working the nightshift were some of the few times I ever got to see Nick anymore. We worked conflicting schedules and sometimes it would be days before I got to hang out with him.

He was family, and that was all that mattered.

His partner Kevin Sutton was a good friend of Nick's and by extension became part of our family. Kevin was just one of those quiet guys who really only spoke when they had something to say, which wasn't too often; he was sincere when he did speak. But he knew his music. He was one of my favorite people to talk music to and trust me I talked a lot of music. He kept his hair short to his head, just longer than a buzz. His eyes were a light blue color. He was pretty clean cut compared to Jeff or EJ, but he was a cool guy.

"I thought you weren't getting in till tonight?" Nick asked Jake as he pilled food on his plate.

"So I've fucking heard," Jake exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth at my table," I scolded, Jake.

Johnathan and Scott laughed, "See you were such a rush to home, you threw off everyone's schedule," Johnathan grinned.

Jake shrugged, and continued eating. I rolled my eyes and introduced Nick and Kevin to Jake's friends. "These's are Jake's friends Johnathan, Andy, and Scott. Guys, these are my friends Nick and Kevin."

There was a round of hey's and hi's before everyone started talking. Nick and Kevin were telling EJ about one of the victims they rescued that night, at the other end of the table. Jeff was talking to Jake and John and about fishing while Andy and Scott sat in between the two conversations, adding bits and piece here or there to either side.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back and sipped my coffee, watching 'my boys' laugh and eat. I loved having a full house and people around, especially at meal times. "What are you grinning for?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just happy," I shrugged. "I had a good night."

"Oh here she goes getting all sappy on us," EJ joked.

"Shut up," I grinned standing up and collecting my dishes. "I'm glad your home bro." I looked at Jake as I spoke.

He nodded, smiling. "Glad to be home."

It was at that moment that my Droid started ringing. I glanced at it as I walked past it on my way to the sink. It was my assistant Ryleigh. I glanced at the clock as saw it was 5:30 in the morning. I let the phone ring as I turned on the water and rinse my plate and glass.

A moment later the ringing stopped and the phone beeped indicating a missed call. After I rinsed the dishes I opened one of the two dish washer a put my things inside. I left the dishwasher door opened and turned around grabbing more of the dishes pilled in the sink. I started loading the dishwasher as the guys finished up eating. When they were finished they also brought over their things and set them inside the second dishwasher.

When I was almost finished and the guys were standing and sitting around the breakfast bar again, my phone started ringing again. It was 5:55 this time. "Who the hell keeps calling you at this time?" Jake asked, looking over at me.

"My assistant," I sighed, sliding the 'answer' button to the right. "Yeah, Parker."

"Oh good you're up. I have the rest of the numbers for you on those investment financials. I also changed coffee vendors, I knew how much you hated the last ones," I rolled my eyes as Ryleigh bubbled on and on about minuet details.

Jake yawned and stood up, "I think I'm heading to bed."

I nodded watching Nick and Kevin finish up the dishes while John and Andy stood up. John shook a sleeping Scott awake and grinned at him. "Lyman called," I heard the end of Ryleigh's comment.

"Wait, stop," I said. The men in the room stopped what they were doing and looking at me, all probably thinking I was telling them to stop. "Who called?"

"Kevin Lyman," Ryleigh said slowly.

"Damn it Riles, this is important. When did he call?" I demanded. Warped Tour was our biggest account and Kevin Lyman was the owner.

"Ten minutes ago." I could tell she was sorry, but I didn't care at that moment. I was pissed. I had been waiting three days for this phone call and my damn assistant couldn't even remember to tell me first thing. Every year it was a numbers game with the people from Warped Tour. This year we had drawn up a five year contract to lock in rates and to keep the Warped Tour performing at The Venue, my music pavilion, for the next five years. This contract was going to be huge for Parker Productions.

I hung up on Ryleigh shaking my head. "What's going on?" Jeff asked.

I looked up from my contact list in my phone to see everyone watching me. "Kevin Lyman called this morning."

"And?" EJ grinned, hopping on the balls of his feet. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of him and Jeff. We had been waiting not-so-patiently for this call.

"I don't fuckin know! Ryleigh didn't transfer his call." I hit send when I reached his number and walked out of the kitchen, down the hall toward my office.

"What's going on?" I heard Jake ask as I shut the door to my office.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

Melissa disappeared in her office, phone firmly attached to her ear. Johnathan and Andy looked at me confused, but I stared over at Jeff and EJ who were both pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" I asked.

Neither one answered me, continuing to pace. Nick was staring off into space and his partner Kevin was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. No one was saying anything.

"Yo, hello!" I yelled. Everyone's attention snapped to me. "What's going on?" I repeated.

"Melissa is trying to land a contract between Parker Productions and 4fini Productions," EJ rattled off.

"For?" I asked.

"To lock in The Vans Warped Tour for the next five years," Jeff answered.

"No shit, huh," I said sitting down. I knew Melissa was doing well in her company, but sometimes the thought of how well was overwhelming.

"So this is a big deal then?" Johnathan asked.

Jeff looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Yeah, huge deal," he answered. "History making. A contract of this magnitude between a tour franchise and Production company has never been done before. The idea of locking in a tour like, The Vans Warped Tour, so they can only play our venue for the next five years, is unheard of."

Johnathan nodded and shared a look with Andy. I knew they knew next to nothing about the music industry, but this was big news for my sister. "So how does it usually work?" John asked.

"Every year the booking committee for Warped makes calls to the popular cities on the tour and prices out the best option for the venue the tour will play at. Each year the location can change depending on pricing," EJ explained to John and Andy who still looked confused.

"Okay, makes sense. Best price, best deal," Andy nodded, understanding.

"So what's The Vans Warped Tour?" John asked.

"Only the biggest tour in the world!" I answered, astonished that someone didn't know what it was.

"The Vans Warped Tour is a music and extreme sports festival. Basically you have anywhere from 100 to 150 bands, all of the biggest names in the BMX and skateboard world, and hundreds of vendors all coming together at one place. Its nonstop music, food, sports, and more music," Kevin explained.

"Oh shit," Andy and Johnathan said at the same time.

"Yeah," EJ nodded.

"With this contract," Jeff started, "Melissa is ensuring that if The Warped Tour wants to play Chicago, they have to play at The Venue for the next five years."

"Hell yeah," John grinned. "So we're waiting to find out if the contract has gone through?"

"Yep. We've been waiting to hear back him the founder of the Warped Tour, Kevin Lyman, for three days now, and Melissa's airhead assistant forgot to mention he called this morning." Jeff looked annoyed.

"It'll be okay," I said, "This is Melissa we're talking about, she'll get this account."

EJ and Jeff stared at me like I had my head chopped off. "Dude, shut up, you'll jinx it," Nick said, throwing a dishrag at my head.

I shook my head. "Have some faith in my sister," I grinned, throwing the rag back at him. "She built this company from the ground up; she can handle closing a deal of this magnitude."

"Damn-it Jake! Shut up!" Kevin yelled.

"Fine," I sighed, leaning forward and resting my arms on the breakfast bar.

We spent the next couple of moments in silence, no one moving except Jeff and EJ's continuous pacing. "Damn, I'm getting anxious now," John grinned over at me.

I laughed and nodded.

It was another few moments before we heard Melissa's office door opening. "Yeah okay," she said. "And Riles, don't let it happen again."

She came walking back in the kitchen looking down at her phone. There was zero emotion on her face and she seemed to be deep in thought. "So?" Jeff asked, stopping his pacing right in front of her.

She looked up, startled, at looked at him. He was staring down at her expectantly. "What?" she stared up at him, a look of innocence on her face.

"Melissa," he deadpanned.

Her face broke out into a huge grin and she nodded. "We got the deal!"

EJ, Nick and Kevin yelled immediately, cheering for the good news. Jeff wrapped Melissa up in a bear hug, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. "Hell yeah!" I cheered with my father and Andy. The loud cheering woke up Scott, who looked around confused.

Jeff set Melissa down on her feet just in time for EJ to pick her up again.

"You're a fucking GENIOUS!" EJ yelled, holding her tight.

There was tons of yelling and hugging for the next few minutes before Melissa's phone started ringing again. "Yeah, Parker," she answered, smiling broadly. She walked away from us, heading toward the fridge as she listened to the person on the other end speak. "¿Qué usted le significa no podrá hacerlo?" she spoke in rapid Spanish. (What do you mean, you won't be able to make it?)

"Whoa, she speaks Spanish?" John asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, we both do," I nodded.

John nodded, though looked confused. "I'll tell you later," I murmured, standing next to him.

Melissa was rattling on and on, yelling at her cleaning crew, for the sounds of it, not being able to clean The Club that day. "Awesome," Melissa said sarcastically as she hung up the phone.

She reached in the fridge as Jeff asked, "What?"

She pulled out a bottle of water and rolled her eyes, "Damn cleaning crew isn't coming in today."

"Whaaat?" EJ groaned.

"Yep, celebration over boys, I gotta get back to work." And with that she headed off in the direction of her office.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was going on 7:30 in the morning. From the kitchen I could hear Melissa's cell phone ringing before she shut the office door. Scott yawned again and said he was heading to bed. "Yeah, me too," Andy agreed.

Scott and Andy stood up and walked out of the room, taking the back stairs to the second floor. "I gotta get home, Stacy's probably ready to kill me by now," Kevin laughed.

"Later dude," Jeff said as they shook hands.

"What's the cleaning crew for?" I asked EJ as Jeff walked outside following Nick and Kevin.

"The Club," EJ said, grabbing his forgotten Rolling Stone Magazine off the counter. "Alright dude, I'm heading to bed."

I nodded and he walked away. "I think I'm going there myself. Anywhere I can smoke though?" John asked me.

I jumped, I had forgotten he was still sitting there. "A cigarette sounds good." I stood up and led the way to the front door, knowing how much Melissa didn't like smoking in the house.

Jeff was outside, sitting on a chair on the front porch smoking a cigarette. I nodded to him and took one of the chairs near him, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Menthols. "So what's new dude?" I asked Jeff. My dad settled in next to me, pulling out his own smokes, and lit one up.

"Oh you know, same old shit," Jeff answered, looking past me to Johnathan.

I glanced over to see dad looking around the front yard, taking in the circle driveway and fountain in the daylight. The driveway stretched on toward the street, turning and weaving its way through the towering, ancient Ginkgo's and Maples that sheltered the front yard from the street a mile away.

I looked away from dad to study Jeff. He had been quiet since getting home, but that wasn't too surprising. He had always been a pretty quiet guy, but I knew my father's presence was the added factor.

"You never did tell me what your sister did for a living." My father's voice startled me out of my thoughts of Jeff. I looked to my dad to find him watching me. He had a cocky smile that made me roll my eyes.

I shrug him off though. "It never came up."

"Yeah. You never brought it up." His rapid fire response told me he had thought about this for a while. If he was gunning for a fight, he didn't show it. He leaned languidly against the railing, legs crossed at his ankles, a hand in his pocket, the other holding his smoke. There was a glint in his eye that I couldn't place.

I shrug again. "I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters," Jeff butt in. He exhaled his smoke before he continued. "Two random kids showing up out of blue now that he's famous? What other reason could there be besides money?" Jeff asked, staring hard at Johnathan. His cold grey eyes daring him to him to say something, deny the accusation.

I had a feeling this was the pissing match I had been waiting for. Jeff didn't trust my father and his sudden appearance in Melissa's life, and judging from the look of incredulity on my father's face, the feeling was mutual.

I turned to my father with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff spoke a valid truth. Anyone in John's position would have been skeptical. Shit, I would have been! The timing wasn't good. I _had_ shown up only a year or two after the show had really taken off. I could understand why anyone would have any doubts, Andy and my father especially. But he was here, wasn't he? Didn't that speak louder than words ever could?

John shook his with a smile. Looking me dead in the eye, he spoke the words I knew deep in my heart. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you."

And suddenly the weight on my chest lifted. The relief I felt, something I hadn't even know I'd been looking for, was suddenly raining down on me. I grinned brightly at my old man and nodded.

And then I knew it. This whole plan of bringing the family home with me might just work out in the end. My father trusted me, and that would be strength I would need to convince Melissa of the kind of man Johnathan Hillstrand was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Chapter 3. I know not much John and crew, but I promise you from here on out there will be lots of them involved! Next chapter has a cat-fight and finally a sit down with John and the twins. Ready to find out the reason behind everything? Get ready!<strong>

**So what'd you think? Let me know, I'd love to hear it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 4: Melissa

It was almost seven hours later, and close to 2:30 in the afternoon, when I finally emerged from my office again. The house was quiet, but that was to be expected. I figured everyone was sleeping, so I walked quietly to the kitchen. I was tired, thirsty, hungry and in desperate need of a cigarette. I grabbed a Monster and headed toward the back door.

Johnathan was sitting on the back patio with Jake, both smoking and talking. I sighed, knowing what I was walking into, but it was too late to turn around. Jake saw me through the glass and grinned as he waved at me. John turned and smiled when he saw me.

I cracked my Monster and then opened the door to the large brick-scape patio. The patio was my favorite thing about the back yard. Unilock brick ran from the back door 100 feet out in the yard, wrapping around my in ground pool and hot tub, over to the outdoor kitchen with bricked in grill and granite counter tops. There was a brick fire place in the outdoor 'living room' and further out past the living space was a fire pit built into the patio. Brick walls ran the length of the patio, surrounding the area.

Two staircases were the only options to the yard. One ran right against the house, heading straight done to the driveway, but the other was by far my favorite. A hundred feet from the house and leading straight from the back door, a natural rock staircase was set into the hill, and curved downward, to the left that leading out to the grass yard, some twelve feet below.

Jake and John were sitting near the pool, beers in hand. "Toss me a smoke," I said to Jake as I sat next to them.

He handed me a smoke and his lighter. I put it in my mouth and lit it quickly. "Since when do you smoke again?" Jake asked as I handed him his lighter.

I shrugged. "Need to wake up a little."

"You haven't gone to sleep yet?" John asked me. I could see the concern in his eyes. It was oddly comforting, but I didn't know to say, so I shrugged.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jake asked.

"What's with all the questions? I just wanna smoke dude."

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "You're just avoiding them though. I bet you haven't slept since Tuesday."

"What's today?" I asked.

"Friday," John answered a small smile on his face.

"Wednesday night I got in a couple hours," I remembered. "So I've been up since yesterday morning, I don't need sleep yet."

Jake shook his head, but didn't say anything. I was grateful. I hated explaining to people why I never slept. Well, the job being crazy sometimes worked, but other times explaining to people about nightmares just took too much time, and I didn't want to see their pity.

"So are we going to do this shit or what?" I asked, referring to the whole elephant in the room. "Cause I'm tired of all the awkwardness."

John started laughing and nodded, "Yeah, I guess we should."

"Leave it to you to be straight to the point," Jake grinned.

I shrugged with a small smile on my face. The way I figured it was, if Jake was able to work in the Bearing Sea for our father on his boat and still form a friendship/relationship with the man, he must be a pretty decent guy. "I don't see the point dancing around the issue. You obviously went to Alaska for a reason. And now you brought him home with you, so let's do this." I held out my hand to John, "Melissa Parker, apparently I'm your daughter," I said with a smirk.

John grinned and shook my hand, "You know, I never thought this would happen this way."

I grinned and pulled him into a hug the best I could while sitting. He seemed surprised at first, but he pulled me close, wrapping both arms around me. Jake grabbed my cigarette and grabbed onto John, holding him tight and breathing him in. He smelled like leather and cigarettes.

When I pulled back I grinned and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my smoke back from Jake and took a long drag. "Okay, let's just get this straight okay?" I exhaled slowly.

John nodded and I heard Jake mumble under his breath, "shit." I ignored him and spoke to John. "In order for this to work, I need to be honest and straight with you from the beginning," I started.

John nodded. He looked intrigued, "That sounds reasonable."

I nodded and continued, "I don't know how much Jake has told you about me, but this is something I think you should know." I paused to take a drag on my smoke. When I exhaled, I continued slowly, "You have to understand that this has nothing to do with you personally. This has been an ongoing internal battle for me, ever since I was a kid and learned that the other kids had mommies _and_ _daddies_." I paused looking away from him.

The words I was about to say next would make or break any chance at a relationship with my biological father. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

His eyes were kind, yet wary as he stood before me, waiting patiently.

"I never had any intention of finding you," I stated clearly, looking him straight in the eye. I would not cower in shame. Before he could react, I quickly carried on. "I always supported Jake's need to find our father, but I never wanted any part in it." I shrugged, trying to read his face. He had yet to show any reaction to the words I'd just said.

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed; trying to figure out how to word the past in way that would hint just enough into the horrors that was considered my childhood, but still not lead one to think of just _how_ horrid those details were. "Katherine was not someone I would call maternal," I started slowly, not knowing how close John had been with Katherine. People didn't always like hearing the truth about those they loved. "She also wasn't someone I would consider a parent in any sense of the word. You have to understand that she ruined any fantasy I might have had about a father. I had enough mommy-issues growing up, so I didn't see the need to add daddy issues on top of that."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that," John sighed, leaning back in the lounge chair. "You were protecting yourself." He was staring back and forth between Jake and me, just watching.

I nodded though; completely grateful that he understood where I was coming from. Deciding I still owed him some type of explanation, I continued, "We were never told much about you growing up. All we did know about our father at the time was, he was a crab fisherman and owned his own crab boat. We didn't even get your name until," I paused taking a drag on my smoke. I was about to say a name I hadn't spoken in years and it was like ripping off the bandage all over again. I slowly exhaled and started again, "We didn't know your name until _Katherine_, was on her deathbed."

"Yeah, Jake mentioned something about that." His voice was soft, but I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did things would change.

"When she died," Jake leaned forward, joining in, "it was a crazy time. The Club was still new, the magazine was expanding rapidly, and were still going to school." He took a drag on his cigarette and continued, "And it wasn't like we were speaking to her back then. So we didn't even know that she was sick until her boyfriend contacted me."

John looked confused, but he didn't say anything. He appeared calm and collected, but I could only wonder at what he was thinking of all of this.

"When Melissa and I finally went to see her in the hospital, she was almost gone," Jake sighed, looking away from John. "We managed to get a few words out of her before she passed."

Before Jake could continue, I butted in. "The last thing she said was, 'Your father is Johnathan Hillstrand.'"

It was quiet for a few minutes, each of us silently puffing on our cigarettes. I was slowly starting to get nervous about his reaction. So far, he'd barely said anything, just listened carefully to everything we had to say.

"So then what happened? You knew my name from TV and came looking for me?" John asked.

"No," Jake and I said immediately.

I shook my head. I knew I should have been angry that he jumped to that conclusion, but it was a sound theory. I would have thought the same thing if I were in his shoes. "Didn't watch much TV back then."

"How old were you even when she died?" John looked confused and frustrated. It was a lot to take in and we were being vague and I knew it. We needed to tell him more of the past, but there were just some things I couldn't relive ever again. Not to him. Not to anyone.

"We were barely eighteen. Life was so chaotic back then, the words of a dying woman didn't really hold much priority," I answered honestly. "Katherine wasn't the person you remember."

"I didn't really know her," John answered. "And she left so quickly, I never got the chance." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He ran a hand over his face before running his fingers through his hair.

I nodded, "I figured as much." I tossed my finished cigarette in the ashtray at Jake's feet. I motioned for another one and he handed it over.

"She died eight years ago?" John asked, double checking our age. We both nodded at him and he continued. "So then what did you two do after she passed?" John asked, tilting his head to glance over at me.

I shrugged and shared a look with Jake. He shrugged as well and lit a new cigarette himself. "We tried to move on the best we could; we threw ourselves into our work. Things were crazy busy with the magazine," I explained to John. "At the same time The Club was really starting to take off. In all honesty, I completely forgot all about it. Like I said," I took a drag from my smoke. As I exhaled I said, "I wasn't really interested in finding my father."

John sighed and stood up. He too was smoking a cigarette as he walked up and down the length of the pool, hands in his pockets, pacing slowly. He looked over at Jake for half a second before he stopped walking. "So that's it?" he asked. "You just forgot about it?"

Jake shook his head, "No, just set it aside for a while," he answered, watching John.

John's face was an emotionless mask. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or how he felt, and I found myself continuing to talk to ease the silence. "It wasn't until two years later while I was having this place built," I motioned the house and yard around us, "that Jake approached me about hiring the private investigator to find you."

"A private investigator?" John was honestly shocked. He stood back and stared at Jake.

Jake looked sheepish. "Yeah, we didn't know how else to find you. All we knew was a name a dying woman gave us two years earlier. I didn't know where to start or what else to do."

John leaned back against the brick wall and pulled out a fresh cigarette. I waited until he took a drag before I continued. "I wasn't exactly accepting of his decision at first."

Jake chuckled darkly, "Accepting? You told me to get over my daddy-issues."

I nodded when John looked at me. "I had my own issues at the time. You have to understand growing up the way we did, it does things to people."

"If I had known back then," John started, but I interrupted him immediately.

"No, don't. Don't go there, because we can never go back. It happened, there's nothing we can do about it. End of story."

"Melissa," Jake sighed.

"No Jake. Saying it now, won't change what happened when we were kids." I turned to John and very sincerely said, "I believe that you would have done something, but it didn't happen that way. It's just something we have to move past."

John nodded, "Jake told me some of what Katherine was like."

I shook my head and sighed. My cigarette was done, so I put it out in the ashtray at Jake's feet. "Whatever he told you, only brushed the surface of what life was really like back then. The best day of my life was the day she signed the emancipation papers."

"Emancipated? You never told me that!" John turned to Jake. The anger was welling up inside him and I knew that feeling well. There was nothing I could do about it, so I let him simmer in silence.

Jake shrugged, "In all honesty, I didn't think it mattered."

John sighed and shook his head. He then turned back to me. "How old we're you then?"

"Fifteen," Jake and I said together.

"Who the hell grants emancipation to a fifteen-year-old?" John exasperates. The calm and cool exterior was slowly chipping away. It seemed like every new piece of information was creeping under his skin.

I just shook my head and looked to Jake. He nodded and continued. "Everything was already set up," he shrugged. "Melissa had started the magazine when we were fourteen. Alternative Press had a tremendous effect on the Chicago underground. It had been a welcomed relief in the Underground that it exploded practically overnight. With the money coming in, we could support ourselves."

"So I hired a lawyer," I continued, John's eyes finding mine slowly. "On our fifteenth birthday we were granted emancipation and considered legally adults."

John sighed. "Okay, I'm getting confused. At fourteen you started the magazine, at fifteen you got emancipated, and when you were twenty, you hired a private investigator to look for me?"

"Yeah," Jake answered. He knew more about this than I did. "The guy I hired used to work for the FBI. He found you almost immediately. He got me your address and boat name, and told me I would probably have better luck looking for you in Dutch."

John didn't say anything, just stared at the two of us. When he finally said something he was looking at me. "Then what happened? That was six years ago. You said you weren't interested in finding me." His tone was slightly bitter, but I couldn't blame him.

I nodded. "I still wasn't. I didn't even look at the file Jake brought me." I sighed and stood up. "You have to understand I thought that it was what was best for me at the time. I always supported Jake's need for you. All he ever talked about growing up was finding you and becoming a crab fishermen like you." I started walking toward him slowly, taking a moment to gather my words. "When Jake came to me with that file, he was so excited. He finally found his father." I came to stop in front him and shoved my hands in my pocket. I glanced over my shoulder at Jake as he stood up before I turned back to John. "I knew he'd be leaving me soon."

"So you told him not to go," John concluded.

"No," Jake said immediately, walking over to stand by my side. "She would never."

I shook my head and smiled sadly at John. "He's my twin brother; I've always supported his need for you. And I always will."

John looked shocked. "But then why did it take you three years after that to find me?" he asked.

"Things were crazy here," Jake said answered, moving to stand lean against the wall next to John. "Melissa was having the house built, The Club was booked solid, and we had just purchased The Arena. On top of all that, the little magazine Melissa started when we were fourteen had turned into a multimillion dollar operation, spanning across several continents and countries," Jake sighed, shaking his head. "It just got put on the back burner again."

"Damn," John sighed.

I nodded, "Yeah pretty much." There was so much to take in, and it had all happened so fast. My life had been a whirlwind of activity for as long as I could remember. Trying to explain all that to an outsider wasn't something I ever had to do before. I usually chose not to let them in, it was easier that way.

"So then what happened?" he asked, clearly determined to know more.

"When we were twenty-one I started Parker Productions as the parent company to Alternative Press, The Club, and The Arena. At the same time, after three years of planning and building, we finally moved into the house. That's when things really started coming together." I grinned and looked up at him. "By the time we were twenty-three things had finally calmed down as much as they can around here." I smiled briefly.

John nodded and puffed quietly on his smoke. He looked pensive and I tried to stay calm as I watched him.

"That's when Melissa kicked me out," Jake grinned, breaking the silence.

"Oh fuck you!" I grinned, my eyes lighting up. I turned back to John who was watching us with a slight smile on his face. "Jake came to me a few days before our twenty-third birthday. Before he even opened his mouth I knew. Things had been too quiet, too easy, and he was ready."

Jake nodded.

"He said it was time," I shrugged and shuffled my feet, looking at the ground. I knew I was getting to the hard part. The present was always harder than the past. "So I told him to go and that I could handle things here." I looked up, straight into John eyes and said, "I told him to go find our father; it was time we finally knew him."

John's eyes shot to Jake who nodded in agreement. His eyes darted back to mine and I could see a thin film of moisture collecting in his brown eyes. "Why then?"

I shrugged, "It just felt right."

"Things had calmed down enough for me to know Melissa would be okay," Jake answered. "I wasn't about to leave my sister alone while I went on some wild goose chase. Not when she needed me here."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at John, but I loved that Jake cared enough about me to put off finding our father until he knew I was going to be okay without him. "You always wanted to be a crab fisherman?" John asked, staring at Jake.

He nodded, smiling. "Since I was five years old."

John chuckled and lit a fresh cigarette.

"Katherine once told us a story about a fisherman who saved a woman from drowning after she went over the side of the rail while in the Bearing Sea. Ever since then Jake wanted to do nothing more than crab fish," I elaborated.

John's eyes lit up at the story, and he grinned broadly. But he didn't say a word about it.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

We had been sitting in silence for a while, all of us puffing quietly on our smokes, letting everything settle in.

John took a drag from his cigarette and looked at Melissa, "So does that mean you want me here?" John asked her. I could tell he was nervous, not sure what to think of Melissa.

Melissa smiled slowly, "If you still want to be here," she answered.

John grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I do," he answered. "I might not understand everything right now, and I may never; but yeah, I wanna be here."

Melissa grinned, tears gathering in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to hug him. John moved first and wrapped her in a bear hug. I thought for sure Melissa was going to lose it, turn into a complete girl and start bawling all over John. But that didn't happen, and I kicked myself for thinking my sister would lose control in front of a stranger, our father or not.

They hugged for a while, and then the let go, both smiling. They both wiped a stray tear from their cheek and that was it. Moment over, yet forever burned into our brains.

"So we all good?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah," John said, wrapping his arms around both Melissa and I. "We're good." He grinned broadly at me, pulling us into a group hug.

"Did I miss the memo on the family hug?" a voice suddenly said from the house.

I looked up to see Scott grinning and walking over to us. "Hell yeah dude, get over here," I laughed.

Scott jogged over jumping up and wrapping his arms around all of us. He nearly knocked us to the ground in the process. "Damn it Scotty," John laughed.

"So does this mean I can call you sister?" Scott asked Melissa when we all pulled apart.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Not so fast Sparky, let's just take this one day at a time," she answered.

"Whatever, I guess," Scott said rolling his eyes.

I laughed and pushed his shoulder, almost knocking him over. Melissa turned and looked at John with a slight frown on her face. "You know I'm not calling you dad, right?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I get that. But maybe one day though?"

Melissa studied him for a minute before glancing at me. I didn't move, waiting for my reaction myself. I had told John the same thing. But that was a year ago, and things had quickly changed for me.

Melissa looked back and John and nodded, "Yeah, maybe one day," she replied with a smile.

"So guys it's like four o'clock, what do you want to do?" Scott asked, walking around the patio, looking out at the backyard.

"We should go ATV-ing!" I said.

"Yeah!" Scott agreed.

Melissa rolled her eyes and headed for the house. "Dinner's at 5:30," she called over her shoulder before she walked in the house.

"Oh that's not enough time," I sighed.

"Oh come on dude! You can't get my hopes up like that," Scott said.

"Tomorrow dude, we'll make a day of it."

"Fine," Scott sighed looking defeated.

John laughed and shook his head. "I'm going in, it's hot out here."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

Johnathan sat on the balcony of his bedroom, staring out at the rolling lawn. It was a mix of forest and wide open fields with gentle hills rolling through. It stretched back for as far as the eye could see. There was a river that curved its way through the property, before it turned and went straight back. Johnathan wasn't sure how far it went back, but he remembered Jake telling him months ago that Melissa had a waterfall and lake on her property.

He couldn't believe he was sitting on the balcony of a mansion in the middle of the country. No scratch that. He couldn't believe he was sitting on a balcony at _his daughter's house_. Three years ago when he first found out about the twins, he hadn't thought much of what the future would be like. He slowly got to know Jake and realized that his son was just like him. John couldn't believe that Jake had grown up not knowing his dad.

In the three years that Johnathan had known his son, Jake had hardly ever brought up his sister. If John asked a question about her, Jake would answer, but he left the answers vague and would quickly change the subject. Jake clamed up at any mention of the past too.

Johnathan remembered one night in the past Opie season, which really stood out among the other nights that Jake sat with John on Wheel Watch. They had been talking about family. Mostly John had been talking about Scott and Tae, John's other daughter, how he hadn't been around much for them growing up either, when John had suddenly asked about Melissa.

John had known it was going to be a delicate subject, but when Jake completely shut down and stopped talking, he realized just how delicately he had to handle things.

_Jake was sitting on the bench behind the Captain Chair, arms resting out on the back of the bench, legs sprawled in front of him. He looked content and happy. John sat at the Helm, eyes scanning the dark open water before them. The air was warm despite the freezing spray on the bow and windows. John was smoking a cigarette when he turned to look back at Jake. "So what's Melissa like?"_

_Jake suddenly stiffed. Eyes stared straight out the window in front of him. He cleared his throat and dropped his hands to the seat next to him. He pushed up with his feet and sat up straight. _

_When he finally looked over at Johnathan his eyes were hard and his face an emotionless canvas. "Melissa," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "My sister is crazy," he nodded. _

_John stared at him wondering if Jake would elaborate. When he didn't John said, "Every woman is crazy, man." _

_Jake suddenly laughed and the tension was broken. Jake looked physically more relaxed and let arms drop from his chest. "Yeah, but Liss isn't really that crazy I guess." He pulled out a cigarette and lit one up; John finished his and lit a new one. After Jake took a couple drags he started talking again, "She's really an amazing person. Everything she's overcome has made her like a fuckin saint. She worked so hard to get to where she's at. She's really caring. She takes care of everyone, always putting their needs before her own." Jake took another drag on his smoke, slowly letting the smoke out on the exhale. And in a mere whisper a moment later, "She's a saint dad. She's a saint." _

John could still remember the depth of love and respect he saw in Jake's eyes that night as he spoke of his sister. It was the same look he got in his eyes every time he was around her. In the brief amount of time that John had seen the twins together, he knew that they're bond ran deeper than just blood. John couldn't think of anyone that was as close as those two were.

John jumped, slightly startled when someone cleared their throat behind him. Andy was standing there holding two beers in his hand. "You look lost in thought brother," he grinned slightly as he walked out on the balcony, closing the door behind him.

John grinned and nodded, taking the offered beer from Andy. "Yeah, there's a lot to take in."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, meeting a daughter you've never met before has to be stressful."

Johnathan looked over to see Andy staring at him. "I think I need to apologize," Andy said.

John didn't say anything, but watched his brother closely.

"I'm sorry," Andy finally said. "I realize that in the last three years I haven't been as supportive as I should be. Katherine had really done a number on you all those years ago, and to find out that she had your kids but never told you? I should have had your back from the beginning."

John took a long pull from his beer and nodded. "Its fine, you're here now," he finally said. Andy shook his head, but John held up a hand. "What made you change your mind?"

Andy looked over at John, staring him straight in the eye. "I listened to your conversation with the twins earlier." Before John could blow up at him, Andy continued. "I didn't mean to at first. I switched rooms because I wanted to sit on the balcony, and I was sitting out here earlier when you were sitting with Jake. I didn't mean to listen, I just heard it."

John didn't know whether to be pissed or almost grateful he didn't have to repeat the conversation to his brother. He was slightly pissed, but shrugged. He took another pull from his beer and sighed. "I can't believe I missed so much of their lives," he said finally.

Andy looked over and nodded. "Yeah, they really seem to have done well for themselves, huh?"

John grinned and looked out at the sprawling back yard. "Yeah, they did good."

They sat in silence for a while sipping their beers, and John smoking. The silence was comfortable, both relaxed. "So I'm going to try harder to get to know the twins," Andy announced a few minutes later.

John looked over with a grin, "I'd appreciate that brother."

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

There was a knock on the sliding glass door behind them. Andy and Johnathan turned to see Jake standing there looking apprehensive. John smiled and waved him out. Jake opened the door and poked his head out. "Dinner's ready, we can eat," he said.

"Hell yeah," John grinned, standing up.

Music poured from the over head speakers in every room of the house. It wasn't too loud, just above a normal level, filling the airwaves with the gentle guitar riffs of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. When the three guys made it down to the kitchen they were all salivating from the smell wafting up the stairs. "What's for dinner?" Andy asked.

"Liss made her chicken parmesan. It's amazing," Jake grinned, over his shoulder.

The kitchen was in slight disorder due to the pots of food cluttering the counter and stove, but Melissa, Jeff and EJ were sitting at the long dining table separating the living room from the kitchen. Melissa sat at the head of the table with the men sitting on either side of her; each of them had a plate full of chicken and noodles. "Hey guys," Melissa smiled when they entered the room. "Plates are stacked over there," she pointed at the counter next to the sink. "Noodles are in the strainer in the sink, and everything else is on the stove. Silverware is on the table."

"This looks amazing, Melissa," Andy said as he grabbed a plate.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"This looks frickin awesome," Scott agreed as he set his plate down next to EJ.

"If you don't see something you want, let me know. We might have it or next time I'm out I'll pick it up," Melissa said to Andy and John.

"No, everything looks amazing," John said as he added a couple slices of garlic bread to the pile of food on his plate.

"And I'm sure Jake would love to get you guys something to drink too," Melissa grinned at her brother. John laughed.

"Milk anyone?" Jake said looking over at the table. Melissa, Jeff and EJ all had full glasses of milk.

"Nope we're good bro," EJ grinned.

"I'm good with beer," Andy said.

"Yeah I'll take another," John said as he sat down next to Jeff at the table. Andy took the seat next to Scott leaving three other places open.

Jake grabbed three beers for Andy, John and Scott, and poured himself a glass of milk. When he finally sat at the table next to Johnathan, Johnathan looked around. "What did we miss the memo about drinking milk?" he joked.

The guys laughed and EJ said, "She forces us. It's dinner time."

Melissa and shook her head. "It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head. It's just dinner time. You can drink a glass of milk with your meal. It's healthier."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, she's always trying to get us to eat healthier."

Melissa shrugged and continued eating. "It's just one of those things we grew up doing."

John nodded and started eating.

"So where's Nick?" Jake asked, looking around.

"He's working tonight," Jeff said. "He's on the nightshift. They work four to four."

"Shitty hours," Scott said between bites.

"Yeah we don't see him during the week much. He's off on weekends though, so he'll be around tomorrow," Melissa explained.

Jake nodded and soon the music and silverware scraping the plates was all that could be heard. "So where's Zetti?" Jake asked a few minutes later.

"Who?" Melissa asked, not paying attention.

Johnathan looked to Jake to see him watching Melissa with a narrowed gaze. "Michael Zetti, you know my best friend?"

"Oh yeah, Zetti," Melissa said with a nodded. She took a bite of her food and shrugged, not looking at him. "I don't know. E, where's your cousin?"

EJ looked up from his plate confused. He made a show of looking around the room before he looked at Jake and shrugged. "I don't know dude, maybe he's with the ladies."

Jake looked confused, and watched Melissa and EJ continue to eat in silence. "Why don't you call him after dinner and find out," Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Jake answered.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

Crisis adverted. Awesome. After dinner I retreated to my office, closing the door behind me. The boys could handle dishes. I needed to get as far away from Jake as possible at that moment. He was going to realize we were hiding something sooner or later, but I didn't know how to break it to him that his best friend was an addict.

I sighed as I plopped down in the leather chair behind the huge mahogany desk. My office was my sanctuary. Tall bookcases lined the walls with a cutout for a window overlooking driveway on the north wall. On the east wall was a large French door that led out to the back patio. My desk was situated in the middle of the room, facing the door. Two plush leather arm chairs sat in front of the desk. Behind the chairs were two couches and a recliner that created a sitting area. With all the dark wood and natural light, I could come into the library/office and escape from everyone and everything.

There was a knock a moment later on the double doors leading into the office, before the door was pushed open and Jeff walked inside, closing the door behind him. He took a set in a chair in front of my desk and sighed.

"You know this is about to blow up on you, right?" He looked annoyed. His eyes were hard as steel and penetrated deep into my soul.

"Yep," I said, resting my head back on the chair. I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled my feet up on the desk.

He nodded, resting his hands on his thighs. "What do you want us to do?" he asked. I knew he was referring to him and EJ. Those two would have my back until the day they died.

"Nothing," I said.

"Nothing," he repeated. It was a question, but I knew he would never ask. He didn't agree. That much was obvious to me.

"Jeff," I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees, staring at him. "I don't know what to do," I sighed.

Jeff leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and stared straight at me. "You need to tell your brother the truth."

"He's not ready for the truth," I immediately said.

"He'll never be ready for what you have to say, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't say it." With that Jeff stood up and walked out of my office.

I sighed and buried my head in my knees. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to tell my brother the truth. So much had happened so quickly with Michael Zetti, that I wasn't sure Jake would believe any of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter 4 done. Now you know a little why things are the way they are. And I lied about the cat fight this chapter. But NEXT one for sure, it's already written and ready to go!<strong>

**So let me know what you think! THANK YOU **IrishCaptain** for giving me your thoughts on the last couple of chapters. I look forward to reading more!**


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 5: Melissa

I had spent the rest of the night in my office, working on the Warped Tour contract. My legal team at Parker Productions was taking care of the majority of it, but I was still going over budget and vendor schedules late into the night. When I finished with that I had moved onto layouts and articles for the magazine.

Around three in the morning I had gone to my room to take a shower. I changed into a pair of black cotton gaucho pants and a red cami tank. I left my hair down and curly, letting the waves reach the middle of my back. After my shower I ran back downstairs, grabbing a Monster from the fridge before I headed back into my office.

I continued working into the morning. By the time I had realized what time it was, it was going on nine in the morning.

"Damn," I sighed, rubbing eyes. It was Saturday, and I hadn't slept since Wednesday night.

I decided to see what everyone else was doing and give my eyes a break, so I headed for the kitchen. When I found it empty I grabbed a Monster out of the fridge and headed toward the front door. Even in the house I could hear the obnoxious giggling of some little twit. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Everyone was sitting on the front porch, John and Andy included. They were sitting to the left of the door with Jeff. EJ sat on the stairs, while over to the right of the door on the chairs were Jake and Scott with two blonde bimbos on their laps. The giggling stopped almost immediately as I walked out on the porch.

I looked past John and Andy to see a very angry Jeff smoking a cigarette near the far corner of the porch. I moved forward to the left side of the stairs as Jeff threw a pack of smokes at me. Newport shorts. I caught them and pulled one out. His lighter was in the pack, so I quickly lit my smoke before tossing the pack and lighter back at him.

Ignoring the other side of the porch, I looked over my shoulder and John and Andy as I sat on the stairs. "How'd you sleep?" I asked them.

They grinned. "Pretty great," Andy said.

"You look like you haven't gone to bed yet," John said. He looked concerned.

I shrugged. "I haven't," I said, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"You haven't slept since we've been here," John said.

I nodded, "I don't sleep much." It was the truth too. I would catch a couple hours here and there when I could, but between the constant reoccurring nightmares and my crazy schedule, there just wasn't time for much sleeping.

The giggling had returned at the other end of the porch but I ignored it as Jeff came and sat down at my right. "When was the last time you slept sis?" Jake asked, pulling my attention to him and the bimbo on his lap.

My eyes narrowed when I saw who she was. Stephanie Gartello. "Wednesday," I answered looking away quickly. It was not the time or place to get into it with Jake's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend or whatever they were. No matter how much I hated the bitch.

I zoned out as the conversations resumed. The girls were quieter since I was outside, but the giggling continued. Jake and Scott seemed to be enjoying the attention, but Jake confused me. I thought I had told him about her cheating on him, but maybe I hadn't.

I sighed; it wouldn't be the first time I'd be keeping something from him in the last year. "You feeling okay baby girl?" EJ asked from the across the stairs. He had a slight smirk on his face and with the sparkle in his eyes I knew I missed something.

I raised an eyebrow at him but then I heard it. "I heard she's sleeping with both of them."

I looked up to see that both the girls had walked past me down the stairs and were heading toward a black Jetta parked before us in the circle driveway. Stephanie nodded her head to what the other girl was saying. "She's a stupid bitch," Stephanie added.

Whether she wanted me to hear it or not, I heard her loud and clear. And I was fuckin pissed. "You gotta lotta fuckin nerve, Gartello," I just about drawled at the two girls.

I was leaning back against the stairs, resting on my elbow. I yawned and watched as both girls tensed and looked back at me. I watched Stephanie, not caring about her sidekick, as they turned around to face me. Jeff leaned back against the stairs, sprawling his legs out in front of him. EJ had a shit eating grin on his face and I couldn't help but smirk at him. He was almost bouncing in his seat.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked, putting a hand on her hip and all but flipped her hair.

"You heard me. You gotta a lotta of fuckin nerve coming out here," I grinned.

Stephanie glared at me, one hand on her hip, the other clutching the strap of her coach purse to her shoulder. Her fake tan made her like an orange Barbie, and the blue eye shadow surrounding her blue eyes, washed out her face and made her look like a doll. What Jake ever saw in her, I would probably never know.

"Jake brought me home," she grinned cattily. My brother wasn't stupid. He knew my rule: girlfriend's only, absolutely no sluts at my house. And I knew for a fact that I told him about Stephanie when he was home for Christmas.

One glance at Jake told me everything I needed to know. He was leaning his shoulder against one of the columns with his arms crossed over his chest. His lazy hint of a smile was all the confirmation I needed. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and I laughed, hard. "Oh shit," I exclaimed to EJ.

He was grinning broadly. "Can you believe this bitch?" he asked me, pointing at her.

"You think because Jake brought you home, you get a free pass?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

Her catty grin suddenly turned into a scowling glare. "I think she's finally getting it Liss," Jeff smirked next to me.

"Well some bitches are just stupid, huh boys?"

EJ started laughing again and I smirked as I glanced at Jake. He was trying so hard not to smile, but I could see it in his eyes. The mirth was almost too much for him. I returned my grin back to Stephanie as she stepped toward me. "You really are a stupid bitch," she spat at me.

I pushed away from the stairs in a single fluid move and walked down the last two to meet her head on. Jake didn't move or say anything as I moved languidly toward his girlfriend. "Aww now Stephanie, you know better than to call people names," I drawled, mockingly as I slowly came to stop in front of her.

She was fuming in front of me. Her eyes glared daggers into mine. I smirked at her, arms hanging loosely at my sides. If this was about to get physical, she was making the first move.

I chuckled darkly when she didn't reply. I took another step toward her, invading her personal space. I glanced at Jake in my peripheral vision to find him grinning broadly now that I was in Stephanie's face. That's exactly what he had wanted the whole time. The thought alone had my blood boiling. It wouldn't be the first time he had me break up with his sluts for him.

Focusing my attention on Stephanie, I smiled sweetly at her and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She look terrified that I was touching her, but she made no move to stop me. "Now Stephanie," I murmured softly, as I tucked her hair back. My eyes followed the strand before they flashed back to her eyes. I spoke so the boys on the porch behind me wouldn't be able to hear. "Jake here, wants a scene."

She looked at me confused, her eyes narrowed. I dropped my hand and placed it on her shoulder, pulling her toward me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I turned her so we were facing her car, and slowly started walking toward the driver's door.

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on. He's my twin brother; of course he knows you cheated on him at Christmas."

"Bitch, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," she spat pushing away from me.

I dug my fingers into her shoulder, holding her in place. "Now Steph, don't go giving him the scene he wants." I kept my voice low. With a glance over my shoulder at Jake, I could tell he looked practically as gleeful as EJ had just moments ago. "Now we both know you were fuckin Lucas Strattson in my club." She didn't try to deny it this time, just glared daggers at me. "So this is what you're gonna do," I had stopped walking near the trunk of her car, my back still turned to the porch. "You're gonna get in your car and drive away. You're not going to set foot in my club or go near my brother again, you hear me?" I asked, squeezing her shoulder even tighter.

She winced and nodded.

"Good," I grinned, letting her go and patting her back. I turned back toward the house and she immediately started toward the driver's door.

I could see Jake looked confused and then pissed when she walked toward her car. Before Jake could say anything, I turned around. "Oh, and Stephanie," I said.

She paused with her hand on the open door. She had been about to get in the vehicle.

"Say hi to you brother, Steven for me," I smirked.

She growled. No joke, the bitch growled at me. But she immediately got in her car and slammed the door. Within seconds she was speeding down my driveway heading toward the main highway.

When I turned back to the porch my eyes locked with Johnathan's. His expression was unreadable, but I had a feeling in my gut he wasn't too happy with me. Andy didn't look too impressed either and I was suddenly glad that I didn't cause the scene Jake had wanted.

Jake looked pissed as he pushed away from the pillar and walked toward the stairs. I held my ground as he came pounding toward me. "What the hell was that about?" he yelled, holding his arm out, pointing down the driveway.

"What was what about Jacob?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips at him. The closer he got, the stronger the stench of alcohol became. Jake and I didn't fight often. In fact, it was very rare that we fought at all. But everyone once in a while, usually when Jake would drink Whiskey, he would turn into the 'evil twin,' as EJ called it.

"You were supposed to fuckin beat her ass! The bitch fuckin cheated on me!" He was stumbling slightly and I looked past him to EJ and Jeff who immediately got to their feet. A glance at John said he was about to get up as well.

"No brother," I sighed, dropping my arms to cross them over my chest. "I'm done doing your dirty work you. I've been done for years, you just never remember."

He glared at me, not hearing me. "You stupid fucking-" Before he could say anything more, EJ slung an arm around Jake's shoulders and pulled him tightly against him.

"Now come on dude, I think you've said enough." EJ pulled Jake around, back toward the house.

Jeff came to stand in front of me, blocking EJ and Jake from my view. He caressed my cheek with his thumb before he pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't move as he buried my head in his chest. Jake's drinking was nothing new to me, but I had hoped that meeting our uh, meeting Johnathan would have helped him.

"What the hell's going on?" John asked, from what seemed liked feet from me.

I pulled away from Jeff to see him standing right next to me, looking for answers. I didn't have answers for that anymore, I didn't know anymore. I shook my head at John, before I turned on my heel and headed around the house toward the garage.

If John didn't know already, I wasn't about to tell him. Jake was an angry drunk, and there was nothing I could do about it. Trust me. I tried.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

Well, wasn't this awkward, John thought as he stared in the direction Melissa disappeared. Andy stood at his right, just as speechless as John felt. He wasn't a total stranger to Jake's temper, but he never thought any of that anger could be directed at his sister. But that didn't make sense, did it? Siblings fought every once in a while.

What John witnessed? He was sure there something darker than usual, lurking just beneath the surface. Jake's anger had come on too hot, too quick.

Jeff moved past the brothers, toward the house. John reached out and grabbed Jeff's shoulder. "Hey man, what's going on?"

"Just an argument," Jeff shrugged, and turned toward the stairs "It happens between them sometimes." John followed after him.

"That's it? Just a fight?" Andy asked. He looked skeptical as he followed John and Jeff up the stairs.

"It looked to be more than just a fight," John said as the men walked in the house.

Jeff shrugged again and headed toward the kitchen. Nick was sitting at the breakfast bar reading a magazine. He looked up when the group entered the room. "Dude, what's with EJ and Jake?" he asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head, "The usual."

Nick nodded. "Right." He looked down at the magazine and turned a page. "So where's Liss?"

Jeff shrugged and opened the fridge, grabbing himself a can of Coke. John looked at Andy and Scott who seemed as confused as he was. A moment later EJ came pounding down the back stairs and bounced into the kitchen. "I put the baby down," he smirked.

Nick laughed and Jeff rolled his eyes. "So what the hell is going on here?" John asked, looking between the three men who knew the twins the best. "How's Melissa?"

"Oh she's fine," Jeff brushed him off with a shrug. "They do that. One minute they're fine and best friends, the next they're at each other's throats."

EJ chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Jake gets a little pissy when he drink's Whiskey. Melissa gets pissier when she doesn't sleep for days. Together, you get what you just saw: them at each other's throats. Get used to it. It's _going_ to happen again. The man likes his drink, and the bitch don't sleep."

"Yeah, how long has this been going on?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

Nick turned a page in the magazine he was reading. "Years, since I've known them," Nick shrugged.

"Yeah and how long has that been?" Andy shot out.

"I dunno, eight/ten years, somewhere in there," Nick said.

Andy and John shared a look as EJ collapsed into a stool at the breakfast bar next to Nick. He reached for another magazine on the counter while Nick laughed next to him. "Stone's bashing Liss again."

"Yeah we saw," Jeff said cracking open his pop can.

"Why is Rolling Stone Magazine talking shit about Melissa?" Scott asked, sitting next to EJ at the breakfast bar.

"They're just pissed Alternative Press sold more issues than they did last year. They've been talkin shit ever since," Jeff said.

"She's about to outsell them again this year too and we're only halfway," EJ grinned.

"No shit?" Andy asked looking happy.

"Fo sho," EJ grinned.

Nick laughed and threw his magazine at the counter and stood up stretching. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go lay down."

John glanced at the clock to see it was going on eleven in the morning. It made sense, he thought, for someone just coming off the night shift. "Later man," he nodded at Nick.

Nick left through the back hallway and EJ stood pushing in both chairs. "So when's your guys' promo stuff start?" he asked as he walked toward the fridge.

Jeff moved to get out of his way and leaned against the center island. John and Andy sat next to Scott at the breakfast bar, watching Jeff and EJ. Andy picked up the Rolling Stone magazine the guys had been throwing around the last couple of days and started flipping through it.

"Monday," Johnathan answered, leaning back in his chair. He was looking forward to getting out of the house again. He was starting to get bored with Melissa in her office all the time and then Jake sleeping off his alcohol.

"Sweet. Where you guys meeting?" Jeff asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"The McCormick Place?" Andy stated, though it was more of a question. John couldn't remember the name of the place all that well either.

"Oh yeah, makes sense for a convention," EJ nodded as he came to stand before the guys as a cell phone started ringing in front of them. It was a black Droid with a touch screen and a black plastic case covered in grey stars. The caller ID was displaying a Chicago area code and number, but it wasn't named.

A second later Melissa came running in the room wearing a pair of ripped and holy jeans and the same red tank from earlier. She slid across the floor in her socks and grabbed the phone as she slid into Jeff, causing him to spill his drink on the floor. She grinned and answered the phone. "Yeah, Parker."

Johnathan grinned at her while Jeff shook his head and pushed her shoulder, pushing her away from him.

"Hell yeah, I can do that. When you thinking?" Melissa asked who ever was on the phone. She walked over to the paper towel dispenser built into the cabinets under the plates and ripped off a couple. "This Wednesday?" she asked whoever was on the phone.

Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed the towels from her outstretched hand.

John chuckled as Melissa ignored Jeff and walked over to the computer and hit a few keys. A calendar popped up and she grinned. "Yeah Wednesday will work. What time you thinkin?" she asked.

"She's always fuckin planning shit," EJ grumbled, turning to watch her. She flipped him the bird without even looking.

John, Andy, and Scott laughed. "Just wait, I'll get her when she's off the phone." EJ's smirk was downright evil.

"Yeah, I talked to his brother the other day; he stopped in the Club. At least he's out of the coma." She was writing on a note pad in front of the computer.

"What's going on?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A local musician was brutally beaten a couple weeks ago," Jeff sighed.

"Oh wow," Andy said looking up from the magazine. "What happened?"

"Domestic violence. Some guy was beating his wife on the sidewalk. Matthew Leone stepped in to help her, but the dude turned on him and just fucked him up," EJ said.

"He was in a coma for two weeks," Jeff added.

"Damn," Johnathan said. That was horrible. "Fucking people today, you try to help and you end up getting hurt yourself, or sued."

Jeff nodded while Melissa continued finished up her conversation. "Of course. No, thank _you_! Any time." She laughed and turned toward the guys, holding a steno pad in her hands. "Alright Billy, you have a great day, thanks again." With that she hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jeff asked grabbing the pad of paper out of her hand. He had a playful smile on his face as Melissa pushed him in the chest.

"That was Billy Corgan," Melissa answered reaching for the pad again.

"Benefit show?" Jeff asked as he handed EJ the steno pad.

Melissa rolled her eyes, but didn't try to grab for it. "Yep, For Matthew Leone, that bass player from Madina Lake."

"Wait, Billy Corgan, as in The Smashing Pumpkins, Billy Corgan?" Andy asked.

Melissa nodded and grabbed the pad of paper away from EJ. "That's the one. Smashing Pumpkins want to host the benefit show at The Club, Wednesday night at eight."

"No shit," John said with a grin.

EJ started laughing. "So you just had a civilized conversation with Billy Corgan?"

Melissa narrowed her eyes at him, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be civilized?"

EJ was full out laughing at his point and Melissa couldn't help but smile. "I don't know," Jeff said. "Maybe because of all the shit you're constantly talking about his band?"

Melissa shook her head, "It's not _his_ band! They all left! He's basically a solo act using the Smashing Pumpkin's name. He doesn't even play the original music anymore!"

John started laughing as Melissa went off into a rant. She really looked a lot like Katherine when she was going on about a topic she was passionate about. "Damn woman, tell us how you really feel," Scott joked with a smile.

Melissa grinned and rolled her eyes.

"So you gonna be civil Wednesday?" EJ asked. The mirth was dancing in his eyes.

"I'm always civil you dirt bag. Just because I don't like the band, doesn't mean they can't play The Club. Especially for a benefit show."

EJ grabbed the steno pad from Melissa's hand again and started reading. "Formal dress? Really? Come on dude, it's a rock show."

"It's a benefit show," Jeff corrected him.

Melissa rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as EJ continued. "Yeah Liss, you're right. Dude's a pussy."

Melissa started laughing and shook her head. "So yeah Wednesday I need you fuckers dressed nice. Ties and everything. We don't have to stay, but we definitely have to show up."

"You gonna do the interview with Billy Corgan?" EJ asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Melissa laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Night off, I'm just there to look pretty."

The guys laughed and shook their heads. "So Jake finally head to bed?" Melissa asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Dead to the world," EJ confirmed. He smirked when he saw Melissa roll her eyes.

"Everything good with you two?" John asked her, leaning back in his chair. He was out of his element and was starting to wonder what was really going on between the twins.

Melissa cocked her head. "With Jake?"

John nodded, knowing full well that she knew exactly what he was talking about. He was already starting to pick on some of her mannerisms. They were very close to her mother's. John knew that if Melissa was anything like Katherine, she could hide the world from him, if she wanted to.

"For sure. He's a douche bag, I'm a bitch. It's how we roll." Her nonchalant attitude and easy smile, with the added shrug, _almost_ put John at ease. But the look Jeff shot her, told him everything he needed to know.

There was something buried there, but if she didn't want to talk, who was John to pry? Father? Yeah right. Yesterday might have been the step in the right direction, but they were _far_ from being that. So what other option did he have, than to let it go? John nodded at her, watching her carefully.

Melissa returned the stare head-on, almost daring him to push it further. But she was still smiling, so John didn't know what to think. "Alright boys," she said, turning to everyone. "I have work to do." She turned and started around the island.

"You always have work to do," EJ groaned, leaning back in his chair, almost pouting.

Melissa ignored him though and kept walking.

John watched her small body walk away, head lost in the thought. Watching her, he could see Katherine in every inch of her face. Yet the black hair and pale complexion was definitely John.

"You're on vacation!" Scott yelled after her.

Her laughter was the only thing to be heard before her office door shut.

John turned back to the kitchen, and his eyes locked with Jeff's. The man didn't look too happy. John was confused and looked to EJ next to him. But he was zoning out, staring at something in front of him.

But when the office door opened a moment later, and soft pattering of feet could be heard walking toward them, Jeff relaxed. Staring toward where Melissa was about to return. She came back grinning broadly. "Ryleigh just got off the phone with the Pumpkin's booking agent, the show's all set. I've got marketing on promotions and Jack's doing a piece on it for The Trib."

"And just like that, you've booked, promoted, and sold a benefit show, all in a matter of twenty minutes. Your day is over, let's go play," EJ grinned devilishly and stood up quickly.

Melissa's squeal of laughter was like a symphony orchestra. Music to the ears. John couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, you're on vacation! No more work!" he added, standing.

"Okay, okay," Melissa squealed, giving in as EJ started tickling her. "What do you want to do?" she panted.

John grinned broadly; glad that he'd be able to hang out with Melissa, if Jake was going to be upstairs sleeping off his stupidity for the day. "I wanna check out this yard you got," he motioned toward the window. "It looks amazing."

Melissa grinned and nodded. "Yeah, for sure."

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

I woke with a throbbing headache and the urge to empty my stomach. I groaned and clenched my jaw, forcing the bile to stay down. My head was splitting from the inside out. As I stumbled down the many stairs from the third floor, I glanced out the windows I walked past. It was dark outside. I had slept the day away, sleeping well into the evening.

By the time I reached the empty kitchen and glanced at the clock it was going on eight p.m. The house was quiet but the distant music playing outside came filtering in the through the windows. It was a cool night for June in Chicago and Melissa had all the windows opened, including the patio door. The cool breeze carried the scent of burning wood and charring embers.

Melissa's laughter filtered melodically in the house, mixing with smells and the dim lighting of the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the bottle of Advil off the counter. I tossed three in my mouth and swallowed.

I grabbed a Monster and headed to the patio door, pushing open the screen door. I lit up a smoke immediately and slowly started walking down the length of 1,000 square foot patio. At the back of the patio there was a set of stone steps built into the natural hill the patio was built above. The stone steps led out fifteen feet and curved in the hill to the left. Tiki Torches lit the way to the bottom.

The stairs opened to the large, natural U-shape basin in the ground. It was a natural divot in the hilly knoll. The back curve of the U butted up against the raised patio, with the four foot opening opposite it, leading straight out into the massive rolling back yard. In the center of the U was a large circle fire pit. The brick surrounding and circling the fire pit matched that of the back patio. In the grass surrounding the fire pit, Melissa sat out canvas camp chairs. My father and Andy sat with my brother, sister, Jeff, EJ, and Nick. With another glance around the semi circle I saw Kevin and his wife Stacey. Everyone was drinking beers and looked to be having a good time.

I was suddenly guilty for sleeping so late. When I locked eyes with Melissa I was suddenly disgusted with myself. Memories of that morning came flooding back to me as I watched the emotion few could see in her usual steely eyes. Conversations stopped and all eyes turned to me as I continued walking down the stairs. I stopped when I reached the grass of the basin, watching Melissa carefully.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living," EJ smirked at me. I smiled, but didn't take my eyes off Melissa. EJ would joke with me, no matter how pissed he might have been that I lashed out at Melissa earlier.

Melissa's reaction would set the tone for the rest of the evening though. Knowing my sister, I knew she wouldn't back down if she wanted to start shit. It just depended on how pissed she was. Finally she smirked at me. The malice in her eyes was not completely comforting, but I knew if she was at least attempting to smile, she wasn't about to feed me to the wolves. "¿Usted duerme de esa estupidez?" (You sleep off that stupidity?) Her voice was loud and clear. The underlying current in her tone was not lost on me. I knew her well, and I knew I hurt her earlier.

"Me estropeé. Conseguí eso. No pensaba," I murmured quickly. (I screwed up. I got that. I wasn't thinking). Her eyes narrowed slightly and EJ suddenly chuckled, butting into the conversation.

"Yo ese, usted estropeó bueno maldito y aprisa tambien," EJ grinned, speaking in rapid fire Spanish. (You screwed up damn good, and quick too).

Jeff looked amused but his eyes stayed locked on me. I knew he wouldn't say anything until Melissa finally made up her mind. He had her back, always, no matter what. "Sí, conseguí a ese tipo. ¿Vamos ahora a hacer esto, Melissa?" (Yeah, I got that dude. We gonna do this now Melissa?)

Melissa chuckled darkly. Her eyes all but glaring daggers at me. "NinguÌ n Jake, no vamos ahora a hacer esto." (Not everything has to be a scene Jake).

And there it was. She called me out on my shit in front of everyone. Luckily for me, she still spoke Spanish, though her tone was challenging. I knew only Melissa, Jeff, and EJ understood what was being said. I felt like I was going up against the firing squad; Jeff and EJ waiting patiently for Melissa to give them the go ahead.

I nodded my head once, acknowledging her request and hooked my thumbs into the pockets of my jeans. She watched me for a moment before she finally smiled. "Grab a beer, brother. They're in the cooler behind you." And with that Melissa let it go; the crisis and scene was avoided. EJ started joking with Nick again and the conversation flowed on.

I grinned and grabbed a beer out of the cooler before I took the open seat next to Scotty. My dad sat on his other side and he gave me a questionable look as I sat down. I shrugged and glanced at Melissa. She was smiling and talking to Stacy who sat next to her.

"How's it going bro?" Scott asked me with a grin. He didn't look much better than I felt.

"Fantastic," I grinned sarcastically.

John chuckled next to him and shook his. "You brought that shit on yourself."

"Yeah Dad," I answered anyways looking him in the eye. "I know."

He nodded. "Alright then."

If Melissa heard me say 'dad' she didn't say anything about it. I knew me and her were overdue for a conversation. We hadn't had any time alone since I'd been back home and I knew there were millions of questions rolling around her head. The minute we were alone she'd confront me immediately.

Several beers and hours later, everyone was relaxed and joking freely. My cell started ringing shrilly from my pocket. I struggled to grab the phone, but when I finally grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, I grinned. "What up dude?" I answered.

Josh Harris's deep voice quickly filled my ear. "Hey buddy, what are you up to?" he asked. His voice was strained and I immediately knew something was wrong with him. Josh and I had bonded quickly when I worked with on his dad's boat, and Josh had always supported my need to get to know my father. Over the years that I fished the Bearing Sea, Josh had quickly become the closest friend I had anymore.

Then when Captain Phil died over a year ago, Josh was left to pick up the pieces of his father's six businesses. I made damn sure I was there to support him anyway I could. He was my best friend, simple as that.

I stood from the fire and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket, "Hanging out with the family," I answered putting the smoke in my mouth.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt dude," Josh said.

"No interruption dude, its fine," I answered, lighting my smoke and walking toward the opening of the U. I walked through the flat opening and headed to the back yard. "You okay bro?" I asked him as I started walking aimlessly out of earshot of the fire.

Josh sighed and muttered something under his breath before he answered me. "Yeah dude, just shit piling up you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah dude. How's your bro?" I asked.

"Dunno man. Pissin me off, that's for sure. I don't know what to do anymore." He sounded lost and angry and I definitely knew that feeling.

"Yeah, well are you coming here for all the Deadliest Catch Promotion shit?" I asked, changing the subject. When I had last talked to Josh he didn't know if he was coming to help promote the show or not; simply for the fact that he hadn't fished in the last year, and wasn't much involved with the show at all anymore. He was running his father's six businesses and had a lot on his plate.

"Yeah, I'm coming out for three weeks this month, maybe more over the summer. I'm gonna be back and forth between here and there though." Josh sounded tired.

"Well at least you're fuckin comin out here man. Where you staying? When you get in?" My questions were rapid fire and caused him to chuckle.

"I thought if it was cool with you, I'd stay with you guys."

"Yeah dude, fo sho! When you getting here?" I asked, excited to see him again.

"Wednesday night around eight or something," Josh answered.

"Hell yeah! When's your flight and all that? I'll come get you from the airport."

"Uh, flight gets in at ten, I think? I don't know dude, I gotta double check things. Discovery is still talking about sending me out earlier. We're kinda waiting to hear on Jake," he sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Why? What's goin on there?"

Josh sighed and I knew he was shaking his head on the other line. "I caught Jake smoking weed last night."

I stopped walking and shook my head. "Dude, maybe it was nothing? Everyone needs a little weed once in a while to take the edge off."

"I know that. Shit, I smoke weed dude. I get it. I just worry that it might not be a good idea for someone struggling with an addiction." Josh's voice was rough coming through the phone. His struggle was something I was well familiar with.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and kept walking aimlessly through the expansive backyard. "Yeah, probably not."

"And Discovery doesn't want him apart of the show promotions if he's not clean."

"No, shit?"

"Yeah, so he's not coming with me. He's supposed to be checking into rehab tonight."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about leaving him here alone. I don't want him to check out."

I sighed, "He's got to want to stay man. You can't force him. Trust me man," I squeezed my eyes closed, knowing exactly how Jake Harris might have been feeling. "He's got to want to get clean." There was some scuffling on the other end and I suddenly thought I lost the phone call. "You there man?"

"Yeah, Jake just got in; let me call you tomorrow dude."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Josh ended the call.

I sighed, looking at the landscape around me. About ten acres surrounding Melissa's house was perfectly manicured, the other 200 some acres were vast and wild forests and prairies. Sometime during my phone call I had wander quite a ways away from the fire.

Looking back at the house, I could only see a small flickering light that was the fire in the Knoll. I grinned, and headed back, excited to tell Melissa that Josh would be here in a couple days.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I do not own The Smashing Pumpkins, nor do I hold any prejudices against them. This is purely a work of fiction, and any views of the characters are not my own. Madina Lake is a Chicago band, and this incident unfortunately actually happened, along with the Benefit show. The show was held on a Wednesday night at The Metro, a small concert Venue in Chicago.<strong>

**I also do NOT speak spanish. Everything you read was taken from a translator site. I am very sorry if it is wrong. But what I'm trying to get at was in the parentheses anyways. **

**And that was the "chick fight" I had mentioned… nothing violent, just Melissa laying down the law. Many chapters from now you'll really see Melissa get into it with someone.**

**Up next?**

**Maybe some romance between Melissa and a certain someone? Take a wild guess! Tell me in your review who you think it'll be!**

**That being said, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 06

**Alright, this one took a while. I have to say I'm not too happy with it. I felt like I kinda fumbled through it. But on a bright note, there is SMUT! Just a little itty bit taste of what's to come for the two of them. **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Melissa:<p>

I was deep in conversation with Stacy when Jake got up and walked away while talking on the phone. He looked happy to talk to whoever was on the phone.

Kevin's wife Stacy was a pretty cool chick. She was into the same gothic/rocker/grunge clothing style that I was. She was actually the designer of most of the clothes I wore. When I had first met her, she was just starting out and mostly did just sketches. When I asked her to buy a number of clothing items, she took the money and started her own clothing line and opened a boutique.

She was definitely my closest girl friends, one of the few too. She had a rocky childhood and definitely could relate to a lot of the shit I dealt with growing up. She just got me. She wore a simple black tank top and jeans, but her arms were covered in tattoos and her hair had red and purple streaks throughout it. She was little, like me, and had a curvy figure that I knew drove Kevin wild.

We had been friends since the day we ran into each other at Lollapalooza one summer. It was hot and sticky that day and all I had wanted was water, but the bitch in front of me was fighting with her boyfriend, and he had just shoved her back into me. I was immediately pissed and was about give him a piece of my mind, when this fiery little girl jumped on him and pushed him to the dirt. It was Stacy, and when I kicked her man once for pushing her into me, she grinned and apologized for "her asshole" and we had been friends ever since. That was five years ago.

She was laughing while she told me a story about her and Kevin's three year old son, Maxwell. I started laughing when she told me how he was repeating her swear words. It was then that Jake walked back into the Knoll, as I called it, and plopped back down next to Scott. "What's up bro?" I asked him, smiling wide.

He grinned and shrugged, "Not a damn thing, sister. Josh called and wants to stay here while he's in town."

"Yeah, for sure. He's always welcome," I grinned. I was really glad Josh was coming to town. It would be good for Jake, and really good for Josh too. I knew he needed some time away from the nonstop schedule that it took to run a corporation.

Last summer, just months after Phil had died, Josh had needed to get a way for a while. The pressure he was under was too much and he snapped. No one heard from him for three days. Near midnight on the third day, a half drunk and very haggard looking Josh rang the doorbell to my home.

I was the only one home at the time and I answered the door the minute I saw who was standing there. His hair was disheveled, his clothes torn, and eyes red and puffy.

"_Josh," I breathed when I took in his appearance. The moment I opened my arms he fell into them. His head landed on my shoulder and the weight of him suddenly collapsing on me caused both of us to crumble to the floor in a heap._

_I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he clung to me like a lost child. I had been wondering when this was going to happen. I knew the stress he was under was overwhelming and burdening. His father just died of a stroke, his brother was in and out of Rehab, and he was suddenly The Head of his family and in charge of his father's legacy and six separate companies. He had every damn right to freak out and break down at some point. It was how he got back up from it that mattered. _

_We stayed locked in the embrace for what felt like hours. When I had finally got him calmed down enough, I brought him upstairs to a spare bedroom. It was the same room he stayed in every time he visited; right next to the stairs leading to the third floor. "Come on, come lay down," I murmured in his ear as I rubbed his back._

_He had been able to walk on his own up the stairs to the second floor, but he held my hand like he was never letting it go. When we reached the bedroom he turned and wrapped his arms around me, this time holding me tight to his body. I sighed and rested my head on his chest as I grabbed the back of his shirt and held him to me. _

_He held me to him until I turned and looked up at him. He was staring down at me, eyes smoldering and filled with an emotion I couldn't place. He ran his hand up my back until he reached the back of my neck. He firmly cupped the side of my face, pulling me toward him as he leaned his head down. Our lips smashed together hot and heavy. It was the first kiss that I'd ever had that made my knees weak and toes curl. He was gripping my face and hip so hard I was sure he was going to leave bruises._

_I didn't care._

_I dug my nails into his back and held him to me just as hard. The moment was almost too intense for me, but I knew how much he needed this. When he suddenly broke off the kiss, breathless, he rested his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes. "Stay with me tonight." It was little more than just a whisper, but his intent was all too clear._

_I nodded, unable to speak._

_He kissed me again, slowly, bringing both hands up to cup my face. I clutched him tighter, not wanting to be anywhere else but in his arms. _

It had been the start of something that still had my stomach doing flip flops over. Neither Josh nor I had told Jake about what was going on and I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. It seemed like there was so much that I hadn't been telling him lately and I pretty damn sure he was gonna be pissed when he found out.

It had been a year since that night and though Josh and I were not dating, we talked every couple days. It had been a moment of need for both physical and emotional comfort. We had agreed that it would be easier to stay friends. We both already had so many responsibilities trying to run our corporations, and Josh was struggling with getting his brother under control. Not to mention our being 1500 miles away from each other.

When he came to spend Christmas with us, he had looked better than the night he broke down. But he still looked too skinny, and although his eyes had bags under them and looked exhausted, they didn't have the haunted look they held the last time I had seen him. In the months since then I had talked to every couple of days and been helping with his business whenever he asked questions.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Jeff suddenly shoved my shoulder from the right. "Huh?" I looked up, startled. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't even know the question.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jake asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

I furrowed mine together as well. I was confused. "It's Saturday, right?" I asked.

"Yeah sis," he nodded, watching me intently. I didn't like that look or his exasperated tone. He knew me well and he was going to keep asking questions until I answered him.

"Wednesday night," I shrugged.

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "I think you need to go lay down." He was telling me what to do. It was clear. I knew he was right too. But I wasn't sure I was ready for sleep.

"Yeah maybe in a little bit," I brushed him off. I'd go when I was ready.

Stacy yawned next to me and checked her watched. "Oh it's getting late. We should get going," she said to Kevin, patting his knee.

He nodded and finished his beer in two gulps.

When they stood Jake turned his eyes on them. "Dude, where's Max?" he asked, referring to their son.

"At my mom's for the night," Kevin grinned slyly at Jake. He wrapped an arm around Stacy and pulled her to him.

Jake chuckled and nodded. "Hell yeah man. You guys have a great night."

I stood up too and hugged Stacy. "See you later chika. I'm thinking about doing a BBQ next weekend. I'll call you this week and figure things out."

"Awesome. Let me know what you need," she grinned.

"For sure," I replied as Kevin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

I returned the gesture and grinned as they walked toward the opening of the Knoll. I watched as they walked toward the driveway before I sat back down again. I yawned and wiped my eyes. "I think I'm gonna go lay down," I announced, standing up.

There was a chorus of 'good nights' from everyone and I waved, mumbling out a 'night' as I walked past them. I was going on sixty-six hours of no sleep and it had suddenly caught up to me. I was stumbling slightly as I headed toward the house.

When I reached the door, I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Jeff following me. I reached out to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He held me tight, keeping me from falling as we maneuvered our way through the house and to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

After Melissa and Jeff left, Scott turned to EJ with a smirk. "Serious dude what's the deal between Jeff and Melissa? They look awfully cozy with each other."

EJ smiled slowly and turned away from Nick. His eyes shot to Jake who shrugged. "They're just friends," EJ said. His voice was lazy and nonchalant, but his eyes told John otherwise. EJ was watching Jake very carefully, almost too carefully for John's liking.

He was already wondering what the hell was going on around here. It seemed like Jake had been keeping things from him. The more he watched Melissa and Jake together, he knew things weren't the pretty picture they both pretended to paint.

"Come on Jake, spit it out already," John confronted his son. He was tired of not knowing what going on. He was out of his element and knew that he were back on his boat he'd have the answers he needed.

John settled Jake with an even stare and Jake crumbled like clockwork. He sighed and looked up at the sky, but before he could say anything, Nick spoke up. "It's just Jeff and Liss. They do whatever they want, nothing can change that."

"I think Melissa would be the person to ask about their relationship," EJ announced, standing and walking toward the cooler for another beer. His tone held a finality to it that cautioned John from asking more questions about the topic.

But it didn't stop Scott. "Come on dude, you're telling me that in all the years they've been friends it's never happened?"

EJ shared a look with Jake and chuckled as he walked back over to his canvas chair. "Oh it's happened. They dated a while when we were in high school, tried again when she was in college. Something always happens; it's just how they are." He collapsed into his chair, and raised his beer to his lips.

"You never told me about college," John turned to Jake.

He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "When we got emancipated, Melissa didn't see the point in high school. So we dropped out, got our GED's, and went to college. Melissa got herself a couple of different degrees. Basically said she'd cut off my dick if I didn't at least try."

The men laughed while Jake grinned and shrugged.

"So I got a basic Business Management bachelor degree. She forced all of us to do it with her," he grinned.

"That's for damn sure!" Nick laughed. "Remember what she did to EJ?"

"Oh yeah!" Jake's eyes suddenly lit up. EJ started laughing and Nick could barely get his shit together.

John shared a look with Andy who shrugged, but grinned. They knew the story had to be good if it had these men rolling with laughter. "What happened?" Andy asked.

"I wasn't about to be going to damn college. Just not who I am. But Melissa don't take no for an answer. Not then, not now, not fuckin ever." He took a drink of his beer and grinned. "I had my GED, I figured it'd be good enough. But not for Liss. She didn't go as far as say she'd cut off my dick, but she said she'd 'tell everyone I was horrible in bed and definitely gay.'"

The men laughed and shook their heads.

"I couldn't let her go ruining my status with the ladies," EJ smirked. "I've got a reputation to protect."

Jake laughed, "Chicago's man whore can't have that now, can he?"

"Hell no," EJ chuckled.

Nick laughed. "That's just Melissa though. She made all of us, Jeff included, go to college."

"She didn't force you!" EJ grinned. "You were already the momma's boy going to med school."

"Oh bullshit! I met Melissa three weeks before I dropped out of Columbia. It was her that made me go back to school in the first place." Nick had a smile on his face, but his eyes told a story that ran deeper than his words.

Jake nodded, eyes locked on Nick. "She forced us all dude."

John stared at Jake for a moment and then nodded. "That's a good thing though. It's a good idea to have an education to fall back on now days. Maybe someone else can learn that lesson," John insinuated with smirk at Scott.

"Don't look at me like that. You want me to run your damn boat or go to college? I can't do both." Scott looked annoyed that John was bringing it up again.

"Yeah you can," Andy nodded. "Get the business degree and then take over the business. I want to retire at some point."

Jake grinned at Scott who rolled his eyes. Scott was the first born son of the Hillstrand's, the business and legacy would go to him first, if he decided to take over.

As the night wore on, the guys around John filtered one by one in the house to go to bed. Soon it was going on three in the morning and John had been sitting alone, staring at the fire for over an hour. He heard a slight shuffle on the rock stairs behind him. He turned to see Melissa walking toward him barefoot and wearing a pair sweat shorts and a green tank top. Her hair was up in her messy bun and the ink covering her arms and shoulders were exposed.

"What are you doing up?" John asked, surprised to see her.

She shrugged and shuffled over to sit in the seat beside's him. "I don't sleep much," she murmured to him. "I got a couple hours down, maybe four."

John watched her, studying her closely. She looked down right exhausted. She took a sip from the water bottle she was holding and then looked over at him. "I have these nightmares. I've tried everything from going to a shrink to getting completely wasted I don't know what I'm doing. Nothing helps, not all the time." She looked down at the fire again and shrugged.

"So you just don't sleep then? That's not good for your body," John said softly.

She nodded. "Sometime's Jeff or EJ will crush up an Ambien in my food or drink," she said with a smile. "They know I won't take them on my own."

"But to drug you to sleep?" John was pissed. She just admitted that her best friends were drugging her.

"It's a necessity sometimes. I can't help it, and they're just trying to help me. Honestly though? I trust those two with my life."

John shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. She was completely okay with being drugged to sleep. She was serious when she said she trusted them with her life, John could see it clear as day in her eyes.

She ignored him though, kept on talking like he wasn't there. "Sometimes I'll smoke some weed to help me sleep. That helps sometimes, other times it lets me think too much. I need distractions or my brain goes crazy. Too much running through there." She smiled over at him, subtly trying to calm his anger.

"Sounds like you need a vacation," John said wryly. Her easy going attitude all the time had a calming effect on those around her.

Melissa smiled and shrugged, "That doesn't happen much, but I am technically on vacation next week," she said with a grin.

"Oh, technically huh?" John asked with a laugh. "Somehow you don't strike me as one to willingly take time off of work."

Melissa laughed and nodded, "You're right. I'm really not that type of person. But in the last couple of years I've gotten better at relaxing and just enjoying life."

"That's good. Life's too short kid, you gotta have some fun once in a while." John watched as Melissa stiffened but quickly relaxed and smiled lazily.

"Yeah," she murmured, the sleep was still apparent in her eyes. "So I'm thinking of taking the ATV's out tomorrow. We have enough for everyone to ride, and we've got some pretty cool trails around the property. You wanna have some fun with me?" Her grin was cheeky and made John chuckled.

"Hell yeah, that sounds like fun. Scotty won't shut up about it."

"Yeah I know. Stupid Jake had to open his mouth and then sleep all day." Melissa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

John watched her and but spoke quickly. "What was up with that earlier? With you and Jake?" he asked her.

She glanced at him, as if trying to decide what to tell him.

John hoped he would get the truth, but he would understand if she wasn't ready to tell him, she didn't owe him anything.

Finally she shrugged, "We do that from time to time. But Jake knew better this morning. He knows my house rules."

"Which are?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at her. This was the first he was hearing about any house rules.

Melissa smiled and shrugged. "Simple. No sluts."

John's booming laugh filled the silent night. Melissa started laughing too, eyes almost watering. "No sluts, huh?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Wives and girlfriend's only," she confirmed.

"So that chick wasn't his girlfriend, I take it?" John smiled at her.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Far from it."

"So what's the story?"

"They dated for a while, but right before he came home last Christmas, I caught her fuckin some dude in my Club. Just out in the fuckin open, up against a wall. Bitch didn't give a shit she was cheating on my brother, in my fuckin Club."

"Oh wow." John was surprised. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, so you can see why I'm pissed the bitch was at my house this morning."

"So then why did Jake bring her here? Did you tell him you caught her?"

Melissa shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Yeah he knows, but Jake likes to play games when he drinks."

John was confused. Melissa didn't elaborate, but he knew there was more to the story. He wondered if she would tell him if he asked about it. "What do you mean? What was he trying to do by bringing her here?"

"He was hoping I'd kick her ass," Melissa answered staring him straight in the eye.

John sat back and stared at her, not sure if he heard her right. It was late, he was tired, and he was having a foreign conversation with a daughter he had only recently met.

"He won't ever hit a woman, but sometimes if he feels they deserve it, he'll figure out a way to push my buttons so I do his dirty work for him." Melissa's voice was soft as she spoke, returning her gaze to the dying fire before them.

"Wow." John didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He was finding out new things about a son he'd known for only three years. John knew that things were different at home with Jake than they were on the boat, but he was really starting to wonder how different Jake was.

Melissa shrugged, but kept talking, as if sensing his discomfort with the news. "It hasn't happened in a while. I put a stop to it years ago, but sometimes," she sighed. "Jake just doesn't get it. And if he's been drinking Whiskey, he _really_ doesn't get it."

John nodded, staring at the fire, unsure how to respond. That was the second time someone had said something about Jake and Whiskey. John was starting to wonder if he'd seen any problems before. It was too hard to say though. When Jake was with the guys, he was so laid back.

Deciding to take a different route with the conversation, he asked, "So did you beat her ass at Christmas?" he smirked.

Melissa actually laughed. She shook her head. "Not really. I wanted to, but it was an All Ages Show and too many little kids around. I broke up the love fest though, and kicked her out, but no punches thrown."

John chuckled and nodded. "But I still don't get it. If Jake knew she cheated, why did he hook up with her at the bar?"

Melissa smiled over at him. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Easy access! Who knows when the last time he got some was, and from what I hear, she's pretty good in bed, if you like the town bicycle."

John laughed and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the dwindling fire. Minutes later, John yawned and stretched out. "So ATVing tomorrow?" John asked.

Melissa grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go for sure tomorrow. I'm gonna pack lunches and shit and we can sit and eat down by the river or lake."

"Oh that sounds good," John smiled. He was enjoying talking with her and was surprised at how domesticated she was.

She nodded and stared in the fire for a few moments. John looked away and stared into the mesmerizing flames as well. "You guys start the show promotions on Monday?"

"Yeah Monday morning at some ridiculous hour."

Melissa grinned. "I put the keys to the Escalade on the counter. You guys can use that while you're in town. And Jake has his car too. So hopefully with everyone's busy schedules this summer, no one will be stranded."

John grinned. "Thank you. That helps. I hadn't even thought of how we're going to get back to the City."

Melissa smiled and shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

John sat with his daughter, chatting well into the morning. The sun was peaking up in the distance when John finally called it a night and headed inside. Melissa followed him, but John didn't think she went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I was sitting in my office, staring out the back windows, watching the sun come up, when there was a knock at my office door. I glanced over at the open door to see Jake leaning against the doorframe. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I sighed and shrugged one shoulder. This was the moment I had been waiting for since Jake came home. It was the first time we were alone since he came home, and judging by the sun, we'd be alone for a while. "Yeah," I nodded, turning from the window to face him.

He slowly moved into the room and collapsed in the chair closest to him. He looked like he just woke up, hair all disheveled. "You need a haircut," I told him.

He nodded as he yawned and ran his fingers through his messy nest. "Look Melissa," he started.

I shook my head. "Don't." I sighed. As much as I had wanted to have this conversation before, I suddenly wanted nothing to do with it.

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

My eyes flashed to his. He was staring at me intently. He was feeling insincere. There was no doubt about it. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

He continued talking, rushing a mile a minute trying to spit out the words he thought I needed to hear. "I knew it was wrong, I shouldn't have brought her here. I don't know what I was thinking. Scott and I were drinking at the bar and she just happened to be there, and I don't know, maybe I was showing off or something. I wasn't thinking when I told her to follow us here."

I shook my head. I wasn't really interested. "Jake, you knew she cheated on you."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. "I know that. I know." He leaned back in his chair and was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. "I don't know what happened," he finally admitted.

"You were thinking with your dick, is what happened." I smirked slightly at him when he looked up at me.

He chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Melissa, I mean it. I'm sorry. I never should have brought her here."

I nodded and peg him with a hard stare. "You know I had to explain to Johnathan what happened, right?"

The hopeful look on his face quickly turned to dread. "What'd you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Fuck Liss," he groaned, burrowing his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not lying to the man. If he asks me a question, I'm gonna answer it."

"No, you're right, you're right." He sat up straight again and rubbed his hands through his hair. "What'd he say?" he finally raised his eyes to me.

I shrugged. "Not much, subject was changed pretty quickly after that."

He nodded. Sighing, he leaned back against the chair. "So am I forgiven?" he asked me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, but don't do it again."

He grinned and jumped to his feet. "You're a saint, Liss." He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug. I didn't have a choice but to hug him back.

"So what do you think of him?" Jake asked when he pulled away.

"Who?" I was confused.

"Dad."

My eyes shot to his and I could tell from the look on his face he hadn't meant to call John that. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I quickly shrugged and walked toward the window.

"Melissa," Jake sighed. He knew I was quickly reeling in my emotions. "I didn't mean to say it, it just came out."

"No Jake, it's okay. Really," I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked worried. "It makes sense that you're okay using the word. You've known him a lot longer than I have. It's okay if you want to call him that."

He looked suddenly relieved and the smiled proved it. "Okay, so then what do you think of dad?" he asked again, joining me at the window.

I looked away from him, staring out past the patio to the vast landscape of the backyard. I shrugged, not really sure what he wanted me to say. I had only known the man for two days. "I don't know, bro. Ask me again in a couple days."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I can do that."

I nodded, letting the silence wash over us. The morning sun was breaking over the horizon and all was at peace. We stared out, the day promising excitement and family. There was nothing better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. I had some issues with the campfire scene right after Melissa went to lay down. I wasn't sure if it was necessary or not, but whatever. I left it in.<strong>

**Let me know what you think of the chapter! I'm dying to know what you think worked or didn't work. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 7: Johnathan

It was going on eight that Sunday morning and the kitchen was crowded with bodies. Jeff and EJ were cooking breakfast while Scott helped by making toast. Nick sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper in front of him. John and Andy were sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping on coffee and slowly waking up after the late night.

Music played softly through the speakers, masking the silence. It was a band that John didn't know, but that didn't surprise him. He hadn't known many of the bands that Melissa played throughout the house. "So is there always music playing in this house?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"For sure," EJ grinned over him. "Liss can't stand quiet."

"Music equals life for Liss," Nick said from the table.

John nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got that." He grinned.

Andy chuckled next to him. "Does she go by Melissa, or Liss?" Andy asked.

"Either," Jeff answered, looking over from the eggs he was scrambling. "She's got a couple of different nicknames, but we usually just call her Liss."

"What are some of these nicknames?" Scott asked, a slightly evil grin on his face. John chuckled at him, knowing Scott wanted whatever juicy details he could get on his sister.

EJ grinned and laughed. "Nothing raunchy."

Scott looked disappointed and John had to laugh at him.

"Liss is the main one. She answers to Baby Girl, but to Chicago and her fans, she will _always_ be Lady Parker," EJ said.

"Lady Parker?" Scott asked.

EJ shrugged and continued flipping the French toast. Jeff continued speaking for him though. "It was just a nickname she picked up back in the day when the magazine was still underground. It turned into her Penname. It was a name people respected and to this day people still call her that."

"Speaking of Melissa, where is she?" EJ asked looking around.

"Don't know. Maybe she went to sleep?" John offered looking around.

"Better question," Nick said looking up from his newspaper. "Where are the twins?"

Everyone froze at once, confusing the shit out of Johnathan. He glanced at Andy who was just as confused. "Where are the twins?" John repeated.

Jeff and EJ quickly started turning off burners on the stove and moving pans off the heat to the side. Nick stood up looking around. "That is _never_ a question you want to ask," Nick explained to John and Andy.

Scott walked over, looking confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you have to ask where the twins are, it means they're together somewhere getting themselves into trouble. I-" Nick was suddenly caught off.

BOOM!

The explosion was loud enough to rattle the windows in their frames. "SHIT!" Jeff, Nick, and EJ exclaimed, running for the backdoor. John, Andy, and Scott followed quickly.

Outside the smell of smoke and sulfur were strong it burned. The men reached the bottom of stairs leading to the fire pit in record time. They ran out into the yard just in time for the second explosion. This one louder. The mushroom cloud that followed reached ten stories.

Johnathan could see Melissa and Jake running from a burning building, heading toward them. When the second blast hit, it sent them both hurtling through the air from the force. They landed hard and rolled across the ground before they finally came to stop. Neither seemed to be moving.

"Melissa!" Jeff yelled, running faster.

By the time Johnathan reached the twins, they were laughing hysterically and slowly sitting up. "What the fuck dude?" EJ asked, staring at the burning building.

"I told you I was getting rid of the barn." Melissa was so matter of fact, John had to laugh.

"You didn't hafta fuckin blow it up," Jeff ground out, his jaw popping. John thought Jeff looked angry enough to hit someone. He pulled Melissa to her feet roughly, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah we did," Jake answered, a shit eating grin on his face.

Melissa was still laughing. She ignored Jeff and looked over at Jake who had been pulled to his feet by EJ. They stumbled together, wrapping an arm around each other as they turned to watch the burning building. Both of them were covered in soot, dirt and grass from the explosion.

"That fuckin mushroom cloud was probably seen from three counties," EJ said.

"Cops are gonna have a field day with this one," Nick sighed next to John.

John glanced over at him before looking at Melissa and Jake. They didn't seem to care. They were grinning and laughing whole heartedly.

"Holy shit," Andy smiled next to John.

John laughed and shook his head. "Yeah you can say that again brother."

"Holy shit."

John grinned and walked over to the twins. "So you wanted to tear down the barn?"

Melissa grinned up at him. "Something like that."

"Did you at least get all the fuckin shit outta the attic?" Jeff asked looking slightly annoyed.

"What shit?" Melissa asked. She stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed together.

"All the fuckin shit we had stored up there!" Jeff shouted, stomping toward her.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah dude, chill out. It's in the garage."

Jeff glared down at Melissa. His eyes daring her to speak to him again. Melissa lowered her eyes to the ground. John stared at Jeff, waiting for his reaction. But the collapsing structure that used to make up the barn was crumbling before their eyes.

John's attention snapped back to the building that was nearly burnt to the ground already. Debris littered the surrounding area. John couldn't believe how quickly the barn burnt to the ground. "In coming," Nick said.

John turned to see him staring back at the house, more specifically the Sheriff car coming down the driveway. The vehicle didn't just stop at the garage, it continued on the grass and out into the yard toward the group. A moment later a gentleman with white hair in disarray slowly climbed out of the vehicle.

Melissa turned to look at the old man with a grin on her face. "I've got this," she stated matter-of-factly as she started walking toward the Sheriff. "Sheriff Mason!" She greeted. She put a safe enough distance between John and the guys as she walked up to Sherriff Mason.

"Melissa Parker, what in God's name are you doing out here?" Sheriff Mason was a short and round man with more hair in his long beard than on his head. He was a bouncy little man with the voice of a train and the attitude to boot.

"Sheriff Mason, how nice of you to come visit us kids out here," she grinned down at the man. "It's so nice knowing there's someone watching out for us."

John couldn't believe it, but the old man blushed up at Melissa. "Now of course dear," he chuckled patting Melissa's hand. "Someone has to keep a look out. You kids are all alone, miles from civilization."

Melissa grinned and patted the Sherriff on the back. "Did I tell you my brother was home from fishing?" she steered the man closer to John and Scott was standing next to him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sherriff Mason grinned looking around the many faces until he spotted Jake next to Andy. "There he is!"

"Hey Mase," Jake chuckled as he walked over and shook the man's hand. "How you doing?"

"I'm doin alright, I'm alright," Mase said with a shrug. "I see you're still alive boy, fishing in those waters ain't right."

"What's wrong with fishing in those waters?" John asked immediately. He didn't know the old man, but he wasn't about to start listening to someone babble about fishing the Bering Sea.

The Sherriff looked at John startled. Before the man could say anything though, Jake stepped in. "Hey Mase, I want to you meet my dad," he butted in. "This is my dad John and my Uncle Andy, they own a crab boat in the Bering Sea."

Mase looked confused, "You fish too?" he asked John and Andy.

"Yes sir, Captain Johnathan Hillstrand," John said, holding his hand out to the man. "Been fishin the Bering Sea since I was twenty-five."

Mase looked appalled. He ignored John's outstretched hand and turned to Melissa. "What the hell's he talkin 'bout! You mean the whole damn family's crazy?"

John was annoyed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Coming out here and insulting the fishermen. John was about to say something to the Sherriff when Melissa stifled a laugh and held up her hand to John. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, but stayed quiet none the less.

"Now now Mason," she grinned, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Everyone is allowed to be crazy."

"You would know that! You're the craziest of them all. A girl your age shouldn't be handling that _business_ you do!" he spat the word business like it was filth. "A woman should be at home with the kids, not catering to those _miscreants_," he waved a hand around noncommittally.

John bit his tongue waiting to see Melissa's reaction. He felt Andy stir next to him and spared at glance at his brother. Andy looked as annoyed as John felt.

"Now Mason," Melissa said with a smile on her face. John studied her carefully trying to see if she was just hiding her anger with the man, but for the life of John, he could not find one trace of anger on her face. "Was there something you needed, or were you just out checkin up on us?"

"Huh?" Sherriff Mason jumped and looked around. "Something about an explosion came over the radio. Said I'd check it out."

Melissa grinned and nodded. "Yeah Mase, my propane tank on the barn blew up!"

"Your propane tank blew up!" The old man looked startled and started looking around wildly. From where they were standing, he could clearly see the smoldering pile that was the old barn.

Melissa suddenly looked angry as she stood in front of the old man. "Yeah Mase! The tank's been leaking for weeks! I called those damn idiots at Pilot last week, told them the damn thing was leaking, and do you think they gave a shit? They never even came out to look at it! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Never even looked at it? Girl you better not be lying to me!" Mason looked pissed and ruffled at the same time.

John was confused. It was clear to him that the barn had been blown up intentionally. He watched Melissa as she shared a glance with Jeff; his face was stoic. EJ and Nick on the other hand, looked like they were trying their damnedest not to laugh. Both men turned away from the Sherriff with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Call it in Mase," she dared him. "I even called my insurance company to warn them."

"Oh I'll call it in, alright," he muttered and started walking toward his car.

When he was far enough away Melissa turned her back on him and grinned at John and the guys. Jake started chuckling. "That crazy old bastard," he muttered.

Melissa laughed at that. "Man's getting too damn old to do his job."

"You didn't really blow up the propane tank, did you?" John asked, with a slight smile on his lips.

Melissa smirked. "Well technically yes. But that's not what blew up the barn."

"So what blew up the barn?" Andy asked, confused.

"C4," she smirked which sent EJ over the edge. He was deep belly laughing, body shaking, eyes watering, all doubled over. He clearly thought it was fucking hilarious. Nick couldn't hold it in either, he started laughing and slapped EJ on the shoulder.

John and Andy stared at her like she was crazy.

"In coming," Scott said quickly, looking over Melissa's shoulder to see the Sherriff walking back toward the group.

"Hot damn girl, you're right! It's all in the system! The DA has already brought in that no good Jimmy Oxford for neglect."

Melissa turned to face the Sherriff, eyes hard and face straight. "That's good to hear, Mason. Now don't go callin me a liar again."

Sherriff Mason blushed and looked down at the ground. John couldn't believe it. After all the shit the man had said, that's all Melissa was going to say to him. "I think you owe the Lady an apology," John said.

Melissa shot him a look and shook her head. "No that's okay Mase, it was just a mistake," she said with a smile. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders and turned him, leading the way over to his vehicle. Just as they were walking away, a Fire truck and Ambulance pulled in the back yard.

"Oh man." EJ was still laughing and John couldn't help but join in.

Jeff shot EJ a look and smirked. "It's like Italy all over."

Jake started laughing at that and it sent EJ into another tailspin. "Italy?"

Nick shook his head. "Just Melissa sweet talking to get us out of some trouble," he shrugged before walking over to meet the two men climbing out of the ambulance.

EJ had composed himself enough to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jeff, watching the firemen quickly start to spray down the fire with water. "Why do I have a feeling you guys do this shit all the time?" John asked Jake who was standing next to him.

Jake grinned and shrugged. "Not sure what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I don't buy that," Andy chuckled from John's other side.

Scott was standing next to Andy grinning. "So where'd you get the C4?" he asked.

Jake started laughing. "Don't know dude. She said she got it from a friend."

John chuckled and shook his head as he watched the Sherriff drive away. Melissa had joined Nick at the ambulance and was speaking with the EMT's and firemen who had shown up to put out the blazing wreckage. Melissa was really starting to amaze John. She was feisty and had a spark about her that just drew people to her. She seemed to get along with everyone and had a way of controlling people without saying much of anything.

He could see the respect everyone held for her. Jake had always spoken very highly of her, and John was starting to see why that was. The woman was an enigma.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

"A friend, right. Well I want to meet this _friend_," Scott chuckled patting me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"Who's that?" Andy asked suddenly. He had been standing next to me watching Melissa interact with Nick and his EMT buddies.

Only he wasn't looking at Melissa anymore. He was staring up toward the house. I turned quickly to see what he was talking about. A man with spiky black hair and a trimmed goatee was standing on the balcony. "Well holy shit, the bastard's early," I grinned, throwing an arm out to wave to him.

Even from the distance I could see the smooth grin on that silly bastard's face. It was none other than my best friend, Josh Harris. He raised a hand in an arch of a wave before he turned back into the house. "What'd he just let himself in?" John asked with a chuckle.

I laughed and shrugged. "Probably. He has a room here. Fool thinks he lives here."

"Oh really?" Andy asked. He shared a glance with Scott.

Scott smirked in response.

"I wouldn't go there," I warned, knowing exactly what they were thinking about. "Melissa doesn't just sleep with _anyone_, and she definitely doesn't get involved with anyone often." I glanced to my right to see Melissa and Nick were heading toward us and the ambulance turning around and heading back toward the driveway.

"Hey now," Scott grinned, "who says we're thinking they're sleeping together? You're the one jumping to that conclusion."

"No dummy, I know you. You only think dirty thoughts! She's your sister too, stop worrying about who she's sleeping with!" I purposely said it loud enough for Melissa to hear.

"Who am I sleeping with?" she asked with a smirk as her and Nick reached us. EJ and Jeff shared a look but stayed quiet.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Scott yelled with a smile.

Melissa continued to smirk playfully at him. "But why does it matter?"

Scott looked confused. "Cause I wanna know. I think I should be allowed to know."

She chuckled, "But why Scott?"

"Cause I'm- …you know," he said with a blush.

And _there_ it was. Scott was pulling the "I'm your brother" line already. Two days after meeting her. I couldn't blame him. Melissa had that effect on people.

"You're what?" She smirked playfully at him, resting a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side.

"Your brother?" Scott said unsurely.

Melissa grinned, "You asking or telling me?"

Scott looked at her a moment, smiling unsurely before he answered. "Telling you," he decided, squaring his shoulders as he stared down at her. He was probably a whole three inches taller than her.

Melissa blushed, but nodded at him. "But that doesn't answer why I should tell you." She continued playing her head games with him. John was chuckling next to me and I patted his shoulder. Melissa had just accepted Scott as her brother in front of everyone. That was big news, but of course she was down playing every minute of it. "Jake's my twin and he doesn't know, so why should I tell you?" Melissa raised an eyebrow at him.

Scott looked stumped, but I quickly butted in. "What do you mean, not even I know?" She always told me who she was dating. Well usually. I took a glance between her and Jeff but shook my head. They hadn't been acting like they were dating again. And in the two days I'd been home I hadn't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Everything was business as usual.

Melissa smirked at me and shrugged. "I don't know Jacob, you haven't called home in a while, who knows what happened while you were gone."

I leveled my stare at her. She grinned broadly. "Didn't we already have this discussion?" I asked her.

She grinned, but that's when she noticed Josh Harris walking down the lawn toward us. "Holy shit."

I turned and grinned at Josh. He looked better than he did at Christmas. That was for sure; probably added a few pounds of muscle too. His pinstripe black button up hugged his shoulders and biceps. Jeans were loose though they didn't hang off his ass like some dudes wore them. He had on a pair of sunglasses and white shoes.

He was grinning broadly as he walked toward us. "Dude, you're early!" I shouted to him.

"Like you're one to talk," John said, shoving my shoulder. He met Josh halfway and pulled him into a full hug. "I thought you weren't comin till Wednesday?" he asked.

Josh hugged him back, patting his back. "Surprise," he chuckled.

I laughed walked over to them, excited to see my best friend. "Hell yeah dude," I grinned when I hugged him.

Andy and Scott soon joined us, each hugging the man. "Hey guys," Josh smiled at Melissa, EJ, Jeff and Nick. They waved and smiled at him, giving us our space.

"So what the hell you doing here so early?" Andy asked him.

Josh grinned and shrugged. "The network changed their mind. Wanted me there tomorrow."

"Where's your brother?" John asked him, his eyes darkening, gaze narrowing.

Josh looked him in the eye, "He told me rehab."

John watched him before nodding. "Alright then. Good." He patted Josh's shoulder.

I knew Josh didn't want to talk about his brother so I quickly changed the subject. "Well you had good timing dude! We're about to head out with the ATV's!"

"Hell yeah!" Scott cheered.

"All _right!_" Josh nodded with a grin. "Sounds awesome."

"You think you can keep up this time, Harris?" Melissa smirked over at him.

I started laughing when Josh grinned wickedly at her. "Now now, Parker," his voice rumbled out. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who was having problems keeping up with me."

To my astonishment though, Melissa actually blushed. She smiled shyly and blushed. It only lasted a moment and was gone as fast as it started, but it still happened. "Oh now I know you're full of shit." Then she did something I'd only seen her do a handful of times. She turned toward the garage and sent him a wink over her shoulder at him.

I looked over at the smiling Josh. He shrugged when he caught my gaze and started moving to follow her, Jeff, and EJ. I shook my head and glanced at Scott. "You've got to tell me you've seen that!"

"Oh man dude, give it a rest," I grinned, patting his shoulder and started to follow the four walking to the garage.

"Dude I gotta get going," Nick said as I walked past him. "Date today," he grinned.

"Hell yeah, have fun!" I called after him.

Scott was walking next to me with Andy and Dad behind us. "So you have no idea if those two ever hooked up?" Dad asked.

"Not you too!" I groaned running a hand through my messy hair. I still really needed a haircut.

"Come on Jake, they were completely flirting right there," he said. Thankfully Melissa and Josh were far enough away they couldn't hear us.

I shook my head and walked faster. I didn't want to hear about my twin sister and my best friend getting together. I was pretty sure it was some kind of unwritten code between family and friends and that. Shit I didn't know. I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A little Hillstrand family fun for you, nothing like a good explosion just in time for Memorial Day! I know it was short at around 3,500 hundred words, and it was kinda filler, but now you got to see how the twins are when they're left alone. This probably a favorite chapter of mine. I just loved the interaction with everyone. I hope everyone else liked it! <strong>

**Get ready cause the drama begins next chapter. It'll be a long emotional ride, but I've got it all mapped out and ready to go. Oh and there might be some smut in the future… :-) **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 08

Chapter 8: Jake

The day had certainly been eventful. I was glad we were finally relaxing down by the river. It was going on two in the afternoon, but I felt like it should be eleven at night. I was exhausted. After getting up at the crack of dawn because I couldn't sleep anymore, I had stumbled down the stairs to find Melissa in her office.

That had been a long overdue talk and it made me feel like more of an asshole for expecting her to start shit with Stephanie. I didn't know what I was thinking, bringing the bitch to Melissa's house. Yeah it was my house too, I lived there, but it was Melissa's dream house. She had had the plans drawn up for that house since we were sixteen years old. It was her money that built the house, and her long hours put into managing the contractors and builders.

I shouldn't have brought Stephanie home, and that was it. I had done wrong and though Melissa had forgiven me for it, I knew she wouldn't forget. She never did. Now all I had to do was not do something else stupid for her to need to bring that shit to the surface again.

After our talk this morning we got bored and started poking around to see what kind of trouble we could get ourselves into that morning while everyone was sleeping. That's when Melissa had informed me of her plans on tearing down the barn that weekend. Considering it was Sunday already, and the rickety old barn was still standing, we decided to take matters into our own hands. That's when she showed me the box of C4 she had in the garage.

It was like Christmas morning and I couldn't have been happier. And of course Melissa had a backup plan when the Sherriff came. She always had a backup plan.

"Yo Jake!" I was startled out of my musings when something hit me in the head.

I looked around to see Scott laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at him. The eight of us were sitting around the clearing where the river met the cliff and hurtled over in a waterfall. Melissa's property really was breathtaking and the lake down below was no different.

Everyone was lounging and eating lunch. The ATV's were parked near the tree line behind us and Scott apparently wanted my attention. "What?" I asked him, sitting up and collecting my garbage.

"You gonna jump the cliff?" Scott asked me with a grin on his face.

"Hell yeah, you coming?" I asked him. I looked up at him to see him trying to figure out what to say to that response.

He looked shocked that I agreed. "I was kidding, but hell yeah, you first!"

"Oh no dude, you're the guest. You first." I nodded over at the cliff that was at least thirty feet above the lake below.

"I don't know dude," he said standing up. "That's a fuckin long way down."

Josh laughed and walked over to us. I knew he had already jumped the cliff with Melissa and me before. It was something we took him to do on his first visit. "Dude, it's not that far down." He said. I stood up and the three of us walked to the edge with Scott.

Scott didn't look convinced. He stood awkwardly at the edge, carefully peering over the side. Melissa laughed at us from her spot next to our Dad. "Just jump you baby!" she called over to him.

John and Andy grinned while EJ and Jeff stood up. They joined us standing at the edge of the cliff. "You shouldn't die," Jeff said with a shrug.

Scott looked over at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, just don't belly flop and you should be alright," EJ grinned cheekily.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I sat between John and Andy, watching the boys stand at the edge of the cliff. It was sort of a tradition, like a rite of passage, for the new person to jump down to the lake below. Scott didn't look like he was gonna do it though.

"Josh, why don't you show chicken boy how it's done?" I smirked, drawing their attention to me.

Josh looked over his shoulder at me with a grin on his face. "You just want to watch me strip." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Something like that," I nodded. Jake turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed together. I knew as soon as we got another minute alone he'd be confronting me about flirting with his best friend. I didn't care though. Josh looked too good to pass it up.

Before we had rode out here on the ATV's everyone had changed into their swim suits; the boys donning trunks and t-shirts, while I had on a pair of black board shorts and white wife beater over my black bikini. My bikini was really cute too. It was covered in little white skull-and-cross-bones.

Josh pulled off his shirt and tossed it at me. I caught it with my right hand, still holding my sandwich in the left. I tried to keep the stupid grin off my face, but somehow I didn't think I managed. Josh kicked off his shoes and socks as the other guys started stripping as well. I grinned as I watched the eye candy before me.

"You know, this wasn't what I had in mind," John joked a few feet to my right.

"Yeah, maybe we should head back to the house and let you kids play," Andy grinned.

I blushed and shook my head at him. "No, don't leave. I'll behave."

Andy laughed. "Somehow I doubt you've ever behaved."

I just grinned and shrugged. When I looked back at the five men standing at the cliff side they were naked from the waist up and barefoot, ready to jump. Okay three of them looked ready, Scott still looked apprehensive. And Jake still had his shirt on.

"Come on already! Someone jump!" I shouted at them.

"Dude, aren't you jumping? Take your damn shirt off!" Scott said with a shove at Jake.

Jake grinned at him and shrugged. He glanced back at me and that's when I knew. Jake hadn't told anyone about the scars. My eyes locked with his and it was like time stood still. If Jake hadn't told John about the scars, then John didn't know about my own matching scars on my back. And if John didn't know about the scars, then he definitely didn't know how bad things had really been growing up with Katherine.

I shrugged at Jake. I didn't know what to tell him. If he took his shirt off then, it would definitely draw attention to it, but if he left it on he'd seem like a pansy in front of his family of guys.

Jake's eyes narrowed slightly at my shrug. He didn't know what to do and he didn't like the answer I gave him. "You guys are all a bunch a babies!" I announced with a grin. I stood up quickly and tossed my sandwich to the ground.

I ripped off my pants, tossed off my shirt, and was running and leaping over the side of the cliff before the boys even knew what happened. I plummeted the thirty-five feet to the lake below. I maneuvered my body into a perfect dive and sliced through the water like a torpedo.

When I surfaced John and Andy were standing at the edge with huge grins on their faces. Jeff and EJ cheered before they jumped off the ledge and dived in the water. "Come on! The water's great!" I wiped my hair out of my face as I treaded in the 40 foot deep water.

The lake was the deepest near the waterfall but got shallower as it fanned out. The lake was actually really large, spanning out for a couple of miles. I owned all the land surrounding the lake, which made the lake mine and private. At the opposite end of the water fall, around the bend in the land, the lake emptied out over a natural spillway. It was basically a dam with a waterfall- if the water levels reached too high to handle.

Jeff and EJ surfaced the water just feet from me, both grinning maniacally. I started swimming away, but they had been too quick. I closed my eyes and shrieked as hands gripped my shoulders and waist, pulling me under the water.

When I surfaced again, they were both laughing as were the men still standing on the top of the cliff. I looked up in time to see Josh jump straight down into the water. Jake was talking to John and Andy, pointing to his left, my right, to the path that winded down and around the cliff side, coming to the level ground down at the lake.

"Aww don't chicken out! Come on, jump!" I yelled up at them. They grinned and waved at me, but started walking down the path anyways. "Psh."

Josh resurfaced about twenty feet from us while EJ laughed and pointed up at Scott and Jake. I returned my gaze to see Jake trying to push Scott over the edge. Jake still had his shirt on and Scott was using it to his full advantage. Both hands held fistfuls of cloth and Jake was trying his damnedest to twist out of Scott's grasp.

Suddenly Jake stopped moving and stared down at the shorter, yet older man. His grin turned wicked and before Scott could do a damn thing, Jake had pulled him over the edge of the cliff with him, both hitting the water with a loud smack!

We were dying laughing. I could barely tread the deep water, I was laughing so hard. John and Andy had made it to the bottom of the cliff in time to see the duo smack in. Both men laughed as they made their way to the water's edge. When Jake resurfaced he was laughing hysterically. Scott was close behind him, sputtering and coughing.

"You're not supposed to drink the water!" I yelled at Scott as I swam closer to him.

I flipped me the bird and I grinned. I really liked Scott, me and him were already getting along perfectly. I liked that he didn't seem to care that he just met me. He already treated me like a sister he'd known all his life. So to return my love for him, I quickly pushed on his shoulders, dunking him under water again.

When he resurfaced this time, he was grinning evilly at me. Before I could swim away he reached out and a hand encircled my ankle. I was yanked under water with a shriek of protest. And so he started the water war. Somewhere along the line, the foam water balls immerged out of the storage locker at the dock. It was all out war, every man - or in my case woman, for himself.

The afternoon faded away down by the water. I was lying on the dock drying off in hot summer sun. The boys were floating in the lake, drinking beer and talking about whatever crossed their minds. I was happy and content. I had my family around me and I felt on top of the world.

That was until Jake was standing above me, dripping cool water over my sun dried body. "What the fuck!" I yelled, standing quickly.

Jake had taken his shirt off some time after he had fallen down to the lake. When I stood I was staring straight into a pearly white chiseled chest. I glared up at him just as he squeezed out one of the foam water balls above my head. I was quickly drenched and yelling at him. "Mother fucker!" I yelled, shoving him hard in the chest.

Even though he had been expecting my retaliation, he stumbled back slightly with a smirk on his face. "Wow, such language for a little girl," he smirked down at me.

I growled, teeth clenched, and lunged at him. He anticipated it though and side stepped me, wrapped his hands around my biceps and swung me around, using my momentum from the lunge. The end result was us spinning around like a bunch of kids, and Jake laughing at me.

I glared at him and suddenly his hands slipped down my arms to my wrists. I quickly grabbed his hands before he let go, so I didn't stumbled and hurt myself on the dock. We still spun in a circle, eyes on each other. "Ready?" he suddenly asked me.

"NO!"

"Too late," he smirked at me.

Before I could stop it from happening, my feet were leaving the wooden dock and I was flying ten feet through the air. "Fuck!" I shrieked before I landed in the water inches in front of John and Scotty. Both men were laughing hysterically at me when I resurfaced and I couldn't help but join them. That was really fun flying through the air.

I wiped the hair out of my eyes and turned my back on them, turning to face the grinning Jake. He was standing smugly with his hands on his hips as he stared down at me. "Oh you think you're so cool huh? King of the Mountain?" I asked him.

"Damn straight!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something else when I felt fingers brushing my hair to the side and started tracing the scars on my back. "What the hell Melissa?" John's rough deep voice asked.

"Shit," I sighed, my eyes locked on Jake.

He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes grew hard and his face emotionless. The carefree summer afternoon had come to a halting end. I turned my back away, treading slightly out of reach as I turned to look at John's concerned face. "Where'd you get those?" he asked. "What the hell are they from?"

I glanced at Jake, wondering if he was going to say anything. Even from where I was in the water I could him clenching and popping his jaw, working his molars into a grind. "Liss they look like you got hit by a whip." The silence that followed after Scott's statement was deafening.

"Yeah, something like that," I muttered, still staring at Jake on the dock. Ignoring them, I started swimming toward the dock.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

"Where the hell you going?" John yelled after Melissa. "I'm talking to you!"

Melissa ignored his protests and was quickly pulled up on the dock by Jake who had reached down and grabbed her by her biceps. John was already swimming toward the dock, ready to follow the twins when Jake turned his back on John. That's when he saw them. Jake's back was covered completely in the angry red and white lined scars that only a whip could make. His were worse than Melissa's. Though now that she was out of the water, John couldn't be too sure whose were actually worse.

John pulled himself out of the water faster than he thought possible and yelled out at the twins again. They were already halfway down the dock, heading toward land. Jake had a hand around Melissa's upper arm, half pulling/half dragging her down the dock and away from him. "Jacob Michael Parker, get your ass back here and talk to me!" John bellowed out, showing his anger for the first time since arriving.

Melissa suddenly halted on the dock, yanking her arm out of Jake's grasp. "The fuck you didn't tell him?" She glared up at Jake, facing him fully and squaring her shoulders. She widened her stance and John knew that if he didn't handle the situation carefully, someone was going to throw punches.

"What the fuck was I supposed to say? We got the fuckin' shit kicked out us growing up? Shit never came up!" Jake shouted at her, even though they were standing feet from each other.

John was beyond livid. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Whoever fucking laid a hand on his kids were going to pay for the scars and torment they put the twins through. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?" John ground out through a clenched jaw. Behind him he heard Andy and Scott climbing up the dock ladder further back behind him. It would only be a few moments before they joined him.

"Nothing," Melissa sighed, turning away from.

She started to walk away from him when John reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her back around to talk to him. It all happened so fast after that. Melissa swung around, right arm swinging, landing a perfectly aim right hook straight to his eye. John stumbled back as suddenly Jake was shoving him in the chest and standing in between John and Melissa. "You get your fucking hands off her!" he growled, pointing a finger at him.

John held up his hands in surrender and suddenly Melissa was standing in front of John, her back to Jake and her hands on John's chest. Before John could get in Jake's face he looked down at Melissa and everything seemed to stop. "Please stop." Her voice was soft and delicate, a slight quiver at the end. She stared up at him with wide eyes. John thought she looked like an angel. He stopped moving, breathing heavy as he stared down at her.

"I'm sorry." She ran a hand down his chest before she glanced over her shoulder at Jake. He was still glaring at John, but he rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Melissa glanced around at Andy and Scott who were now standing behind John. "How about we all take a breather and we'll regroup in an hour in the kitchen. We'll tell you everything. Okay?" Though she posed it as a question, it was really statement.

She was staring intently into John's eyes, waiting for his approval. When he finally nodded Melissa did the same and turned quickly on her heal. She walked quickly away, heading toward the path that led back up the cliff where the ATV's were parked.

Jake stayed behind a minute, staring at John. Neither man moved an inch. John wasn't sure what Jake was about to do, but he had a feeling him and Jake would be having some words when Melissa wasn't around.

"Jacob!" She shouted to him. She was already halfway up the path.

"Don't ever fucking lay your hands on her again. You got that?" Jake glared at his father, eyes almost black with hate.

John suddenly felt like shit. He hadn't meant for shit to hit the fan. And shit had hit the fan quick after he grabbed Melissa. "Yeah," John nodded to Jake. With a final glare at John, Jake turned and stalked off after Melissa not daring to glance back at the crowd of confused men on the dock.

John stood shocked in place as he heard the ATV's up the cliff start up and drive away. It wasn't until Andy laid a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of it. He glanced around to see that Jeff and EJ and cleaned up the water toys and secured the locker already. Josh was standing awkwardly behind Andy and Scott, looking unsure of what to do.

Andy's face was unreadable, but Scott definitely looked as shocked as John felt. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Don't take it personally," EJ said as he walked over to the group. "Jake's insanely protective of her. The minute anyone touches her, he sees red and snaps. He can't control it, most of the time he doesn't even know what's going on. Instinct takes over and that's it."

"Instinct?" Andy asked. John was still too shocked at how quickly his son had turned on him.

EJ shrugged but offered no more. Andy turned to Jeff for answers. Jeff's eyes were hard and his face an emotionless mask. Jeff stared Andy down, not caring what the other man thought of him.

Andy looked away, angry.

Scott shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I want answers." He suddenly walked away, heading toward the path and leaving everyone behind.

John nodded and followed his son. He was going after the twins. He wanted some damn answers too.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

"We were having such a good day," Melissa sighed. After she parked her ATV in the garage, she still sat on it, removing her helmet and resting it on her lap. She had raced to get back to the garage in such a hurry, you would have thought it was burning down. But now that we were back, she didn't seem to want to go anywhere.

"What the fuck you freak out for?" I asked her, leaning forward on my own ATV, resting my elbows on the handle bars.

"I didn't think. I reacted." She was looking down at her hands, fidgeting with the helmet strap. She didn't say anything else, just sat and fidgeted. "I thought you would have told him already."

"It's not exactly a conversation you have out in the middle of the Bering Sea. You start thinking shit like that, getting distracted, it's not good out there. Someone can get killed that way. So no I never mentioned it. There was a lot I didn't tell him." My voice was steady and calm as I stared at her.

"So now we have to explain to these total strangers every little inch of hell we lived growing up? The pain, the beatings, the hospitals visits, the warrants, the arrests?" Her voice was surprisingly strong considering how badly she was fidgeting.

I sighed and hung my head. I brought a hand to my face and rubbed, trying to overcome the frustration I felt before I tried to have this conversation with her. I dropped my hand, pick up my head and stared hard at her. She wouldn't meet my eyes, but I knew she felt my gaze.

What I was about to admit to her, I'd never tell anyone else; only my twin sister, only Melissa. After all the shit we'd been through growing up, she was the only one that would understand any of it. Half the shit was too fucked up for even me to think about sometimes.

We grew up in a nightmare, but we survived to live the fairy tale.

So when I finally opened my mouth to tell her, I had to clear my throat. "I tried to tell him. There wasn't much I could tell him. There was a lot I couldn't tell him alone." I admitted, and holy shit was that a hard one to admit. Melissa had always looked to me to have her back and protect her if need be. I hated knowing that in the three years that I had known my father, I still had hardly told him half of what our life was like growing up with Katherine.

Her eyes flashed to mine, searching back and forth as if searching for the truth in my eyes. After a moment she looked down and nodded. Her hands were smoothing over the chin strap of her helmet, looping it closed before untying it again. Her eyes followed her hands, not daring to meet mine. I watched her fidget for another minute before I sighed and stood up. She didn't look up as I got off the four-wheeler, nor did she look my way when I rounded the bike and stood in front of her. She still didn't look up at me when I stood in front of her and rested my hand on her fidgeting fingers.

I grabbed both her hands in one of mine and tilted her chin up with a finger. When she finally looked at me, the tears that had been pooling in her eyes slowly cascaded down her face like a summer rain. It broke my heart to see her crying. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and holding her head to my chest. She didn't move though, didn't grab my hand, and she didn't wrap her arms around me. She stayed perfectly still, letting the tears run down her face onto my bare chest. Only a few sniffles could be heard.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and tried to pull away, but I held her tighter. She didn't like to be weak or show weakness in front of anyone, but she was my sister and if there was anyone she was allowed to be weak around it was going to be me. She struggled at first, but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around me tightly, choking on a sob.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can relive that past." Her voice broke, the sobs starting uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll take care of it. I promise." I held her and rubbed her back. I rocked her and whispered that it'd be okay. She continued to sob, her breathing getting shorter and harder. If she didn't calm down she was going to hyperventilate. But I didn't try to stop her. It was pointless. She needed to get it all out now. It was better to be emotionally drained than to keep it all bottled up inside.

After what felt like ages later, she had calmed down enough to control her breathing. She mumbled an apology against my chest, but didn't move away. "I probably should have told him anyway," I offered with a shrug of my shoulder.

She shook her head and pulled back. She let me go, so reluctantly I did the same. She started to wipe her eyes so I handed her my discarded t-shirt. She grabbed it and dried her face. I took a step back to give her space when I heard it: the distinct sound of the ATV's growing closer. Melissa heard it too, because she quickly hopped off the ATV and grabbed her things.

Instead of heading out the open garage door and heading toward the house, Melissa walked to the back of the garage where there was a set of concrete stairs leading to a basement. I followed her, knowing full well she didn't want anyone to see that she'd been crying. Melissa went through the door at the bottom of the stairs, and I heard the sounds of the ATV's entering the garage as I followed behind her, shutting the door.

I followed Melissa through the basement workshop over to another door at the far wall. We were in the underground tunnel. When Melissa and I designed the layout for the house and garage we had to compromise on the garage. I wanted something attached to the house so in the winter I wouldn't have to go out in the cold to get to my car. Melissa had not wanted the garage attached because she thought it would take away from the design look of her Victorian Mansion. So the compromise had been an underground tunnel connecting the basement of the house to the basement of the garage. It was a perfect compromise and in the end, was a very useful idea.

By the time I walked through the door to the tunnel, Melissa was already halfway down the well lit corridor. That was fine though. I knew she wanted to be alone for a while and there was nothing more I could do for her. She was going to have to psych herself up for this as much as I was.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I tried to keep my mind as blank as possible while I quickly ran through my routine in the shower. The warm water did wonders to my sore body as it cascaded down my curves, tickling and caressing my skin in a loving embrace. Thinking about the water and the effect the heat and steam were having on calming my nerves was more calming than thinking about the impending conversation I was about to have with a man I had just met two days ago.

I had known the conversation was probably coming, I hadn't been completely naïve to think that Jake had saved me from all the heartache and torment of explaining our past to a man who considered himself our father. I had hoped, that I would've had a better relationship with John before we were about to go spilling this deep dark secret to him. Jake might have known him for three years, but he hadn't started spending all his time with the man until six months ago. How much could have Jake really told him in those three months?

When I finished showering I debated over hiding in my room until they need me in the kitchen. But it wasn't in my nature to hide. I was a fighter. I fought tooth and nail to get to the top and I wasn't about to back down because my emotions were getting the best of me. It wasn't my nature and I wasn't going to hide from anyone, ever again.

I dressed quickly in a black ACDC tank top and tossed on a pair of short denim shorts. I left my hair down and curly and walked barefoot out of my room. I still had half an hour before I was needed in the kitchen and I wasn't about to sit around waiting for the time to come. I needed to do something, anything before confronting John and whoever else wanted to know the truth.

I was walking down the main staircase to the second floor when Josh opened the door to his room. He looked freshly showered with his damp hair sticking up in a spiky bed head fashion. He wore a pair of black basket ball shorts and a black F/V Cornelia Marie shirt.

He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but grin in return. "Hey," I murmured.

"Hey yourself," he grinned, walking closer to me. "You haven't properly said hello to me yet," he smirked mischievously.

"Oh really?" I drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

He nodded as his eyes darkened as he looked down at me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against his rock hard body. His touch was fire on my skin, warming my body and sending tingles shooting down to my very core.

I looped my hands around his neck and looked up into his eyes waiting for his next move. He didn't disappoint and soon a hand was trailing up my side, his thumb grazing a breast before he cupped the side of my face. In one motion he leaned down and pulled my face toward his, kissing me hard and passionately. Our mouths opened and our tongues danced and intertwined in battle of wills neither was willing to break.

We broke apart minutes later, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine while I struggled to get my breathing under control. I opened my eyes to find him gazing down at me. When my eyes found his again it was all over. I grabbed his faced and kissed him hard. He wrapped his hands around my thighs, grabbing my ass and pulled me up his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning as his hard cock pressed against my soaking core.

We were in his room with the door closed a moment later. Clothes were ripped from our bodies as we fought for dominance. Josh won when he had my hands pinned above my head with one hand, the other hand on my hip guiding me towards him.

He sheathed himself in one fluid thrust. I cried out in pleasure and pain as I tried to release my hands from his grasp. He grinned wickedly as he pounded relentlessly into me, holding me down in a show of dominance he knew I loved. "Josh," I moaned, needing to touch him, feel his skin under my fingers, show him how good he was making me feel.

He silenced my moan with a searing kiss that froze me in my place. He tugged on my hair, wrapping his fingers through it. When he had a fist full of my hair, he tugged hard causing me to yell out a moan. "Jossshhh!" I moaned as I came hard. My body seized and shook around his cock, squeezing and milking him for more.

"You're so fucking tight," he growled in my ear, his breathing coming out in short pants. His thrusts were coming deep and fast, ravaging and pounding into my core.

I moaned loudly as he bit down on my shoulder. "Don't stop," I murmured to him. I loved the feeling of giving up control to this man, letting him tie me down and have his way with me. I trusted him to keep me safe and give me what I needed.

And at that moment was another mind blowing orgasm.

He released my wrists and I quickly flipped us over so I was straddling him and in control of just how hard he was pounding into me. I braced my hands on his shoulders and quickly pulled myself off of him before I fell back down, sliding down his pole. I increased his pace as both his hands grabbed my hips tightly and helped guide me.

"Meliisssaaaa," he moaned out when he came hard. His hands pulled my hips down on him, bones crushing to get skin closer together.

The second I felt his searing seed deep inside me I shuddered out an incoherent moan. My body shook and seized for the third time, my nails digging deep into his skin. After I caught my breath I climbed off of him and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Josh grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine. My eyes were closed and a silly grin was on my face. "Feel better?" he asked. His voice was a low rumble in his throat.

I nodded turning my head and grinning at him. I had needed that. Badly. It made my heart flutter that he knew exactly what I needed and how to give it to me.

"You're gonna be fine." His statement startled me.

"What are you-" I started to say, but he quickly turned and silenced me with a kiss, balancing his weight on an elbow. He grabbed my face with his left hand and held my mouth to his in a domineering kiss. I moaned into his mouth. My body turned to putty in his hands. His power over me was something I was slowly learning to love.

"Shh," he murmured when he broke the kiss. My eyes searched his, back and forth, wondering what he was trying to tell me. "You're gonna be fine," he repeated, this time placing a short chase kiss on my lips. "You can handle this." He kissed me again. "You're Melissa Annabel Parker," he kissed me longer this time; "you can do anything." He kissed me again, slowly tracing the edge of my mouth with his tongue.

"Josh," I breathed, my voice catching with my arousal. He was driving me crazy with his teasing.

"Shh," he kissed me chastely. "You're gonna go down there and you're gonna tell your father the truth about those scars." His eyes stared hard into mine, daring me to disobey him.

He didn't kiss me again though. He hovered above me, his face inches from mine and waited. He didn't make a move until I finally nodded. "Okay," I answered him. I had already been planning on telling John the truth, but hearing the order from Josh had my insides all turned on the outside. He was messing with my head and my body, and if he kept it up he'd be messing with my heart as well.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he continued to watch me. I studied his face, memorizing his every detail, trying to draw strength from him. After everything he'd gone through in the last year, this new confident Josh Harris was playing Russian roulette with my heart strings and he didn't even have a clue.

"Josh," I breathed his name again, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

"Shh." His eyes closed and leaned his head into my touch. He opened his eyes, sliding his hand across my cheek and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Our mouths met again in a fiery embrace and I couldn't help but feel giddy for the budding romance between Josh and I. Sure in the last year we'd agree to stay friends, but every time I saw him, it quickly turned into more. From last summer to Christmas and now again, it was getting harder and harder to deny that something was growing between us. And now he was going to stay for the summer, returning to Seattle only if necessary.

I couldn't wait to see how the summer went.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave for the Key's Wednesday, and I'll be gone a week. So I wanted to get this out before I left. I'm really loving writing Josh and Liss. They get pretty steamy at times. Please review and let me know what you think so far! I would love to hear your input!<strong>


	9. Chapter 09

Chapter 9: Johnathan

John sat alone at the head of the kitchen table, a towel wrapped around his waist and his head deep in thought. Andy had wandered upstairs to change out of his swimming suit and Scott was nowhere to be found. John assumed he was with Jake though. Those two had bonded quickly after finding out they were brothers and the past Opie season working together had only strengthen that bond more.

John's mind replayed the day, going over all the laughter and joy he felt while spending time with his kids. He had felt so much pride watching Melissa and Scott joke around together, wrestling in the water and trying to dunk each other.

Now he didn't know what to feel. He was so far out of his element that he didn't know what to do anymore. Someone had laid their hands on his kids and there was nothing he could do to help. He wanted answers, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting them. Melissa and Jake had immediately closed up from him when he started pressing the issue and the situation had quickly gotten out of hand.

He honestly didn't mean for it to go down the way it did. When he had grabbed Melissa, he had only done it stop her. He wanted to talk to her and she was walking away. But her instant reaction, just spinning and popping him one, sent everyone into chaos. Jake was instantly in his face when John was still struggling to figure out what happened.

But that was obvious in itself. What was it that Jeff called it? _Instinct_. Yeah, it was in their instinct to react how they did. And man did that just cut John to the core. His kids, his own flesh and blood had to engrain that _fighter_ instinct at such an early age just to be able to survive. They had to emancipate themselves just to get away from whatever horrors neither one of them could talk about.

John sighed and leaned back in the chair, sprawling his legs out in front of him. He decided he would have to take a different approach with the twins than he had been. He was going to listen to what they had to say. Really listen, because at that point, he didn't know what else he could do.

John looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs. His eyes met Andy's as he entered the kitchen from the back staircase. "Hey brother," Andy nodded his hello.

John nodded his head, not wanting to speak.

Andy went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. As an afterthought he grabbed one for John as well, and then took a seat next to him at the kitchen table. "There's something I need to tell you," Andy stated, looking John in the eye.

John had a bad feeling about what Andy was about to say. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother but didn't say anything.

Andy took that as his queue to continue. "I hired a private investigator to look into Melissa and Jake."

John was absolutely shocked. It was one thing for his kids to hire one to try and find him, but for his own brother to investigate his kids? This was getting out of hand and he was beyond pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" John asked him, his voice rising slowly.

"I did it three years ago when Jake first showed up saying he was your kid," Andy explained. "I had to know the truth, and try and figure out why he wanted to reach out to you after so many years."

"Yeah and you know why," John growled.

"Yeah now I do, after hearing your conversation with them yesterday. But this was three years ago and I was skeptical," Andy reasoned.

John took long pull off his beer. His temper was close to boiling and this was not how he wanted to feel minutes before an important conversation with the twins. "So what'd you find?" he begrudgingly asked.

"Nothing."

John's eyes flashed to Andy's in confusion. "What do you mean? There's nothing?"

"That's just it, John. There's nothing there. Like it was erased or never existed. Birth records show Katherine Parker as mother, address shows them moving around a lot, but there's nothing indicating any kind of torture or neglect. There is no medical documentation indicating treatment. However they got those scars, there's no proof of it."

"So that means we have to listen to them and trust them," Scott said, announcing his presence in the room. He had been leaning against the wall, having come in from the front hallway leading from the foyer.

John's eyes shot to him and he smiled at his son. "Scott's right," John said to Andy, watching him carefully. "We're just going to have to listen and trust them."

Andy nodded staring at his brother. He sighed and nodded again, this time more forceful. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed finally.

Scott moved over to sit at the table as there was light stomping of feet coming down the stairs. John looked over just in time to see Melissa and Jake walk in the kitchen, standing close together. John smiled at both of kids and felt relieved when Jake and Melissa smiled in return. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that," John said, rising to his feet as Melissa and Jake neared. He was anxious they might have rethought their plan to tell him everything.

Melissa shook her head, a smile on her face. "No it's my fault. Sometimes I just react and don't think. I'm sorry I hit you."

John shook his head, shaking off her apology. "No, don't apologize. That was my fault."

Melissa shook her head, but didn't continue. John shot his eyes to look at the man he'd come to know as a son in the past year, hoping to gauge his side of this. But Jake wouldn't look at him. It was clear that he was still upset that John had grabbed Melissa.

Melissa moved to the table, taking the seat next to John. Scott moved next to his Uncle Andy while Jake grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. He sat them down in front Melissa and Scott before he took the seat next to Melissa at the table.

John waited so painstakingly patiently for either Jake or Melissa to start. Neither made a move. Melissa took a long pull on her beer, savoring the taste before _finally_ glancing around the table. "You guys want answers, I get that." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, pulling her feet up. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "We're going to try to give you those answers," she said with a nodded.

"Look we don't really know where to start. There's a reason I never told you this shit while we were on the boat. It's not pretty and it not something we like talking about," Jake explained.

"It's okay," John murmured. "Tell us whatever you can." He had a feeling it would be ugly, God knew that the grid work of scared and mangled flesh on their backs spoke volumes to the kind of horrors the twins had seen as kids.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

Melissa was freaking out; I could see it plain as day. She never wanted to have this conversation and neither did I. If I had known it was going to turn into such a big ordeal I would have just blurted it out on the boat or something. At least then Melissa wouldn't have had to go through the torment of living through the past again. I knew she wouldn't sleep for days after this.

Melissa nodded at our father. "Katherine never had a maternal bone in her body. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother or raising two kids." John watched Melissa as she stared down at the table. Her eyes were glazing over and she was talking quietly almost as if she didn't know she was speaking the words. "She never wanted us."

Melissa's eyes locked on John's momentarily until she abruptly looked away. She let her legs fall to the floor as she shot a look at me, almost screaming at me to take over the conversation. Then she was standing almost instantly.

I took over for her, speaking before John could say a word. "Look it's a long fucked up story that is probably better told in pieces. Shit was bad; it got worse, and then it was over." I didn't know why I was suddenly backing away from the conversation, but the truth was I had no idea what to tell him. I knew he couldn't handle the truth, but I didn't want to lie to him either. I respected him more than that.

"Come on son, you didn't sit us down here to just tell us a few quick lines and expect us to go on our merry way, did you? We're sitting here until we get answers," John said with finality in his voice. I hated when he called me son when he wanted an answer. It made me feel like I had no choice but to spill my deepest secrets.

I sighed and looked over to Melissa. She was pulling a bottle of Grey Goose out of the freezer. "Anyone want something stronger than beer?" she asked when John caught her eye.

Andy and Scott turned to look at her as she pulled a bottle of whisky out of the cabinet next to the freezer. "Yeah, I'll take some of that," Scotty grinned.

Melissa nodded and looked to Andy. "Sure," he agreed.

John nodded as well and got up to help her.

Melissa poured herself a tumbler full of vodka on the rocks and moved out of the way so John could grab the whiskey. Soon Andy and Scott were pouring themselves drinks while Melissa moved over the computer to turn on some music.

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed a tumbler and filled it with ice and vodka. I took a large gulp, draining the tumbler immediately. I quickly refilled it and watched as Melissa did the same. Twice. I raised an eyebrow at her but she shrugged a shoulder.

It was at that moment that there were feet stomping down the stairs. All eyes turned to see Josh walking into the kitchen. "Didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

I shook my head at him. "Haven't started yet bro."

He nodded and looked over at Melissa worried. I knew he had feelings about her. I also knew they had something going on that they weren't willing to talk about yet. But if he made Melissa happy, that was all I was going to worry about.

Melissa's eyes locked on Josh's, and that's when I knew she had feelings for him too. She was looking to him for guidance and I felt a strong sense of pride come over me for my brother and best friend. There was no one else in this world that I could trust more with Melissa's heart, than Josh Harris.

"You okay?" Josh asked her, glancing at the bottle of Vodka open next to her. His gaze returned to hers, though they held a new darkness I hadn't seen from Josh since he was dealing with his own brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Melissa's voice was confident but she wouldn't meet Josh's eyes. She turned back to her computer, searching for something to mask the awkwardness. A moment later Apocalyptica, featuring Corey Taylor was filtering through the speakers.

Josh's eyes narrowed at her, but he didn't say anything. He turned back to me, trying to hide his anger with my sister. "I'm gonna head to Wal-Mart, you care if I borrow the Escalade?" he asked.

"And here I thought you'd ask for the camero," Melissa smirked at him over her shoulder.

Josh grinned wickedly at her. "Like you'd ever let me drive it."

Melissa chuckled, "Didn't think you'd want to, since you know, it's American and all."

"Never said anything bad about American, just stated I preferred imported." Josh stepped closer to Melissa. She turned away from the computer, turning toward him as he walked closer to her.

My dad and Andy took a seat at the breakfast bar. Scott moved out of Josh's way, moving to lean on the side of the bar next to dad. I stayed where I was, leaning against the refrigerator and watched Melissa and Josh. The way she was acting was classic Melissa flirtation, and I was interested in seeing where this would go. Especially since her camero was in the mix.

Josh was now standing a few feet in front of Melissa, a smirk on his lips and his head slightly tilted down to her. To watch my best friend flirt with my twin sister was not exactly something I thought I'd ever see. Not that I didn't want it to happen- I didn't care either way, they were consenting adults and could do what they wanted- but because I just never thought about it in general.

But watching them together, I could see something changing in Melissa. The way she looked up at him with a glint in her eyes and the way her hands were twitching like she wanted to reach out and touch him. And Josh never took his eyes off her. He always smiled as soon as she was near, always needing to speak to her and make her laugh. They were completely obvious in their feelings for each other.

I felt a small smile forming on my face as I watched them.

"I don't know about that," Melissa grinned up at him. "I seem to remember a conversation when you said you'd never drive an American car."

"Never said I wouldn't drive American, said I wouldn't _own_ American."

"Oh so you wanna drive the camero then?"

Josh looked almost eager, it was pathetic. Melissa was setting him up, hook line, and sinker. "Yeah for sure," Josh said.

Melissa giggled. No shit, she fucking giggled. Scott was grinning like an idiot while he watched our sister flirt with Josh. Dad was grinning just as broadly as Andy was. Poor Josh had no idea what was coming to him. "Alright, well when you earn it, I'll let you know," she grinned wickedly at him as if daring him to disagree.

Josh looked taken back. "Earn it?" The peanut gallery erupted in laughter at Josh's expense. I couldn't help but join in. He looked surprised that Melissa was going to make him work for it.

"You didn't think I was going to give it up that easily did you?"

Josh looked stumped but smiled anyways. "I mean well, yeah."

Melissa giggled again and shook her head. "No buddy! You gotta work for that shit!"

There was a loud eruption of laughter from my family as we watched Josh struggle with what he was going to say.

"Oh right," Josh nodded a smirk on his face. "It's like that, huh?"

Melissa nodded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright," he nodded again. "I can do that," but then his grin turned wicked. "But you'll be begging for it by the time I'm done."

"Oooo!" The guys cheered. I laughed and shook my head at Josh, but he was oblivious.

Melissa blushed slightly, but didn't back down. She stepped in closer to him, definitely invading his bubble. "We'll see who's begging in the end." She grinned as she stepped past him, moving toward Scotty. Josh hung his head in defeat, but was grinning like a buffoon. Melissa turned back to him as Josh was turning to face her. "But until then, you can drive the Escalade," she said as she tossed a ring of keys at him.

He caught them with one hand and grinned at her. With a nod of his head he left the room, heading toward the front door. I turned to see Melissa standing next to the bottle of vodka again, a slight blush still evident on her face. "So when did that happen?"

Melissa looked up from her empty glass with a smile. She shrugged at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Scott said instantly, turning to her with a shit eating grin on his face. "You were blatantly flirting with him!"

Melissa grinned as she poured herself another three fingers of Vodka. Her fourth glass in the half hour we'd been in the kitchen. "Nah, no flirting," she denied.

"Uh huh, so when'd that happen again?" Dad asked her.

Melissa shook her head. "Just leave it guys. We're just having fun."

"Fun you say?" I joked, moving closer to the breakfast bar where they were all huddled around. "Well make sure that _fun_ doesn't interrupt my sleep."

She blushed again but narrowed her eyes at me. "Leave it. I'm allowed to have some fun once in a while."

"Fine sis, have your fun," I nodded with a smile, giving her my approval. I knew she was watching me for my reaction.

She grinned up me and nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

"What about me?" Scotty asked, looking at Melissa. "He just gives you his approval on your _fun_, but I don't get a say?"

Melissa chuckled and turned to him with a twinkle in her eyes. "You wanna give him the 'over protective big brother' speech?"

Scott looked confused for a minute then nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Melissa giggled and John glanced at the glass in her hand. Half full. She had been sucking that Vodka back since the minute she set foot in the kitchen. John was worried. She seemed to be avoiding talking about the truth as much as possible, and drinking as much alcohol as she could too.

"Well too bad," she grinned evilly. "You're not saying anything to him about this. None of you are." She glanced around the group of us, making eye contact with each of us.

"Nope," John shook his head with a grin, "We're definitely saying something to him. Make sure he really wants to work for it."

Melissa blushed and shook her head, "Be nice," was all she said though.

"Oh we'll be extra nice," Andy grinned evilly at her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she asked Jake with a grin.

He laughed and shook his head. "Cause it's going to be good," he warned her.

"We'll behave, somewhat," John tried reassuring her. She already was on the brink of breaking down. What that glass number five now? The idea of having to share the past was clearly eating her alive. If the past was that bad, John wasn't sure he ever wanted to learn the truth. "And hey, about the scars," he said bringing everyone around to the matter at hand again. The laughter and good mood was instantly sucked out of the room. Melissa tensed and Jake turned, so John finished quickly. "You don't have to tell us tonight. It's okay."

Melissa looked shocked and her eyes flashed to John's. "Seriously?"

He nodded when Andy turned to him. He shared a glance with his brother before he nodded again. "Yeah, I'm serious. I just watched you toss back four or five of those," he motioned to Melissa's now empty glass. "It's obvious you're not ready to talk about it yet. That's fine." John was honest with her. Yes, he wanted the truth, but he didn't want to watch Melissa suffer either. If the past was that horrible, it was better left in the past until she was ready to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I really want to tell you guys," she said looking down at her fidgeting hands. "The past is hard you know?" she glanced up at John and he nodded at her. "How about this?" she asked, moving to stand next to Jake.

The twins were standing before John, Andy, and Scott on the other side of the breakfast bar; a united front. Melissa glanced up at Jake who nodded down at her. It was like he knew what she was thinking. "We'll promise each of you," she said looking back at John, "that we _will_ tell you everything about the past, when the time is right." She glanced at each of them, her eyes locking on each man before her.

"And we'll make sure we do it before everyone leaves at the end of the summer," Jake added, looking at each of them.

Melissa nodded and watched for John's reaction.

He slowly broke into a smile and nodded at them. "I can handle that."

"Yeah, alright," Andy agreed.

The twins looked to Scotty to see his reaction. He was staring at the twins with an emotion that John couldn't place. Hurt? Disappointment? "Yeah, sure," he agreed after a few moments.

"Thanks dude," Jake said, moving to pat Scott on the shoulder.

Scotty nodded and slapped Jake's shoulder.

"Thank you," Melissa said softly to John, a small smile on her lips.

John nodded at her. "I'm holding you to that promise."

She grinned and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And suddenly John knew everything would be okay. The twins would tell them everything when the time was right. That's all that mattered anyways. He was finally with the son and daughter he'd been denied time with. It was only right he made up for it.

"So we were having a pretty awesome day till shit got messed up," John said, trying to change the subject.

Melissa grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we'll we can still save the day. I'm getting hungry anyways, I could start cooking dinner," she said as she turned toward the fridge. She spun on the balls of her bare feet and almost fell over when she lost her balance. She grabbed the edge of the counter and giggled.

Jake laughed at her as she righted herself and continued toward the fridge. She opened the door just as the back patio door opened. In came EJ and Jeff, both looking sweaty. John had wondered where they had gone. From the looked of the sweaty shirts clinging to their backs and the loose basket ball pants, John assumed they'd gone for some kind of jog. "What's goin on here?" EJ asked with a smile as he moved further in the kitchen.

John watched Jeff's eyes flash to the open Vodka bottle next to Melissa. His eyes were clouded and ever guarded. John was still trying to figure out where Melissa and Jeff stood. After watching her little flirtation with Josh, he thought he knew where Melissa stood, but as soon as Jeff came into the room? Her eyes were on him instantly. Always seeking his approval. John looked to see Melissa grinning at both Jeff and EJ, her empty Vodka glass just inches from her hands. "What's up guys? Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Out for a jog," Jeff replied as EJ moved to the refrigerator. EJ pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Jeff. "What's going on here?" Jeff asked as he moved through the kitchen, heading toward Melissa. He caught the water bottle from EJ and set it on the counter next to Scotty.

"Just talking," Melissa shrugged.

Jeff grabbed the bottle of Vodka, spun the top on it and walked over to the freezer where Melissa had taken it from. After EJ downed half his water bottle he walked over to Melissa and grabbed her empty glass from her hands and headed to the sink with it. Neither one made a move for the bottle of Whiskey though.

John thought Melissa almost a looked lost without anything to fiddle with. Her fingers started to tap on the counter quietly. John raised an eyebrow at Melissa, wondering why she was letting these guys just step in and take over for her, but he wasn't sure if should say anything.

Melissa grinned warmly at John though. She shrugged a shoulder and reached for the unopened bottle of water Jeff left behind. She opened it quickly and took a large gulp. John glanced to see Jeff grabbing another bottle of water from the fridge for himself. "I need a smoke!" Melissa announced.

"Hell yeah," John agreed. That sounded like the best damn idea he heard in a while.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I was feeling pretty damn good. I'm not gonna lie. Those four drinks equaled a total of twelve shots. That amount of alcohol in the short amount of time that I had down it would put anyone on their ass. With me being as little as I was, and with an empty stomach, I was definitely feeling the effects of the liquor. A smoke and some fresh air was definitely something I needed to try and get my head clear.

When Jeff walked in and put the bottle away, I knew he was upset. He never liked when I drank too much, and he knew that we were supposed to have had a difficult conversation. Luckily for me though, I had gotten out of that tricky conversation, for a while at least. I had seen the look John gave me when Jeff grabbed the bottle.

I wasn't stupid, I knew he thought it was odd, but that's just how it was. Jeff and EJ were extremely over protective of me. They knew me as well as I knew them; like the back of my hand. There would never be three friends closer than EJ, Jeff, and I were. They were my family. So to distract John from thinking too much too soon, I announced my need for a cigarette and headed toward the front door.

Josh would be back soon and I was looking forward to seeing him. So a smoke on the front porch was just the place to sit and wait for him. I hit the random button on the iTunes playlist as I past the computer and pushed another button on the sound system to allow the music to play on the front porch speakers.

I smiled when everyone followed me out front. I struggled slightly when I fiddled with the latch, but EJ reached around me and turned the lock on the handle.

I grinned cheekily up at him.

He grinned and placed a kiss on my temple. "You're crazy baby girl," he said as I pulled the front door open.

"But you love me for it," I grinned and walked out front.

"You wish," EJ shot back.

"Kiss it," I said and smacked my ass.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Okay, I'll kill you then so you can kiss it in the next." I was grinning as I took a seat on the top stair and looked around. I hardly ever had my own pack of cigarettes. It was just easier to take one from the boys.

Jeff had already lit his smoke so he tossed me his pack before he took a seat at the other end of the stairs. I grabbed my smoke and lit it quickly before tossing the pack back to Jeff. Only it didn't make it. It fell a few feet short of him.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. The look he was giving me just made me chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at me, almost in annoyance and shrugged. I leaned over to flick the pack closer to him. "I've got it," he grinned, rolling his eyes at me. I smiled knowing I could get him to grin even if he was upset with me for drinking as much as I had.

"So what's for dinner?" EJ asked, with a smirk as he leaned against one of the support poles to the roof. He was standing over behind Jeff, down on the right side of the porch.

"I dunno," I sighed and took a drag on my cigarette. "I don't think I'm cooking," I grinned.

John and Andy started laughing behind me. I looked back to see them sitting in the chairs on the left side of the porch. "Oh no sis?" Jake asked from where he stood directly behind me, in front of the door with Scott. "Why not?"

"I'm drunk," I grinned. I shrugged and turned to Jeff. "You want pizza?" I asked him. When it came to food, Jeff's vote was usually the deciding factor. He liked a good meal, and I usually could cook a damn good meal.

"Only if we go to that place in town. I don't want your Little Ceaser's bullshit," he grinned.

I laughed and looked back to John and Andy. "Pizza work for you guys?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah," Andy nodded.

"Yeah," John smiled.

"What about me?" Scott asked.

"What about you?" I repeated, confused.

"Don't I get a choice?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, decision made. Pizza it is."

Jake laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry dude, she's viscous sometimes!"

Scotty rolled his eyes, but he was smiling anyways. "Fine then, I'm getting my own damn pizza!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Whatever you want dude."

It was at that moment that a black Cadillac Escalade came rolling down the driveway. Josh was home. And I was sure that if I hadn't been drunk at the time, I would have realized that I said that out loud. Yeah, he was home. I wasn't sure I was gonna let him leave either.

He pulled the truck around the circle and stopped right in front of the house. A moment later he was walking toward me with a slight swagger as he carried a plastic Wal-Mart bag in his hand. "What'd you buy?" I asked him.

"Socks," he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Leave it to a man to forget to pack socks for an entire three month trip. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but I looked away, only to catch Jeff's stormy gaze.

I sighed. Everyone wanted answers, answers only I could give. I shook my head and stared down the long winding driveway, letting myself get lost in my thoughts the long summer ahead of me. And that was the truth. I had a long summer ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

The night had slowly come to a close. Melissa had wandered off to her office an hour ago, leaving us guys in the living room watching Troy on FX; not one of my favorite movies, but there wasn't anything else on, so everyone made due. Needing to escape the tense quiet that had settled over the living room after Melissa left, I slinked out of the room toward the front porch. Maybe some nicotine would put something's into prospective.

But the front porch wasn't the quiet haven I'd been hoping for. Jeff was standing at the far left corner of the porch, staring out at the endless landscape. He glanced over when the door closed, but otherwise said nothing and returned to his thoughts.

I took a seat on the top stair and stared out down the driveway. I really loved it out here. The silence was so peaceful compared to the city, and you were always seeing wildlife. It was seclude like Alaska, but it held the comforts of home and convenience of being close to the city. Plus my sister was here.

I sighed, pulling out my cigarettes and letting my thoughts drift to Melissa. She was confusing me since I'd been home. I had always prided myself on being able to read my twin, especially when no one else could. Well Jeff could, but that was something else entirely. No, I prided myself on knowing _how_ my twin sister was feeling, _who_ she was having feelings for, and _when_ she was scared or about to break down. I knew it before it would happen.

Lately? I was second guessing that knowledge. I was starting to wonder what I had been thinking bringing my father home with me. Maybe I had rushed things? Maybe I should have had them meet half way, Seattle maybe? On neutral grounds? Maybe at Captain Sig's house? I'm sure him and Edgar could have helped defused the situation some. Or maybe not. Edgar probably would made a joke out of the whole thing, but Melissa probably would have liked that. She tries to get away from any kind of heavy emotion when she can.

No, that wouldn't have worked. Melissa probably wouldn't have gone, and John would have suggested her coming to Homer. He had still being trying to get me up that way and to meet my older sister, Taylor. Somehow I didn't think Melissa would have liked me heading to Homer without her, whether she was ready to go herself or not. And who was I kidding? I wasn't ready to meet the rest of the family either. Dad and Scott had been easy because I'd already been working in Dutch. Uncle Andy was still giving me issues three years later, and John had once mentioned that even Tae, as he affection ally called her, was still suspicious when it came to me and Liss. So yeah, I think that introduction was better left for later. Way later, like after Melissa and John had some kind of stable relationship.

"You know she's not doing well," Jeff's rough voice suddenly yanked me out of my thoughts. Leave it to Jeff to constantly worry about Melissa.

I took a slow drag on my smoke, knowing his thoughts were always and would always be on my sister. Whether they were dating or not, he would always have deep feelings for her. "Yeah, I know," I nodded, glancing over at him.

He had tossed his smoke, and was leaning back against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest. His steely gaze was lost on my though. He may have held some control over my sister, but he held next to none over me. "She's freaking out. Even though she don't look it."

I sighed and ran and hand over my shaggy hair. It was time for a haircut. Three weeks ago. "I know, man."

Jeff didn't say anything, just stared at me. Fine. He could stare all he wanted, didn't mean I was backing down. I was _not_ Melissa. "If anything happens to her-"

I snapped my gaze to his, "You'll what, Jeff?" I cut him off. Sometimes he over stepped his boundaries when it came to Melissa. His protectiveness was often on the side of possessive, even at times obsessive. "You gonna kill for her again?" I shot out, sending out the low blow that even I knew I shouldn't have said.

But Jeff never rose to the bait. We wouldn't. He was above all that now. "If I have to," he answered honestly.

I spat out a laugh and shook my head. That was typical Jeffery Mitchels. Always protecting Melissa, even if it meant condemning himself in the process. "Buddy, it's not like that." I looked over at him.

He didn't move, didn't shrug, just stared me down.

"You can trust my dad," I told him truthfully. "John maybe a little rough around the edges, but he's a good guy. He doesn't want to hurt her."

Jeff didn't look convinced.

"Well if you can't trust him, trust _me._ Trust me bro, I won't let anything happen to my sister."

Something in Jeff's gaze changed, darkened. His eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything more, the front door was opening and John was stepping outside. I smiled up at my Dad before I returned my gaze to where Jeff was standing. Only he wasn't there anymore. In fact he suddenly wasn't on the porch anymore.

I sighed, knowing he probably followed the porch around the house to where it met up with the back patio. Jeff said what he had to say and he wasn't about sit around with an audience. I shook my head and stared back down the drive way as Dad took a seat on the stairs next to me.

"You okay, kid?" his deep rumble, tumbled toward me.

I grinned over at him and nodded, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Dad, I'm good."

His shit eating grin was just what I had needed after the inquisition I got from Jeff. He may not have said much, but his meaning was clear. He would stop at nothing if someone hurt Melissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna apologize immediately. I know some of you were looking for answers, and so was John. But Melissa just wasn't ready yet. But trust me, you keep reading and you're gonna get your answers. All of them. :-D <strong>

**I really love writing Melissa and Josh. They flow so easily. I wish I could write **_**just**_** them, but they'll get their page time. All in due time. **

**I especially want to thank those who review. And a special thank you IrishCaptain for always leaving me such glowing reviews. I look forward your feedback every time!**

**So everyone tell me what you think. What worked, what didn't? Is something missing? I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Smut warning! :-D Yeah… I had some fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Melissa<p>

The rest of the night passed by in a gentle haze. Pizza was awesome, even if it did come from the place in town and not Little Ceaser's. I didn't know why I liked that place so much. But either way, dinner was awesome.

After dinner we had all moved to the living room where we lounged around watching a couple of movies before the guys went to bed early. They had to be in the city at eight to start promoting the show Deadliest Catch.

After they headed to bed, I went to my office hoping to get a few things done before my official start of vacation the following morning. I had sobered up after eating half a pizza and drinking a couple of bottles of water. Jeff and EJ had lightened up when I sobered up more, and didn't say a word about it. I knew they probably wouldn't either. I quit doing it when they asked, there was no further need for discussion.

The conversation with the guys hadn't gone anywhere close to the way it should have gone. I should have been stronger and able to tell him, but the nightmare that was my past was sometimes too horrendous to repeat. My only hope was to gradually tell them over the summer.

Maybe I could just let a few details here and there slip out while talking about a slightly similar topic?

But I knew that would never happen. Growing up with Katherine and her endless supply of men had been worse than living on the streets of Chicago. On the streets the rules made sense, shit didn't change often and everyone knew their place. With Katherine though? Shit changed so quick you were on the ground before you knew what hit you. One day there'd be a new rule, the next that same rule was the very reason you were getting your ass beaten.

Katherine always had a new man in her life, and he was always worse than the one before him. Always more cruel. Always ready to break you.

No. There was no slipping that into a conversation on a slightly similar topic. The conversation would never go that way, there was no similar topic. It would be up to Jake and me to bring the conversation around to the past. It wasn't something I thought I was strong enough to endure.

A shiver went down my spine as my thoughts drifted over the past. I tried so to keep myself from thinking about it. I kept myself so busy _just_ so I wouldn't have to remember it. I hardly ever slept, so wouldn't dream about it. And now the past was being yanked out of the deepest recesses of my mind to slap me in the face.

I sighed and forced myself to see the computer screen in front of me. I had my e-mail open, but I hadn't seen a word on the computer. I had only been in my office for half an hour when there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Josh standing there with bed head and squinty eyes. It was obvious he'd already been laying down, probably almost a sleep before he came to see me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him softly. I glanced at the clock to see it was going on one in the morning.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. He was leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but a pair of low slung basketball shorts.

"Just checking my e-mail," I answered, closing the window quickly.

He stared at me for a minute, not saying anything. When I looked at him again, I was shocked to see the edge of hardness in his eyes. It was that same dominate look he had given me earlier that day after we had the most amazing sex of my life.

"Come to bed," he said finally.

I stared at him confused. I wasn't used to just following orders. I was usually the one giving the orders. But coming from Josh, they seemed more like advice or guidance for my well being. His tone left little room for argument and I soon found myself putting my computer to sleep and standing up.

I walked slowly to him, unsure of what I was feeling. When I reached him he wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He pushed a hard kiss against my lips, holding my body against his. I melted, grabbing his shoulders for support.

We broke apart moments later, breathless. I stared up into his almost black eyes. He didn't say anything, but turned and headed toward the back stairs. He kept me close to him as we made our way upstairs.

When we reached the second floor he paused, and glanced around. With the coast clear, I took over and led the way to the third floor, where my bedroom suite was located. By the time we reached my door we were clawing at each other. Our tongues were battling in our mouths while hands roamed each other's bodies.

I let out a breathy moan as soon as Josh had the bedroom door closed behind us. Within seconds our clothes were ripped from our bodies as we fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and tongues. I couldn't get enough of his hard body, and I couldn't get it fast enough.

He pulled me with him as he sat down on the bed. I straddled his naked body, my dripping core hovering just above his ridged manhood. My hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, as I balanced above him. I breathed out a moan as Josh's fingers found my core, probing through the silky flesh. He buried two fingers deep inside, drawing a loud moan from me.

I opened my eyes, resting my forehead against Josh's. He was staring at me intently. His fingers pressed against my G-spot, hitting it head on. I gasped out a breath as he started rubbing slow circles against the sensitive skin. My muscles clamped down around his fingers, not wanting him to stop, while trying to get more.

"Josh," I moaned loudly, forgetting our need to be quiet.

His lids were hooded as he continued to watch me. I ground my hips down against his fingers. I was rewarded was a swift stinging slap to my bare ass. I choked out a moan, falling against his body, no longer able to hold myself above him.

"Josh," I breathed, panting hard. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I felt the pressure building up in my stomach, the tingling in my core. His thumb suddenly pressed against my clit and I cried out.

"Shh," he murmured, capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I groaned, losing myself in his taste. My fingers gripped his neck, my nails dug slightly into his flesh. I ground my hips against him again, receiving a growl in protest. Josh sucked my bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth.

I gasped out a whimper before I suddenly shuddered and convulsed. I latched onto Josh, riding out my orgasm as I panted out a moan, muscles clamping down on his fingers. "That's it," he encouraged as a rush of warm juices coated his fingers.

I shuddered and whimpered against him. My limbs were jelly and lethargic. When he removed his fingers I could feel my juices trickle down my thighs. I couldn't care a less though. Josh had just given me the most amazingly, mind blowing orgasm I'd ever had in my life. The man knew how to do things with his fingers. I was in heaven and had zero plans of moving anytime soon.

While I was lost in thought, Josh had other plans for me. He grabbed my hips tightly and pulled me closer. I cried out as he sheathed himself deep within me in one swift motion. "Shh," he murmured against my lips. He pushed his lips to mine, stifling my moans as he set a rhythm within me.

I was still overly sensitive. Every stroke and every thrust sent millions of tingles throughout my body. Josh's grip on my hips was bruising and the pace he set was nearing on the edge of barbaric. He slammed me down on his hard cock, filling the room with the wet sounds of slapping flesh.

"Damn baby," he moaned in my ear. He kissed my temple. "You feel amazing."

I opened my eyes, coming out of my pleasure coma. I pulled away from him enough for him to lean toward me and capture my lips in his. I swiveled my hips clockwise, earning a throaty moan from Josh.

When I repeated the action and received the same result, I quickly fell into a rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust with a swivel of my hips. We continued the pace for what felt like hours, but when I felt Josh's grip on my hips tighten, I knew he was close. His head dropped to my shoulder. He started sucking on the skin where my neck met my shoulder.

I breathed out a moan as I felt the tightening in my stomach for the second time that night. Josh dropped a hand from my hip to rub my clit with his thumb. I gasped as I panted, moving with his hand and body.

It wasn't long before I was falling over the edge again. My walls clamped down around his cock and I let out the loudest moan yet. If the guys on the third flood hadn't heard us yet, I was sure they had now.

I didn't care.

My shuddering and shaking in orgasmic bliss brought Josh over the edge with me. He bit down into my skin to stifle his moans as he came hard with a shuddering release. We clung to each other, sweaty and breathless. My head fell to his shoulder and my eyes slid shut. I couldn't believe how amazing Josh could make me feel. We were so different, yet he seemed to understand me in a way that no one else did. A way that not even Jeff, my best friend, could understand.

When josh's fingers started tracing the scars on my back, I stiffened. Josh had always known about the scars from the beginning; he and Jake sharing a stateroom on the Cornelia Marie made it hard to keep secrets from him.

He kissed my neck and I relaxed in his arms. He continued to trace the whip scars, following them down to the smaller ones made by a nine inch switch blade. The one my mother's ex-husband used to carry. "How did it go with John earlier?" Josh quietly asked. It was a murmur in my ear.

I sighed. "I couldn't tell him," I admitted, stiffening slightly. I knew Josh wanted me to tell John the truth, but it was just not something I was ready to talk to him about yet.

"It's okay," Josh whispered, placing a kiss to my neck. He rubbed his fingers into my back, relaxing the muscles with his skilled fingers. I melted into him again, completely content to be in his arms. "You'll do it when you're ready."

I nodded. "Jake and I promised John we'd tell him by the end of summer."

"Just make sure you're ready first." He kissed my shoulder.

I nodded and pulled away from him to be able to look him in the eye. He was staring at me intently again. His dark chocolate eyes were almost black with an emotion I couldn't place. Instead of continuing on about me and my daddy-issues, I turned the conversation on him. "How have you been doing? Honestly." I asked him, smoothing my fingers over his cheek, caressing the smooth skin.

His eyes searched my face before he placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'm actually doing pretty amazing," he grinned at me.

I saw the playfulness in his eyes, but I also saw the truth I was looking for. "Oh yeah?" I asked, flirtatiously. "And why is that?"

"Well, I finally seem to have all my dad's businesses under control. You know, you were right about the Parent Company. It was the perfect solution and made controlling everything so much easier." He kissed my lips.

I smiled and kissed him back enthusiastically. "I'm glad I could help."

"There's also been another thing able to help me get this shit under control," he smirked, pulling away from me again. I was slightly confused, but then he continued speaking. "There's been this beautiful, intelligent, though slightly crazy woman that keeps calling my ass."

"Oh really? What was she doing that for?" I joked with a smile.

He grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He looked playful, but I knew the man behind the mask. We'd done a lot of talking in the past year and I knew when he was feeling insecure about something.

"Maybe she likes talkin to your ass," I smirked at him.

He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing me. "Is that all she likes?" His eyes were flashing his lust for me.

I grinned whole heartedly as I felt him start to stir again inside me. "Mmm, maybe she likes the way you feel," I purred, arching my back as I ground down on his semi-erect cock.

He let out a groan as his eyes slid to half-mast, watching me through hooded lids. "Yeah you do," he murmured, the dominate edge returning to his voice.

Shivers flashed down my spine, sending shooting tingles to my clit. I arched my back further, grinding my hips into his hard shaft. His fingers gripped my hips, holding me steady. I moved against him, back arched, and my perk, round C's thrust into his face. His mouth latched on a hard nipple, sucking it between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it.

I let out a moan as I continued to grind on him, working my hips into a frenzy. Josh held me to him, holding me up as he leaned forward and bent me backwards. His hands slid up my back, locking behind me and holding me steady. My hands were latched on his shoulders, his mouth never leaving my nipple.

My head was thrown back in ecstasy. My hair nearly touched the floor. I was practically doing a back bend and soling trusting Josh to hold my weight in his strong arms. His biceps and triceps were flexing with every thrust and swivel I made.

I was moaning loudly, not giving a fuck who heard me.

It was a little after five in the morning when he finally finished for the evening. We had eventually moved things to the bathroom, the Jacuzzi bathtub to be exact. We were hot, clean, and exhausted, but extremely satisfied.

I was leaning against the bathroom vanity catching my breath, while Josh was putting some clothes on. It was early Monday morning and the guys would be leaving for the City soon. Josh walked in the bathroom wearing clean jeans and a black button up, short sleeve shirt. His hair had gel in it, holding the short spikes in a messy bed head fashion.

"You're not dressed yet?" he asked as he stepped in front of my naked body.

"I'm too hot to put clothes on," I stated, feeling over heated from the whirl pool tub.

"That's because you're standing in the hot bathroom," he said as he stared down at me. He lifted a hand to cup a plump breast. "Why don't you come out to the bedroom?" he rasped, pinching my nipple between his fingers.

"Josh," I moaned, not caring that my body probably couldn't take much more attention.

Josh silenced my moan with a deep kiss, sucking my tongue into his mouth. Both of his hands grabbed my face, pulling me into the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. When he pulled back, leaving me breathless, I moaned at the loss of contact.

I was suddenly cold as he took a step back, leaving me panting against the counter. I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly confused.

He had a small smirk on his face. "I have to get going. EJ said were leaving in twenty minutes."

"Plenty of time," I exclaimed, moving toward him. He'd gotten me all worked up again and he barely touched me. Okay the kiss was intense, but his hands had barely done anything.

He stepped away from me, putting another foot of distance between us. "Nu-uh," he grinned.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. I wasn't used to being told, 'no'. He knew that too. He knew exactly what kind of power he held over me. When I was about to protest, he placed a gentle yet firm finger to my lips.

"No," he said firmly. His eyes bore holes into mine, daring me to disobey him.

My eyes held his in a defiant battle of wills. I suddenly changed tactics and opened my mouth, sucking his finger in. I rolled my tongue around it, trying to persuade him to give into me.

His eyes darkened as he pulled his finger out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'. I smirked at him. I knew with that demonstration, I had gotten him as worked up as I was. But suddenly he smirked and stepped further away from me. He grinned at my shocked face. "I'll see you later sexy," he said before he turned and walked away from me.

"What the fuck?" I asked the silent bathroom after I heard Josh leave through the bedroom door. He had left me naked and so sexually frustrated I knew I'd never be able to get any sleep.

I stifled a groan and headed for the shower. It seemed like I was going to need help cooling off.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

I didn't sleep well the night before. Jeff's words were still ringing in my head. His cool demeanor was always off putting to people, but having grown up with the man I had thought I wasn't affected. I guessed all the time away from home was opening my eyes to everything I hadn't seen before. Did that mean I changed? And if it did, did everyone else do so too?

I was sitting contemplating Jeff and Melissa's relationship when it dawned on me the reason for Jeff's sudden over protectiveness. Yeah, it had been John, but it had also been Josh. I heard him and Melissa going at it all night. It was part of reason I was so pissy this morning, that and having to deal with the press today.

I never did get used to being in front of the camera's twenty-four seven. And since it came out on the show that I was John's son, a Hillstrand, I constantly sought after by the reporters. So to say I was stressin was an understatement. It was the first day of promotions and I had been kept up all night thinking about what Jeff had admitted to me. The man was serious about protecting my sister. Even if it meant killing for her again; even after everything it had cost him the first time.

I shook my head.

I would always have a deep respect for Jeff, for what he did for me and my sister all those years ago, but sometimes I just didn't get it. I couldn't understand their relationship for the life of me. When they were together, they fought like animals, often getting violent with each other. Not just him, but her too. Jeff brought out something in Melissa that wasn't healthy. Their jealously was so intense that civil wars have been less bloody.

But when they weren't together… when they were just friends… something just clicked. He still took care of her, and she in turned kept him in line. The world just flowed easier. Harmony ran through the house and both seemed happier. They could deal with watching the other date; hold back that jealousy and give the other space. They could deal with the whole damn world when they weren't a couple.

As friends, Jeff and Melissa were unstoppable.

It was that thinking that had kept me up most of the night. When I did finally fall a sleep I was woken an hour later to the sounds of my best friend fucking the brains out of my twin sister. Yeah, great fucking night. Just wait till I got my hands on Josh. Melissa was told, but I hadn't warned him away from her yet. As soon as I saw him, he was a dead man.

My sister was _not_ to be used as a fuck buddy. Even if she was okay with it.

As soon as I decided that I was going to have a chat with my best friend, my dad walked in followed closely by Scott and Andy. "Morning," Andy grinned as Dad and Scott slowly meandered over to join me at the table.

I lifted a hand in a half-assed wave as the three of them sat down. "How'd you sleep?" Dad asked.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I didn't."

"Why not?" he asked, looking me over. I was sure I looked like shit. I felt like it. I think I slept maybe two hours at the most last night.

I was about to answer when Josh walked in the kitchen. I glared at him as he came sauntering into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Morning!" He was too damn chipper too.

My glare darkened and the smile slowly drifted off his face. "I told Melissa to make sure _'your fun'_ didn't interrupt my sleep. My sleep was interrupted."

Josh tried not to smirk, but it was still creeping on his face. "Sorry dude."

"Did you even go to sleep yet?" I glared.

He slowly shook his head, though no longer smirking. At least he respected me or my sister that much. "Not yet," he answered.

"What the fuck dude? She already doesn't sleep enough as it is. I don't need you keeping her up all night on top of it."

Josh looked slightly taken back. "Dude, it was one night. Sorry man, it won't happen again."

I was about to say 'damn straight it won't' when my dad caught my eye. He was shaking his head at me, warning me not to go there right now. Yeah, he was probably right. It was damn early and I was already stressin about everything else.

I shook my head. "We'll talk about this later." It was too early to deal with this shit. After sleeping in my own bed the last couple of nights and not on a moving boat, it was hard sleeping enough as it was. But getting woken up every so often by a moan was just another thing to piss me off.

He nodded, no longer looking so chipper.

I stood from the table and pushed the chair in just as EJ walked into the kitchen a moment later with a beanie on his head. He wore a black zip up hoody with blue basketball shorts and sandals.

"Let's go," I said and headed for the front door.

I heard the scrapping of chairs as everyone got up to follow me.

What a way to start the morning. Now I had that fun conversation to look forward to later. Fuckin awesome. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, it was short. But that's only because the next one is sooo long. :-D Melissa and Josh wanted to go longer but Discovery was waiting! LOL<strong>

**This sets the mood for Jake in the next chapter. Anyone else feeling the rage?**

**As always let me know what you think! I'm loving the reviews for this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been so long! This one was a hard one to write! You'll see why soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Johnathan<p>

The first day of promotions was always crazy. Fans were too excited. Photographers trigger happy. Crowds unreal. I loved the fans. I really did. But when gay guys started grabbin on my junk, I drew the line. Shit was just too much.

I sighed as I leaned back in the leather chair of the Escalade. EJ had left Jake the keys that morning after dropping us in the city. He said he probably wouldn't be back to come get us. Oh well. Jake had the keys, so we were good.

"Where's Jake?" Andy grumbled next to me. He was lounging back with his eyes closed.

I shrugged, closing my eyes as well. "He and Scotty were signing some autographs."

I felt my brother nod his head as a faint snoring came from him. "Where's Josh?" I asked him.

"Talking to Edgar when I left. Told him we were leaving soon."

I nodded as my thoughts drifted to Josh. I had to say I wasn't really surprised Josh was interested in Melissa. What did surprise me though, was how easily they got along. It was like they'd known each other all their lives. It really shouldn't have surprised me though. I mean Jake had worked on the Cornelia Marie for three years before he came to work for Andy and I. Jake and Josh were like brothers, it only made sense that Melissa would fall in to that.

I had to chuckle though. Josh made a brother in Jake Parker, when his _own_ brother Jake was off doing his own thing. After the death of Captain Phil, Jake and Josh had parted ways. Josh was left to deal with his father's companies while Jake took off to do whatever it was that he did. I made a mental note to ask Josh about it later.

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up we were stuck in gridlock traffic and Jake was cussing up a storm in the front seat. Josh looked just as agitated in the passenger seat. I glanced behind me to see Scotty listening to his iPod, his head nodding with the music. A glance at the clock told me it was nearing five in the afternoon, and from the look of the traffic around us, it would be a while before we were back at Melissa's house.

I glanced at Andy sleeping next to me, before I decided to try and go back to sleep. With my eyes closed I listened to Jake mutter obscenities under his breath as the truck slowly inched forward. "Easy dude," Josh murmured.

"Dude, shut up," Jake snapped.

I suppressed a grin as I slowly drifted off to sleep again. When I awoke again, Jake was pulling the truck down the long winding driveway that led to Melissa's house. I let out a yawn as I stretched while Jake swung the Cadillac around the circle in front of the front door. "About time," Jake muttered before throwing the driver door open.

He was up the stairs and in the house before any of us had gotten out of the car. "What crawled up his ass?" I asked Josh with a smile.

He shrugged and moved to get out of the car. I shrugged Andy next to me and startled awake. "Huh?" he asked, looking around.

"Home sweet home," I grinned at him.

He nodded and opened the door. I glanced behind me to see Scotty sleeping. I reached over the seat and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Dude, wake up."

He opened his eyes almost instantly and looked around. "We here?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go." I got out of the car quickly so he could climb over the seat and get out himself.

By the time I walked in the house I could hear the yelling coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Melissa and Jake were already getting into it. "Dude what the fucks your problem?" she yelled at him as I walked in the kitchen.

Melissa was sitting at the breakfast bar with a laptop in front of her. Her legs were curled up under her, her hair loose and in her face. A pair of black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. She looked comfy and content, well at least until Jake had come home.

Jake had already disappeared up the stairs before he could answer Melissa. Melissa rolled her eyes before she looked my way. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and made a motion to offer her one. She shook her head and held up a bottle of water. "What's got his panties all twisted?" she asked me.

"Traffic was horrible," Andy offered before he made his way for the stairs too.

I glanced around to see it was the two of us in the kitchen. Melissa smirked and shook her head. "He knew that when he was leaving. You don't leave the city between four and seven pm. He knew that," she shrugged.

I laughed and looked around sniffing. The house smelled amazing. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

She grinned. "Lasagna."

"Hell yeah, it smells amazing," I added.

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush. She really didn't take compliments well, I thought. It was cute that after all she'd accomplished, she still blushed with a simple compliment.

"So how was your day?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Long, so long," I sighed, moving to lean against the counter. "Some asshole got a little too touchy too."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Elaborate." She spun the top off her water bottle and lifted the bottle to her lips.

I grinned, "Some guy grabbed my junk," I answered as she took a sip of water.

She sputtered in shock, choking on the water. I started laughing as Scotty walked in the kitchen from the back stairs. "Psh old man," he grinned walking further in the room. "You loved every minute of it. Don't let him fool you," he said to Melissa as he patted her back while she was coughing.

"You okay?" I asked. Her face was turning red from lack of oxygen. I hadn't meant to make her choke.

She nodded smiling, quickly taking another sip from her bottle. Scotty rubbed circles on her back while she breathed slowly. "Yeah great."

I nodded and looked at Scotty. He was looking over Melissa's shoulder at her laptop screen. "So you liked it?" Melissa asked me as I was taking a sip of my beer.

I copied her in choking on my drink, not expecting her to say anything more about the guy who grabbed my shit earlier. Scotty started laughing hard and I had to flip him off as I coughed uncontrollably while I tried to regain my breath. Scott moved from Melissa to me, pounding on my back until I slapped him upside the head.

When I was able to breathe again, Scotty made another comment about my liking the man grabbing my shit, and followed through with a cheap shot to the gut. I retaliated with one of my own, and before I knew it we were wrestling on the kitchen floor.

Melissa was laughing hysterically. You can't believe how good it was to hear to her laugh. It was such a magical sound. "Oh shit," Josh's voice suddenly rang out. "I've got ten on John."

"You're on," Melissa said. "Scotty is totally dominating right now."

"Bullshit," I panted, struggling to flip him over. When the hell did this kid get so strong? Finally I got the upper hand. A firm hand on his shoulder had him flipping onto his back with me pinning him to the stone tiles. "Gotcha," I said as I let him up quickly, standing and pulling him up with me.

"Ah damn," Melissa grinned at us. Josh was sitting two seats down from her at the breakfast bar. Close, but not too close.

He was grinning broadly at me. "I knew you had it, old man."

"Old man, bullshit. I could take both you little twerps on at the same time," I declared. Suddenly I knew that was a bad idea. Josh's eyes lit up mischievously. But before he could stand up and do anything a timer went off on the stove.

"Saved by the bell old man," Josh grinned as Melissa slid out of the chair. She was really short when she stood next to him, barely coming up to his shoulders. She took off her glasses and set them on the counter next to her computer before she moved around the breakfast bar to the stove behind me. The timer was still beeping and I had a feeling dinner was almost ready.

As Melissa turned off the timer, EJ came walking in the kitchen through a door near the backdoor. "Where were you dude?" Scotty looked at him confused.

"Downstairs," EJ grinned as he moved passed us to help Liss with the food. She was pulling two casserole dishes from the oven, both filled to the brim with lasagna.

"There's a basement in this house?" Scotty looked perplexed. Even I raised an eyebrow at Melissa.

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah dude, go check it out after dinner. There's a full bar down there. It's all furnished."

"Well damn," I grinned. "I'm gonna have to check that out too."

Melissa smiled. She went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Milk?" she asked the three of us. She was already moving to the cabinet.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna get a new beer," I answered, already moving to the fridge.

Scott shook his head, "Dad grab me a coke."

"Yeah, I'll have milk," Josh answered Melissa.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing five glasses out of the cabinet. "John, grab a beer for your brother," she said as she started pouring milk into glasses.

It was such a natural thing to do; I almost over looked how thoughtful it was of Melissa to think of Andy. She didn't even seem to notice. I had to smile. Jake was right. She really was a saint.

EJ had finished cutting the two lasagna pans into squares before he moved them to the pot holders waiting on the dining room table. He set down both pans while Josh helped Melissa move the glasses of milk to the table. "Scott, go tell Jake and Andy dinner's ready."

Scott complied without comment and hurried out of the room. "You have such a natural authority." I couldn't help but comment. It was the truth. All she had to do was say something and everyone around her moved to accommodate her.

Melissa actually grinned at this. There was no hint of a blush. She was not at all embarrassed by her hold over everyone. She did shrug though. So she clearly didn't care that much about the power. "It comes with being boss."

"Yeah, like being a Captain."

That was all it took to remind her that we had something in common. I doubt she ever stopped thinking that I was her father, but I could tell the little comments about us be alike were more unsettling to her than the simple words. Even if she did say she had wanted to get to know me, I could still sense her holding back.

When her cheeks tinged pink and her eyes fell to the floor, I had a feeling I hit home. But she recovered quickly, eyes snapping back to mine, not about to give in. "Yeah," she said with a nod. "Captain makes you boss."

I grinned at her, glad she was okay with the comparison.

We had just sat at the table, when Andy and Scotty came walking in. "Jake said he'd be a minute," Scotty said as he took a seat next to me at the table.

Melissa nodded and glanced at EJ and Jeff who had just walked in the kitchen from the backdoor. I hadn't notice EJ leave, but it would make sense that he went to tell Jeff dinner was ready. Both men sat on either side of her, as if protecting her from the rest of us.

I couldn't help but wonder about the relationship Melissa had with Jeff and EJ. They both took care of her, watching out for her. They were extremely comfortable around each other. It was almost as if the three of them were one person.

It was at that moment at Jake walked in the kitchen. With one look at him I could tell there was going to be trouble. He walked as if he was on his mission. The storm on his face saying, 'leave me the fuck alone.' I knew by now to ignore him when he was in those moods. I could only hope everyone else knew that by now too.

Instead of taking a seat at the table with the rest of us, Jake plopped down at the breakfast bar, legs bouncing. He made no move toward the food, clearly not planning on eating. He looked itchy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Melissa watching Jake. I turned to warn Melissa away from the irritated Jake, but it was too late. Jake caught Melissa staring. "The fuck you lookin at?" he all but spat at her.

If Melissa was offended, she didn't let on. She was all but smirking while she slowly continued to eat her food. "Not a damn thing," she said.

Jake rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

Scotty let out a chuckle that made Melissa smile. They shared a look that sent Jake into a fit of rage. "The fucks your problem?"

Jake was glaring daggers at Melissa.

Melissa looked up, startled to find him staring her down. She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not afraid of the impending argument. "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to, but you better watch it."

"No bitch," Jake started. As soon as the words left his mouth, both Jeff and EJ dropped their forks to their plates. "You're the one who needs to watch them self." EJ and Jeff both wiped their mouths with their napkins before setting both hands on the table top.

Melissa sneered at Jake. She turned sideways in her, facing him head on. "Oh yeah brother dearest?" she practically drawled out her response to him. "And why is that?"

"Melissa." Jeff voice held a warning tone that did not go unnoticed by Melissa.

She held up a hand and waived him off. She raised an eyebrow at Jake with a slight nod of her head. Jake scoffed at her. "And there you go, always thinking you can control everyone and everything."

"I'm not controlling anyone Jake. Never have, never will." Her nonchalant attitude had Jake looking like he was itching to wrap his hands around her throat. His hands flexing into fists over and over again.

"Where the fuck's my best friend?" Jake suddenly asked. His leg was bouncing up and down, never stopping.

Melissa turned away from him, looking bored. She turned back to her meal as she spoke, "Right here at the table, eating dinner. You should do the same."

"No." Jake glared, rising to his feet. "Where the fuck is Zetti?"

Melissa shook her head, but didn't say anything. The look Jeff shot her said it all though. She was hiding something. "Jake dude, calm down," I interfered, raising a hand.

Jake was advancing on Melissa with a lethal look in his eyes. "Have you been drinking?" Melissa's eyes suddenly shot to Jake as he neared her. "You reek of Whiskey."

And I could see it too. Yeah he was freshly showered, but his eyes were bloodshot. We'd barely been home an hour, but from the looks of him, Jake was already smashed.

"Don't fuckin worry about it. Answer the damn question Melissa!" He was standing feet from her, just behind Jeff. His glare was ice cold. Anger rolled off him in waves.

Jake's temper wasn't something I could say I was familiar with. On the boat and in Dutch he was so laid back, shy and quiet even. But in the four days we'd been here, I'd already seen him blow up three times. Now this was the fourth. None of it made any sense.

Melissa and Jeff stared at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Melissa glanced at EJ and he shook his head. Annoyed, Melissa looked back at Jeff. He was nodding, with a look in his eyes that screamed, 'I told you so.' Melissa sighed and leaned back in her chair, tossing the fork on the table in front of her.

It hit the plate with a clatter.

"You gonna fuckin answer me or what?" Jake demanded, all but in her face as he glared down at her.

"Not if you don't stop fuckin talkin to me like that," Melissa glared up at him.

"You gonna stop fucking lying to me?" Jake hadn't moved, but Jeff looked like he was ready to stand. EJ shot him a look and shook his head. Jeff glared at him in return.

Melissa sat, almost slouching, in the chair. Her arm was resting along the back with her body was angled slightly toward Jake. She was giving him her attention, but she didn't look the slightest bit nervous as she stared Jake in the eye. He was towering over her, forcing her to look up at him.

Melissa shrugged. "I'm not lying Jake." Her voice sounded resigned. Her tone almost tired. "I honestly don't know where Michael is."

Michael Zetti was Jake's best friend growing up. Jake had told me many tales and drunken trysts about his childhood best friend Zetti. I had honestly been looking forward to meeting the crazy guy during our visit.

"Bullshit!" Jake exploded. "I checked his room! All his shit is gone! I've been calling him every day since I got to town. He won't answer my calls. Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know Jake! Things happened, he had to go. So I told him to leave." Melissa looked up at her twin, her eyes never leaving his.

Jake barely had his rage under control. He was practically shaking as he glared down at her. "That's all you've got to say? 'Things happened'? Since when do you go around kicking out our family?"

"Jake," Melissa looked down, shaking her head. She sighed and looked turned away from Jake, looking to EJ.

He shot Melissa a warning glace. "Dude, why don't we talk about this later?" He posed it as a suggestion, but his tone clearly said to drop it.

Jake turned his anger to EJ, eyes almost slits as he glared at him. "Why don't you tell me where the fuck your cousin is, Thompson."

EJ stood and glared at Jake. "I don't know dude, I haven't seen the asshole in months."

I glanced at Josh who was sitting across from me. He was looking at Jake with contempt. I felt the same as I looked at the scene before me. Jake was clearly drunk and I had a hunch his anger was about to hit the fan. I knew he was in a bad mood from the drive home, but I hadn't expected him to hit the bottle so quickly, or direct his anger at his sister.

But he was clearly itching for a fight.

"Jacob, why don't you go outside and cool off," I suggest, getting to my feet. There was no need for the blatant disrespect he was showing his sister.

He ignored me, eyes never leaving EJ who was standing behind Melissa. Jeff hadn't moved yet, but he had turned his body to Jake; a hand resting on the back of the chair, the other on the table. He looked like he was ready to jump on Jake the moment anything turned physical.

"Melissa," Jeff warned again. His voice was emotionless and his eyes were harder than steel. Melissa's eyes locked on Jeff. Even from where I was standing I could see the emotion pouring out. She was near breaking. She was shaking her head at him.

EJ was glaring at Jake with the same ferocity. "Guys, why don't we just calm down and finish dinner," I suggested, watching Jake closely. He was practically shaking with rage.

"Jake," Melissa sighed, turning away from Jeff. She stood and stared up at Jake. She was within arm's length from him. I had to admit I was scared Jake would do something to her. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't harm his sister, but he was too angry and wound too tight.

Jake looked away from EJ to stare down at her. His jaw popped as he ground his teeth. "What's going on?" he asked her. He lowered his voice, but eyes still bore down into hers. "Where's Mike?"

"He's using again." Melissa's voice was steady and calm, but her eyes were giving her away. I could see the tears welling up and I really didn't know what to do.

EJ hissed and turned away when Melissa spoke to Jake. They both ignored him.

"Heroin?" Jake stated it more than asked. I had a feeling he already knew.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, glancing at Jeff before she stepped toward the fridge.

I stifled a groan. One glance at Jake and I could tell he was about fly off the handle. Things were about to go from bad to worse.

"So you just fuckin kick him out?" Jake snapped. Melissa stopped walking to turn back to Jake. Her eyes were blazing.

"I didn't have a choice, Jacob."

"Bullshit!" he yelled. "You could have sent him to rehab! Got him help!"

"We tried. You can't help someone who doesn't want it." Her voice was calm, but with the malevolent gleam in her eyes I knew otherwise. She was choosing her words carefully.

"Don't give me that shit! It's never stopped you before!"

Melissa shook her head. "Yeah Jake, I _have_ done it before." Her voice was slowly rising as she advanced on him. "I did it with Jeff. I did it with EJ. And I fuckin did it with you! _Twice_! So don't you _DARE_ tell me I didn't try!"

I was so completely lost by this point. I had no idea what end was up. I glanced at Andy to see him staring at Jake like he'd grown a second head.

Jake took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling. He ran a hand over his hair before he looked back down at Melissa. When he spoke again his voice was controlled and even. His eyes were still looking wild, but he seemed to be controlling himself better. "So what happened? Why did you have to kick him out?"

Melissa suddenly looked away and looked ashamed. I was shocked when I saw a tear roll down Melissa's cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Jeff stood up and put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "We should finish this later," Jeff said. He sent a nod in our direction.

"No," Jake glared at Jeff. "You tell me now. They can hear it."

EJ shook his head. He was pacing a few feet away from the table. The anger that rolled off his shoulders could defrost the Arctic, but he kept his mouth shut. His jaw was tight and popped as he ground his molars. Melissa looked at Jeff and he gave her a nod. But before she could say anything to Jake, EJ stepped forward. "No."

Jake glared at him, his simmering temper suddenly finding its potential outlet. He walked toward him. "No?" he asked. "Why don't _you_ fuckin tell me what you won't let _my sister_ say?"

EJ shook his head at him. "You can't handle the truth."

Jake moved closer to EJ, getting in face. It was then I knew the fight was inevitable. Melissa took a step back, so she was no longer between them. She leaned back against the kitchen island and crossed her arms, watching the scene unfold before her.

Jake was glaring at EJ, his fists clenching at his sides. His breathing was unusually calm. "Where. Is. Zetti?" Jake's voice was crystal clear. The warning undertone and commanding overtone were not to be neglected.

"I. Don't. _Know_." EJ's eyes were blazing with fury. I wasn't sure who was gonna hit first. Melissa and Jeff stood back, watching. Neither moved an inch. I wondered if they would move at all if things got physical. Josh suddenly stood and Melissa shot him a warning look. With a shake of her head, she had Josh standing by waiting for the impending fight.

Scotty was the only one who hadn't moved yet. Even Andy had stood shortly after Josh. "Bro," Scott said quietly.

If Jake heard him, he made no indication. He watched EJ carefully. "Jake," Scotty said, slowly standing. I'd never seen Scott look at Jake so disappointed before.

And then it happened. Jake suddenly moved. He leaned forward so he was almost nose to nose with EJ. "Tell me what the _fuck_ is going on," Jake growled, pushing EJ hard in the chest.

EJ held his ground, barely stumbling back from the shove.

"Fuck you dude!" EJ growled, "You haven't fuckin been here! You don't _deserve_ to know what the fuck is going on!"

Jake threw out a right hook before anyone could stop him. It caught EJ right in the jaw. His head snapped to the side as he stumbled backwards. Before EJ could even get his bearings straight, Scott was in Jake's face, pushing him hard in the chest and forcing him away from EJ.

EJ shook his head, trying to clear his vision before he made to lunge at Jake. I moved quickly, but Melissa was faster. She had positioned herself in between EJ and Jake. With both hands on EJ's chest, she pushed at him, trying to keep him from attacking Jake.

I moved to help her as Jeff did the same. She moved out of the way while Jeff and I held the fuming EJ away from the shouting Jake. Josh and Scott were struggling to hold back a flailing Jake. "Melissa _tell_ me what the fuck is going on! NOW!" Jake suddenly shouted at her.

Melissa looked like she was struggling to get herself under control. She looked torn between Jake and EJ, unsure what to say.

But it was Jeff that finally answered. "He fucking tried to kill her!" Jeff shouted, pushing EJ back with enough force to send him stumbling backwards down the two steps into the sunken living room.

"You're lying," Jake said instantly. He stopped moving, going completely still against Josh and Scott.

Jeff turned to stare Jake, advancing on him as he continued speaking. "If EJ and I hadn't walked in when we did, Zetti would have killed Melissa." His voice was hard and steely. He glared vehemently at Jake, daring him to say anything that would set him over the edge.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

The kitchen fell into instant silence after Jeff's announcement. My eyes shot to Melissa. I couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of my best friend trying to hurt my sister. One look from her told me everything I needed to know.

Jeff was telling the truth.

Josh and Scott moved away from me, staring at Jeff in shock. "What?" my dad asked. He was rapidly looking between me and Liss, trying to figure out what was going on. He was just as confused as I was.

I felt like I was suckered punched as I saw the tears welling up in Melissa's eyes. "Liss?" I asked her. My throat suddenly felt like sandpaper.

She took a deep breath, composed herself and glared at Jeff. If looks could kill, Jeff would be six feet under by now. "Stop," Melissa said. Her voice was quiet and calm.

She turned her glare from Jeff to me. "Stop," she repeated. "Sit your ass down and shut your mouth, _brother._" She didn't raise her voice or move an inch.

I was seething in rage. How _dare_ she keep this from me? I was in no mood to sit on my ass and be handed a lecture from my twin. I glared at her defiantly. But she ignored me. Instead she turned to look at EJ who was standing in the living room, silently glaring at me.

"Stop," Melissa repeated again.

EJ shook his head in disgust. "No Melissa. I won't stand here while you hold your brother's hand and tell him everything is going to be alright."

"Oh fuck you dude," I yelled at EJ, moving toward him. I didn't get far though. Scott and Josh were suddenly there, holding me back.

"You have no idea what the fuck's been going on around here while you've been gone!" EJ yelled at me walking up the three steps that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah so why don't you fuckin enlighten me Bro!" I growled at him.

"Fine! You wanna hear how your best friend fell into heroin the day you left town? Or that he started stealing from me and Jeff? How he tried to steal from the Club? Is that what you wanna hear, _Parker_?" His emphasis on my last name had me struggling against Scotty and Josh. "Or would you rather hear about how he stole from your sister for drug money? No, you'd rather hear about how he almost _raped_ her on this very table." EJ's hand shot out to point at the kitchen table.

Before anyone could say another word, glass was shattering against the wall next at the end of the table. All eyes flew to Melissa. She was shaking vehemently. Her eyes blazing while she glared at EJ and myself.

No one dared moved a muscle while Melissa panted, trying to catch her breath. "Liss," EJ whispered.

She held up a hand, stopping him from speaking. "No. You've said enough." She glared at him and shook her head.

I vaguely felt Josh and Scotty let go of me. Looking at the quivering Melissa, I suddenly realized just how humiliated Melissa might have been feeling.

I moved toward her, wanting nothing more than just to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. As soon as I moved though, she was glaring in my direction. "Sit your fucking ass down, and shut your God damned mouth, brother."

And instantly I found myself sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Melissa sent a glare at EJ which sent him back to his seat at the table as well. Jeff returned to his seat motioning for Scotty and Josh to do the same. Uncle Andy finally sat, but my father didn't make a move.

Dad's arms were crossed over his chest and the anger was written clearly on his face. He wanted answers and he would not stop until he got them. He didn't need to say a word. His actions spoke louder than any words could have.

Melissa ignored him though. Instead she moved to stand behind her seat at the table. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the back of the chair. "Alright, everyone listen up, because I am _only_ going to say this _once_."

She took a deep breath before she turned her head and attention to me. I was leaning back in the bar chair, waiting for her to begin. "You know Mike's always had a problem with heroin._"_ She stated the obvious. But I nodded, knowing she was trying to get her head together.

I had known that Mike had struggled with heroin on and off for years. While I worked on the Cornelia Marie, Melissa had always called me kept me updated. But since I started working for Dad in October, the phone calls never came and mine home were few and far between. "He was clean while I was home last summer."

Melissa nodded. "He stayed cleaned until October."

"When I left for Red Crab?"

She nodded again. "The day you left was the same day Kelly left him. He didn't take it very well. I found him at his cabin with the needle still in his arm. I thought he was dead."

"Turns out it was a false alarm," Jeff cut in, like he'd been waiting to tell Jake all along. "He was released from the hospital three days later. He promised to clean up and get help. We thought that was the end of it."

"It wasn't though. He just got better at hiding it," Melissa started again. "About a month later I walked in on him trying to break into the safe at the Club."

"What?" I said shocked. "Why would he want to do something so stupid?"

Melissa straightened up from leaning over the chair and turned toward me. "He was broke. He spent everything he had on heroin."

I shook my head in disgust. I didn't want to believe her. I was trying so hard to _not_ believe her. It didn't make sense. Michael Zetti was not a thief, and he definitely did not steal from _family_.

My best friend may be a lot of things, but the last time I saw him he was _happy_. He'd been sober for just over a year and he had an honest job, working security for my sister at The Club and The Arena. He was eating right and taking better care of himself. He even had a girlfriend the last time I saw him!

"I had to fire him Jake," Melissa said softly.

"Bullshit!" I yelled standing up again. "You didn't _have_ to. You _chose_ too!"

Melissa ignored my outburst and continued speaking softly. "He panicked when I walked in the back room. He grabbed my neck and was in my face before I even realized what had happened."

"You're lying," I said shaking my head.

She shook her head sadly. "He was choking me. I _had_ to fire him Jake."

"So then you kicked him out?" Scott said, drawing Melissa's attention away from me. I was fuming, but glad to have her attention elsewhere. Scott was watching Melissa carefully. Taking in every word she was saying.

"No," she sighed. "After I fired him he disappeared. We didn't see him for about a week. I came home early from work one day to find him packing up his room. Everything was in boxes. I thought he was sober."

"He wasn't," Jeff countered.

"No," Melissa sighed, stepping back to the kitchen island. She leaned back against it, folding her arms over her chest. "When he was done loading his truck he cornered me in here," she motioned around us to the kitchen. She took a deep shuddering breath.

And that's when I noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes for millionth time that night. Her voice was thick with emotion when she continued speaking. "He blamed me for Kelly leaving him. He blamed me for his life turning out the way he did. But then he blamed me for you leaving, said that if I hadn't sent you 'on some bullshit mission' to find Dad then he'd still have his best friend and he wouldn't be suffering."

I stared at her, numb and speechless. I was livid that my best friend would speak to my sister that way, but sometimes Melissa did say things to rile you up.

"I told him he was full of shit, and that if you were here you'd tell him the same thing. I told him that you'd be disgusted with how he was acting. He didn't like that." She paused and a tear rolled down her cheek. She slowly wiped it away, but it was pointless, they kept flowing. "He grabbed me by the throat and had me down on the table within seconds. There was nothing I could do. Turns out he was strung out on PCP."

I suddenly saw red, knowing exactly where Melissa was going with this story.

"He said he would show you 'what a disgusting little whore his sister had become.'" The tears were streaming down her face and she was doing nothing to stop them. Her eyes were boring into mine, waiting and watching for my reaction.

Whatever alcohol effects I had been feeling before coming down to the kitchen were long gone. I was shaking in rage trying to figure out just what the hell to do or say, that wouldn't send her into hysterics. I could tell she was holding on by a hair trigger.

Jeff started speaking to fill the silence. "EJ and I walked in to find her with her skirt up and his hands on her throat."

There was a heavy silence while everyone sat in disbelief. It was hard to imagine anything of this magnitude happening while we were away.

"Jeff almost killed him," EJ spoke suddenly. I shot my eyes to him, not able to help the glare that I sent his way. "Had to call Nick and Kevin to come patch him up. Me and Jeff took him back to his cabin with his truck."

I shook my head in disgust. "So you just left him to die?"

"Fuck you dude. He's my cousin, I stayed three days while he healed. When I walked in on him shooting up in the bathroom I told him not to come around anymore. That he wasn't welcome in this house anymore." EJ voice was stone cold as were his icy blue eyes as he stared daggers at me.

There was a moment of silence while everyone tried to digest everything. "So why didn't you tell me then?" I asked, returning my attention to Melissa. She was still crying silently.

"Jake," she said, her voice cracking. "I tried." She shook her head. "But you were under so much stress already. You had just started working on a new boat. Between the hazing and the horrible weather and bad fishing, I didn't want you to have to worry about it."

I shook my head in disbelief. I never thought my twin sister would have kept anything from me; especially not something so serious and life changing about my best friend.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face no matter how much I tried wiping them away, they kept falling. I didn't care though. I couldn't keep my eyes off my brother. He was going to be livid that I kept something like this from. "Jake, I'm sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"You were so happy every time you called, I didn't want to ruin that." He was so excited to finally be working for our father that I couldn't stand the thought of ruining that for him.

"It wasn't your decision to make." His voice was hard as nails. "You've been lying to me since October."

His steady voice and calm exterior broke my heart. I knew I hurt him. I withheld a huge family changing event from my twin brother, the one person I kept no secrets from. I was ashamed and I had known every day that my decision would come back to bite me in the ass. But it was something that had to be done.

EJ may have told Michael first. But I never challenged his decision. After going against EJ for years on anything related to his cousin, I followed his wishes for the first time and did not go looking for Michael. But now it was a slap in the face to my twin brother. I had done a horrible thing and now I didn't know if we'd ever be able to come back from it.

I took a seat at the kitchen table and grabbed a napkin and wiped my face. I was keeping my breathing controlled with deep, slow intakes. I needed to get a handle on my emotions if I were to continue to have this conversation with Jake, in front of everyone no less.

While I continued to compose myself, EJ spoke. "She didn't make the call about _my_ cousin," he started, rising to his feet. "I did."

Jake instantly glared at him. His hands were balling into fists at his sides. "Yeah and what call was that?" he all but spat at EJ. "The one to kick out family? Or the one to fucking _lie_ to them?"

"You mother _fucking_ piece of shit!" EJ shouted at Jake. "You have no idea what the fuck has been going on this past year! You don't know half of the shit your _sister_ has been dealing with! Don't fucking lecture ME about family obligations! Where the hell have _you_ been?"

"No one fucking told me!" he countered.

"You never fucking _asked_!"

Jake suddenly turned on me, ignoring EJ completely. He spoke slow and deliberate. Every word he said sent spikes of guilt deep into my heart. "Why. The _fuck_. Didn't you tell me?"

"Jake I really tried." My throat was still tight, I needed something to drink or I was going to crack. But there was nothing in front of me. "I tried." My voice cracked. My vision was blurring again. "So many times." It came out shaky and wavering. I took a deep breath. "I couldn't do it."

And then it was over. The deep guttural sob I released had my whole body shaking. I covered my face with my hands as I felt Jeff pulling me toward him. I couldn't stop the sobs even if I wanted too.

And that's when I heard _him_. John finally stepped in, his deep voice rising above my cries. "Son, that's enough."

The tense silence was deafening. I waited, trying to hold my breath and listen for what Jake had to say to John. But when he finally answered, I could honestly say that was first time Jake had ever had me speechless.

"Fuck this," Jake said with such malice and turned on his heel. He rammed his shoulder into EJ's as he passed him. He retreated toward the front door in a hurry. He slammed the door loudly, announcing his departure.

EJ was fuming. His fists were clenched tight. Before anyone could say anything, EJ took off after him. Jeff let go of me and chased after EJ. I couldn't move. The pain, that stabbing dagger in my heart, was too intense for me to go after them.

And then there were arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly against their body. "Hey it's okay," Josh murmured. I turned into him, clinging to him as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He sat with me in his lap, cradled against his chest as he rubbed circles over my back. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to okay," he whispered, kissing my temple.

Only Josh was wrong. Everything was not okay. And it wasn't _going_ to be okay. Not anytime soon. Maybe never again would everything be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this one was a hard one to write. Lots of emotions and drama. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm actually a couple chapters ahead on this one. But when I post it, I re-read it probably five times, editing it three times, just trying to make sure the wording is right and that it flows smoothly. And there was so much going on in just this one scene that I had make sure it worked right.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I really look forward to them. And to all those who have put me on their alerts lists!**

**Do me a favor and let me know what you think! I'm all curious to see who likes what or even what they don't like about it. Can't say I'll change anything, but I'd still like to hear about it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Melissa

It was going on four in the morning and I still hadn't gone to bed. Dinner had been a total fiasco from the moment Jake came home from promotions, to the explosive ending of him driving off in the Cadillac. Shortly after Josh brought me into the living room, I bailed.

I couldn't cry in front of anyone, none the less my whole 'family'. John and Scotty had tried to comfort me while I sat in Josh's arms and I couldn't describe it…the feeling that overcame me. I had to leave. The walls had closed in and I was nearly suffocating in all the attention. I bailed to the basement, sprinting through the underground tunnel to the garage. From there I snuck out the back door and disappeared into the night.

I ended up walking the four miles to the cliff edge, where I finally took a seat, letting my legs dangle over the edge. That was four hours ago.

I had been stuck deep in thought ever since.

This was by far the worst fight I'd _ever_ had with my brother. I'd never kept anything like this from him before. As ashamed as I had been, still was, about Michael trying to rape me, I should have always been able to tell my twin. Jake never should have had to find out like this, almost a year later. Eight months I kept this from him. Eight months it ate me away until it finally boiled itself to the surface.

Because Jake forced the issue.

Would I have continued to keep it from him?

I don't know.

Maybe.

Did I blame him for his reaction?

No. Never. Not in the slightest.

Jake had every right to react the way he did.

I had always been able to go to brother when something like this happened. This was _not_ the first time I'd almost been raped. Hell, I've _been_ raped before. This was nothing new to me. But I had ALWAYS been able to tell my twin.

He was usually the one saving me.

So why didn't I tell him in October after it happened?

I was ashamed.

It had been _years_ since the last_ incident_. YEARS since the last time one of Katherine's husbands or boy toys of the week, felt the need to show me some _special attention_. The nightmare that was my childhood ended the day Jake and I turned fifteen and was legally emancipated.

I wasn't a little girl anymore! I should have been able to handle myself!

But the day Michael grabbed me… I never saw it coming.

Growing up it had always been Jake and I, though over the years the neighborhood kids slowly joined our 'family'. EJ, Jeff, and Mike had _always_ been there. From age ten on, I had considered those three brothers. It was always the five of us against the world. I felt invincible when those guys were with me. I never for one second ever thought that one of them might try to hurt me.

But _he_ did.

Michael hurt me more than he'd ever know. He hurt '_our family'_ more than he'd ever know. Now I wasn't sure if we'd ever go back to the way things were.

I fucked up. Royally.

I sighed as I threw a handful of grass over the edge of the cliff. There was a distant sound of an ATV heading my direction, but I ignored it. It would be Jeff. There was no doubt in my mind. He probably never went to bed, waiting for me to return to the house.

That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I wasn't ready to face my '_family'_ so soon. God John probably thought we were such fuck ups! He'd been there three days and had already seen me completely melt down.

I groaned, thinking about how out of hand things had gotten the night before. I should have told Jake ages ago. Or the minute he walked in the house after fishing… only the timing never felt right. And there it was. The reason behind it all: The timing never felt right.

Jake had always sounded so happy when I talked to him. Yeah, he didn't call home as much as he did while working on The Cornelia, but he still called when he could. He didn't completely abandon me.

He had worked his ass off for three years to finally get his _fucking dream!_ It was all Jake had ever talked about since we were kids. He was going to find our father and become a crab fisherman on his boat. It was as simple as that. And he fucking did it. That October he became the new greenhorn on the Time Bandit.

And he hadn't stopped grinning ever since. He had created a relationship with the _father_ he'd only fantasized about. Meeting Johnathan had changed my brother's life completely. Jake was finally happy for the first time since I could remember.

The distant roar of an ATV had turned into the gentle purring of the engine idling behind me. I had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but it wasn't till then that EJ slowly lowered down to the ground beside me. "Where's Jake?" I asked softly.

EJ sighed and remained silent for a moment. "We don't know," he finally said. His voice was gentle, but I could barely make out the undercurrent of aggression.

I nodded.

We sat in silence, staring out across the lake to the rising sun in the distance. "You know your dad and brother are freaking out?"

"Shit." I hadn't even thought of how they might have been dealing with the fight that ensued during dinner. I scrambled to my feet quickly. "God damn," I sighed stumbling back slightly.

"You okay?" EJ asked from where he was sitting.

I nodded, standing still. "I hadn't even thought of them."

EJ shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

I sighed and shook my head. "EJ…" I whispered, sinking to my knees besides him. I rested my chin on his shoulders, hugging his side. "You shouldn't have had to do that."

He shook his head, wrapping his arm around my waist. "No baby girl. _You_ shouldn't have had to gone through that."

I didn't respond, just hugged him tighter. After hours of sitting in the cool night breeze I had cooled down and was getting chilled. His body heat was a welcomed relief and a familiar comfort I had desperately needed. He wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me tight against him.

"Have you seen him lately?" EJ voice could barely been heard muffled against my neck.

I stiffened knowing I'd been caught. "You know?"

EJ suddenly pulled away, his face hard. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes and I was suddenly nervous. "You just told me," he stated, staring down at me.

I was shocked. Completely speechless. I'd been so out of it, I hadn't meant to let it slip.

"Eric-"

"Stop."

I shook my head trying to form the words to make him understand. "EJ you don't-" But I was quickly cut off again.

"Stop."

"I had to! I couldn-"

I was silenced by his hand grabbing my mouth roughly. Only when I was silent and still, watching him intensely, did he lower his hand from my mouth. "Stop."

I nodded.

"I've known for a while now," he sighed. "You went behind my back Liss."

"I know, and I'm so sorry EJ-"

He shook his head and I fell silent again. "It's okay," he nodded slowly. "I'm glad you've been looking after my cousin."

I threw myself against him, holding him tight. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"Liss, I'm still pissed you went behind my back. I told you to stay away from him. You could have gotten hurt."

I sighed knowing how deep his loyalty to me ran. "I know Eric. But I didn't. You can trust him, he won't hurt me again."

He just shook his head.

I wasn't going to argue with him though. "I saw him two weeks ago."

His quick intake of breath told me everything I needed to know. "I thought he was dead."

I breathed in deep, squeezing him tighter. "No E, he's alive… He's… alive."

He didn't say anything, but I didn't expect him to. He had his own demons in his past to battle, just like the rest of us.

When we finally separated and stood moments later, the sun had just peaked over the horizon. And it was time to head back to the house. If I was lucky I'd be able to catch John before they left for the city.

EJ mounted the still idling ATV and I quickly slid on behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. We made the four mile ride back to the house in record time and soon we were parking the bike in the garage. When I stood from the bike I was shaking slightly from the cold. Yeah it was summer, but it was still cool when the sun hadn't been up for hours.

"You gonna be okay?" EJ asked me after he shut off the engine.

I looked over to find him standing beside me, facing the garage door. I nodded, clearing my throat. "Yeah."

He nodded and led the way back to the house. It wasn't until I left the garage did I notice the fire burning in the fire pit near the patio. I stopped slightly when I saw John and Scotty sitting around the fire. EJ paused and glanced over his shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow. I started walking slowly toward him.

"It'll be okay," he finally said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, sagging against him, stealing as much comfort as I could from his warmth before I made it over to John and Scott. When we finally reached them, EJ squeezed my shoulder before letting go. I instantly missed his comforting presence as he headed toward the stairs that lead back to the house.

John and Scott leapt to their feet instantly, and John pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I gulped in a huge breath of air, tears threatening to well in my eyes again. I found myself clinging to him, this great big teddy bear, trying to draw as much strength as I could from him. I felt that comfort and safeness I thought had left with EJ.

"Are you okay," I heard Scotty whisper. It wasn't until he spoke that I noticed how close he was. He had an arm around wrapped my shoulders as he hug both his dad and me.

I nodded, pulling my face out of my fa-John's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." My voice was clear and my breathing steady. I was so drained; I had no more energy for tears. All I had left was the clarity of the truth. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

John pulled away shaking his head. "No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." His eyes held so much emotion and his double meaning was clear. There was nothing I could have done to stop Michael. I knew that. But there were a million things I could have done differently to ensure that a fight with Jake hadn't happened at dinner, in front of everyone.

I shrugged and pulled away from him, turning to Scotty. He pulled me into a tight embrace against his lean and lanky frame. His fingers found their way to my hair, gently entangling themselves in the curly windblown locks. "We're just glad you're okay," Scotty murmured in my hair.

When I pulled away from Scott, I glanced back at John. He was watching me intently. "I'm fine." They didn't look convinced so I found myself talking to fill the silence. "I'm sorry you had to see Jake loose it like that. He's not usually like that."

John shook his head and stepped back, retreating to his chair. "I'm starting to think I don't know him as well as I thought." He sat back in chair.

Scott shrugged and took his seat next to John. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Scott asked. And that was the million dollar question. _Why didn't I tell Jake sooner?_

I sighed and sat down next to Scott. He and John were watching me closely, waiting for me to say something, anything… but I wasn't sure where to start. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I've been asking myself that question all night." I raised my head and shook it, trying to clear my thoughts. "I've never kept _anything_ from my brother. Nothing. Never. Jake could always read me. He always knew if something was up." I paused. I needed to gather my thoughts. There was no easy way to have this conversation and I didn't want to go and ruin any relationship I might have with them by saying something half assed.

"So what changed?" Scott asked. I knew there was a reason we got along so well. He was direct, and to the point. He didn't beat around the bush trying to spare feelings. He asked what he wanted to know and that was it.

"He wasn't here."

John's eyes narrowed at me. He didn't like my answer.

"Don't get me wrong. I would _NEVER_ hold that against him. I am so unbelievably proud of my brother for achieving his dream. To finally become the crab fisherman he always said he'd be. It was all he ever talked about since we were kids. He was going to 'find our father and work on his boat.'" I leaned back in my chair and watched the fire a moment. "And then he did it. After three years of busting his fucking ass, he got his fucking _dream!"_

"Melissa," John sighed leaning forward in his chair. "You have to know that'd we'd never keep him from you. Something like that happened; he _should_ have been on the first flight out."

I shook my head, looking over at him. "It wasn't about that though. I honestly never worried about that. I know my brother. He would have dropped _everything, _and I mean_ everything._ _Nothing_ would have stopped him from getting to me. Not even you." I smiled slightly and paused, not sure where I was going. My thoughts were racing a million miles a second and I was having a hard time trying to keep up. "But that October when he started working on your boat I'd never seen my brother so _happy._ He was fucking ecstatic. There was no was no way I was going to take that away from him. So I decided to wait. Told myself I would tell him when he came home from King Crab. That it was better that way. Jake couldn't worry about me, if there was nothing to worry about right?"

"Liss," Scott sighed. "If we'd a known-"

I cut him off quickly shaking my head. "No. I didn't want you to know. I didn't need for Jake to be constantly thinking about me while out there trying to fish. Everyone was better off not knowing."

"Bullshit," John said coming to his feet. He looked livid. The anger was rolling off him in waves. I didn't know the man very well at all, but I knew from looking at him that his temper was a force to be reckoned with. He was pacing back and forth, trying to get himself under control. "You shouldn't have had to keep this bottled inside for almost a _year_. He should have been there for you. _We_ should have been there for you," he motioned between him and Scott. "You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

I shrugged. "I didn't. I had Jeff and I had EJ. I've _always_ had those two. They're my family."

"And us?" John snapped.

I sighed. "I didn't know you then."

A heavy silence followed my words. There was nothing that could be done to change the past. No matter how many times we wished it were different, it never would be.

"So then what?" Scott asked a moment later. "Why didn't you tell him after King Crab?"

I shook my head. "I was going to. I had it all planned out; knew exactly what I was going to say to him. Apologize for keeping it from him for so long." I sighed wishing I had a cigarette. "Only he didn't come home after King Crab."

Realization dawned on John's face. "I convinced him to stay for promotions. To hang with the guys in the off season while we weren't so tired from working."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Him and Josh flew in for Christmas. They were here for three days. There was just never a right time. I wasn't gonna ruin everyone's holiday with my drama." I shook my head.

We fell into an uneasy silence. John was still pacing slowly back and forth on the other side of the fire pit. He was puffing on his cigarette hard, like he was trying to suck all the answers out of the thing. Scott lit up a smoke next to me and when he caught me staring, he held the pack out to me. I grabbed it quickly, lighting my own smoke. I took a long drag before I finally handed Scott back his pack. "So it got put on the back burner again," I shrugged, exhaling smoke. "I never meant for it be this long before he found out… I _never_ wanted him to find out this way." I sighed sucking on my smoke. "I was going to tell him yesterday… Sunday? It was the first time we were alone since he got home. And we talked about _everything_. And we were having _such_ a good time. It was like everything was before. We were finally being ourselves." I shook my head as I trailed off.

"You didn't want to ruin that," Scott nodded with a sad smile.

I nodded. "I was going to tell him this weekend. Jeff and EJ were going to cover for me, so I could steal Jake for a couple hours. I wanted it to be just me and him. He understands things better when I can explain it my way. It wasn't supposed to be this big dramatic dinner."

Scott smirked and shrugged. "Not usually one for breaking glasses?"

I had to laugh at that. I couldn't help it. It seemed to have the effect Scott was going for. He grinned broadly at me. "Not unless I have to."

Scott nodded, accepting that answer.

But John still looked upset. "I can't just let this go. Someone _hurt_ you."

I sighed wondering if it was going to come to this. Was I going to have to divulge all the horrible details from my childhood? Tell him that this wasn't the first time? If I couldn't do that just ten hours ago, how the hell was I going to do it now? Without Jake at my side, there was no way in hell that conversation was _ever_ going to happen.

My life was crashing down around me, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep up. I was too _tired;_ tired of everything to even _start_ that conversation.

I stifled a groan. John didn't know the past andI couldn't get into this with him right now. He was pissed and I was hanging on by a hair trigger. I didn't know him well enough to break down into tears again, not alone… so that left my only outlet to any emotion was anger. If he started yelling at me I didn't think I'd be able to hold myself back.

"John," I sighed, standing slowly. I didn't want to alarm him; he was pacing like a caged lion. "I'm okay," I said approaching him slowly. "He didn't hurt me."

John shook his head, eyes narrowed. "Only he _did_ hurt you. And he's tearing you apart right now."

I was shocked. I stared at John in awe. He wasn't talking _physically_ hurting me. He was talking _emotionally_ hurting me. I never expected that kind of reaction from him.

It was something a… parent would do.

"I won't sit back and watch my family get torn apart." John's face was serious.

I took a step back. My mind was reeling.

He cared. He _fucking _cared!

I don't know why that surprised me so much. But after knowing the man, for what: Three days? Four days at the most? I didn't know how I felt. How I _should_ feel. John had known Jake for three years. Sure they never really saw too much of each other until Jake started working for him a year ago, but John still knew him. Me? John met me four days ago and had only heard stories about me before then.

I was having a hard time wrapping my head around his feelings.

Scott jumped in, saving me from myself. "Where do you think Jake went?"

I looked over at him standing so still on the far side of the fire. He was calm, watchful, but he was treading with caution. Trying to keep the peace between John and I. It worked. I sighed and a drag from my forgotten cigarette. It nearly burned itself to the filter so I tossed it into the fire.

I exhaled slowly and moved back to my seat. With a sigh, I sat down exhausted. "I don't know… to find Mike probably."

Scott sat down next to me and nodded, ignoring his father who had slowed his steps but was still pacing. "Is he going to be able to find him?"

I shrugged. "Depends on if Mike wants to be found. Sometimes you have to search harder than others."

"But he's still… _alive_?" John's voice was gruff and hard as it carried over the fire. He tossed his butt into the fire pit and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had stopped moving and was staring at me intently.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The glint in John's eye told me all I needed to know. I would never be able to tell him that I still checked in on Mike. Still made sure he had food and most days had a roof over his head. Still made sure that he was alive, made sure he knew that if he ever wanted help, I'd be there.

And that was the truth. If Michael Zetti ever called me and needed my help, I'd be there for him. In a heartbeat. He was my family. He would always be my family, and nothing would ever change that.

"What do you think Jake would do?" Scott asked.

But that question was never answered because EJ was suddenly walking down the stone steps to the fire pit. I looked up at him startled. "Jeff just called. He's at Hooligan's with Jake. Jake's plastered. Not gonna be able to work today." He glanced at John as he spoke.

John shook his head and continued his pacing. Scott groaned next to me. "I don't wanna go to work today."

"Any way you can stay home?" I asked him.

"No," Scott groaned. "Not this early in the summer. Maybe later when promotions die down a bit. Until then, we're Discovery's whores."

"Seriously? You don't get a sick day? Mental health day? Vacation?" I asked.

John mumbled something, his voice a low rumble from across the fire. "We don't have to go in till this afternoon. We gotta be there by three. Promo's start at 4."

I nodded watching the dying fire. The sun had fully risen, and the fire had burnt down to embers. I looked at EJ to find him watching me. "You should probably get some rest," he suggested.

I smiled and shook my head. "You're crazy if you think I'll be able to sleep any time soon."

John agreed with EJ though. "Yeah, we could all use some rest," he nodded at Scott.

Scott nodded and stood up, more than ready to hit the sack after such an eventful night. "You too sis," Scott murmured, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

I shrugged and followed him. I wasn't going to be able to sleep, but I'd at least humor him and head inside. EJ grabbed the fire poker and spread the embers in the pit, dissipating the remaining heat. He followed behind Scotty and Me, John having already head toward the house.

As I walked up the stairs next to Scott, he suddenly looked over. "You tell Josh what happened with Zetti?"

Josh!

I had totally forgotten about him all night. After I walked away from him trying to console me, my thoughts had been so focused on myself and Jake that I had completely forgotten how he must have felt. Not being told the truth, though I talked to him almost twice a week.

My face must have told Scott what my voice couldn't.

"I'll take that as a no then." Scott turned away and groaned. "Damn it Liss."

I shook my head. "Please don't do this right now. I know I fucked up. I _know_ that. Please don't get upset with me. I just simply couldn't form the words."

He responded by throwing an arm over my shoulders. He pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be okay. I promise you. This will work itself out."

And for the first time since the fight at dinner, I had hope.

I believed Scott. I was so unbelievably grateful to have finally met him and have him in my life.

I grinned at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, not knowing if he was right, but thankful at least that he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I should be apologizing for the wait… Sorry! I have a hard time with emotions in real-life. Writting lets me tap into the emotions I don't usually share, so sometimes its hard to get them to come across the right way in the story. I hope I pulled it off okay.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got this one out faster than I thought I would! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Melissa<p>

The house was painfully quiet. A pin dropping would have shattered the windows. It was early Wednesday morning, nearing three a.m. I hoped everyone was sleeping. Jake hadn't come home yet. Which didn't surprise me. One of us usually stayed at the apartment in the city when our tempers flared. It was just easier to get some space.

John said he turned up for the Discovery promotions, but hadn't talked all day. When they were done Jake was gone again. I was glad he still filled his obligations with his contract to the network. At least our fight hadn't come in between work.

I hadn't tried calling him. I knew better than that. He'd come home when he was ready. But it didn't stop me from worrying about him. He was my twin brother and he was hurting right now. I hadn't stopped worrying about him since the fight.

I kept staring at my cell on my desk corner. Willing it to ring. Vibrate. Beep. Blast music.

Do _something_!

Instead I got a black screen and silence. Well not total silence. Brand New played softly through the computer speakers, the monitor otherwise blank.

But Jake wouldn't call. He'd come find me when he was ready. Not call. He didn't do emotion over the phone.

I sighed knowing it would be a while before I saw my brother again. He needed time to cool off and collect his thoughts. After all the hours I spent thinking about the situation I found myself in, I really had no other option but hope everything would out. There was no other way I'd leave it between Jake and me.

We were twins. We fit together. We'd come back from this. One way or another. I'd fix this.

But, for as strained as my relationship with Jake was, the chemistry and friendship I had with John and Scott, and even Andy, couldn't have been any better. They seemed to finally understand that I never meant to keep the truth from Jake for so long. That it was just an unusual circumstance that kept me from telling him.

I shook my head as I thought about the late dinner I made when the boys, minus Jake and Josh, came home from the city. They had a late meet and greet that day at four o'clock. By the time they had gotten home it was nearing eleven.

Everyone had been exhausted from the late night before and the long evening in front of the camera. Jeff had called me on his way home with the guys. They were hungry and hoping I'd cook. I had to chuckle because I knew that was Jeff's way of saying _he_ was hungry and that _he_ wanted me to cook _him_ dinner.

But I didn't care. It gave me something to do. So I cooked dinner. I made two huge heaping beef and vegetable casseroles with rolls and extra cheese sauce. The whole meal took me maybe a half hour to prepare and then another half an hour to bake.

When the boys had walked in, the house smelled amazing and I had worked through most of my tension regarding seeing everyone again. The guys were quiet but it was late and they were tired. It wasn't until ten minutes into the meal, when EJ came stumbling in the back door covered head to toe in mud, did the tension break.

He was fuming about some damn coyote that I couldn't help but laugh at him. He joined in along with everyone else and then he sat down at ate with us while still covered in drying mud.

I smiled thinking about dinner. My family had come back together and worked things out; at least at the surface. As for the rest of it? I was still waiting for Jake to come home. I needed to talk to him. There was no other way.

There was a lull in the room when the song fell into a hidden track. Not feeling like waiting for the music to pick up again, I tapped the next button on the keyboard. ITunes quickly changed into the next song. The monitor buzzed to life, lighting up the screen to show my desktop picture of Jake and I in Seattle two summers ago.

I had flown out there after he finished Salmon tendering with the Cornelia Marie. Jake had wanted me to meet his crew. It was the first time I had met Captain Phil Harris and Jake Harris. But Josh had already been to Chicago to visit Jake a couple times.

I spent three weeks in and around Seattle, hanging with my brother and his friends. Captain Phil welcomed me into his home with opened arms. Seriously. He gave me a huge bear hug the second I stepped foot in his house. Those three weeks I spent with my brother and his friends were some of the best memories I'd ever have.

Jake and I were so in-tuned with each other back then. He could read my mind with just a glance at my face. Sometimes he knew what I wanted before I could even think it. And I was the same with him. A thought would flash across his eyes and I knew exactly what he was going to do or say. We just got each other.

But that was a long time ago. After Captain Phil passed, Jake changed. Everyone changed. There was no avoiding it. Phil had become the father Jake had always wanted. Working on his boat had been the saving grace for my brother.

The loss of Phil just fueled my brother's need to work for our _own_ father.

So when Jake finally had his dream, working for Johnathan, he spent his every waking minute trying to prove to the man that he was his son, that he was good enough to be his son. The stress ate away at Jake. His temper became more volatile.

And the addiction he struggled with for over a decade came barreling down full force. I couldn't blame him for any of it. I would always love him no matter what.

I was deep in thought when there was a knock at the office door. I looked up, startled, to find Scotty standing barefoot in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was sleepy eyed and his hair was mused.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "What's up?" I asked.

He shrugged and moved further in the room. He sat on a leather chair facing my desk and yawned. "What are you still doing up?" he asked.

I shrugged watching him. "I don't sleep."

"Like a flippin vampire," he smirked slightly.

I chuckled and nodded. "What are you doing up?"

"Had ta piss. Couldn't go back ta sleep." He looked half asleep as he spoke.

I nodded, staring off at the wall behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not a damn thing. Thinking I guess."

He nodded. "A lot of that going on lately."

I nodded, fully knowing just how much _crap_ there was for everyone to digest and sift through. That argument was monumental between Jake and I, and everyone just happened to dragged through the ringer as well.

But it wasn't their fault. I knew that. So it was up to me to fix it for everyone. That's when an idea struck me. I suddenly grinned broadly at Scott.

He looked confused, but sleep would do that to you. "What are you planning?"

"Let's go take a ride," I suggested standing suddenly.

"Whaa?"

"Yeah. Put some clothes on. We're going out." I glanced down at my clothes and decided to change too. There would be no way I could go riding ATV's in short shorts and a cami. "Meet me in the kitchen in ten." With that I took off for the stairs.

If I couldn't fix everything at once for _everyone_, I would at least fix things between me and Scott this morning. Everyone else would just have to wait their turn.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

The night was quiet, the air still. Not even a gentle breeze filtered through. I sat on the balcony attached to my room. I hadn't been sleeping much since I got to Chicago. There just always seemed to be something going on. Between doing promotions for the show and meeting my daughter for the first time, to all the different fights. It had been a nonstop soap opera since we landed in Chicago less than a week ago.

My head was pounding, but I hadn't had the energy to go find anything to take. My head had been pounding all day from the heat and the stress. The camera's flashing all day didn't help either. They weren't the problem though. It was all the thinking I'd been doing nonstop in the last week. But I was having problems wrapping my head around it all. Someone had hurt my little girl. If something like this had happened to Tae I would have killed the fucker.

Then why was I sitting here doing nothing? I should have been out looking for Michael _fucking_ Zetti.

But I didn't even know where to start. And it was clear as fucking day that EJ wanted me nowhere near his cousin. And Jeff… well Jeff was proving difficult at giving me alone time with Melissa. It seemed he was hell bent on protecting her from everything and everyone, including me.

Her father.

But was I really? Where the hell had I been for the last twenty-six years? Not here. That's for sure. Sure I didn't know. But I've known for three years now. And this was the first time I had ever made contact with Melissa. Did that make me a bad person? A bad father?

I didn't know what to think, but suddenly I didn't have to anymore. The back patio door on the house suddenly opened. Melissa's excited voice could be heard loud as day. "Dude, come on! You'll wake the whole damn neighborhood!"

Scotty grumbled and the door closed. "Neighborhood, my ass. You're the only house for miles."

Melissa laughed and I could see her push his shoulder as they headed toward the back stairs that lead down to the fire pit and out to the back yard. It looked like they were heading to the garage.

I smiled, watching them head into the darkness, both laughing at the other. If anyone could get all of us together, it would be Scotty. He was the one who finally got my ass in gear and made me have a relationship with Jake. He was the one to convince me to take Jake on the boat. And _he_ was the one that made me realize it was about time I got my fucking ass in gear and meet my daughter.

I would forever owe Scotty for the journey I've been on over the last three years. I'd forever be in his debt.

Now if I could only figure out how to get my two families to come together. Get Tae to meet her sister. Get Melissa to meet the rest of her family. Get Jake and Melissa to stop fighting. But how the hell I was I supposed to do that if I didn't even know where Jake was staying?

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

The room was spinning.

I had a foot planted on the ground next to bed, but it didn't help. The ceiling was still turning in circles while my stomach was fighting my brain for dominance. I gave up laying down in bed and sat up slowly.

My stomach protested that move and then it was all over. I flew from my bed to the bathroom in the hallway. I was losing my alcohol in the toilet before I could even flip the light. I was on my knees, emptying my stomach of Whiskey when the light flipped on.

A glass of water was placed on the floor nearby.

I saw Josh out of the corner of my eye as he leaned against the bathroom vanity. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he'd gotten about as much sleep as I had. The digital clock on the back of the toilet read 3:30 AM.

I felt like a fucking pansy for puking my guts out after a few drinks. But I was too far gone to really care about it. I couldn't even remember why I had drank so much to begin with.

When I was finished yakking, I grabbed the glass of water and took a swig. After a swish I spat it in the toilet before I took a long gulp. "Easy," Josh muttered. "You'll make yourself sick again."

I shrugged and finished off the glass. I had to get rid of the taste of stale Whiskey and vomit. I took a deep breath when I finished and sat back on my ass, saving my knees from the ceramic tile. I leaned back against the shower stall and closed my eyes. "When we gotta be at work?"

"Twelve hours," Josh's groggy voice replied.

"I gotta see my sister."

Josh sighed but didn't say anything. I flipped my eyes open to look at him. He was leaning back against the counter, his arms were crossed over his bare chest. He looked like he was glaring at the tile.

"We should go home."

"Jake… I don't think that's a good idea. We should wait till morning." Josh yawned and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I gotta talk to her."

"Call her."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, I gotta see 'er." I was I aware that I was slurring slightly, but I didn't care.

"Jake, you're drunk. You should wait till morning." Josh pushed away from the counter with his hip. His arms dropped to his sides as he turned to stare at me.

I shook my head again. The room was spinning and my head was pounding, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from seeing my twin. "I need to see her. I gotta see if she's lyin about lyin."

"Lying about lying? Dude, you need to sleep it off. We'll go see her in the morning."

"No!" I grabbed the toilet and pulled myself to my feet. I stumbled as I was overcome with the spins. Josh grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back against the wall. "Shit," I muttered as I caught my balance. Standing was not agreeing with my stomach.

"Come on man, you should go lay down." I glanced at Josh. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he stared at me.

I shrugged a shoulder and shook my head. "No bro, I gotta see Liss."

Josh shook his head. He was getting annoyed now. "No dude. You need to sleep this shit off. It's the middle of the night. We can go see her in the morning."

I pushed off the wall with my foot. "No. I need to see 'er now. Come on man."

Josh sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever."

I grinned and started walking toward him when my stomach lurched again. "Shit." I dropped to my knees and lost all that water in the toilet.

"Shit," I heard Josh mutter before he left the bathroom.

It was almost an hour later when I felt calm enough to leave the bathroom. I was fucking exhausted. My stomach ached and I was drenched in sweat, but I was ready.

I needed to see my sister.

I changed my shirt and walked into the spare bedroom of the apartment. I couldn't find Josh anywhere else in the apartment, so I figured he went back to bed. Sure enough, in one of the spare rooms I found him curled up under the covers. I almost turned around and headed to my own room, but the nagging feeling of not speaking to my sister in two days was wearing down on me. Unless I was on the boat, I hadn't gone a day without speaking to Melissa in years.

"Dude Josh, let's go," I shook him roughly.

He groaned loudly and pushed me away. "Go to sleep Jacob."

"Dude, come on. I wanna get this over with."

"Fine!" He threw the covers off of him and sat up quickly. I backed away smiling slightly as he grabbed a random shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. He stuffed his bare feet into a pair of Nike's and walked out of the bedroom.

I followed him through the apartment to the kitchen. He grabbed the Cadillac keys off the counter and a can of Monster out of the fridge. As an afterthought he tossed a bottle of water at my head. I barely caught it before it hit me.

A moment later he was storming toward the front door. I locked the handle on my out and we headed toward the back staircase. I followed Josh down the three flights of stairs to the back door that lead out to the alley. Before we went outside there was another door that went straight into the garage behind The Club. Josh threw the door open and I followed quickly. He was in the driver's seat of the truck before I even had the door closed.

I grinned, knowing I probably pissed him off. The garage door suddenly sprang to life and I quickened my pace to get to the passenger side before he left without me. Josh started the engine just as I opened the passenger door. He had the truck in reverse before I could climb inside. "Easy dude," I grinned at him as I closed the door.

He ignored me and backed out of the garage. I hit the remote for the garage door as Josh put the truck in drive. We were halfway down the alley before the garage closed shut. "What's the rush?"

Josh slammed on the breaks at the Stop sign at the end of the alley. He turned and gave me a look that said it all. I had thoroughly annoyed him. "Really man?" he asked. His voice was gravely and his eyes hard as nails.

I shrugged and cocked half a grin.

He ignored me and turned out of the alley.

I stayed silent for ten minutes until we hit I-55 south. Once we were on the highway, I couldn't seem to stop talking. "Did Melissa tell you?" I asked him. It had been nagging at me for the last two days. She was so close to Josh lately, it would make sense for him to know before me.

"Tell me what?"

"About Mike."

"No."

"No?"

"No Jake. She didn't tell me either."

"She lied to you too huh?"

"No Jake. She didn't lie. She just didn't say anything about it. There's a difference."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit."

It was quiet for a while. I was lost in thought of Melissa as the city diminished behind us. "I don't get it man," I spoke softly almost ten minutes later.

"Get what?" Josh asked calmly. He chilled out a little bit.

"Melissa. Why didn't she tell me?"

Josh shook his head.

"Why didn't she tell you?"

Josh sighed. He was silent for a long minute. After a while I didn't think he was going to answer. "We weren't really talking that much back then. I mean we talked, but it was mostly about work… she was helping me get my shit together… I just missed it, man."

I shook my head. He didn't know. "No man, you couldn't have known. That's how Melissa's always been. If she doesn't want you to know, you won't ever know."

"Dude, I let you down. I should have paid better attention to your sister while you were gone."

I snapped my gaze to him. He was staring intently out the windshield. "Fuck you man. You were screwed up enough from Phil. You were not supposed to be taking care of my sister. There were people there do that." And there it was. The fuel behind all of it.

EJ and Jeff let me down. They let family hurt my sister. _They_ should have been watching her.

"Dude, you can't blame them for that," Josh sighed glancing over at me. "EJ and Jeff got there in time. They pulled him off her. They took care of it."

I shook my head. "It never should have gotten that far. I never would have let that happen to her."

"You don't know that. You don't what would have happened if you had been here."

"I should have been here."

Josh looked over at me confused. "Is that what this is about? You can't beat yourself up for being gone. It's your job. You knew what it entailed when you signed up for this. Life goes on while you're gone. You just need to learn how to communicate better through the distance."

I shrugged knowing he was right. It still really bothered me though, that Melissa hadn't been able to tell me when it happened. We'd always been able to tell each other anything. "I should have called home more."

Josh didn't say anything.

"I called home at least once a week when I worked with you. Shit, she called the boat at least once a week when I worked with you guys. But she was so nervous about me going to work for Dad. And then… I don't know. I don't know why I didn't call her."

I truly didn't know why didn't call her. I guess I was too much of a pussy. I hadn't gotten much alone time on the boat and I don't know why I hadn't felt comfortable calling her while everyone was around. It was never that they didn't allow me to use the phone, it was just simply me being a pussy.

On the Cornelia Marie, Captain Phil had loved talking to Melissa. Her phone calls had become a welcomed distraction to him and the crew, during the monotony of pulling endless crab pots.

But on the Time Bandit? I had become so fiercely protective of Melissa and anything of the past. Melissa was a delicate subject and I rarely spoke freely of her. I wanted to protect her from the unknown. Because the truth was, I hadn't known Dad all that well.

But that was October. Why hadn't I called home more during Opies? Things had been going great between me and John. Why hadn't I called then? Andy was Captain then. Andy and I had fought the most, over basically everything. From tying a pot, to me really being John's son, the man had fought me on everything. There was no way I was going ask him to use the phone. I didn't trust him to listen in on a conversation with Melissa. I couldn't let my guard down around the man and Melissa would sense the tension immediately. I didn't want to have to deal with her questions.

So I stopped calling so often. I called only during wheel watches, and even those calls were few and far between. My dad had usually sat with me on those watches. It was the few hours of alone time we could catch to learn just how to be father and son, and _not_ Captain and deckhand.

"I was _so_ stupid," I groaned suddenly, smacking my hands to my head.

Josh jumped and looked over at me. It had been silent for more than half the ride. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to see Melissa. Everything just got so fucked outta control."

Josh just nodded.

I saw the sign for Wilmington ahead. Cool. It'd be another fifteen minutes until we were at the house. I needed time to think of what I needed to say to her. I glanced at the clock; it was just after five in the morning. Knowing Melissa she'd still be awake.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

"Do you blame us for Jake not calling home on the boat?" Scott's question was out of the blue and I had been so lost in thought that I barely heard the question at all.

We were sitting on the other side of the property, nearly ten miles from the house, sitting on the grassy hill that formed more than half of the natural dam that held the lake in. We sat just feet from the trickling water fall that served as a spillway for when the lake rose too high. This year's drought had left it a slow trickle that barely left the fall active.

On this side of the lake, sitting on top of the dam was the furthest my property went. At the bottom of the cliff, that was the steep and rocky dam, there were miles of endless flat, cornfields. The geography completely dropped off and nestled into the cornfields was a small creek, the remains of the roaring river that first emptied into my lake.

Scott and I had driven around for an hour or so on the ATV's, before we ended up across the property. After Scott had gotten over his awe of the land, we had settled into a comfortable silence. Lost in the thought, I had almost forgotten he was sitting just a few feet away.

Did I blame them?

"No." I shook my head as I stared out over the lake. I turned my head and looked him in the eye. "No, I don't blame you guys." I sighed and looked back at the water. "I blame Jake. I blame myself." I shrugged my shoulder and looked back at him. "It was just one of those situations that could have been done different, but neither one of us made the effort."

Scott furrowed his eyes brows at me in confusion. His head cocked to the side as he looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I never called the boat."

"Why would you have to call the boat?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "When Jake worked on the Cornelia Marie, I called once in a while to check in with the guys. Jake called all the time. At least once a week. It just became habit. He'd call, I'd call. Shit, half the time I talked to Phil, but Jake always knew I cared. But then," I sighed shaking my head. "It's just a screwed up situation, you know?"

"What part of it?"

"All of it! All of it is just so fucked up! I mean who seriously meets their father for the first time at 26?" I asked him exasperated.

Scott chuckled and nodded.

Before he could say anything, I was going off on a rant that I had bottled up inside me for a while now. "The whole situation is so fucked beyond belief. I never should have had to worry about finding a father that didn't know about me. Katherine should have been straight with John from the start! We never should have grown up without a father!"

I was breathing heavy after letting that out. I was struggling to control the tears that had welled up in my eyes. But I wasn't finished. I had to let it all out or I was going to snap. "It all comes back around to _Katherine!_ Stupid fucking bitch that she was! If there's anyone to blame for all of this, it's her!"

I jumped when I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. I hadn't seen Scott move, but he was suddenly by my side, pulling me against him. I gave in as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder as I wrapped an arm around his waist. I let out a shuddering sigh. I told myself I wasn't going to cry, but I couldn't help the few tears that did manage to slide down my face.

"It's okay," he murmured, kissing my temple. "You have us now. You have me now."

There were no words to describe the emotion that overcame me. I clung to him tighter, wrapping both arms around him in a bone shattering hug. I suddenly didn't feel like crying anymore. Scott was right. I had him now. I had… John now. I didn't have to fret about Katherine anymore.

What felt like hours later, I pulled away from him and smiled up at him. "Thanks bro," I grinned kissing his cheek.

I started giggling uncontrollably when his face turned bright red. "Shut up," he chuckled, pushing me away from him.

I kept laughing and soon Scott joined in. "You're crazy," he grinned.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Yeah, most days."

"Jake says 'all days.'"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I slowly stood up and stretched. My spine popped as it realigned. I stared around the landscape and smiled. The sun was glistening across the lake, falling down the hill and christening the cornfield gold. I'd never get tired of staring at all of it.

"So now what do you do?" Scott asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it. I can't change the past, I can only move forward. You guys are here now, that's what matters. So we move forward and go on with life."

"And you and Jake?" he asked as he stood to his feet.

I smiled at him. "Me and Jake will figure it out. You'll see. We can't go too long without speaking to each other, even if it isn't always nice at times."

Scott laughed and headed toward the two Honda ATV's parked not too far away. "Come on sis. Let's head in."

I grinned and nodded, following his lead.

Scott and I had rode the ten miles back to the house in record time. My stomach was growling in protest and I had pushed Scotty fast to try and get home before my stomach decided to eat itself from the inside out. On the way back to the house, as we drove past the foundation for the new barn, Scott pulled over to take a closer look. "When was this poured?" he asked.

"Yesterday," I replied, still sitting on the bike.

"Damn," he grinned, getting off his bike and walking closer.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I nodded. "This is the basement for the barn. Over there is the tunnel. It'll connect to the one from the garage." I pointed to the far side of the foundation. You could see where the tunnel was still open, waiting to be connected to existing tunnel that led off the backside of the garage.

"Damn," he repeated.

I grinned at him as he started walking back toward his ATV.

"This is supposed to be a barn?"

I nodded. "It'll be sweet! And soon I'll be able to get all the damn ATV's and dirt bikes out of the garage! I'll get my garage space back."

Scott just grinned and shook his head.

We drove the ATV's to front of the garage. I slowed down when I noticed the Escalade was parked in front of the closed garage door. I jumped off the bike and punched the garage door code into the keypad. Seconds later the door sprang to life and lifted open for us. I jumped back on the bike before driving into the garage and parking next to Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm warning you, this story is gonna be long… :-)<strong>

**Okay, with that warning out of the way, I want to say that I _know_ that there is next to no contact with the guys while they're out on the boats fishing. But its fanfiction, so who really gives a shit, right? lol So yeah, there's phone calls. **

**So what do you think? I honestly loved Melissa and Scott. He's such a good big brother. I'd love to hear what you think about everything so far. Let me know if you think its dragging or what... I know I can ramble sometimes. :-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait! I wish the length of this chapter would make up for that, but it's shorter than usual. I'm sorry! But this kinda needed to stand alone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Jake<p>

I hadn't expected Melissa to not be around when I got to the house. It never occurred to me that she might be hanging out with Scotty. It didn't bother me that they were hanging out. I was just so used to Melissa being in her office when I went looking for her.

But when I hadn't found her and Scotty wasn't in his room, I went in search of a shower instead. When I was finished and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black Effin Vodka shirt, I headed back down stairs with the intention of searching for Melissa again. Maybe she had just been in the bathroom?

But when I walked into the kitchen I had found my dad sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bagel. He looked startled when I walked in. "Hey," I sighed, sitting next to him.

He patted my shoulder as he finished chewing. "Hey."

"What are you up to?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Have you seen Melissa around?"

"Her and Scotty went riding around three this morning," he replied, taking a bite of his bagel.

I nodded and glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. That was four hours ago. Where the hell could they have gone? Before I could wonder any further, dad interrupted my thoughts. "Where've ya been?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "At the apartment downtown. It's above The Club."

Dad nodded and took a bite of his bagel. I didn't know what to say to him. I hadn't planned that far ahead. I had barely planned what I wanted to say to Melissa. Dad and anyone else hadn't even crossed my mind. I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity. I should have thought about this better. "Look I'm sorry about yest-" but before I could finish he was interrupting me.

"No need to apologize. You still showed up. Who cares if you talked or not?"

I shrugged and turned my body so I was staring out the back windows to the back patio. He didn't care about yesterday, but I'm sure he cared about the day before. Monday had sucked, and had only gotten worse as the night wore on. The fact that I spent the last twenty-four hours in a drunken haze didn't help me remember if there was anything I said or done to my dad that would warrant an apology. "I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Jacob," Dad said, turning to face me. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I sighed and looked down at the floor for a second before I returned my gaze to the back patio. "But I should be apologizing to you. You wouldn't stand for my shit on the boat, why should you have to put up with it now?"

Dad shook his head at me. "Kid, you still got a lot to learn about boat life and home. There's a huge difference." He almost looked disappointed. I stared at him confused. "And it seems like you and your sister have a lot to learn about bridging that communication gap that comes with this life."

"That's my fault. I called home three times last red crab season, and only once the entire Opie season. This one's on me." I sighed and looked away from him, ashamed that I didn't check on Melissa enough.

"Hey," dad clamped a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find him leaning toward me. "This is a screwy situation that we're in. We're both fumbling our ways through this. But we both screwed up. I should have pushed you harder when it came to Melissa. You just always clamed up, I didn't want to pry."

I shrugged knowing it wasn't his fault. "Dad," I sighed, trying to find a way to come clean about everything. "I was afraid." There I admitted it. I got it off my chest and hopefully I wouldn't have to say it again. Dad sighed and nodded. But I cut him off before he could say anything. "I thought if I told you about Melissa, that I would have to tell you about the past. There's a lot of baggage in my past, dad. I didn't want you to-" I cut myself off and shook my head. My head was spinning and the thoughts were racing a mile an hour, but I couldn't go on. If I did, who knew what would pour out?

"To what, Jake?" John asked. "You didn't want me to what? Worry? Get upset that I wasn't there?" He was getting angry and I had to pull back. We were sitting to close together. I needed space if things were about to get physical.

I turned away and shook my head, still not sober or awake enough to get into a fight with my father.

"God damn it, Jacob!" he shouted, slamming his hand down on the counter. I was literally startled as I jumped and turned toward him. We have had a drunken argument or two over the last year of living together on the Time Bandit, but I had never seen my father get that angry at me before. "In the past three years I've been extremely patient with you. I've given you your space when you ask, I back off topics that make you clam up, and I've left you alone about the past. But I need something, man. Now why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I thought you'd leave." I stared him right in the eye when I said it. I couldn't hide it anymore, and I was tired of being ashamed of it. John sat back in seat, staring at me intently. I could see he was still trying to digest the news. "I thought if you learned about my shitty past, that you'd leave."

"Jake," Dad sighed, shaking his head.

I shook my head and stood. There was nothing else to say. I said what I needed and I had to get out of there. I started walking around him, when he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I paused, but didn't look at him.

"You listen here, kid, cause I ain't telling you this again." His stern stare was hard to meet, but I did, feeling my soul open and ready to take in whatever he was about to say. "I am your father. I am _here_ and I not going _anywhere_. You hear me? No matter what happens, I will always be there for you Jake. Your sister too. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around, but I'm here for you now. You hear me?"

I nodded, looking away quickly. Leave it to my father to bring tears the eyes of a grown ass man. Who knew that the tough and demanding, hardheaded Captain, with the spirit of a daredevil, was a family-loving teddy bear with a heart of gold.

"You get it? I'm not leaving, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I breathed.

"I love you son," his voice caught in his throat and my eyes flew to his. The rim of tears in his own two eyes had me moving toward him instantly. We wrapped each other a tight embrace, making sure to hit each other on the back as we hugged tightly.

"I love you too, Dad," I mumbled into his shoulder.

We broke apart a few moments later and wiped our eyes. I moved toward the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water. I tossed one at my dad as I kicked the stainless steel door shut. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both sipping our water and sifting through our thoughts. That was actually the first time I'd ever hear those words come out of my father's mouth.

In the three years that I'd known my father, I'd only really got to know him in the past year. Working on the Cornelia Marie the first two years had made getting to know the man hard, but that had been my choice. I wasn't about to just go up to him and ask for a job, no way. I had to prove to myself that I could be a crab fisherman before I could even think of talking to him about fishing. And I wasn't going to ask for a job on his boat, he was going to have to offer me a job.

Luckily for me, Scotty had been on my side. He might not have at first, but after proving myself to the fleet that first year, and dealing with all the hazing from not only the Cornelia Marie, but also the rest of the fleet on land, Scotty quickly had a change of heart. Befriending my brother had been the stepping stone I needed to finally have the relationship I had dreamed of with my father.

Now, after a year of spending day and night with my dad and family, had anyone said the words "I love you." It was going to take a long time to digest, but I would be forever happy to have finally heard them."

I grinned as I looked over at my dad. "I'm glad you're here, dad."

"Me too, son. Me too," he grinned gripping my shoulder again. He squeezed before he let go. "But I think it's time you've found your sister."

I sighed and nodded. "I know. But she's not here right now."

He shook his head, cocking it to the left. "Sounds like they're on their way back."

Then I heard it too. It was going on seven-thirty before I finally heard the tell-tale rumble of ATV's revving toward the house. I was suddenly nervous. I had almost forgotten what I was waiting to talk to Melissa about. I had almost forgotten I was waiting at all. Without a glance at Dad, I headed toward the patio door.

"Jake," he called after me. I paused with my hand on the door handle and turned my head to look at him. Taking him in I was shocked to see how old he looked. It seemed the conversation had aged him ten years. The grey around his temples seemed somehow more prominent, and the bags under his eyes made the crow feet crinkle more. "Go easy on her. She's still trying to figure this out too."

I nodded. "I know. It's not her fault."

He nodded in return and I turned the door handled and pulled open the door. The summer morning sun was already baking down on the house at seven-thirty and the humidity was already living up to its damp, Chicago reputation. It felt like I walked into a thick wall of water when I stepped outside. Ignoring the heat, I headed to the left where a short staircase led down directly to the driveway.

The second I hit the driveway I could see Melissa and Scott clear as day in the open garage. Melissa had just parked her bike and was sitting on it, helmet in her lap. She swung her leg over and hopped off the bike in such a smooth, fluid motion, like she had done it every day of her life.

Scott noticed me first. He stood awkwardly watching me while Melissa moved to the wall to set both helmets on the shelf next to the others.

I walked slowly toward them, but I was near enough to hear Melissa ask Scott, "Dude, you wanna just go out for breakfast?"

Scott didn't say anything as I walked closer. Melissa's back was to us. It looked like she was fiddling with the riding gloves. "Dude, I don't feel like cooking. Can we just go out?"

"Yeah, let's go to Skieva's," I answered.

Melissa jumped and whipped her head around to look at me. "Jake." I couldn't read her face from where I stood. The sun was casting a glare through the window and catching me right in the eye. I moved closer to the open garage and stepped inside. The glare was better and I could finally see her face. But her expression was still unreadable.

Scott on the other hand looked pissed; and that when it hit me that I hadn't even thought about him once in the last forty-eight hours. My mind had been so focus on alcohol and the fight with my sister, that I hadn't bothered answering any of Scotty's calls. Nor had I bothered returning any of those calls. But I hadn't done that with anyone else either. I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, and now I had regretted not including my brother.

But Scotty had been there for Melissa. One look between the two told me that. I could see that they had bonded deeply, in a way that wouldn't have been possible had I not disappeared for a while. I shook my head, not wanting to think of the repercussions my reaction was going to have. Melissa had yet to answer me.

Instead she stood ten feet away from me, staring at me with a look that I'd thought I'd never see from her. She was scared.

"I'm sorry," I started speaking when it was clear she wasn't going to. "I'm so sorry. I never should have reacted that way. I never should have taken my anger out on you."

Melissa suddenly snapped out of her trance. She shook her head as the fire lit in her eyes. Whatever fear I thought I had seen in her eyes was long gone. In its place was a fierce and fiery anger that rolled off her in waves.

But as quickly as that had come, it was gone. She clamped down on that emotion and stared down at the floor, emitting a soft sigh of frustration. But she didn't say anything. So I moved closer. I glanced to my side and saw Scotty moving toward us too.

When I was standing just three feet in front Melissa, I stopped. She wasn't looking at me. She's stared intently at the floor. I could only imagine the thoughts that were coursing through her head. Her face was blank. She had a handle on her emotions.

She had successfully closed herself off from me. I never thought I would ever see that day. I hoped it would never happen. She was my twin sister. We were supposed be able to read each other. She made it very clear that everything was not alright between us.

I towered over her petite frame. She was so little next to me. Almost a foot shorter than me, she barely came up to my shoulders. She looked adorable in one of my ratty old zip up hoodies. The one she had sown patches of different bands all over it years ago. It was a walking billboard for every band I thought was cool in high school. It was zipped half way and falling off her right shoulder, showing smooth tan skin and an emerald green tank top strap.

She had on a pair of holey and ripped jeans that most girls paid fortunes to buy that torn to shreds, but I knew those comfy jeans. They were her lucky pair and she'd had them for years. They were two sizes two small, stopping a couple inches above her ankles. She looked so small and vulnerable and it was not something I was used to seeing from Melissa. She was always so strong and controlled. Seeing her like this broke my heart.

I grabbed her chin between my fingers, gently lifting her chin to raise her eyes to mine. I had to have this conversation with her, now. Whether she liked it or not. We needed it.

I stared intently into her eyes, showing her just how serious I was about us talking. Her eyes bore into mine. There was a faint defiant gleam in her eyes, but it was definitely faint. If I hadn't known her so well, I probably would have missed it.

She broke first and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," if I hadn't had been so close I never would have heard it. I raised her chin with my fingers, making her look at me again. I didn't believe I just heard those words coming out of her mouth.

When her eyes locked on mine again she said them loud and clear. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jake. I'm so sorry." The tears pooling in her eyes, fell the second her eyes lifted to mine.

I nodded and pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. I felt her sigh against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She grabbed handfuls of my shirt and held tightly. Her head was in my chest. I could feel her breathing deeply against me. "I should have called home more," I murmured as I held her. "I should have called every chance I got."

She shook her head. "I should have called the boat as soon as it happened. I should have told you. I was being selfish. I wasn't ready to talk to them yet." Her voice caught at the end. She was on the verge of tears for the third time since I'd been home, and it was breaking my heart. My twin shouldn't have to feel this way all the time.

I shook my head and pulled her tighter against me. Her breathing was erratic; she was struggling to get her emotions under control. "No Melissa. I should have made sure you were taken care of. I should have checked on you more. This is my fault; I shouldn't have left you alone." I rubbed circles on her back, trying to sooth her, but she the tears were still coming, no matter how much she tried to control her breathing.

"No," Scotty spoke up. "We all should have called you; Dad and me too. We shouldn't have waited so fuckin long to finally meet you. We all should have been there. This is on all of us." In the three years I'd known Scotty, I'd only ever seen him that serious was when he talked about his son, Sawyer.

Melissa pulled away and shook her head. She wiped her eyes and turned to him. "You can't say that Scott." She shook her head again trying to clear her thoughts. "It's not your fault you weren't there. We can't ever change the past. So there's nothing we can do about it. It happened. Now we have to move on."

Her gaze had hardened, her voice had cleared, and she was staring intently at our brother. She was recovering from the shed tears, and hopefully would soon be herself again.

I gave her a crooked half smile. "So moving on entails Monday night, right? We're just gonna move on and forget about it?"

Melissa shook her head. "No brother," she sighed. "We hurt each other too badly for that to happen."

I dropped my head, eyes closing in regret.

She was right. We _had_ hurt each other too bad. Both of us equally had fucked up, and there was no forgetting that. "So now what?" I opened my eyes to find her staring at me intently.

"We learn from it. We somehow figure out how to trust each other again and we fucking get on with getting our family back together." Her fiery response was just the uplifting encouragement I had hoped to hear from her. She hadn't disappointed and I knew she was right.

We may have hurt each other, but we were family and we were not going to run from that. Families loved unconditional. And unfortunately they hurt each other occasionally. But at the end of the day, family was all that mattered.

Without family who were we, but alone?

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

John sat in Melissa's basement, if you could call it that, and watched Andy on the other side of the room. Melissa basement was more of underground arcade with full bar. Two pool tables, an air hockey table and a foosball table were set up in the main bar room of the basement, but on further inspection, John had found a living room, full kitchen and a theater down the hall. The house seemed to go on forever and John wondered if he'd ever see all of it.

"You know something's going on, right?" Andy's voice drifted across the large bar room. He was in the corner, aimlessly shooting pool balls around the far table.

John sat at the mahogany bar that ran the length of the back wall. Though he was facing his brother, he wasn't paying him too much attention. He raised a shoulder in a shrug in response to Andy. Other than that shrug, there was no movement from John. Both hands were around the pint of beer in his hands, the glass more than half empty though the early time of the morning.

Music filtered softly through the speakers. The only other noise in the basement was the gentle cracking of pool balls bouncing off each other. Andy had found John downstairs twenty minutes ago, and the only movement John had made in the hours that followed was to reach over the bar and push the tap forward, pouring himself a new a beer.

"John, I'd don't know what they're hiding, but we need answers. Soon. I don't see the point of you staying here if they're just going to keep the past from you."

John raised his glass to his mouth and took a long pull, glancing at his brother in his peripheral.

Andy leaned forward and took another shot. The four-ball sailed smoothly to the corner pocket. The cue-ball gliding across the table and bouncing off the bumper, stopping just off the corner pocket. Andy moved around the table, searching the table for his next shot.

John gulped down the last of his beer and sighed. A moment later he was leaning across the bar to pour himself another. "Grab me one too," Andy sighed slumping onto the stool next to John.

John grabbed his brother's empty pint glass and quickly poured his brother a fresh beer.

Andy was just about to open his mouth when John started talking. "So what happened? You haven't said a word since I got down here."

John shrugged and sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this man. But shit's just getting to me."

"Like what?"

"I was just talking to Jake. He told me that he thought I'd leave if I knew the twins past."

Andy raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer. "That's some heavy shit brother. You wouldn't do that though. I can tell you love that kid."

John grinned for the first time since Andy came down. "Yeah, man. I do. I finally told him that too."

Andy grinned broadly and slapped John on the back. "So why the long face bro? You should be out there celebrating!"

John's smile slowly faded off his face. "I don't know," he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "What about Melissa? What about the past? I don't know what to do about anything anymore."

Andy sighed and leaned against the bar. "You can only take it one day at a time. Don't worry about what the future holds with everything else. You and Jake took a huge step forward. That's amazing, brother. Just sit back, everything else will fall into place soon."

John nodded and took a long pull on his beer. He wasn't totally convinced. "She's so much like Katherine," John finally admitted.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah. She looks just like her. She even has her fiery spirit."

"Yeah she does," Andy nodded. "She definitely has your stubbornness too."

John cracked a grin at that one. "You remember how fierce Katherine was when we first met her?"

Andy choked on his beer as he busted out a laugh. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that." His sarcasm was lost on John though.

"You remember how fast that Opie season flew by?"

"I don't exactly remember it that way," Andy grinned. "I happen to think of that season as one of the longest we've ever had. Besides, you were so wrapped around her, you never noticed."

John shrugged a shoulder and took a sip.

"John," Andy groaned. "You can't keep thinking of the past. How were you to know the twins were yours?"

"No. That's just it. Who else could it have been? Why haven't I ever thought about that before? It's not like it could have been anyone else's. She was with me all the time."

Andy shook his head. "There were too many rumors, brother. She wasn't as perfect as you thought. And when you found that out… well, you remember what happened."

Yeah, John did remember what happened when he confronted Katherine, he remembered that night well. Andy didn't need to say it. John knew the truth. Katherine had left. Taken off. Never to be heard from again. Well, not in person at least. Her kids were still very much alive and _kicking_ as it were.

Before John could contemplate any further, the door in the corner was thrown open and laughter filled the room as Melissa, Scott, and Jake stepped in the basement from the tunnel. "What's up guys?" Melissa asked smiling from John to Andy.

John recovered first, his face breaking into a huge smile. "Not a thing. What are you kids up to?"

"I'm fuckin-A _starving_. We're gonna hit Skieva's, you guys interested?" Melissa asked.

"What's a Skieva?" Andy asked with a grin as he walked over. He rested his pool stick against the wall on his way.

"It's a diner not far from here. Extremely greasy food, but totally good," Melissa answered, grinning at Andy.

John laughed as he stared at his brother. Andy couldn't help but smile at the woman. She had an infectious personality and all those around her couldn't help but feed off her good mood. "You know what? Yeah, let's go," John said grinning, suddenly feeling better about the day's outlook.

He stood up and locked eyes with Jake. Both men hesitated before hands were slapping and knuckled pounding in agreement. The argument and scene from the other night was forgotten for now. It was time to move forward.

And what better way than to eat greasy food?

* * *

><p><strong>Enough angst for you? LOL. Melissa and Jake really know how to put each other through the ringer. And they're not 100%, but these two have been through hell and back over the years and know that they can eventually work through anything. <strong>

**Next chapter is the Benefit show with The Smashing Pumpkins! Maybe even and little Sig and Edgar Hansen thrown in the mix! **

**I love to hear back from everyone! Let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, don't care just gonna read... LOL. Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah its been a while. Sorry for that! The BF just left for poker night with the guys, so I figured I'd get this out while I had time! Kinda shorter than usual, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Melissa<p>

Breakfast was loud and fast, just the way I liked my cars. John and Andy had been down for joining Jake, Scott and I at Skieva's. The food wasn't that great and the tension had run thick until the food arrived. Once bellies were full of grease, everyone seemed to have forgotten the tension and the insults had started flying. I was full out laughing with my family by the end of the meal. It felt amazing.

Once home, Jake all but ordered me to go lay down. My body was starting to ache like I had the flu, and my yawns had been coming nonstop, but my mind would not call it quits. I sat on my balcony, baking in the sun, with my eyes closed, trying to calm my wandering mind. "You awake?" Josh's voice was soft. I hadn't even heard him walk up.

I opened my eyes to squint up at him. He was leaning against the door frame, ankles crossed. I stay quiet. I didn't know what there was to say or what even needed to be said. The last few days had been such a draining whirlwind of emotions and activities, I couldn't even remember if I had been fighting with Josh. Had I?

Instead of saying anything, Josh held his hand out to me. I reached for him slowly, unsure and feeling lethargic. When his warm palm embraced mine, any thoughts or doubts I might have had, jumped off the balcony. Josh pulled me from my chaise lounge and to him in one gentle tug. A moment later I was flush against his body, his hands tangled in my hair and his mouth devouring mine.

I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt to keep myself upright. His kiss was dizzying and left me breathless when he pulled away moments later, our foreheads resting against each other. I kept my eyes closed while I caught my breath. Josh was shifting against me, and when I opened my eyes he had pulled away. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, backwards into my bedroom.

When he laid down and pulled me down with him, my body nearly melted into the pillow top. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes as Josh wrapped an arm around my waist. I was dead to the world a moment later, barely feeling the gentle kiss Josh left on my shoulder.

When I woke later, I was startled to see that hours had flown by, and it was going on four o'clock. Josh was nowhere to be seen and I was running behind. The benefit show was later that evening and I still needed to shower and dress, let alone make the hour trip north to the city.

I was grabbing my clothes for the shower when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yeah," I called out.

The door opened a moment later and Nick walked in, looking like he just woke up himself. I grinned, taking in his appearance. His caramel colored hair was more disheveled than usual and his hazel eyes were slightly cloudy, but the navy pajama pants and white Hanes tee was his give away. His smile in return came easy as he slowly meandered over to my bed and threw himself down on it. "You running late?" he grinned.

I shrugged, not feeling like rushing. "I'll get there when I get there."

"How're you doing?"

I shrugged a shoulder again, before I let out a sigh. "Still waking up. Tired."

He nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to him. I slowly moved from the dresser I was shifting through, to sit next to him. "I heard I missed all the drama this week."

I had to smile when I shook my head at him. Though Nick might not be around all that often, he still touched base and checked in on me. I nodded at him. "Yeah I guess. But it should be over now. I think… I talked to Jake this morning, we went to breakfast with John and Andy, and things… things seemed okay, you know? I guess I'll see how everything goes tonight. There was talk of meeting up with them after the benefit."

He nodded, eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Jake just needs an ass kicking. He'll straighten out after that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah tough guy," I said pushing his thigh. "You gonna be the one to do that?"

Nick started laughing. "Nah, I'll leave that one for Jeff."

"All love, no hate?"

"Something like that," he chuckled.

I nodded, knowing well that Nick wasn't one to fight. Sure he could defend himself if he had to, but he was a healer, he didn't like to inflict pain to anyone. "Eric almost had it, Monday. Jake hit him, but it gotten broken up before E could retaliate."

"Damn it! EJ would have had it done and over with." Nick shook his head and smiled. "So much for a quiet vacation, huh?"

I started laughing. "I haven't really been on vacation."

"Of that, I am sure. I never for a minute thought you'd stopped working just because you were staying home a couple days."

I grinned down at him and shrugged. "There's too much going on. The Warped Tour contract is just starting, and the benefit show was sudden, not to mention the deadline for the July issue is quickly approaching."

Nick suddenly sat up. "Yeah, yeah. There's always a reason with you."

I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged. "At least I'm not sitting around doing nothing all day."

He nodded, "Yeah, but you need a balance too. More time for yourself is always a good thing."

I shrugged again, not really wanting defend my work ethic. Besides, he was mostly right. I did spend most of my day working, and when I wasn't working I was taking care of the guys in the house. I immensely enjoyed my life, but Nick was right, I needed to do more for me.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked him, "Are you coming to the benefit show tonight?"

Nicked grinned whole heartedly in return. "Smashing Pumpkins in Chicago? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I rolled my eyes, but I had to smile. Nick's enthusiasm for the Smashing Pumpkins would forever be a dispute between the two of us. For as much as Billy Corgan irritated me, Nick would always worship the ground the man walked upon. Sometimes I think he did it just to annoy me. "Yeah whatever," I grumbled, standing from the bed. "I need a shower."

Nick laughed when I grumbled toward the bathroom. "You just wish it was Rancid again."

I shot a grin over my shoulder at him as I entered the bathroom. "And don't forget it." With that I shut the bathroom door and ended the conversation. Nick could and would argue for the Smashing Pumpkins till the day he died, and could very well speak on the subject for that long if he was allowed.

I knew better. I nipped that shit in bud early on.

Later while I was doing my makeup, I let my mind wander to the future the summer held. If things went right this summer, I was looking at whole different life, a whole new future. The possibilities were endless and that terrified me. There was nothing I could control going forward. Most of my life I spent not able to control any of the bad things going on around me.

The minute I was able to control any part of my life, I took that control and ran with it. The magazine had become my saving grace.

I was fourteen when I started the magazine, and it had been all about controlling the written word in the music world. Speaking to the masses in way that was easy to understand and spoke truths to the youth around me. That control grounded me, kept me focused. And when the money started rolling in from self publication, I knew what I had to do to get in control of my life.

The minute I turned fifteen, I hired a lawyer with the money I made from the magazine and got both Jake and I emancipated. No longer did we have to come home to drunken fights and angry words. The late night visits from Katherine's endless boy-toy supply were a thing of the past. We were legally adults and able to make our own decisions.

Ever since then I had been in utter control of my life. From buying The Club, to starting Parker Productions, to even having my dream house built I had been in control of every situation. Now though, and after this summer? I had no idea what kind of control I would be in, if any at all. And that scared me to the core. From Josh to my father, I had had no idea what would happen.

I could only hope for the promise of great things to come in the future.

I finished my eye shadow, creating a smokey look with cream and black. With my make up done, I did a quick hair check, checking to see that all my curls were sitting lying right and not frizzing up. I had pulled back the top half of my hair with a black ribbon, leaving the rest long and down my back. My bangs were straightened and lay sideways across my face, tucking back behind my right ear.

After putting my make up away, I turned and left the bathroom naked. In my bedroom my dress was laying on the bed with my undergarments and shoes. With the call for formal dress, I found the cutest little Goth dress in my closet. The heart shaped neckline with satin spaghetti straps was modest, yet when combined with my half-sleeved tattoos and pale skin, the dress looked downright dangerous. Beneath the bust line the front of the dress split open revealing a creamier under layer. Ties connected the split pieces, tying up the dress in a corset fashion, creating a dramatic effect. ()

I quickly slid the dress on, leaving many of the crisscrossing ties open in the front. I pulled on a pair of black netted stockings and my black three inch Mary-Jane's. With the outfit complete I did another quick hair check before I grabbed my black skull and cross bone clutch to complete the ensemble.

When I reached the kitchen I was surprised to see Jeff standing there. He looked amazing in a black button up shirt and black pants, but the bright red tie he wore made him look breathtaking. His hair was trimmed short to skull and his stainless steel eyes twinkled in amusement. "Damn," I grinned at him.

His chuckle was husky. "I could say the same about you, My Lady."

I shook my head at his reference to my nickname as I continued toward him in the kitchen. The rest of the house was quiet, and it was going on five so we had the whole place to ourselves. "So what are you still doing here?" I asked him as I stepped up to him.

He grinned down at me and pulled me into his arms, pulling me flush against his body. "Waiting on you, as usual."

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well that makes you my date for the evening. Everyone leave already?"

He nodded, his gaze never leaving my face. His eyes darkened as his hands gripped my hips tightly. "Yeah, Nick was the last to go, and he left twenty minutes ago."

"You smell good," I grinned leaning into him.

He continued to gaze down at me, not saying anything. "What are you doing with Harris?"

I knew this was coming. I saw it coming days ago. But with everything that had been going between me and Jake, I just hadn't seen Jeff to have this conversation. I sighed and started to pull away from him.

He had held firm though. With my hips in his hands, I was glued to his body, forced to look up into his penetrating gaze. I felt like he was looking through my soul. He was the only person ever able to make me feel uncomfortable.

And I hated it.

I tried to pull away again, but it was useless. I glared up at him, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, and he wouldn't. He asked me a question and he wanted an answer. He wasn't about to repeat himself. "I don't know, Jeff. I like him."

He didn't nod his head or acknowledge me at all. He just continued to watch me.

I started fidgeting with his tie, trying to give my hands something to do. Anything to distract me from his searing stare. "We haven't made anything official. I guess we've just been fucking around."

He nodded his head once and only once. I searched his eyes trying to find anything I could to see how he felt. "I don't want to see this guy break your heart."

The relief that rolled off me had me pulling Jeff tighter against me. "Thank you," I murmured to him. That would be the closest thing to acceptance I would get out of him.

"Don't thank me yet. You can have your fun, but you better believe I'll be having words with Harris." Jeff rested his forehead against mine, his right hand cupping the side of my face, holding me against him. His steely gaze bore down into mine. "I won't let him break you."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared up at my best friend. He always knew just what to say, always knew how to take care of me, and he always knew what I was thinking before I did. Jeff just always knew me, deep to the core and inside out. I would be eternally grateful for having him in my life. "I love you, Jeff," I whispered against his lips.

"I know, baby girl, I know." And with that he placed a kiss against my forehead before releasing me and stepping back. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand. "Let's get to the show."

I grinned and blinked away my tears. Things were okay in the world again.

Jeff led the way outside. I locked the door behind me and followed Jeff down the steps to the circle driveway where his purple 1967 Pontiac GTO. Jeff had completely rebuilt the thing after his dad died. Ten years later it was in pristine condition from the shiny deep purple paint and dark black tinted windows, to the sparkling white leather interior. (.)

When I saw it, I let out a loud squeal of delight. I couldn't help it; I absolutely _loved_ riding around in the GTO.

Jeff grinned broadly as he opened the passenger door for me. "Your chariot awaits Milady."

Yeah, I thought as I sat down in the vehicle, things were definitely okay in the world again.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

Promotions for Deadliest Catch had finished quicker than expected. Probably due to the fact that most of Chicago's Press was downstairs in front of The Club waiting for glimpse of the rich and famous that milled around inside. The Benefit show was well underway, the first opening act started just after six.

And because promotions for the show only lasted three hours instead of the scheduled four, Jake had wanted nothing more than to head over to The Club to see his sister. And half the other fisherman followed, which didn't surprise Johnathan in the slightest. In the last three years it had become common knowledge throughout the crab fleet that John had two kids he never knew of. That he was meeting for the first time.

John knew a lot of people didn't agree with his decision to get to know the twins. He'd been in enough fights with friends and family to know that. He'd even lost a friend or two along the way. The last three years had not been a walk in the park, and it took John a very long time to wrap his head around it. Why now? Why not years ago? Why _after_ the show's been on? But he got that answer the day he got here. His kids had led a hard life with a wicked past that scared the shit out of him. John knew the little bit of history that he _was_ told, barely brushed the surface of all that had happened.

John suddenly regretted waiting so long to meet his kids. The pain and suffering that had been done to the twins left John's stomach churning. To think he knew so very little about them, he shook his head. He was thinking too much. But being here in Chicago, Jake and Melissa's home turf was slightly unsettling to Johnathan. He was slightly out of his element and was still trying to keep up with everything that was going on. So much had happened so quickly. Every time he turned around a new scar or a new story came up, something that the twins didn't want to talk about.

And there was the route of the problem. The twins didn't want to talk. Yeah they fought, they drank, they didn't sleep, but they didn't talk either. They skirted around issues like they were the plague. They changed topics in conversations like it were the natural evolution of the world around them, dancing away from subject matter that clearly bothered them.

So how the hell was John supposed to keep up? But he didn't have a choice but to try to keep up. Because he was here for Deadliest Catch promotions, half the fleet would be here- some of his closest friends, and they would all be there to see if this thing with the twins blew up in his face in the end.

And what better time than tonight and with a benefit show going on even?

But that was a half hour ago, and Melissa was still nowhere in sight. John was standing in the light booth across the cat-walk from Melissa's office. Behind him there were floor to ceiling windows that faced Belmont Street. Down below John could see the ropes and red carpet leading into the building. Lining the way were photographers and reporters alike, each hoping to get the story that would make the front page.

"She'll be here," EJ said, startling John out of his thoughts. He stood behind John, standing at the balcony, eyes watching the crowd down below. Security guards and Club patrons alike had EJ's uttermost attention, or so John thought.

John shot his head to look at EJ, wondering what he was talking about.

"Melissa. It's pretty normal for her," EJ shrugged, his eyes never stage down below. He was like a hawk watching his prey, eyes catching every move made.

Though he was serving as head of security tonight, he was still dressed to the max. A tailored tuxedo with red vest and bowtie, only served to brighten the red in his tattoos on his neck. Even John had to admit that EJ looked spiffy. "She'll be here before the main act goes on," EJ continued, eyes still scanning the floor beneath him.

"How long till then?"

"Twenty minutes," he answered, not bothering to look at a watch.

John nodded, "Thanks man, I'm gonna go find Josh and Andy."

EJ turned his eyes off the crowd to look at John as he passed by. "Melissa will be glad you're here."

John paused in step. "Thanks man."

With a slight nod, EJ turned his eyes back to the crowd, zooming in on anything he might have missed. John turned away and walked to the stairs at the back of the building. When he finally found Josh and Andy, they were at the bar near the front of the building. Both men were equally tipsy and quickly going further. "John! My brotha! Do a shot with us!" Andy cheered when he saw him.

John grinned and slapped hands with Andy. "Yeah let's do this!" he hollered.

Josh handed John and Andy their shot glasses with a silly grin. The three men quickly downed their shots, with only one soured face. "Ugh, what the hell was that?" John asked.

Andy busted out laughing his ass off. John grinned and raised an eyebrow at Josh who smiled and shrugged. "Check this out!" Andy finally breathed out. He handed John a laminated pamphlet that showed pictures of various drinks and shots. "That was a Nasty Nate."

John shook his head and ran down the drink list. "A Lady Parker, a Jake N' Jack, an Eric JACKson, these drinks are all named after them," John grinned.

Josh nodded. "You should taste a Lady Parker," he grinned.

"Dude what the hell!" John smacked him the stomach, causing Josh to bend over. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

Josh started laughing and shook his head. "Dude, the shot. The shot Lady Parker, you should try it. It's good."

"How many of these have you had?" John asked him, grinning.

Josh laughed. "A couple brotha," Andy answered slapping his hand down on John's shoulder. "You need to catch up."

John shook his head at Andy's antics and motioned the bar tender. A moment later he had beer in his hands. "Let's go out front," Josh called to the other men.

With a nod both John and Andy followed Josh to the front door. Outside was a whole different world to the loud and dimly lit Club. The passing cars and talking reporters was easier to speak over the blaring speakers inside. John followed Josh out the door and over to where Scott was standing with Jake and Edgar. "Hey what's going on?" Andy yelled as we reached the group.

"What's happening?" Jake asked, a huge grin on his face.

John grinned and clamped a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Not a thing. Where's Andersen?" John asked Edgar.

"Somewhere, running around with Sig," he shrugged as he exhaled his smoke. John nodded, pulling out his own pack of smokes.

"So where's your sister?" John asked, pushing Jake in the shoulder. "In such a rush to get over here, and she's not even here yet."

Jake started laughing. He was clearly inebriated. Most likely having already started with Josh and Andy. He shrugged and took a drag on his smoke. "I don't know man. She'll be here any minute."

"Well, look at this," A male voice chuckled behind the group. The men turned toward the line of press to see a man had broke away from the pack and was standing before the fishermen. "Home town hero, Jacob Parker returns." He had brown hair and a scruffy beard. He was maybe five six and wore black jeans and with a white shirt and black tie and jacket.

Jake grinned and shook his head. "What's going on, Manno?" He slung his arm out to do a fancy shake/fist bump thing.

"Not a thing man. When'd you get back in town?" Manno asked, shifting the large camera in his hands.

"Couple days ago. You covering the benefit show?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Q101 has page in the Chicago Tribune."

"Oh that's sweet dude. You should find Liss after the show. I'm sure she'd do an interview on the show," Jake grinned cheekily at this Manno person.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Do you even remember your sister? That's never gunna happen."

John was confused, but thought he got the basics. Manno worked for a Q101, which John assumed was a radio station, that had a page in the Chicago Tribune and Manno was looking for a story. It was evident they were friends, though Jake had yet to introduce him to the guys. John cleared his throat and nudged Jake.

Jake got the hint and looked around, smiling. "Oh yeah. Kevin, this is my dad John, my brother Scott, Uncle Andy, and Josh and Edgar. Guys, this is Kevin Manno, friend, radio DJ, and music reporter."

"Nice to meet you man," Andy grinned shaking the man's hand harder than necessary.

Manno sent a smirk at Jake. "So how'd Melissa take it?"

"You know Liss," Jake replied with a shrug. "Nothing fazes her. She just rolls with it."

Manno nodded when there was sudden roar in the crowd of press. John turned his attention back to the red carpet to see, "No fucking way," Edgar grinned next to John, eyes locked on the deep purple Pontiac GTO that pulled up to the press.

Jake started laughing and shoved Manno in the shoulder. "Here's your chance man! Go get that interview!"

Manno ran toward the crowd, pushing his way to the front.

"Who's that?" John asked before the driver's door opened.

"Jeff and Melissa," Jake grinned, walking closer.

And sure enough, the man the stepped out of the driver's door was none other than Jeff Mitchels, looking snazzy in his red and black. Even from where John was standing he could see the tattoos covering the man's neck and disappearing beneath the shirt below. But his face was an emotionless mask as he rounded the front of the car and reached for the passenger door.

He opened the door and held his hand out, a moment later Melissa stood from the GTO and smoothed her skirt. She looked like a China Doll. "Hot damn," Edgar grinned next to John.

John shook his head. He would definitely need a drink if he was going to make it through the night with the fisherman meeting his daughter. John shot a glance at Josh to see him staring intently at Melissa and Jeff. They had stopped walking and were posing for the cameras. Melissa's hand was tucked into the crook of Jeff's muscular arm.

"I thought you said they weren't dating?" Scott asked, looking confused as he watched the two of them.

Jake shrugged and glanced at Josh who was waiting for his response. "They're not. Melissa would never cheat."

Josh didn't look so convinced, watching as Jeff and Melissa moved slowly up the red carpet and toward the front door. "Lady Parker!" a voice yelled from the crowd.

Melissa paused, glancing around to see who called her. Sure enough Kevin Manno was a few feet from her, but a couple people stood in his way. Melissa grinned and waved at Kevin. She looked up at Jeff and motioned toward the reporter. Jeff glanced over and gave a nod at the man.

Kevin was able to push his way past the other reporters and had made it in front of the couple. "Lady Parker, how're you doing tonight?" Kevin asked.

Melissa grinned whole heartedly at the man. "I'm doing great! You're not getting into trouble out here, are you, Kevin?"

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all. What are your thoughts on tonight?"

"You find me after the show, and maybe we'll talk," Melissa grinned as Jeff started walking again. "It was good seeing you Kevin," she said, patting his arm before walking with Jeff into the building.

"Shot down," Jake chuckled shaking his head as he watched the exchange.

"Come on guys, the shows about to go on," Scotty said, nudging John toward the front door.

John nodded and followed Scott and Edgar, glancing over his shoulder at Jake and Josh who were whispering to each other. Andy was walking behind them with both hands on Josh's shoulder's pushing him toward the door.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

"I'm telling you it's _nothing_," I stressed. "It's a formal event. She needed a date, Jeff's her best friend."

"And what the fuck am I?" Irritation spilled off every syllable.

I chuckled at his frustration. "Dude, confront her when we get home. But I guarantee it's nothing. Besides, what's it to you? Aren't you guys just fucking around?" I asked Josh. We were sitting in the VIP box, watching the roadies change the amps and half stacks over from the opening act to the Smashing Pumpkins gear. The Club provided most of the sound equipment necessary for each band, but every band had their own sound and liked to use some of their own amplifiers. So set changes were always a necessity between bands.

"I don't know, man. Fuuuck," he groaned, leaning forward. "I never really thought about it. Seeing her with him? I can't stand it. But nothing was ever said. And I never asked." He leaned back in his seat, one arm across the back. Josh shrugged a shoulder. He looked calm and cool, but then he rubbed his scruffy face and I knew otherwise.

I smirked and shook my head. "Well you need to find out. Cuz if you're gonna be with her, you better do it quick, it's looking like you might have some competition." Josh jerked his head to look at Jake. "And I'm telling you this because I think you have a serious chance, but Melissa doesn't fuck around. It's all or nothing with her."

"And Mitchels?"

I stared at him for minute wondering just how much he could handle. "I'm not gonna lie. He won't be easy to get past. But you'll have to. If you want a future with my sister? You have to accept him as part of your life. He's not going anywhere; whether they're together or not, Jeff Mitchels will always be a part of Melissa's life."

Josh shook his head. "And how do I compete with that?"

"You won't have to. I know my sister; she doesn't just fuck around with someone. She hardly ever dates. Believe me dude, you've got this. You just gotta do something about it."

"And her and Mitchels?" Josh asked a moment later.

"I'm serious bro; Melissa would never cheat on someone she was in a committed relationship with. And Jeff, he'll back off eventually."

Josh nodded, but I couldn't continue because Melissa and Jeff suddenly walked out the door to the VIP booth. Luckily for me and Josh we were standing at the farthest end from the door. My dad and Andy were standing at the door talking and watching the world below. "What's that?" Melissa yelled over the house music, leaning into my father. Jeff turned and walked back through the office door and out of sight.

I grinned at my sister and walked away from Josh. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against my side, tucking her close. "Hi, little sister," I grinned down at her.

She grinned, wrapping both her arms around my waist. "Hi big brother," she grinned up at me.

"Nice entrance," Andy chuckled at her.

Melissa blushed, looking down at the ground. She looked back at Andy with a shrug. "It was Jeff's idea."

"You look beautiful," Dad beamed at her.

This time the blush had Melissa blinking away tears. "Thanks," she grinned at him.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. "You look so much like Katherine."

Though Melissa smiled, I could tell she didn't know what to say. "Yeah, but ten times better, Liss," I added, squeezing her side, digging my fingers right into her most ticklish places.

She shrieked and squirmed, pushing me away from her. I laughed as a blonde chick walked into the booth behind us. I glanced at her over Melissa's shoulder in time to blondie blush at me. "Melissa," her voice wavered as she raised it over the laughter.

Melissa spun her head around. "Ryleigh! Hey, come here! I want you to meet some friends." Ryleigh looked apprehensive as she slowly walked forward. "Guy's, this is Ryleigh Sanders, my assistant," Melissa introduced. "Riles, this John and Andy, and you've already met my brother, Jake."

Ryleigh nodded her head, saying a small hello to each of us. "No need to be shy, sweetheart," Andy grinned, holding his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ryleigh smiled before she turned to Melissa. "You have two minutes," she added.

"Awesome, thanks!" Melissa grinned. She turned back to us. "I'm gonna go introduce the main act. You guys wanna come hang backstage?"

"Hell yeah," Andy grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh. Ever since we got to Chicago, Andy's attitude had changed. Every so slowly the iceberg that surrounded him had slowly started to melt. The more he thawed out, the more accepting and understanding he became. I think Melissa had a big impact on that. She always had a way of affecting those around her.

So tonight with Andy and everyone drinking, everyone was feeling easy going and buddy, buddy. I wasn't going to complain though. I could use a night when I didn't feel like Andy was constantly watching my every move and judging me on every decision.

"Alright, let's go," I nodded, glancing over my shoulder to see if Josh was still sitting in the corner.

And he was. His phone glued to his ear. And he didn't look too happy.

Only one person could get under his skin that quick.

Jacob Harris.

When I had first started working on the Cornelia Marie, I hadn't met Jake until my second day there. Josh and I had already formed a semi-quasi friendship and Jake was instantly pissed. About what? I have no idea. But the first week had been hell with all the fighting the two brother's had been doing. I stayed out of it, but one thing was certain for sure: Jake Harris did _not_ like me.

Over the years the feeling became pretty mutual, but I wasn't one to speak bad about someone's family. So I kept my mouth shut and let Josh vent when he needed to. A moment later, Josh snapped the phone shut, looking like he wanted to chuck the thing into the sea of people below. "Everything cool?" I asked him.

He snapped his gaze to the group of us still waiting for him. "Oh yeah," he nodded, forcing a smile on his face. "What're we doing?"

"We're heading backstage," Melissa smiled warmly, not missing a beat. "Come on." She turned on her heel and walked back into her office, leaving no other option than to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, kinda short and maybe filler, but its been so long and I wanted to get this out before Christmas. So what do you think of Jeff and Melissa? Josh and Melissa? <strong>

**We'll eventually meet Tae, find out what's really going on with Michael Zetti, and learn the truth to the scars and the twins growing up. And John eventually tells the twins more about the Katherine he knew. **

**Stay tuned to find out more! Until then, tell me what you like or dislike, what works and what doesn't! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Johnathan:

The air was thick and smoky, the music loud and thumping, but the atmosphere inside the modern sports bar was lively and jumping. After the Smashing Pumpkins show, almost everyone met up at the bar. After a couple of shots, everyone had disbursed among the crowd, searching for their own fun for the evening. John sat the bar with Melissa, both smoking a cigarette and watching the crowd around them. "That was an awesome show, Melissa," John grinned at his daughter. The more he got to see her in action, the more he admired her. She ran her business with an iron fist, but she still managed to kick back and have fun while doing it.

"Thanks!" Melissa grinned; her face was flush from the alcohol and rising temperatures inside the bar. But even with all that, he could still see that his compliment had caused her to blush. He had quickly realized that even the smallest compliment could make her blush.

"You looked like you had a blast out there, for someone that doesn't like the Smashing Pumpkins."

Melissa started laughing, hard. "Okay, I have issues with how things turned out for the band, but I _might_ like some of the original music. Just don't tell Nick that!"

John laughed. He was glad he was able to grab a few minutes of alone time with her. Either Jeff or EJ had been by her side since the time she arrived at the benefit show, and neither man would leave her alone if they could help it. Even Jake had seemed to step up to keep an eye on his sister.

"And that's a BIG might! Besides, after a few drinks anyone can have a good time at show, no matter who's playing!" she added holding up her shot glass to prove her point.

"Well I can drink to that!" John grinned.

Both father and daughter quickly downed their shots. A moment later, Andy stumbled forward, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Lady Parker!" he shouted, wrapping an arm around Melissa's shoulders. "Your body guards have finally left you alone!"

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows together, clearly confused. "Body guards?"

"Jeff and EJ," John answered with a smile. "They haven't left your side all night. Until now," he added, glancing around the smoky bar.

"Yeah your body guards," Andy grinned cheekily.

Melissa threw her head back and laughed. "They're not my body guards," she reasoned. "They just get a little over protective when we go out sometimes."

Andy shook his head, disagreeing. "Nuh-uh. You have those two wrapped around your finger!" he grinned, pointing at her.

Melissa laughed again. Her face was bright red, but John was sure it was the alcohol by this point. He'd sat and downed shot after shot with her for the last half-hour. She shrugged and looked at John. "It's just how's it's always been. I've been to hell and back with those two and they've always been there for me. So when we go out, they tend to stay close, keep an eye on things."

John nodded, watching her intently. He knew with all the alcohol he'd drank, he was already feeling pretty damn good, but Melissa was so little. She had to have at least six shots in the last half hour; she had to have been feeling it.

John wondered if he'd be able to get anything personal out of her in her liquored state. He instantly regretted thinking that way about his own daughter, but if it meant finding out the truth about some things, he had to at least ask some questions.

A glance from Andy told him he was thinking along the same lines. "Let's get some shots!" Andy yelled, slamming a hand on the bar top. "I'm assuming you can hold your alcohol, little girl?"

Melissa just smirked at him, "We'll see who's still standing at the end of the night."

Andy grinned evilly and looked to John. "You hear that, brother? Little girl thinks she's got this."

John laughed and shrugged. "We'll see! She's already been pounding them back with me."

"Let's see if she's really a Hillstrand!" Andy announced as the bartender appeared. "Three duck farts!" The girl nodded and walked away.

"You ever have a duck fart before?" John asked Melissa.

She smiled and shook her head. "Never even heard of it."

Both men started laughing evilly. "Oh hell yes!" Andy grinned as the bar tender set three shot glasses down before them. Each glass was a muddy brown color and topped with whip cream.

Melissa shook her head, smiling all the while she lifted her glass, John passed Andy his before grabbing his own. Andy lifted his glass in the air, "To a great night," he toasted.

There was a clinking of glass before all three downed their shots in a single swallow. "Ugh." Melissa scrunched up her nose in disgust and wiped her mouth. "That was disgusting."

John laughed and nodded, motioning for the bar tender again. Soon he had a fresh beer for him and Andy and a Vodka Lemonade for Melissa. Melissa's eyes were darting around the bar. John glanced around to see what she was looking at. Jeff was playing pool with Scott in the corner with Josh and Edgar not far from them. EJ was flirting with a blonde nearby, and Jake was at the other end of the bar with Sig and Jake Andersen.

John grinned at his daughter and handed her another shot the bar tender had just set in front of them. Vodka from the looks of it. Andy was grinning broadly down at her. She grinned and took the shot when she returned her attention to the men before her. "Are we gonna do this all night?" Melissa asked with a grin.

Andy laughed evilly. "Yes, until someone pukes!"

John shook his head. "Maybe not that far."

Melissa shrugged, still smiling and grabbed her shot. She downed it before either man could even reach for theirs. "Oh I LOVE this song!" Melissa shouted suddenly sitting up straight on her barstool.

John grinned as the guitar riffs soon filled the bar. Though he didn't know the song name, he easily recognized Steven Tyler's voice to recognize the band as Aerosmith. Just as the song kicked started, the volume was pumped up and the erupted into a frenzy. Everyone started cheering and a moment later, EJ was standing before them grinning. "Come on pretty lady," he held his hand out to Melissa.

Melissa had a shit eating grin on her face as she took EJ's hand and he led her away to the dance floor. By the time the song broke into the chorus, John had to assume the name of the song was "Living on the Edge" by the way it kept being sung throughout the bar.

John watched Melissa dance with EJ, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. John found Jeff watching the duo with a smile on his face. He clearly wasn't bothered by the sudden dancing. Josh on the other hand, didn't look so enthused by it. John was starting to wonder what the hell was going between his daughter and the man he thought of as a son.

By the time the song was finished John was more confused than ever. Melissa had looked awfully cozy with EJ on that dance floor, but when she returned to his side after the song ended, she was sweaty and grinning madly, but she was alone.

EJ, on the other hand, had returned to the blonde.

Melissa picked up her Vodka Lemonade and took several gulps from the drink. When she set it down, Andy was laughing and clapping her on the shoulder. "What was all that?" he asked.

"That was our song!" Melissa yelled as the music slowly returned to a more normal level.

"Your song?" John asked.

Melissa grinned and nodded. "Long story, I don't even remember all of it, but some time in like Jr. High it became our song," she answered with a shrug.

"So what, you just dance when you hear it?" Andy asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

Melissa laughed. "Hell yeah! It's our _song_!" she repeated like it explained everything.

Johnathan laughed and shook his head. "So who's the blonde?"

"Who cares?" Melissa shrugged and finished off the rest of her drink. As she was setting it down the bar tender placed a fresh one before her. Melissa grinned at the woman, "Thank you!"

"So how'd you meet EJ?" Andy asked, moving to the stool next to Melissa.

"Through Jeff; when we first moved to the city as kids, Jeff lived next door to us. We were all the same age and EJ lived down the street."

John nodded at her, trying not to seem overly enthused that she was finally sharing some of the past with them. "How old were you then?"

"Ten, it was right after our birthday."

"So you guys all grew up together?" John asked.

Melissa nodded. "Yeah; me, Jake, Jeff, EJ and Mike."

"Zetti?" Andy asked, looking alarmed.

Melissa nodded, confused that he hadn't put the pieces together already. "Yeah, they're cousins. EJ lived with Mike. His parents were killed in a car crash when he was nine."

"Oh damn," John said, shaking his head. He wasn't a stranger to hard times and knew that not everyone out there had it as good as others, but still to hear about it coming out of his daughters mouth, about her or her friends, was not easy to get used to. But he also didn't want her to stop speaking. She was finally opening up about things. "That had to have been hard."

Melissa nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but he survived," she said with a smile. "And it brought us all together. There has to be something to be said for that." She raised her drink with a grin.

"I can drink to that!" Andy cheered slamming another shot.

"Sister!" Jake yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulder as he pushed his in between her and John. "Fucking fantastic show!"

Melissa grinned up at him. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Good?" Jake questioned. "It was fuckin bad-ASS! You and Jeff rocked it on that stage! You made a lot of men jealous out there!"

Melissa laughed at that and shook her head. "It's all PR, brother," she grinned.

John raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If I dance with Jeff on stage during a show, the crowd thinks we're dating. It keeps the creeps away."

Understanding dawned on John face. "He really is your body guard."

Melissa laughed and shook her head. "Have you been telling them that shit?" she asked Jake.

He grinned mischievously and shrugged. "So what if I have? It's the truth, ain't it? Jeff doesn't let you out of his sight ever, unless we're at home. It makes people wonder."

Melissa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Like I have any plans of going down that road again. That ship's done sailed a long time ago."

"Good to hear," Jake grinned.

"Oh so that's what this is about!" Melissa suddenly shouted. "Little boy's jealous I haven't been spending any time with him time with him tonight." Melissa's suddenly looked conniving as she stared at Jake. Jake on the other hand looked slightly guilty for bringing up Josh, but he didn't look like he was going to back down either.

"Oh look what you started, man," Andy laughed at Jake. "You're dragging Josh through the shit and he's not even here to defend himself."

Jake grinned and shrugged. "He's not worried. You on the other hand," he laughed at Melissa. "You look like you're already scheming shit!"

Melissa grinned and shook her head. "Nah brother. Just plottin your demise."

"Yeah, extra gory?"

"Yeah. Think bait grinder."

John's sudden booming laugh rang out through the crowd, causing Jake and Melissa to chime in as well. "You two are crazy," John said to the twins. They beamed at him, like children accepting their parents praise. In a way they were, John thought.

"So Jake, Melissa was telling me how you met EJ and Jeff," John said a moment later.

Jake grinned at his sister. "Yeah, you tell him how you punched Jeff?"

"What? No, I didn't hear about that!" John exclaimed.

Melissa started laughing hysterically. "I forgot all about that!"

"Let's hear this!" John said.

Jake grinned and promptly started explaining. "When we were ten we first moved to the city. Jeff was living next door with his dad, and was outside when we started unloading the car. He was throwing rocks at cans on the street. Well one ricochets off the sidewalk and hits Liss in the arm. She wasn't hurt, but she was this angry fireball back then," Jake had to pause a minute to laugh and catch his breath. "It was hysterical. She stormed up to this little punk ass wearing a leather jacket. Even at ten, dude was a bad-ass. But she storms up to him, and BAM!" Jake slammed his hand down on the bar top. "Just fucking throws a right-hook that just sends him fucking sprawlin', dude!"

"No shit?" John asked, looking impressed.

Melissa nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, I was a little bit upset," she shrugged.

Andy suddenly returned with Scotty and Jeff behind him. "What are we talking about?" Scott asked, sitting on the stool next to Melissa, leaving standing room behind John, Melissa, and Scott.

"How Melissa punched Jeff when they first met," John grinned, glancing to see Jeff's reaction. Surprisingly the man was nothing but grins.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff shook his head. "But you never met Melissa back then, she was a fuckin beast!"

"Oh bullshit!" Melissa shouted, joining the reminiscent men. She was grinning broadly.

"Even through college, she was fuckin crazy!" Jake shouted. "You'd have thought the anger management classes would have done their fuckin job!"

"Yeah right," Jeff grinned, shaking his head. "She's a force to be reckoned with." It might have been the alcohol or the warm temperature in the bar, but Melissa's face was bright red.

"When were you in anger management?" Andy asked.

"After we were emancipated. It was court-ordered. We had to go to counseling with a social worker twice a month and twice a month we both had to part take in anger management classes. They were bullshit mostly," Melissa shrugged. "It was just a way for the state keeping tabs on us."

"And three years of therapy and anger management did nothing to calm the beast that rages beneath the surface!" Jake shouted, clapping Melissa on the shoulder.

"Oh fuck you, Brother!" Melissa smirked. "I know _all_ your demons, remember that."

Jake suddenly started laughing at whatever hidden meaning Melissa had insinuated. Even Jeff looked amused. But when Scott started laughing, John knew he was missing something. "What happened?"' he asked.

Scott was shaking his head. "This couple, earlier at the show. Drunk and talkin shit to each other. Bitch said that to her man," he grinned.

John just smiled and nodded, clearly not drunk enough to understand the humor behind it.

"Come on! Shots all around!" Andy yelled, motioning for the bar tender, clearly reading John's mind.

"So what? You punch Jeff and now everyone's best friends?" John asked.

Jeff started laughing and shook his head, but it was Jake who butted in, "Nah, it took a while, but they both came around."

"So am I missing all the fun over here?" a voice suddenly shouted over the music behind them.

John turned to see Josh standing there with a smile on his face. "Yeah man, you've been talking to Hansen all night!"

Josh grinned and shrugged looking around the group that was still laughing and joking with Melissa. "You guys seemed to be having a good time," Josh nodded toward Melissa.

John grinned, "Hell yeah, we've introduced her to the Duck Fart."

Josh suddenly started laughing, catching Melissa's attention. She was really beautiful when she blushed, John thought. Over the week, John had watched her face's many emotions. Anger. Heartbreak. Deep concentration. Elation. Her smile and laugh would always be his favorite, but her blush was humbling. There was something pure in the way a grown woman could still blush at even the smallest compliments or shows of attention.

John watched as Josh and Melissa exchanged their hello's, each staring intently into the other's eyes. Without a passing glance at John, Josh held his hand out to Melissa. She willing took it and allowed to pull her to her feet. She glanced to the left, where Jeff was standing right behind Johnathan. "We'll be right outside," she yelled to him, and then she was gone, following Josh to the door.

Jeff moved to Melissa's vacated seat and ordered a drink as the bartender set down a round of shots. "Yeah, let's do this!" Andy shouted over John shoulder.

John grabbed a shot and passed it back to his brother. Jeff handed one down to Scott and behind him to Jake, leaving two in front of him. "So who's the lucky bastard that get's the second?"

"Scotty!" Jake suddenly yelled. "He lost the game to Jeff!"

Jeff grinned wickedly, his dark steel eyes glinting in the dim lighting. "Drink up!" he chuckled, passing Scott the second shot of whatever Andy ordered.

"Ohhh!" Jake and Andy roared. John joined in as Scott tossed back the first shot.

Jeff grinned toothily at Scotty has he handed over the second shot. Everyone else downed their shots with Scotty and slammed them down on the bar. "My turn," Andy yelled, tapping Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff looked back and grinned. With a nod, he stood up as Andy started walking toward the pool tables.

Jake grinned and sat down between Scotty and John. "You glad to be home?" John asked his son.

Jake grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah. I love the boat, but being home is awesome too."

Scott grinned sarcastically, "Oh do you miss the Rock Star life?"

"Yeah there's none of that at sea," John grinned.

Jake shrugged off their quips though. "I knew what I getting myself into."

"So I'm confused," John said as he glanced around the bar, checking out everyone in the vicinity. "Was the business all Melissa, or did you guys all have your parts?"

"We all had our parts. But it's mostly hers. Melissa was always a writer. For as long as I can remember she was always writing some story, some novel, or some article on something. Writing and music was her outlet, it was how she dealt with everything else. It was always her writing, her dream, her ambition, and her endless hours of hard work that put everything together." Jake said motioning for the bartender. She was there a moment later with a rum and coke for him.

"But Melissa owns the company?" Scotty asked.

"Oh yeah dude! We all do," he nodded.

John looked confused a minute. "You all do? Or she does?"

"Melissa owns the controlling sixty percent of the company, but I own twenty-five percent, and Jeff, EJ, and Mike each own five percent."

"Ohhh," Scotty said, that makes sense. "So why the hell would you give all that up to come be a crab fisherman?" he asked, shaking his head.

Jake locked eyes with John and shrugged. "It was never about the money."

John grinned and wrapped and arm around his son's shoulders. "You're alright kid."

Jake grinned and slapped his dad on the back. John couldn't put into words how proud of Jake he was. To walk away from everything, just to find his father, John felt like a lucky man.

"You find him yet?" John asked, referring to Michael Zetti, wondering if the guy still had a percentage in the company.

Jake sighed and shook his. "If he don't want to be found, you won't find him."

"You think Melissa knows where he is?" John asked.

"I know for a fact my sister knows where he is. She _always_ knows where any of us are. I'm just not sure I wanna go down that road," Jake sighed.

"You think she made the right choice?" Scott asked.

Jake shrugged, for a while John thought he wouldn't answer, but then he surprised him. "Probably. Melissa doesn't decide things lightly. She weighs every option, painstakingly thinks of every possible outcome, and only then when she is sure she can handle any repercussions she might have, then will she make a decision. Once that's made, it's final. She will stick with it until the end."

"That doesn't make it the right choice," Scott argued. "And that's not what I asked. I asked if _you_ thought she made the right choice."

Jake looked up at him, startled. He shrugged and took a long pull on his beer. John decided his son had been put through the ringer enough, clapped him on his back and changed the subject. "Almost Friday, you have plans for the weekend?" John asked, knowing his subject changing skills weren't up to the level of the twins, but he didn't care. He just wanted to take Jake's mind off Melissa and his best friend.

"Not sure yet. Melissa said something about barbequing Sunday. We should invite the guys, Melissa won't mind."

"Yeah, let's do that!" Scott grinned. "I bet I can kick Jake A's ass in some ATV racing."

John shook his head at Scott, but was grinning none the less. "If it's cool with Melissa, then that sounds good."

Jake nodded and looked around the bar, seeing where everyone was. Jeff was still playing pool with Andy; Edgar and Sig Hansen were in the corner talking to Mike Fortner, and Melissa and Josh were still nowhere to be seen. "Where's Melissa?" Jake asked.

"She went out front with Josh," John answered, looking toward the door.

"They've been gone awhile," Jake said, standing up. "Come on, I need a smoke anyways."

John could agree with that. The whole 'no smoking in public buildings' law, was not something John thought he'd ever be able to get used to. So he followed both of his sons out of the bar and to the front sidewalk where there were already twenty other bar patrons smoking. A quick glance around, told him that Melissa and Josh were a couple store fronts away, with what looked to be another couple standing near them.

"What the fuck?" Jake asked, clearly staring at his sister. "Oh hell no," he growled before stalking after them.

"Dude what the fuck?" Scott yelled chasing after his brother, with John quickly following.

The closer they got to Melissa, the more they could the yelling. Josh and the other man, a blonde, same height and build as Josh were getting ready to start pushing each other. "How about you get the fuck out of my face?" Josh asked, glaring into the eyes of the other man.

"She's got you all wrapped up in that pussy, huh? Doing her bidding for her now fisher boy?" blondie goaded.

Before Josh could utter another word, Jake was there. He yanked blondie backwards and had him shoved up against the brick facade in less than a second. The blonde woman he was with started screeching at the top of her lungs. John instantly recognized her from the house.

Stephanie, Jake's ex.

Jake didn't seem to notice though. He already laid in a punch before Melissa could intervene. "Jake," she sighed, stepping toward him.

"You stupid bitch. This is all your fault," Stephanie was yelling at Melissa, but Melissa ignored her.

"Strattson," Jake growled at the man still leaned up against the building. "I told you if you went near my sister again, I'd kill you."

The blonde, Strattson, smirked. "She came on to me."

"Oh fuck you," Josh immediately spat, moving next to Jake.

Melissa was calm though. Her eyes watching the scene unfold before her, body never moving, even when John moved to stand next to her. Strattson was still smirking though he was clearly out numbered. "I've been trying to tell you for years, Parker. You're sister's a whore."

Before anyone could make a move, Jake had the man on the ground by hits shirt collar and was pummeling him with punch after punch to the face and gut. "Jake, that's enough!" John yelled, standing back while Josh and Scott watched on.

But Jake ignored his father. He continued to pummel the man until he was bleeding. "Jake," Melissa's soft angelic voice rang out.

Jake paused momentarily and looked at his sister. Her blazing eyes had him on his feet a moment later. "Are you okay?" he asked her, ignoring the rage blasting off her.

Her glare was bone chilling and John found himself taking a step back, wondering what the hell was about to go down between the twins. But the fight must have caught the attention of the bar patrons down the way, because a moment later Jeff and Andy were running toward the group.

"What the hell's going on?" Jeff demanded as he ascended on the group.

Ignoring him, Jake was still staring intently at his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked her again.

Before Melissa could answer Jake, she was interrupted. "What the fuck's you problem bitch?" Stephanie yelled, getting in Melissa face. Everyone had been ignoring the sputtering blonde for the last few minutes; John had even forgotten Stephanie was there; but when she suddenly pushed Melissa hard in chest, causing her to take a few steps back, everyone snapped to attention.

"Bitch, I ain't gonna fuckin play with you," Melissa growled, turning her attention to the blonde bimbo in front of her. She straightened her posture and took a step toward Stephanie. "Stay out of this."

"No, _bitch._ This is your fucking fault. All of it!" Stephanie glared, advancing on Melissa.

For all the seething rage that was pouring off Melissa, her words were as calm and collect as could be. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Stephanie growled at Melissa, getting in her face again. "I know the whole reason Lucas left you, was cause you'd been sleeping around like the slut you are."

Instead of taking the bait, Melissa chuckled darkly. "Stephanie, just because you spread your legs to any random guy that wants a fuck, doesn't mean everyone else does."

John couldn't help but wonder if Melissa was gonna lay this bitch on her ass. The guys all seemed to be wondering the same thing. Even Jake had stepped away from the bleeding Lucas Strattson to watch his sister.

Stephanie was glaring daggers at Melissa, their faces so close they were almost touching, yet even after all the pushing Stephanie had done, Melissa had yet to make a move. "You're a stupid cun-" Before Stephanie could get the word out Melissa decked her right in the face.

Stephanie doubled over in pain and Melissa punched her again, breaking her nose. When Stephanie fell to the ground at Melissa's feet, she glared down at the bitch. "I left _him,_ not the other way around. Remember that." With that she moved on toward Strattson, Jake and Jeff backing away to give her space. "You come near me again," she spoke smoothly and clearly. "It won't be my brother you'll be dealing with. We clear?"

Lucas glared up at her from the ground, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah."

"Good. Get gone," Melissa spat, with a nod to Jeff. Jeff sneered as he moved to pull Strattson to his feet. Melissa walked by everyone and headed toward the bar, Josh moving to follow.

Jake put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "I've got this," he said, nodding toward his sister.

Josh nodded and took a step back, standing next to John. As soon as Strattson was on his feet, he and Stephanie were headed in the opposite direction. "Well that was exciting!" Andy grinned looking around the group.

Scott shook his head, but laughed. It was good to have Andy around in time like these, John thought. "So who the fuck was that?" Scott asked Jeff.

Jeff shook his head and turned to see Melissa and Jake walking a ways away, arms around each other. "Lucas Strattson. Melissa's ex-fiancé," Jeff answered.

"Whaaa?" Josh asked, turning to face Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "Ask her about it. But it was a couple years ago."

"And Stephanie was Jake's ex-girlfriend, and now they're together?" Andy asked.

Jeff snorted in disgust. "She cheated on him in December with Melissa's ex."

"Wow," John shook his head in amazement. There were some people in this world that still managed to amaze him. How could someone be that low? Cheat on their man with his sister's ex? "What a bitch," he drawled out.

Jeff just shook his head and stalked off after Melissa and Jake. John locked eyes with Andy who was looking just as angry as John felt. "Who the fuck would do that?" John asked him.

Andy just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm guessing you didn't know?" Scott asked Josh who was standing watching Melissa walk away, looking dumbfounded.

"No," he shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised though. Melissa never tells more than she has to. And it's not like we're dating."

"Yeah you're just fuckin around?" John asked him, skeptical.

Josh seemed to have realized what he said and who was standing next to him. He turned to John, scrambling. "Dude I'm sorry, it just, I don't know man. It's been a strange couple of days."

John shook his head and patted Josh on the back. "It's cool man. Come on, let's see if everyone's ready to head out." It definitely wasn't the time to get into it with Josh, not after the fight that just went down. John was too exhausted from the last couple of days.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a bed," Scotty yawned.

John just nodded and started walking back toward the bar. He knew what he needed was another stiff drink, but hopefully after that they could all head home to some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay between updates as usual. I really like details and body language. I feel you can SHOW the story better that way then just TELL "he was angry so he hit him" No, you can show that anger WITH him hitting him and not have to spell out that he was angry. Yeah, rambling. <strong>

**Well I'm officially back in school now. Gonna finish that Associates Degree I never finish and then move onto my Bachelors in English, which I should have done from the start. But I was young, (younger) and didn't know what the hell I wanted to do. So my first class is an English class, focusing on Short Fiction, (short stories). So it'll be just what I need to get my ass back in the swing of things school wise. I'm hoping anyways! Class is one night a week, so it really shouldn't affect my writing, though life always gets in the way!**

**Okay, long note, but back to the point. What'd you think? More twists and turns revealed. I promise the truth is coming! Next chapter in fact! Melissa will reveal all!**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me! Send me a review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm loving each and every one of them! I'm gonna be honest, this chapter was really hard for me. There's a lot of history and emotion that was really draining. I've gone over this chapter probably 35 times and tweaked and rewrote and finally, finally got it close enough to being presentable. I really hope it makes sense to everyone. **

**And…you might need tissues…just saying. **

Chapter 17: Johnathan:

It was later that night, or early the following morning depending on how you looked at it when John was sitting in The Knoll, the fire dancing in front of him that he finally let his mind drift off. The ride home from the city had been quiet. Jake and Melissa had chosen to ride back with Jeff in the GTO, leaving Josh the only slightly sober one to drive everyone else back in the Escalade.

Everyone had gone their separate ways at the house, leaving John to wander out to the back yard alone. He had quickly started a fire in the pit, and with a bottle of Crown Royal, John had made himself comfortable on the grassy surrounding. That had been hours ago.

Now, nearing three in morning, John was pretty sure he was the only one still awake. But who really knew when it came to Melissa? John knew that if it had been Tae, he would have just hauled her ass to her bedroom and forced her to lie down. John could only imagine how that might play out with Melissa. She had his temper, and though she had anger management classes, John could only wonder at her reaction to being forced to sleep. After all, she was used to Jeff or EJ having to drug her with Ambien to get her to sleep.

John sighed and thought of Tae. He'd been in Chicago a week and he hadn't called home yet. After the all the talking about communicating through the distancing with Jake, he felt like an ass for not checking in on his other daughter in over a week. He glanced at his phone. It was nearing three A.M in Chicago, meaning it was just going on midnight in Homer. Tae started work early in the morning, choosing to start at six, so she could get out early to spend the afternoon and evening with her daughter, Tiana and Scotty's son, Sawyer. Her husband worked to five, so the schedule worked out perfect for Tae's mother-in-law who babysat Tiana and Sawyer during the day.

John pocketed his phone. Tae would probably be sleeping. She'd worry too much if he called in the middle of the night. He made a mental note to call her first thing in the morning. She'd understand that he'd been busy this week, but John knew she was worried about him being in Chicago. She was more jaded about the twins showing up than Scott was. But Scott knew Jake, had lived and worked with him for the last year, and Scott had had the two years before that to get used to the idea of having a brother.

Tae had been told of the twins, but it had taken her longer than Scotty to grasp the concept of even having another brother and sister. Over the last three years, she had carefully listened to every word, story, or detail anyone would tell her about the twins. Mostly she had bombarded Scott, Andy, Neil, and John about them, but there wasn't much any of them could tell her. It made her more skeptical.

John couldn't blame her. The show had brought her a lot of unwanted press and attention. Tae had grown up with her mother and Scotty, with John visiting as often as he could when he wasn't fishing. It had taken her years to get used to that he wasn't around all the time, but she understood that fishing was in their blood, and that if she wasn't a female she'd have been on that boat with the guys. She joined John every summer, Salmon tendering until she graduated college and started working a real job.

Though John never married Scott and Tae's mother, he never denied that they were a family. Because they were, in their own twisted Alaskan way, they were a family. And that's what John had to get Tae to understand when it came to the twins. They were his family too. Though he might not have known them their whole lives, they were still his kids and part of his family. He could only hope Tae would understand that.

John was startled out of his thoughts when a body suddenly collapsed on the grass next to him. John looked away from the fire to see Melissa sitting there in sweat pants and tank top. Her makeup was cleaned off her face and her curly hair was up in a messy bun. She looked comfortable and at ease as she grinned at him, clutching a fifth of Absolute in her hand.

John returned her grin and held out his bottle of Crown. She chuckled and clinked her bottle with his, before they both took a long pull off their bottles. "So should I even ask why you're awake?" John asked looking down at her. She was sitting less than a foot away from him, choosing to forgo the usual distance she kept from him.

She shrugged and stared off into the fire. "I don't sleep."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." John hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did, but it was how he was feeling. Melissa was always on guard, always thinking of what to say that wouldn't give away too much; she was just hard to read.

She sighed and looked over at him. "I have nightmares of my childhood," she stated, staring him straight in the eyes.

John was sure it had been all the liquor she had been drinking all night. There was no preamble, it was just honest and straight and John was beyond happy to finally be hearing the truth from Melissa. It seemed that it was a day of truths all around. "What happened? What was so bad that it still affects you ten years later?" He was tired of beating around the bush, and half a bottle of Crown, on top of everything else they had drank earlier had made him throw caution into the wind. He was drunk and blunt, and he prayed to God that Melissa would understand come morning, but he wasn't going to back down. He wanted answers.

Melissa took a long gulp off her bottle and turned back to the fire. John thought she wasn't going to say anything, but finally she took a deep breath and spoke softly, yet clearly. "Katherine had an alcohol problem." She chuckled darkly and shook her head. "No, she had a problem with life. Alcohol was just how she coped. Like I told you before, she never wanted kids. She told us that every day."

John stared at his daughter in awe. He knew that Katherine had problems after she left John. Shit, she had problems when John had known her. But he always thought she might have been a better mother than either Jake or Melissa had let on. But to tell your kids that you hadn't want them? John couldn't even fathom the idea of someone saying that to his kids. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," John said lamely. He didn't know what else there was to say.

Melissa grinned sadly and shook her head. She glanced at John before turning back to the fire. "Maybe," she finally sighed. "Over the years though, we began to believe her. What else was there? She showed us every day with every word, every slap, every beating that she didn't want us there."

"She hit you?" John growled facing his daughter. He knew he was drunk, but the anger still rolled off him in waves. He knew that if he didn't get his shit under control Melissa would close off completely, leaving him with even more questions.

Melissa nodded, regarding him quietly. John had to give her credit. She didn't falter or back down, but was openly searching his face and reading him silently. John didn't know how to react, anger was an easy emotion and it came quickly. But he was drunk and knew a drunken argument wasn't going to work with Melissa. He respected her enough to take a deep breath and get a handle on his emotions. "You know, I gotta be honest with you. When you told me you guys had been emancipated at fifteen I didn't really know what to think. I mean it had crossed my mind, but I guess I never fully gave it any thought. Then I saw the scars," Melissa suddenly dropped her eyes from his and stared at the ground. "So I started to wonder, but you guys had been so tight lipped that I thought I'd let it go for a while. It was clearly tearing you up, even years later. But damn," he shook his head. "I never thought Katherine was that kind of person. Did she whip you?" John had blurted it out before he could even get his thoughts under control. Melissa was suddenly staring at him intently, almost glaring. Oh fucking hell, John thought, way to put your foot in it buddy.

Before John could try to form a sentence, Melissa sighed and shook her head, turning to look back into the fire. "No. That wasn't quite her style. Katherine usually preferred slapping or throwing things. There was a wooden spoon when we were kids."

"So who the hell left those scars?" John demanded, his voice raising.

Melissa quickly looked back to him. "John, do you really want to get into this tonight? I'm drunk enough, I'll sit here and tell you everything. If that's how you want it to go." She wasn't harsh or mean, her voice was soft and the fire twinkled in her eyes. She was genuine when she said it.

It really made John think. They were both drunk; they'd been drinking for over five hours and downing shots all night, was this really how he wanted to have this conversation about his kid's childhood? "I honestly think this is the only way you'll ever be able to tell me." He met her searching look with an open face. He truly did not believe that Melissa would be able to tell him sober, it was clearly tearing her up too badly to say anything.

But Melissa surprised him. She actually turned to him and smiled. "You've been here a week and you've already got me figured out."

John cocked his head to the side, confused. He wasn't expecting that reaction from her and wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic.

"What you figured out in just a week, took those boys _years_ to learn." She motioned to the house. "I don't like talking about shit. I'm a very private person, I don't do interviews, I don't share my feelings, and I can't stand talking about my childhood. But you're right; this is probably the only way you'll get the answers you want."

John nodded and turned to stare into the fire. "So who gave you those scars?" John asked, getting straight to the point.

Melissa chuckled and shook her head. The fact that she was smiling set John at ease. If she was able to be this calm before telling him then clearly the alcohol was working. "Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Everything?" John asked moving for his forgotten Crown Royal bottle. The bottle lay next to him, closed and waiting. He grabbed at it like a kid snatching his teddy bear, the comfort to be had from the object a necessity for his sanity. Something told him he would soon need it.

Melissa glanced away. John wondered if for once he would get the whole story out of her. "I'll try." She said, returning her gaze to his, but the uncertainness was there. That's when John knew it all relied on his reaction to whatever he was about to hear. If he started freakin', she'd clam up and they might not ever recover the relationship.

"That's all I ask for," John murmured softly.

Melissa's smile was the reassurance John needed to know she was still on board with what was about to go down. "Before we start this, you have to understand that this was not the woman you once knew. Things had progressed to a point that I don't even think Katherine recognized herself anymore."

John nodded, grateful that Melissa was talking. She sat merely inches from him, but it felt like yards. The distance in their relationship never seemed greater than when the past was brought up. It was the dividing line in their relationship and John could only hope that one day things would be better between the two of them.

"Things weren't always so bad with Katherine. Before we moved to the City things had been okay… not normal, but better than they had been. We were living in the suburbs back then, jumping around from town to town, staying until the lease was up before moving on. We usually had food and clothes, but the house was never happy. She was never affectionate, she didn't say I love you or tuck us in at night. She would yell that it was bed time and if we weren't in bed two minutes later she was coming after us with a wooden spoon." She trailed off, taking a long pull off her vodka bottle.

John found himself doing the same as he stared into the fire. "How does someone not tell their kids they love em?" he found himself asking.

Melissa just shrugged and stared into the fire. "She didn't used to hit us much back then. It was always warnings and threats if we wouldn't do what she said. We thought it was pretty normal for parents to do. You don't clean your room, you're getting spanked," she half smiled and shook her head. "If only we would have know it that everything was about to get ten times worse." She paused taking another sip off her bottle. "When we were ten we moved to the city. I remember Katherine never said how she got the house, but I remember her crying for weeks after we moved in."

John was intrigued. He took a swig off his Crown and turned to her. "You ever find out?"

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. After we were emancipated, Jake and I went through a period where we had started to question everything. The why's of every decision she had ever made while raising us. So after some digging we had discovered that she had a brother. Captain Jared M. Parker, U.S. Marine Corps." She said with a type of awe and respect in her voice that John was suddenly jealous of. "He had been sending her money for years, and then in 1995, he was killed in Iraq."

"So then you moved into his house?"

Melissa nodded. "Yeah. Jake and I had thought it was going to be amazing. We'd never had a house to live in before. We'd always been in one tiny apartment after the other. But with how unhappy Katherine had been about it, we were constantly on edge. We'd seen her break down and cry about things, but it never stopped after that. We'd try and console her, but we were ten, we didn't know what we were doing. And when we would try she'd start yelling and throwing things at us. And that's when everything changed."

John nodded, starting to see how this was going to play out. Katherine's brother and only support had been killed and she'd been left alone with two kids. He could see how that would upset anyone, but it didn't give them the right to take it out on those kids. It wasn't their fault, they did nothing wrong. Before he could tell Melissa that, she was already speaking.

"From then on… things just got worse, you know?" she shrugged and John suddenly thought she was finished speaking. She took another gulp of vodka sighed. "Katherine started drinking excessively. Back then we didn't know why she was so sad and angry all the time. She would start yelling at us for no reason or she was passed out on the couch with alcohol bottles littering the floor. So we started hanging out outside. Jeff was next door and with EJ and Mike a few house down, we always had someone to play with."

John grinned. "Lots of street hockey?"

Melissa actually nodded and laughed. "Yeah actually, or football. My favorite was Wiffle ball. We couldn't play baseball in the street for obvious reasons, so we played a lot of Wiffle ball."

John laughed and nodded. "No, baseball wouldn't have worked well in the City."

Melissa smiled and slowly stood. The fire had started to dwindle and the conversation was far from over so she headed up the hilly knoll where there was a stack of cut firewood. She grabbed a couple good size logs and returned to the fire pit, and stacked the logs inside.

John watched as Melissa skillfully arranged the logs into a Tepee in the middle of the fire pit. From the amount of logs she was stacking on, John could tell she planned on staying up for quite some time yet. He was trying to understand what his kids might have thought back then. How they had dealt with Katherine's outburst. He could only imagine lots of tears.

"Almost a year later Katherine went back to work. Money must have dried up. She started waitressing at a crappy bar down the street from our house. It was a biker bar mostly and not a place for kids to hang out in. So we'd stay at friends house's when Katherine could get someone to watch us, but we spent a lot of late nights in a booth in the back corner of the bar, trying to keep away from the regulars."

John definitely could see where this story was going to end up. "She started sleeping with the regulars." It was a statement. He didn't need to ask that question. He already knew the answer.

Melissa eyes told him all he needed to know. She sighed and sat back down next to him, slightly farther than she had been. "Yeah," she nodded. She grabbed John's cigarette pack that was lying between them. "You mind?" she asked. He shook his head and she handed him one too. She quickly lit her smoke before passing the lighter to John. "At first we didn't know anything, but then she started bringing them home with her."

John shook his head in disgust. He didn't want to say anything, but he was getting angry and the half drank bottle of Crown was only fueling that anger. He had to get a handle on it or else.

"Some would last longer than others, but none of them wanted kids around. And Katherine was no help. She encouraged some of it, and did nothing to stop most of it."

"They didn't touch you, did they?" John demanded, the anger starting to take over.

If Melissa was surprised by his outburst, she didn't show it. She studied the fire and stayed quiet. John was mentally kicking himself. If he ever wanted to find out the truth he was going to have to keep his big-ass mouth shut for a little while longer. "Ah shit," John cursed and took a long pull from his bottle. "I'm sorry Melissa, I didn't mean to snap."

When Melissa looked over at him, he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. The tears that had welled in her eyes were threatening to spill over. "You're right though." Melissa was suddenly standing and pacing back and forth. The sheer effort to keep it together almost sent her over the edge. "It was just the beginning though. They looked, they touched and then they beat and eventually they ra-raped." She turned away from him, breathing hard.

John sat speechless on the ground, staring at her from across the fire. She ignored him though. And that angered him. He wanted to leap across the fire and wrap her in his arms, but somehow he knew that would drive her away from him. "Jake tried so hard," she continued, her voice surprisingly strong. "He'd fight them off when he could. Other times they'd beat him unconscious before he could do anything."

"And Katherine didn't do a damn thing to stop it?" John demanded.

Melissa shook her head and turned toward him, but her eyes never left the fire. "She'd call us liars; said we were only doing it for attention."

John was livid and disgusted and pissed and ready to wring Katherine's neck. He couldn't put into words the loathing and hatred that had overcome him. No child should ever have to endure that pain. And to be raped and called a liar? John knew if Katherine was still alive he would probably set aside his rule about hitting woman.

"We started spending less and less time at home. It wasn't safe there. So we'd stay the night at friend's houses when we could. But you can only take the looks of pity for so long, you know? So we'd sleep on the streets, back alleys, park benches, under bridges; anywhere we could catch a couple hours rest without being bothered. We went home only if we had to. And every time we did, we somehow ended up regretting it."

John was glaring into the fire and put his forgotten cigarette to his lips and lit the thing. It was safer than saying the shit that was on his mind. He knew he let loose that angry torrent of syllables and curses, he'd have a whole new fight with Melissa on his hands. But God Damn did he hate having to steer around eggshells. He took a long drag off the smoke and let it back out slowly. Not knowing what else to say or do, he could only hope she'd continue. "So when was it was finally enough?"

"A couple weeks before we turned fifteen, was when we finally reached our breaking point. We had gone over to Jeff's house to check on him and his dad. Katherine's newest friend had been sitting on the front porch drinking beer. He knew we'd been missing for a few weeks and decided he was going to 'teach us a few things about taking off'."

John watched Melissa across the fire. Her eyes were far away, lost in thought. He knew the feeling. His own thoughts were racing a mile a minute. He had never in all his life stayed so quiet in a conversation. The mere fact that he was able to control his anger right now was a miracle in itself. The real question was whether or not he'd be able to keep it together for the rest of the story. He wasn't an idiot; he had an idea where this was headed. He could only hope he could keep his composure. John cleared his throat, "The scars on your back?" he asked. He raised his eyes from the fire to Melissa's face across the way.

She glanced up at him and nodded. "Yeah." She turned back to the fire and slowly sat down on the grassy knoll. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around them. "Richard wasn't too happy that Katherine kept bitching about us not being there. She kept telling him that we ran out on her. That we deserted her," her voice cracked and John could hear just how hard she was struggling to keep it together, "that we drove her to drink, that everything was mine and Jake's fault for how things turned out."

"You know that's not true, right?" John asked suddenly.

Melissa's sudden grin from across the fire gave John's spirits a lift. Just making her smile calmed John's nerves, and that was when he knew for sure that if he could get through this conversation, he knew he would have a lifetime of smiles with his kids. "Yeah John, I know it wasn't my fault or Jake's fault. There was nothing we could have done." She nodded at him and smiled again. "I went through six years of counseling after everything was said and done."

"You said earlier it was three years. Till you were eighteen."

Melissa nodded. "It was _courted order_ till we were eighteen. But I chose to continue with it until I was twenty-one. At that time we were moving out here and I had felt in control enough."

John nodded fully understanding how someone may need six years of counseling after growing up they way Melissa did. He was beyond livid, but he was keeping himself under lock down. "So what happened when Richard found you?"

Melissa was silent for a while. She took a long pull from her fifth of Absolute. The bottle was almost two thirds of the way gone. John knew she'd finish it by the end of the night, just like he'd finish his fifth of Crown Royal, and that was only since they've gotten home three hours ago. It was a bond he was saddened to know they shared. John relit the cigarette he had neglected and took a slow drag. She took another swig from her bottle before slowly rising to her knees. She stood up and languidly walked around the fire. She never once looked at John, just kept her eyes on the ground beneath her feet.

John held out his cigarette pack as Melissa lowered herself beside him. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for his crumpled pack. "That day changed everything. Our lives were uprooted and changed forever. Not just me and Jake, but Jeff, Richard, even Katherine's lives. Everything came to a head all at once, and it happened so fast." Melissa shook her head and lit her smoke. She took a deep breath before she slowly exhaled, letting smoke drift out across the fire. "Richard was pissed when he saw us walking toward the house. We thought about turning away, but Jake was pissed and thought he could take him. Dude was twice his size." She chuckled darkly and shook her head.

John couldn't help but grin, he was starting to realize just how similar he and his son were; two hot heads, always looking for a fight. Though John thought he was better at controlling himself in his old age.

"We never stood a chance though. Richard grabbed me and pushed me hard. I fell down, landing on the front concrete steps; I must have blacked out or something, because when I came to, Richard had tied us to two trees in the back yard."

John's intake in breath had Melissa's eyes on him. In the mere inches that separated them, John could clearly see the pain and terror in her eyes. He was glad that she moved across the fire, that he was able to sit close to her while she retold her childhood. John reached out and grabbed Melissa's free hand, startling her. He forced a watery smile and was grateful when she returned it, squeezing his hand as well.

Holding his hand, she continued her frightful story, only pausing to take the occasional puff of her smoke. "When I came to, Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs. Telling Richard he was gonna kill 'em, that he was a dead man walking and all that." Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "He laughed it off, didn't think a couple of fourteen year old kids could cause any damage."

Melissa set down her smoke and reached for her bottle, unscrewing the top with her only free hand. She took a swig before setting it down, leaving the top off the bottle. "Jake kept screaming, trying to draw attention to us, but it didn't matter. We lived on the south side of Chicago, in a neighborhood where someone screamed for help, you looked the other way. It was just how things were. So Jake's screaming for help, but no's coming and Richard is just grinning like he lost his damn head. And that's when it happened. It sounded like lightening. I remembered looking around trying to find the source of the noise. But Jake's screams for help turned into a deep guttural cry of agony. It wasn't until my back felt like it was being ripped in two, did I realize what was going on. Richard had a whip."

John was growling and squeezing Melissa's hand before he even knew it himself. "That mother fucking piece of cock-sucking shit," John ranted, dropping Melissa's hand and standing up. He had contained himself all night, ¾ of a bottle of Crown and several hours of horror stories from his daughter, and he had contained himself. But this was too much. He couldn't handle anymore and he knew there was still so much more to come. He couldn't bear the thought of someone taking a whip to his kids. They were his, damn it! He'd kill the mother fucker for what he did!

John paced the Knoll, choosing to distance himself from Melissa as the safest option. Melissa stayed quiet, letting John catch his breath before she continued. "I blocked a lot of it out. But from what Jake and Jeff have told me, Richard whipped us three or four times each before Jeff stepped in."

"Please tell me he killed the mother fucker," John grounded out through clenched teeth.

When Melissa didn't answer right away, John snapped his gaze to her. Her head was down and her hands were fidgeting with the bottle in her hands. She raised it to her mouth and nearly finished off the Vodka. John felt a weight crash down on him hard; he didn't know what hit him. He stopped pacing and slowly lowered himself to the ground next to her. "Melissa," he breathed slowly. "What happened?" John gently reached out and raised her chin with his fingers. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of tears freely flowing down her beautiful face.

"Jake says that Jeff tackled Richard to the ground and started hitting him. There was pipe lying nearby and Jeff picked it up and just laid into the man. He hit him in the head repeatedly with the lead pipe. Didn't stop until Richard was dead."

"Oh thank god," John breathed, pulling Melissa against him. She latched on to him, allowing him to hold her close, rocking her as they both released their tears. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, Melissa. I should have been there; I should have been the one to save you."

And for the first time since John met Melissa, she didn't deny him. She let out a deep, heart-wrenching sob that tore through John's core as she held him tighter, trying to bury her face in his chest. He continued to rock her as he held, his own tears gliding down his face as he whispered soothing words. It was all he could do to try to console her, to try to console himself. Too much had been said to go back now, too much had happened in the past to try to change any of it. The only thing he could do was try and move on with his new daughter, and son, try and get his family back the way it should have always been.

"Is that everything? The whole past?" John had to ask. He had to know if there was more to their horrible childhood.

Melissa's head nodded against his chest. "Just more of the same. I told you the worst of it."

John breathed a deep sigh of relief. "And Jeff. What happened to him after all that?"

Melissa suddenly shook her head and pulled away from him, wiping her face. "That's the fucked up part." Her voice turned hard, the anger still potent. "The police wanted to arrest him for _aggravated assault_. It went to court, they tried him for Murder One."

"Murder?" John questioned, outraged.

Melissa shook her head instantly. "It didn't stick. I got a lawyer, he took care of it. He got the charges dropped to _aggravated assault _and_ involuntary manslaughter."_

"He didn't have to go to jail, did he? You guys were just fourteen."

"He's older than us. He was already fifteen, almost sixteen at the time. He got tried as an adult."

"Son of a bitch," John cursed. "And why the fuck would they do that?"

"He had priors." Melissa chuckled darkly and shook her head as she grabbed for her opened bottle. "Most of them were for helping me." She tipped her bottle back and finished off the half inch remaining. John thought about doing the same thing, but saw he had far more to drink than she did. He took a long pull, nearly drinking half of the remaining third.

Melissa wiped her mouth of stray alcohol and let out a loud belch that had her blushing instantly. "Oops," she grinned, chuckling slightly.

John couldn't help but grin at his daughter. Drunk off her ass, emotionally wrecked and definitely drained of all inhibitions, she still managed to blush at the most normal of bodily functions. "You're alright kid," John grinned as her, knowing that just twenty-four hours ago he was saying those same words to his son.

Melissa nodded John cautiously, seemingly to have snapped back into her old self. "You're alright too, old man."

John grinned and grabbed her, tightly pulling her in for a hug. "Old man, huh?" he chuckled as he rubbed her head with his knuckles. He couldn't explain the overwhelming emotion that overcame him hearing those words from her. Usually it was Tae who was using those same words as a term of affection.

Melissa squealed in delight as she tried to get away. John allowed her to easily enough. But that was partly because he still wanted to hear more of the story. "So what happened with Jeff?"

Melissa sighed and turned back into the fire, her walls were going back up quickly and John knew he only had a few more minutes before she'd be back to the closed off Melissa he'd known the for the last week. But she surprised him and kept on talking, the alcohol was definitely having an effect on her. "He was sentenced to three to five years in a maximum security prison. He served eighteen months at Statesville before he was released on parole."

John groaned and dropped his head. He knew that if hadn't been for crab fishing, he'd have ended up in prison himself. He sometimes wondered why he wasn't already there. Hearing Melissa tell him how Jeff saved her and Jake, but had to spend eighteen months in max security lock down because of it nearly sent John's anger through the roof again.

"I'll forever be in his debt. Not only did he save mine and Jake's life that day. But his dad died six months later, while Jeff was in prison."

John's heart stopped in his chest. His lungs tightened up and his muscles seized as he stared down at his daughter. She was staring down at her fidgeting hands, unable to meet his gaze. "His dad was already dying of cancer. Jeff had been taking care of him all by himself for years. His older brother had taken off when we were eleven. Jeff's dad was the only family he had left."

"Holy shit," John breathed, not believing everything he was hearing. It was one thing after another for these kids, and John couldn't help but feel responsible for it all. If he had just been around back then, none of this would have happened. He could have prevented it all if he had just tried harder to reach out to Katherine. But that wasn't how the world worked. And Katherine didn't want to be found.

"I took care of Jeff's dad until the end. I paid for the best nurses and doctors, did everything I possibly could to help him, but in the end, it just wasn't enough." Melissa sighed and shook her head. "Do you have any more smokes?"

John looked around on the ground for his crumpled pack and snatched it up. He had two cigarettes left. He pulled them both out and tossed the empty pack into the dying fire. Melissa snatched his lighter out of his hand before he could protest and lit her smoke, handing the lighter back instantly. "So you and Jeff definitely have a history, huh?" he smirked over at her.

Melissa chuckled and nodded, knowing exactly where this was headed. "Yeah, we have a deep, twisted and overly complicated history. He's my best friend, my soul mate, my fucking savior."

John just nodded, not sure he was gonna understand.

"He gets me, one hundred percent of every minute, of every day; he understands me to my core. He knows what I'm thinking before I think it, he knows how I feel the second I feel it, he knows what I'm gonna do or so say before I do. He's my soul mate."

"So why aren't you together?"

Melissa suddenly started laughing, hard. John didn't know what was so funny, but he was definitely drunk enough to join in. "Oh man," she chuckled, trailing off. She shook her head again, still smiling. "No. We've tried that many times. It just doesn't work out. We know each other too well. There's no mystery there. We're _both_ too controlling, too stubborn, and too fucking jealous. It never works in the end."

"So you learn to deal with those problems," John said, sounding like he knew what he was talking about.

Melissa shrugged. "Trust me, John, when I say that Jeff and I are much better off as friends. We've both come to that conclusion, and have dealt with those feelings head on. There won't be a 'me and Jeff' as a couple anytime soon, if ever again."

John shrugged, unsure how to respond to that, but decided to let it go. Besides, what did John know of relationships? Since the show took off he'd been having one one-night-stand after the next. Different woman in every city he stopped in. And before that? A trail of failed relationships, all lasting no more than a few months. He definitely wasn't a prime example for what relationships were supposed to be about, and Melissa had a good head on her shoulders. If she thought she knew what was best for her, then who was John to disagree? She'd done well for herself so far.

"So what about Josh?" John suddenly asked, feeling the alcohol loosen his tongue.

Melissa started laughing. "Oh no old man!" She shook her head. "I don't think so. You got out everything you're gonna get from for one night. No more talking about my love life!"

John grinned and chuckled, knowing she was probably right. The sun was starting to rise in the east, coming up over the horizon of the backyard. He knew the night was coming to an end and who knew when the next time Melissa would be this open with him. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"You just did," she smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Easy smart-ass. Seriously though, do you blame me for not being around when you were a kid?"

Melissa's eyes flashed to his. In the rising sunlight, John could see the pure honesty in her eyes. "Never," she breathed, staring into his eyes. "Not once."

John was awed and speechless at once. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Melissa's strength and courage never ceased to amaze him. How someone could come from that nightmare and rise above it, to stand on her own two feet was truly humbling and inspiring.

She truly was a saint.

**Thanks everyone for reading and bearing through. I know it took a while to get here, but there's the truth. Do with it what you will.**

**We are no where near done with the story however! We have a few more chapter to go until we reach halfway. And Tae is currently being difficult, so it may be a while till the next update! Sorry! I'll try my very best though!**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was originally almost 17 pages…but after reading it a few times, I decided to end it here. So 11 pages for you. The next chapter needs reworking as I'm adding more to it since I cut this in half. But I figured you waited long enough for an update! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And everyone's who's been catching up with this story! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Melissa:<p>

I left John sitting alone at the fire after the sun was fully up in the sky. It had been a long and emotionally draining night. I had finished the fifth of vodka and had thought I drank myself sober, until I tried to stand. John had laughed at me as I stumbled away, offering to walk me in. I shrugged him off, knowing he wouldn't want to know where I was headed.

Truthfully I hadn't really known where I was headed, until I ended up there; on the second floor, standing in front of Josh's bedroom door. I debated whether I should knock or not before deciding against it. It was nearly eight in the morning and he was surely sleeping. Deciding of better ways to wake him up, I slowly pushed the door open.

The room was pitch-black, except for the nightlight in the bathroom. Knowing I probably tasted like alcohol, I tipped toed toward his bathroom to use his tooth brush. As I past the bed, his arm reached out and grabbed me, pulling me off my feet and onto the bed. I landed gracefully on top of him, with the smallest squeak. "What are you doing awake?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

This close to him, I found it hard to breath. His arms wrapped around me secured me in his warm embrace. I was finding it difficult to form words. His intense stare and rough voice was doing things to me that I doubted he knew he could do. I found myself talking before I even realized what I was saying. "I was up talking to John all night. I told him everything."

Josh was suddenly looked confused and slightly angry. "You're drunk," he said.

I looked down at the pillow next to his ear. Lying on top of him really wasn't the best position to be having this conversation. "It was the only way."

Josh's eyes narrowed up at me, and I struggled to get away from him. Maybe this wasn't the best place to be right now. After the gut-wrenching confession I'd just had with John, the last thing I needed was Josh to demand answers from me. But he suddenly rolled to his side, pulling me with him and wrapping both arms around me tight. "What's everything?" he asked as tucked me into him, my head in the crook of his neck.

I inhaled his scent deeply, loving the sweat and lingering cologne from the night before. He's scent was deeply man, and one hundred percent Josh Harris. I gripped his back tightly, slightly digging my nails into his bare skin. "Everything about my childhood. The main parts at least. I even told him about the scars," I murmured against his skin, pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm," he mumbled. "Good girl." He started rubbing slow circles on my back as I continued to press small kisses into his exposed skin. "How'd he take it?"

"Seems okay," I murmured, before I slowly drew my tongue across the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Melissaaa," he moaned, pulling me closer to him if possible. "Why didn't you ask me to take you to the Benefit show?" he suddenly asked.

I smiled against his skin before slowly sucking it into my mouth. I made him moan again before I pulled away and continued trailing kisses along his neck and shoulder. "You had to work."

"I would have left early," he mumbled.

"You couldn't, you were stuck."

Josh's deep chuckle shook the bed. He rolled back on his back, pulling me with him. "Kinda like I'm stuck now?" he asked.

I grinned wickedly as I straddled his waist. "Yeah, something like this," I answered, grinding my hips against his. His hands gripped my hips tightly; an evil smirk graced his face. He rolled over again, pinning me to the bed this time, successfully tangling us in the sheets.

"You okay with your dad knowing all that?" he asked while he pinned down my hands above his head. His searing gaze had my insides turning. I had thought we had moved past that part of the conversation.

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to be talking about it and he was being pushy, but something about how he worded it, irked me. "Don't call him that." Before I knew what I was saying, the words had come out.

"Melissa," Josh sighed and I looked away, not wanting to see his disappointment.

I shook my head, stopping him before he could continue. "No Josh," I was starting to get angry and I wasn't exactly sure why. The alcohol maybe? I wasn't sure. "Stop pushing it. It's too soon. There's twenty-six years of up and downs and horrors and triumphs to share, not to mention I know next to _nothing_ about the man besides fishing and what I've seen! A _week, _Josh! You need to stop pushing me on this!" I pushed my arms up, only for him to push them back down and hold tighter.

"Melissa you gotta cut the guy some slack, he's really trying here." Josh and let my arms ago.

I shot him the most scathing glare I could in my drunken rage and roughly shoved Josh off of me, wondering who's side he was really on.

"Sides? There's no sides. He's my friend too."

Huh? Must have that shit out loud.

"Melissa, you're drunk and you've been up for who knows how many hours. You need to go to sleep," Josh said, suddenly reminding me that I was still laying in bed with him.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the spinning in the room and tried to get out of bed. Josh grabbed my shoulder and held me back. "Melissa, what are you doing? You need to sleep."

"I gotta check on something first," I said, moving forward again only to be held back by Josh.

He grabbed me again. "It can wait. You need sleep."

I shook my head. "No. This is important." In all actuality, he pissed me off and I didn't want to be there anymore.

"Stop," he tried pulling me back again.

"Let go!" I shouted, wrenching my shoulder out of grip. I was up and out of the bed in seconds, only stumbling against the wall slightly as I bee lined it for the door.

I was out the door and down the front stairs in a matter of moments, not even pausing as I flew past Johnathan on the stairs.

And I successfully freaked the fuck out.

Awesome.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

Melissa's yell from the second floor had John moving in time to see her flying down the stairs. She was out the front door before John could even say a word. Deciding to find out what happened, he climbed the stairs two at a time. Jeff and EJ were coming down from the third floor, wearing only shorts and bed head.

Josh's door was wide open, framing the picture of his misery. "What the _fuck_ happened?" Jeff shot out before anyone could ask. His already gravel voice was thick with sleep and anger.

"I don't know, she just freaked out. She's drunk," Josh sighed, shaking his head.

"Details, now," Jeff barked out, gray eyes turning icy.

Josh looked up shocked to see the cool anger directed his way. He started speaking quickly. "She was getting up, I grabbed her shoulder to pull her back down. I was trying to get her to sleep. She yelled at me and pushed me away before leaving." He raised his arms up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear man."

Jeff stared him down, measuring his body language and silently pressing him for the whole truth. EJ moved closer and caught Jeff's gaze. A slightly almost invisible shake of his head and Jeff took the smallest step backward. John would have thought he was just shifting around if he hadn't caught the look from EJ.

"It's my fault," John spoke up, coming to Josh's defense. EJ and Jeff looked over, confused. "Me and Melissa were out back all night talking. We were both drinking." John shrugged, worried about Jeff's reaction. He still wasn't sure what to make of his and Melissa's relationship, and after recently learning what he's done for her in the past, John wasn't too sure of the man anymore.

"What were you talking about?" Jeff asked, not moving a muscle. He stared John straight in the eye as he stood stone cold still. That's what unnerved John the most about the man, he was always so still and silent, stealthy even. But it was his bluntness that seemed to irritate John the most. What he talked to his daughter about wasn't really any of his business.

John face must have conveyed those very thoughts because Jeff was starting to look close to snapping. EJ stepped in, breaking John's attention away from Jeff. "It would help if we knew why she freaked out. What were you guys talking about all night?"

John sighed and ran a hand over his short black hair. "She was telling me about her childhood. How she got the scars, everything."

Jeff suddenly dropped his head and cursed. EJ sighed and rubbed his face. "How much did she drink?" John was looking at EJ, so he was confused when he heard the soft even question coming from Jeff.

"Uh, since we've been home from the bar? A fifth of Vodka that I saw," John sighed, shaking her head. "I should have stopped her."

EJ shook his head. "She wouldn't have let you."

"I could have _tried_," he said. "But I was too wrapped up-."

"Where'd she go?" Jeff cut him off.

"Out the front door," John answered. Jeff left the room without another word. John looked to EJ questioningly.

EJ shook his head. "She tell you everything?" he was standing straight, looking at John carefully.

"She said the worst of it."

EJ chuckled darkly looking away. "Yeah, that sounds like a fifth of Vodka." He shook his head again and turned back to John. "Well, now you know." EJ patted John on the shoulder before he wandered away.

Josh was staring at the floor, zoned out in thought. "You cool man?" John asked, swaying slightly.

Josh looked to him in surprise before nodding his head. "Yeah dude. Maybe you should go lay down?"

John shrugged, but turned away regardless. Josh was probably right anyway. It had been a long night, after a long day, coming to the end of what had been a _very_ long week. He was exhausted and needed sleep. Besides they had to work later that night and if he was gonna be in any kinda shape for that he needed some sleep.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

I sat on the front steps, staring out at the sprawling front yard. The many Maples and Ginkgo's that littered the front yard sat still, not even a gentle breeze broke through the already humid morning. Barely eight o'clock, and it was already promising to be a scorcher.

I fought a yawn that threatened to spill out as the front door opened. I didn't bother turning to look. It was Jeff. I didn't have to turn to know that he was coming to investigate. He sat next to me, plopping a half drank water bottle down between us. "I'm fine," I snapped before he could say anything.

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I can see that." His sarcastic snip was just the ammo I needed.

"Jeff," I snapped, ready for him to push it. After the emotional cliff dive I just took, I could use some anger to rebuild my inner walls and try to get some sense of normalcy again.

"Stop it Melissa." His voice was still gravely from sleep and when he paused to light his smoke, I knew I was done for. He'd been quiet all week, only stepping in to warn me of keeping things from Jake. After a week of silence, of sitting back and watching me make my own mistakes, he was done. I was done. I was about to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter and I was probably too drunk to remember it later. "Just stop."

The rage was at its breaking point. I was shaking. I was about to tell him off when he shot me a glare that froze my heart.

"Just fuckin stop." He didn't raise his voice or give me any threats. He didn't need to. With that one soul-sucking glare, he had me staring at him in silence. I may have been glaring, but I didn't say a word. "Drink this," he said pushing the opened water bottle toward me.

I sighed and grabbed his water. I took a couple large gulps before I set the bottle back down. He'd only taken a few sips from the bottle leaving me more than half. I took another gulp before I put the cap on, leaving two inches left. I was suddenly uneasy. He hadn't stopped staring at me since he sat next to me. He was watching me every so carefully that I was starting to wonder just how deep into the shit he felt I'd gotten.

I sighed again, setting the water down between us. "Jeff," I started, but he shook his head.

"No Melissa."

I grabbed the water bottle again, giving my hands something to fidget with. The label on the bottle was starting to fray; it was the perfect outlet for my anxiety. So I waited quietly for him to say something, _anything_. He was the only person that could make me feel this way, or so I thought. I was starting to have doubts about that now.

"You're on a downward spiral," Jeff's deep voice broke me from my thoughts. He continued to stare at me, practically penetrating my soul, as he spoke clearly.

I instantly wanted to deny him, argue again that I was fine and that I had everything under control. But what was the point? He was right. He knew me. He knew how torn up I was inside. It had been one thing after another this week. From Jake coming early with my father and family, to our world-war-three melt down in the kitchen a couple days ago; this had been a hellacious week. Instead of arguing with him, I stayed quiet, letting him vent what he needed to; at least he finally looked away.

"You're not sleeping and barely eating," he shot me a look when I once again wanted to deny it. I couldn't help it. It was a natural reflex. "Just because you eat a little and move the rest around, don't mean you eat it. And you've slept maybe what, twice in the last week? A whole 10 hours, if that?"

I sighed. I fidgeted with the water bottle label, slowly peeling it off at the seam. "Jeff," I started but was quickly cut off.

"No Melissa." His authoritative tone was grating on my nerves. He was always so damned self righteous. "You think I like watching you fall apart? Huh? You think I like watching you break down like this? I get that you want to have a relationship with your dad. Shit Melissa, _I_ of all people fucking _get_ _that_, but the way you're going about it isn't healthy. You have to take care of yourself."

My fidgeting fingers finally got the best of the fraying bottle wrapper; the label almost free. If only that had meant I was almost free.

"I'm starting to think the stress is too much for you to handle."

"Fuck you," I shot out immediately. I stood up and grabbed the banister for support. I was swaying on my feet, the alcohol clearly having claimed me. I ignored the swaying and continued. "Don't you _dare_ tell me I can't handle the stress! I fucking built my _life_ on that stress."

Jeff was on his feet and in my face not even a second later. He had me pinned against the support columns of the porch as he glared down at me. "Yeah Melissa, and you think you can take on the fucking world, without caring what happens to you. You think I'll always fucking be there to pick up the fuckin pieces. Well guess what Baby Girl, I ain't gonna be here forever. Not if you don't Get. Your. Fucking. Shit. Together!" His hand slammed down on the column above my head, driving home his point.

I was breathing heavy as I stared up at him, my eyes wide. Over the years Jeff and I had some insanely outrageous fights, usually because we were both too fucking pig headed to see clearly. He told me when I was being a bitch, I called him out on being an asshole; but the rage we both harbored could fly off the Richter scale. We knew how to push each other buttons to the max and when confronted, it became our instant go to defense. Him getting in my face wasn't the issue, nor was the intensity in his voice, but the words he spoke, the message that he might leave?

No, those words had never _ever_ even been insinuated from him before.

I looked down at the water bottle in my hands, the label was half torn, hanging on by threads, kinda like how I felt at the moment.

Jeff looked down and sneered at the water bottle before he ripped it out of my hands and chucked it at the front door. It hit with a loud crunching of plastic before it fell to the ground in a splash. The label floated down after, while the bottle rolled down the stairs, its contents sloshing inside as it bounced down every step to the driveway below.

And then it happened. It was inevitable really. After the heart wrenching night I'd had, it had to come pouring out. And it did. The tears welled up and spilled over before I even realized they were coming. I looked up at Jeff astonished and was startled to find him staring down at me with a searing compassion. "Jeff," my voice broke and I choked on a sob.

He grabbed me by the back of my neck and waist and pulled me tight against his hard body, clutching me to him. "Shh baby girl. I got you," he murmured into my hair.

I lost it. My knees buckled and Jeff caught me, pulling me up his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him, burying my head in his shoulder. The deep guttural sobs that wracked my body were painful. I could barely catch my breath but I was too drunk to care. I was too far gone to think rationally and all I knew was that I needed this man in my life. He was my life and soul, my knight in shining armor. He'd saved my life more times than I cared to admit and far more times than I could count. I'd walk through fire for him and I was _not_ about to let him walk out of my life.

"Shh babe, I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and slowly sat down on the top of the stairs, settling me in his lap. "You just need to take better care of yourself."

I pulled away from him abruptly and searched his face. "Promise me," I said as calmly as I could. "Promise me, no matter what, that you will kick my ass and make me _see_ before you feel the need to leave me." My voice crack at the end and my lip quivered. "Promise me Jeff, you won't leave me without telling me."

His penetrating gaze bore into my core. He stayed silent for half a moment, causing me to wonder if he even would promise. "I promise you Melissa Annabel, you will know if I'm leaving." His hand came up and slowly caressed my face, tracing my cheek bone back to my hair, slowly smoothing the stray strands down behind my ear. His thumb came back across my cheek, wiping the tears away.

I slowly caught my breath as I closed my eyes and leaned into his warm touch. The tears slowly dried and I could feel the energy draining out of me. I cleared my throat and found myself coughing. I moved off Jeff to sit on the step next to as he leaned down to grab the water bottle off the ground.

He handed me the dilapidated and badly beaten bottle, but it was still very much intact; whole and full of sustaining contents. It's resemblance to my life did not go unnoticed by me. I was still whole, still standing, even if I had been through hell and back again.

I grabbed the bottle and quickly drained it of the last two inches in a few gulps. I slowly spun the cap back on as I stared down at the crinkled bottle. I set the bottle down between Jeff and me, waiting till I was ready to move again to throw it in the recycling. Between the alcohol and the fighting, not to mention the lack of sleep, I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy.

But that's when I looked over at Jeff to see him staring at me intently, his eyes stormy grey. "You drug me?" I asked as I slowly leaned my body against his solid frame.

"Just a little Ambien," he said picking up the now empty water bottle he had brought me.

I smiled faintly and curled against his side. "Take me to bed?"

His arm coming around my back was the only response I got before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head. The bed was soft and sheets smooth as silk. The room was dark from the closed curtains, but the red numbers on the clock next to the bed told me it was nearing nine in the morning. I moaned as I stretched again. It had felt damned good to sleep in my own bed, and after a week at home I was finally used to it not moving while I slept.

Damn a week at home. Had it been that long already? It felt so short, but at the same time felt like he'd been home for years. The drama and tension, the fighting and yelling that had encompassed the first week home almost had me wondering if it had been worth coming home at all.

Yeah, it had. I had to find out the truth at some point and seeing Melissa, watching as she struggled to form to the words at first had been heart-wrenching. It was definitely better to have done it in person. My sister needed me. It was clear as day when I saw her.

Jeff had been right. As usual, the bastard.

Melissa was close to falling apart. She'd been keeping everything bottled inside for so damned long, and for what? Because I didn't call home enough. Because I hadn't been here for her to tell me in person. I knew she didn't do emotions well over the phone and shit I hated that shit on the phone.

I sighed and slowly sat up. There was no point thinking about it anymore. I was home now. I knew the truth and that was all that mattered, that and now taking care of Melissa. She needed me more than she'd ever admit. Maybe Josh would be able to break through to her in some way. I hoped he'd be good for her; it was clear how good for him she'd been so far with all the help with his father's businesses and dealing with Phil's loss. Maybe they'd both be good for each other.

I shrugged a shoulder and got out of bed. Might as well get up and see what everyone else was doing. I dressed quickly and left the room in the mess it had been since I'd gotten home. I just hadn't had the energy to clean it, not that there was a lot of time to clean either. Promotions were every day this week, starting at weird hours and going till however long the producers decided. The shit was getting old. For real.

I shook my head and left the bedroom. I was headed for the front stairs when Jeff came up, Melissa in his arms. She was passed out with her head on his shoulder. Jeff nodded at me as I moved out of the way so they could pass. He moved by and carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. At least he got her to sleep.

I sighed and headed down the back stairs instead, deciding to hit the kitchen before I went for a smoke. When I entered the kitchen I found EJ sitting at the breakfast bar eating an egg sandwich. He looked over his shoulder as I walked in. It was probably the first time we'd been alone since the fight Monday. "Hey," I nodded at him as I walked around the breakfast bar toward the fridge.

"Hey," he replied, looking back down at the newspaper he was reading.

"Jeff was just carrying Melissa to bed," I said, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"About time," EJ sighed and shook his head. "She flipped out on Josh this morning."

"Whaa?" I asked, turning to him confused. What happened already this morning? It was too damn early for more fighting.

"Yeah. She was up all night talkin to John. Apparently telling him your life story."

I felt my face drain of all color as I lowered the OJ bottle to the breakfast bar between us. "Oh yeah?" I asked him in disbelief. It was only nine in the morning for Christ's sake. How much shit had I missed while sleeping?

"Yeeaaap," he confirmed looking me in the eye for the first time all week. "A fifth of Vodka later and everything came out."

I stared at him just dumbfounded. How the hell? What the fuck? Seriously? I didn't even know where to start. Melissa had told Dad everything? And she was sleeping now?

Before I could string together a sentence, EJ continued, "Then she proceeded to fight with Josh before her and Jeff got into on the front porch," he said as Andy walked in from the back staircase.

"Is that what I heard this morning?" he asked as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Yep. That's what you heard: a Melissa-Jeff-epic-battle-royal," EJ nodded.

"It sounded pretty heated," Andy said as he put coffee grounds in the machine.

"Yeah probably was. It was long overdue," EJ answered before he stuffed the remainder of his breakfast sandwich in his mouth.

"He wouldn't hit her, would he?" Andy asked as he turned with the coffee pot to the sink.

I shared a look with EJ, wondering just how much I should tell Andy. It wasn't like we'd ever been on talking terms before. In fact this was one of the first times he was even acknowledging me without Dad around.

Before I could say anything though, EJ was speaking. "Nah, they both have their moments and shit, but he'd never hurt her."

"I'd be more worried for him, than her," I answered looking over at Andy. He had filled the coffee pot full of water and was pouring it into the top of the coffee maker.

He looked over with a grin. "Oh yeah? She'd kick his ass?"

EJ broke out laughing and I was grinning broadly. "Oh yeah," I nodded.

"I've seen that crazy bitch do some pretty outrageous things over the years," EJ grinned and stood up. He grabbed his plate and moved toward the garbage can.

"Yeah, let's hear it," Andy grinned as there were feet pounding down the back stairs.

We looked to see Scott walking in the kitchen. "Let's hear what?" he asked.

"How crazy your sister is," Andy grinned as he hit start on the coffee maker. He walked away, taking the seat next to where EJ just vacated.

Scott grinned as he walked toward the fridge. "Yeah let's hear this," he nodded at EJ.

I shook my head thinking of all the crazy things Melissa had done over the years. "There's too many to start," I said with a grin.

EJ nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure. But I think my favorite was when she launched herself over the table and tackled that biker."

"What?" Scott asked with a laugh.

I nodded. "Yeah dude, we were at a friend's wedding reception I think. Everyone had been drinking and this dude would not leave Melissa alone all night. He just kept coming on to her, hitting on her, just wouldn't leave it alone. We all told dude to back off, but nothing was working."

EJ laughed and turned away from the garbage can. "Then she fuckin lost it. We were sitting at a table in the corner. Fuckin all five us, Jeff and Mike were there too, and bitch just looses it. She fuckin launched herself over this table and just tackled the dude to the ground and started fuckin wailing on him."

"No shit?" Andy asked with a grin on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, it took three of us to pull her off the dude. And dude was three times the size of her!"

"Damn, she's crazy," Scott grinned. "You drinking that?" he asked, motioning to the bottle of OJ still on the counter.

I shook my head. "Nah, go for it."

He nodded and grabbed the bottle before drinking right out of the bottle. It was almost gone so I knew Melissa wouldn't have a conniption fit about it.

"When was this?" Andy asked as he stood up again.

I shrugged and shared a glance with EJ. "College or something? Five or six years ago?"

EJ nodded.

Andy grinned and shook his head as he moved to grab a coffee mug out the cabinet. I was actually really surprised that everyone was so comfortable in the house, moving easily around the kitchen like it was their own. I was actually really glad they felt that comfortable in my home.

"Dude, when'd you get home?" Scott suddenly asked EJ.

I was confused. I had thought EJ came home with Dad, Scott, Andy, and Josh. I had left with Jeff and Melissa already, but I had thought he'd be home with them.

EJ shrugged and glanced at the clock. "Around six, maybe?"

"Yeah, you hit that?" Scott grinned.

I rolled my eyes and listened to EJ's chuckle. Of course he got with that blonde the night before. "Of course he did. He isn't Chicago's Lady Man for nothin."

EJ grinned and pointed at me.

"So anyways," Andy said with a grin. "We gotta worry about a meltdown between Jeff and Liss?"

Scott looked up confused.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm sure they got their shit worked out."

EJ nodded as he headed toward the back door. "I wouldn't worry about it. Mommy and Daddy will be fine," he said before he walked out the door.

Andy chuckled as he poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. Scott laughed and took a seat at the breakfast bar. There was a lull in the conversation while everyone slowly stared off into space. I was still standing at the breakfast bar, staring out the windows over Scott's shoulder. "Hey Jake," Andy said, snapping me out of my trance.

I jerked around to find him leaning against the counter on the opposite end of the kitchen. "What up?"

"I just wanted to," Andy paused to clear his throat. "I just wanted to apologize," he said staring me straight on. "I've been hard on you, and I've tried to keep you from John. I'm sorry man."

I stared at him wondering if this was really happening. Yeah the ice berg had been melting, but I hadn't thought it completely thawed out. "Seriously?" I asked, still skeptical.

He nodded and moved toward me, crossing the kitchen. "Yeah Jake. I'm sorry I've been an ass and tried to keep you from your Dad. Can you forgive me?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

I shook my head and grinned. "I don't think I _can't_. I mean you were trying to protect your brother right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Then I get it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Melissa or Scotty."

Andy grinned in relief and I couldn't help but laugh. I patted his shoulder as Scott appeared next to us. "You know this means you hug, right?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at Andy and he laughed and tossed his arms around me anyways. "Come on kid, hug your Uncle."

I complied and Scotty shouted, "Group hug!" before he wrapped us both in a bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… Yeah…hard scene between Jeff and Melissa, and I get that some people might not understand the why of it. Jeff sometimes comes off as over bearing and domineering where Melissa is concerned, but it is only because she LETS him. If she ever felt him crossing a line, she'd put him in his place, and quickly. You'll see it later in the story. Otherwise, he respects her and knows which lines NOT to cross. He really does just want what's best for her. He does love her in his own twisted way. <strong>

**That being said… What'd you think? Honestly. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I realized that it has been a long ass time since I've update. Since March to precise. Yeah, it's September. I'm a slacker alright?! I've had this chapter written for months now and never got around to posting it. Mostly because I struggled more than you could ever know with this chapter. Jeff and Melissa have a very twisted and bordering unhealthy relationship with each other. I've thought about cutting out this scene many times due to how weak I found Melissa in this chapter and the previous one, but I decided against it. This was how the story wrote itself, and once I tried changing any of it, my muse dried up and there went all writing completely.**

**That being said, I also have to make note that the scene with the guys, John and company was written months after the first part of the chapter. I'm sorry if there are continuity problems, I'm hoping you don't notice them. And its fanfiction after all if you do notice. LOL Its meant to be fun.**

**I've just recently got back into writing and found Tae is still a pain in the ass, but I like the character I've made her into, so I'm hoping I can get back into this again. Sorry it took so long and sorry for the long ass note! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Melissa:<p>

I was groggy when I woke, but the urge to piss was too great to ignore. I mumbled something as I rolled over, only to hit a hard body. I mumbled again and wiped at my eyes, moving my hair out of the way. "Whaa?" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

Jeff was lying next to me, his eyes closed. "Go back to sleep," he said, not batting an eyelash.

"Bathroom," I mumbled, struggling to keep my eyes open. I felt weak and fuzzy. I had no idea what time it was or why Jeff was in bed with me, all I knew was the urge to piss was going to have me moving soon.

Jeff slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before he got to his feet. He was pulling me up into his arms a second later, guiding me toward the bathroom. I swayed on my feet but pushed him away from me as I reached the attached en-suite. I closed the door behind me to give me some privacy as I stumbled over to toilet, only reaching out for the counter once for balance. When I finished my business I walked back to the door with my eyes closed and slowly opened the door. I opened my eyes briefly to pass Jeff as he walked in the bathroom. I stumbled back to bed and was fast a sleep before the bed dipped again, startling me awake.

"Hey, drink this," Jeff said.

I blinked my eyes open to see him kneeling one knee on the bed as he held out a glass of water. It was the cup I kept in the bathroom. I sat up slowly and drank greedy pulls without a word. A moment later he was setting the empty glass on the nightstand and lying down next to me again. As his arm wrapped around my waist I sighed in contentment before I was out like a light again.

When I woke again hours later, I repeated the bathroom ritual without Jeff, using the wall for support as I stumbled back to bed. Jeff was sitting up against the headboard with a tray of food across his lap. The nightstand light was the only source of light in the room, the blackout curtains effectively closed. I glanced to the clock next to my empty water glass, to find the clock black.

Jeff had unplugged it.

I ignored it though as I crawled in bed next to him. He raised his arm and I curled up under it, leaning against him. "Eat," he said, motioning to the plate of meat loaf and mashed potatoes with a side of broccoli and cheese sauce.

I sighed and reached for the tray, pulling it closer to me. The meat loaf was amazing, telling me that Jeff had made it. I moaned as the food hit my stomach. I hadn't realized just how hungry I really was. I finished the plate quickly, practically wanting to lick it clean it was so damn good. After everything was gone, Jeff moved the tray to the bedside table and handed me an unopened bottle of water.

I grabbed it and popped the seal quickly before draining half the bottle in three gulps. "Thanks Jeff," I sighed as I leaned back against the pillows, my eyes fluttering closed again.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

The bar was surprisingly quiet when we walked in. Music played softly, but there was hardly anyone around. Half the reason I had chosen to hit the hole in the wall bar in downtown Wilmington after the promos. That, and it was a hell of a lot closer to drive home after we all had a few drinks.

And after the rough morning everyone in the house had gone through and the long night of answering the never ending questions from fans and reporters, I was in need of a stiff drink. And Jack Daniel's was callin my name.

I headed straight for the bar as we walked in and placed my order, taking a seat. Andy and Scott headed to the pool table as soon as their drinks were ready, leaving me at the bar with dad. Josh had asked to be dropped off at the house before we all headed out. He had wanted to check on Melissa. I tried to tell him that she'd be sleeping, but he wasn't having any of it.

I had shrugged him off at the time, now I was wondering if I should have been more forceful. This thing with him and my sister wasn't going the end the way he wanted it to. And I felt like an ass for pushing him toward her in the first place. Melissa clearly was dealing with too much at the moment to try a relationship on top of it.

Shortly after the bar tender set down my three fingers of whiskey, I downed it in two gulps. After the refill was gone just as quickly, Dad spoke up as the bar tender set down a third drink. "Melissa told me about Katherine," he said to my right, elbows resting on the bar, swirling the amber liquid around his squat glass. "She told me about how you guys got the scars."

I groaned internally. I knew he would want to talk to me about this. I knew as soon as EJ told me this morning, I knew Dad was going to want to talk to me about it. I'd been avoiding him all day. Luckily it had been pretty easy. He had slept until it was time to head to the City for the night's promotions and I had drove the Escalade, so I pumped the music as soon as we hit the road. The ride home was about the same, but everyone else had been too tired to notice.

Once at the bar? Nah, nowhere else to go. So I picked up my third glass of whiskey and threw it back in one swallow. The bar tender was quick to set down a fourth and Dad spoke up again. "Yeah, she was pretty plastered to have to have that conversation too."

I didn't look over, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He was upset with me. And it was not something I could deal with at the moment. If he wanted a pity party because he learned the truth, he could have it alone. I didn't want to hear how he should have been there or would have if we had come forward sooner. We'd already explained why we hadn't come forward sooner. One parent had been bad enough, what if the other was the same? Or worse?

"I get why you never said anything. That was a lot to take in," he said.

I finally glanced over at him. I hadn't expected that kind of answer out of him. I was expecting more questions to answers we either didn't know or had already explained. He sat on his stool staring down at the amber liquid he wasn't drinking. He finally lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip. I didn't say anything, but followed his lead. Instead of downing my fourth drink, I slowed down and took a small sip myself.

"Does Scott know?" he asked, glancing over at me.

I took another small sip before I glanced over and shook my head. Another sip before I finally said anything. "No. Not yet. I think that's probably something I should do."

John nodded. "You want help?"

I paused again in my sip and looked over at him, giving him my full attention for the first time since he started talking. Did I want his help? "Yeah," I found myself saying before I even thought it out.

"When?" he asked.

"Probably tonight," I said with a shrug and glanced over to where Scott and Andy were playing pool. "Get everyone caught up before Melissa wakes up."

John nodded. "Good thinking, son."

I had to smile at him. I don't think he knew how good it was to hear that praise from him.

* * *

><p>Johnathan:<p>

"I don't get it though," Andy sighed, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen over the group ever since Jake finished telling Scott and Andy his story. His story had been almost identical to Melissa's drunken tale, though Jake had been slightly more sober. "Why didn't you guys just rent a motel room or something? Why sleep on the streets?" he asked.

"We weren't eighteen yet. We couldn't get a hotel room. Once we were emancipated, we got an apartment right away. It's actually the apartment above The Club. Back then it was owned by this old guy. He rented us the apartment cheap and eventually Melissa bought the building from him."

John looked over at Scotty who looked like he was fighting the rage inside him. The three of them sat at the bar in the basement of the house, each with their own drink in front of them, but Scotty had barely touched his. He was gripping his glass so tight his knuckles were white. John thought for sure he'd be breaking the glass in a few minutes.

"So then what?" Andy asked, a little calmer than Scott was. But he wasn't hearing the story for the first time. John had already told his brother most of the conversation with Melissa after he had woken up earlier. There was no way he was going to be able to head out to promotions for DC without his brother knowing what the hell was going on his head. It would have been too dangerous for everyone else around them. "Jeff goes to jail and life goes on?" Andy asked, trying to connect the dots. There was so much to try to remember. Too much bad that seemed to be going on all at the same time.

Jake shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "There was a lot of shit going on back then. With Jeff gone, a lot of us fell apart. Melissa fell apart hard," Jake sighed and shook his head. He stood up and leaned over the bar, pulling out the bottle of Jack. Before he sat back down he grabbed the Crown Royal bottle as well, and handed it to John. "Melissa always looked up to Jeff. He was older than us, but he was always so level headed and controlled. Melissa admired that. After Jeff's dad died, Melissa felt like she failed him. And," he shook his head again, "she just fell apart," he said, trailing off.

"How?" John asked, wanting to hear more. This was a lot more than Melissa had told him the night before. He wasn't surprised really, she had told him plenty already.

"Cocaine," Jake answered as there were footsteps coming down the stairs. All three men looked over to see EJ heading toward the bar, looking somber. "Hey," Jake nodded at him. "I'm telling them about everything," he sighed.

EJ nodded and moved behind the bar. He moved slowly, not saying a word. His blue eyes were hard as steel and he met each eye that looked at him. He was confident as he pulled a beer out of the fridge behind the bar and pull the bar tender's stool out and lowered himself down. "You talking after Jeff went to prison?" EJ asked. "Melissa?"

Jake nodded solemnly and emptied the last shot in his glass. He quickly refilled the glass before offering the bottle to Andy. "How she fell apart after Jeff was put away."

EJ nodded, rubbing a hand over his skull trimmed blonde hair. "We all did though. Melissa, Mike, me, you," EJ nodded at Jake. "We all started partying hard and got sucked into the music scene. In this life, it's rare to find anyone who _never_ had a problem with either drugs or alcohol. It's all around you, all the time."

"And Jeff," Jake added. "When he got of prison he found the coke too. Probably why him and Melissa fell apart the first time."

"When they dated the first time?" John asked.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, he got out of prison and there was no stopping them. It was inevitable really. But Melissa had cleaned up with the coke by then and Jeff had just started getting into it. It's probably what had destroyed them."

EJ shrugged and shoulder and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm still not following," Andy sighed. "No I get the drug thing, really I do. In crabbing you see that all the time. And it's notorious in the music industry, everyone knows that. I guess what I'm not following is everything before that. All the hospital visits before you were emancipated. Why are there no records of any of that?" he asked, interrupting Jake and EJ.

Scott looked up at Andy confused. "What are you talking about?"

John shot his brother a look. John could understand Andy's need to have gone and hired a private investigator to look into the twins, but it wasn't something John ever wanted his kids finding out. He never wanted them to think they couldn't trust him.

Jake sneered at Andy, already knowing where this was going. "Yeah Andy, just what _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I hired a private investigator to look into you guys after you came forward claiming to be John's kid. I had to know what you could want," Andy said with a shrug.

Scott shook his head and stood up. He backed away from the bar, looking at Andy in disgust. "How could you?" he asked.

"I had to know! I had to make sure _my brother_ wasn't about to be raked over the coals for money or some shit," Andy exclaimed.

EJ nodded. "I'd have done the same thing. You too, Jake. You know it too."

Jake shot EJ a look before he shrugged. "Maybe."

"But you couldn't have asked him?" Scott asked, glaring at his uncle. John knew Scott had been feeling animosity toward Andy for a while now. Ever since he'd accepted Jake so quickly, the two of them had been bumping heads more and more.

"I was just trying to protect my brother," Andy said. He shifted on his stool to look at Jake. "I'm sure you can understand that."

Jake nodded reluctantly and John patted him on the back. "It's nothing you wouldn't do for Jake," John told Scott.

Scott looked less angry, but he was still apprehensive as he slowly moved toward the bar. "So what'd your investigator dig up?" he sneered at his uncle.

John rolled his eyes, but he already knew the answer. "Nothing," Andy replied. "A couple different addresses, but nothing more than that. No birth records, no hospital records, not a damn thing that proved you existed."

EJ smirked and nodded his head. "That's my girl."

Jake grinned and nodded too. "Yeah, she's amazing."

"What are we missing?" John asked, not catching on to watch Jake and EJ were eluding to.

"Melissa," EJ said, like it explained it all.

"She took care of everything," Jake added.

"She always takes care of everything," EJ continued. "She will find the best damn lawyer to do just about anything and everything she wants done. After Jeff got locked up, he told her something about sealing our juvie records. Something about being emancipated and keeping the past in the past." He leaned back against the wall behind the bar and rubbed his head again. "Kind of ingenious really."

Jake shrugged. "It never bothered me, but Melissa is a really private person. She thought if the magazine ever took off or The Club, people would start asking questions and want to know about her. She was right. It was her business. But she took care of it for both of us. Our juvie records are sealed to the courts. Anything that happened after we were emancipated, well like I said, Melissa has some damn good lawyers."

Andy sighed and shrugged. "I guess."

"Jeff was just looking out for Melissa. He wanted her clear of her past. Didn't want that shit popping up to hurt her again," EJ explained to John and Andy, glancing briefly at Scott.

"So is that everything?" Scott suddenly asked, looking straight at Jake. "The past. Everything? You said the scars and the emancipation and Jeff going to prison, but is that everything?"

Jake shook his head and sighed, leaning back from the bar. "That's the worst of it," he shrugged. "There's twenty-six years of shit brother. There's no way I could say everything in one sitting. I wouldn't even know where to start, you know?" he explained looking over at Scott.

Scott sighed and nodded. "I hate this," he finally voiced what John had been feeling since Jake came forward three years ago. "I wish we had grown up together."

John suddenly and abruptly stood up and stepped away from them. The emotion that overcame him was so intense, his chest felt tight and constricted, he couldn't breathe; the basement was suddenly too hot. "John?" Andy asked, suddenly standing and looking very concerned.

John waved him off and bee-lined for the basement stairs.

"Dad?" Jake called after him, but John kept moving, needing to get outside, needing the fresh night air, hoping it'd clear his lungs and mind. He needed to breathe. He raced up the stairs to the kitchen, flung open the door and bolted past Nick to the patio door.

He had failed them as a father. If he had just tried harder to track down Katherine, hired a private investigator, done _more_, to find her and his kids, none of this would have happened. Scott and Jake would have grown up knowing each other, looking out for each other. Both of them would have looked out for their sisters. Melissa wouldn't have been raped as a child. She wouldn't bare the physical and emotional scars of a childhood in ruins.

John panted as he pulled a dilapidated pack of smokes out of his pocket. He quickly put one between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. He spent the next several minutes focusing on nothing but steadying his breathing. Inhale a drag, slowly exhale the smoke. Inhale the smoke, exhale the smoke.

John continued to concentrate on his cigarette trying to drown out his thoughts of failure as a father when Andy was suddenly standing next to him. "How'd I fuck up so bad?" John questioned.

Andy shook his head and pushed John in the shoulder. "Man, you CAN NOT blame yourself, you hear me? You didn't know!"

"That's a load of shit Andy and you fucking know it!" John shouted out his brother, letting out some of the anger he'd been feeling since learning all of the horrors of the twins childhood. "Katherine told me before she left that she was pregnant!"

"She also told you it wasn't yours and then took off, never to be heard from again!" Andy said back to him.

"We've already talked about this. Who the hell else could it have been? She was with us, with me the whole time! I mean, wasn't she?" John questioned.

Andy sighed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Bro, it was twenty-six years ago. Our memories aren't nearly what they used to be. And there were so many rumors going on back then about Katherine and you, Katherine and other guys, how could anyone really had been sure? You can't blame yourself for taking her word."

John shook his head. "I trusted her. I thought I knew her. I thought I _loved_ her."

"You did Dad," another voice suddenly spoke up. John looked over to see Jake standing there with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. "You knew and loved a woman who was completely different than the woman she had become. Who the hell knows how different she would have been if she had stayed with you. Who knows how different _you_ would have been had you stayed with her. The point is none of us will ever know how life _could have been_. Melissa has been right all along. We can't change the past. We can't, no matter how much we'd all like to, we just fucking can't," he stared John straight in the eyes as he spoke. "I love you no matter what happened in your past. You got that Dad? I. Don't. Blame. You."

John had tears in his eyes as he stared at his son. Andy glanced at John and nodded. "He's right. We all need to let go of the past. We're here for a reason. And that's to move forward as a family. Together."

"He's right Dad," Scott spoke up behind Jake. "They're both right. We're here to move on as a family."

John couldn't help but grin at both his son's. United together as one. It was about time too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I promise it won't be another 5 months before I update again! *Crosses fingers* I hope!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay! Happy New Year!**

Chapter 20: John:

What a week, John thought as he climbed out of the front seat of the Escalade. He was glad it was Friday night and that the work week was over. Promotions had been hell all week, with John strangely wanting nothing more than to get home. But even home had been crazy and tense. Melissa's big reveal had left him stunned since she told him early Thursday morning. She said she'd told him everything or the worst of it at least, and when he confronted Jake about it, he confirmed it. He'd been quiet and closed off, but he didn't deny any of it.

John had spent the rest of the day yesterday away from everyone, needing his space. He figured Melissa felt the same, considering she didn't leave her room not once. Jeff had come to get her food around six that night, but after he hadn't returned, John was starting to wonder if everything was really okay like Jeff and EJ claimed. Even Jake had been distant yesterday. And Josh, poor Josh had no idea what was going on. He hadn't said much of anything to anyone since his fight with Melissa.

John didn't know what to do. It had been long hard week full of one surprise after another. When he thought he had everything figured out, something new was coming out in a torrent of intense emotion that leveled buildings and tore John's inside's apart. John hadn't known what to expect when he agreed to stay with Jake this summer. He knew his son's past and childhood were dark, Jake had hinted at it on the boat, but he never could have ever imagined in his darkest wildest dreams that someone would treat two kids the way the twins had been treated.

His heart had been ripped from his chest leaving a gaping hole the size of Alaska. His body felt numb ever since Melissa told her tale. John suddenly knew why the twins had been so tight lipped on the past. Shit, John thought, even he didn't want to talk about it ever again. But he knew that wasn't an option. He knew he was going to have to sit down with both Jake and Melissa and explain to them that if he had known about them all those years ago, he'd have been there. Whether they wanted to hear it or not, he _needed _to tell them the truth about him and Katherine all those years ago. He wouldn't be able to live with himself until they knew the truth.

John was glad that it was Friday night. He needed the weekend to recoup, and maybe drink a keg of Crown Royal. Thankfully they were done till Monday, leaving John and boys time to just kick back and chill.

As John closed the truck door, he looked around. The garage they were parked in front of was closed up tight, telling him that Melissa wasn't home. From what he'd seen in the last week, if her, Jeff, or EJ were home the garage door was left wide open. Clearly all three of them were out.

"How do you not have the keys?" Edgar Hansen's dry laugh rang out, dragging John back into the conversation. Jake had invited Sig and Edgar to stay at the house for the weekend, and both men had jumped at the chance to finally meet John's mysterious daughter. They'd seen her at the benefit show Wednesday but she had been so busy running around the Club or was always surrounded by Jeff or EJ that they hadn't got the chance to meet her. By the time everyone went to the after party, the Hansen's were too intoxicated to remember.

Jake looked down at the set of keys in hand. "This is the spare set. No house keys on the ring."

"We locked out?" Scott asked.

"Nah," Jake shook his head and walked over to the keypad on the side of the building. A moment later, one of the three double-car garage doors started wheeling up.

"Damn," Sig said as he looked around the property. "It's a fuckin mansion."

"It's Melissa's dream house," Jake grinned. "She designed everything."

"Even the fucking garage?" Edgar grinned.

"Nah, this is mine," Jake nodded as the door closest to them opened. When it reached the top, Sig let out a low whistle.

From where John was standing he could see the rows of ATV in the middle of garage, next to the rows of dirt bikes. Behind them was a row of cars, each covered in its own protective sheet. Tools and tool benches lined the walls and toward the back of the room there was a car lift set into the floor, with a pit beneath it.

"Well hot damn," Edgar grinned slowly walking into the garage.

"That's what I first said," John laughed.

The guys spent the next several minutes looking over the ATV's and dirt bikes, surveying all the power tools, and thoroughly questioning Jake about the cars under each of the sheets. "So what are they?" Sig asked, motioning at the three cars.

Jake pointed to each one as he said, "Jeff's 1969 Pontiac GTO, EJ's 1969 Mustang and my 1969 Chevelle SS." (Chevelle: photos/13964439 N06/1418271632/) (Mustang: /images/ford/Mustang% )

"Good year," Andy grinned next to John.

"Who's camero?" Edgar asked, pointing to the black and red beauty in the corner.

"Melissa's," John grinned proudly.

"No shit?" Edgar chuckled.

"No '69 for her?" Sig grinned.

"Nah, if it don't have an iPod jack in it, she don't want it," Jake grinned.

"Gotta have her tunes," Scotty added with a smirk.

"Pretty damn nice," Sig grinned, walking around the car the shinning car.

"Yeah," Jake grinned. "She finally broke down and bought it. Only been talking about it for years."

"Damn worth the wait, I think," Andy grinned. "She picked damn well."

Jake nodded and John looked over at Josh. He'd been quiet as hell all day long, so John wandered over to where Josh was leaning against the Escalade. "How's it going man?" he asked.

Josh shrugged and sighed. "Okay, I guess. Tired as hell. Glad for the weekend."

"Amen brother," John agreed.

"So where is everyone?" Andy asked as they moved out of the garage to stand in the shade in front of the building.

"Probably ATVing," Jake answered.

"Why do you think that?" Scott asked.

"Cause the truck and trailer are gone and there's three ATV's missing," Jake replied with a 'duh' in his voice.

"What truck?" John asked as he looked around for something he might have missed in the last week. Nothing stood out though.

"The F-250 that was parked next to the garage," Jake said looking over at him and pointing to the far left of the garage. "The trailer was parked behind it."

"Oh shit!" Scotty jumped when music suddenly started playing from the speakers. Everyone laughed while he looked around wildly. "Who turned that on?" It was once again a band that John never heard before, but the guitar riffs were loud and fast and he thought he could get used to it.

"Melissa," Jake grinned staring down the driveway. "Here they come now."

"How the hell did she do that from the car?" Scott asked

"There's an app for that," Josh finally grinned.

Everyone turned as they heard the low rumble of the diesel engine. There was a red truck pushing an aluminum trailer backwards down the driveway. The three ATV's strapped down in the trailer were completely covered in dried mud, as was most of the once red truck.

When the truck came to a stop feet from where everyone was standing, doors were thrown open and Melissa climbed down out of the backseat. Her entire body was completely covered in dried mud from the neck down. You could tell she had been wearing a helmet and goggles by the ring of mud around her eyes. EJ and Jeff equally looked as dirty as Melissa when they got out of the truck.

"Holy shit!" Scotty started laughing when he saw his sister.

She grinned and looked around. "What's up guys?" she asked as she walked toward the back of the trailer.

"Genius over here locked us out," Edgar grinned.

"Oh yeah?" she smirked at him. "Looks like you got in okay."

"He doesn't know about the tunnel," Scott said.

"What tunnel?" Sig asked, looking around.

"The tunnel that connects the garage to the house," Jeff laughed as he joined Melissa and EJ at the trailer. Together the three of them danced around each other as they quickly and efficiently started undoing the straps.

"So where'd you guys go?" Jake asked walking toward them. John could see disappointment in Jake's eyes. John knew that he would have rather been out ATVing with his sister and friends than hanging out in the city with reporters and fans. Jake never had like the fame that had come with being on the show. After it was announced that he was John's long lost son, shit had been a whirlwind for Jake, and John had tried to help the best he could. Even John had liked the reporters less and less now that the news was out. Before he loved the attention, now he liked it most days and only tolerated it other days.

So the disappointment and slight jealously that Jake showed struck a nerve with John. He never wanted his son to feel like he was missing out on spending time with his family. John watched as Melissa shot a smile over her shoulder at Jake. "Marseilles," Melissa said.

"The Cliffs?" Jake asked. When Melissa nodded at him, he groaned. "Dude what hell!" Jake shot out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

John sighed hoping there wouldn't be another fight or argument. And to think Jake had been in a good mood too. "Sorry bro, it wasn't planned. We just woke up this morning and said lets go riding," she shrugged a shoulder at him while pulling a strap off the trailer.

"Fuckers," Jake grinned. "I wanna go next time."

"For sure dude. For sure," EJ grinned at him while Melissa nodded.

"We're actually talking about taking a trip down south this year. Black Mountain in Kentucky," Jeff told Jake.

"No shit?" Jake asked.

Melissa grinned evilly, suddenly coming closer toward them. "We're thinking September, before you guys leave for King crab." She nodded to them, looking around the group. "We just need to look into places to stay."

Jake was suddenly cheesing. "Hell fucking _yes_! We campin?"

"Hell yeah," EJ grinned.

Melissa smiled and started shaking her head. "I don't know… that's bear country."

Everyone laughed while Melissa looked apprehensive. "Don't be afraid of bears," Andy chuckled at her. "They're more afraid of you."

"I don't know about that one," Edgar said. Sig shook his head with a smile on his face.

"It'll be fine, sis," Jake grinned as there were sounds of feet pounding on the pavement.

"Yeah, it won't be like last time," EJ smirked over at her.

She rolled her eyes and kept working as John looked up to see two kids, a boy maybe ten years old, and a girl who looked to be around eight. "Dad!" They called out as they reached Jeff and jumped on him, throwing their arms around him.

"Hey guys," he grinned picking up the girl. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, holding on tight. Jeff held her to him with one arm while the older boy wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist. Jeff held his son against him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom wanted to talk to you. She's up at the house," the boy answered, moving back from his father. "She's mad, dad."

Jeff searched the kid's face, before he nodded. "Alright Tyler," he said reaching out a mussing the kids hair, his light brown locks standing on end. "Go play," he nodded his head toward the line of ATV's.

"I wanna go!" The girl in his arms shouted, squirming to get free.

Jeff let her down easily and she took off after her brother who was already mounting a smaller, very bright green ATV. John wondered how he had missed it before, and the even smaller pink ATV that was parked next to it. "Helmets!" Jeff shouted after his kids. They both ran over to far wall where there was a line of helmets sitting on a shelf.

Melissa and EJ had continued to work while Jeff had greeted his kids. They were almost finished un-strapping the ATVs. Millions of questions were raised as John stared after the kids. He glanced to Melissa who appeared completely unaffected by their sudden appearance. It was her easy going nature about it that stopped John from asking any of those questions. He could ask them later anyways, when it was just the two of them.

With the kids gone, and Jeff already walking down the driveway, John glanced around to see if he had missed anything. Jake had started helping EJ and Melissa unload the quads from the trailer. When the last strap was free, Jake made fast work of gathering the straps from the trailer floor before he jumped over the side of the trailer. "These still go in the truck?" he asked as he toward the mud covered F-250.

"Yeah," Melissa replied, looking toward the back yard. She was checking on the kids, John thought. When she saw them, she looked away, turning to the group of them. Her eyes found John's and she smiled.

John couldn't help the broad grin he returned. So clearly that drunken conversation the other night hadn't affected her too badly. She was still able to look at him. He thought when she never came out of her room the day before; maybe she had regretted telling him. Jake had explained that she just needed sleep and that it wasn't anything like that. John had tried hard to believe him, he knew that Jake had never lied to him, but until he saw it for himself his nerves would never calm down.

"So what'd you guys do today?" she asked.

"Worked," Edgar threw out before anyone could answer.

Melissa turned to him as if seeing him for the first time. She grinned and nodded. "That sucks."

He threw out a deep chuckle that made Melissa grin wider.

"It wasn't all that bad," Sig grinned next to him. "The fans were cool." There was a chatter of agreement from the rest of the guys, even Josh managed to say something.

"Move," Jake said, pushing his sister out of the way. She moved forward, resting her elbows on the sides of the trailer as she leaned forward, looking down at the group of guys. Jake went behind her and threw a leg over the quad. He started the engine quickly, revving the engine before he threw it in reverse and backed down the ramp.

"Jake!" she called out over the engine. He looked up at her and she pointed straight ahead to the opposite side of the driveway. There was a strip of grass that ran along the side of garage. Maybe thirty feet off the driveway the dense forest took over the property. Jake nodded and cut through the guys as he drove the mud drenched ATV toward the clearing.

"So you guys look like you had fun today," Sig grinned as he walked toward the trailer.

Melissa grinned down at him. "Fuck yeah," she nodded.

That earned a chuckle from Sig as he moved around the trailer investigating the mess. "My kids ride motocross."

Melissa grinned. "That's awesome. Jake's fucking bad-ass on a dirt bike, right bro?" she asked as Jake came walking back.

"Right," Jake nodded, making John wonder if he'd even heard what he was agreeing to.

Melissa smiled and shook her head. John saw her eyes lock on Josh, but he wasn't looking at her. In fact, it looked like Josh was doing his damn best to avoid her gaze. John wondered just what had gone down between her and Josh the morning before. He was clearly still pissed about something.

Loud female yelling came from the front of the house, pulling John from him thoughts. He glanced down the driveway, but he couldn't see anything. He assumed Jeff and whoever the mystery woman was, were standing in the circle driveway in the front of the house.

"So should we be worried about that chick killing Jeff?" Andy asked, drawing everyone's attention to the car down the driveway.

"Why? She yelling?" Jake asked, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Andy.

"Yeah, she's looking damned pissed," he smirked.

"Sounds like she's still a jealous bitch," Jake said, causing EJ to burst out laughing. He nodded at Jake but didn't say anything more. "You really know how to piss people off, sis," Jake continued.

"I didn't do a damned thing," Melissa snapped as she mounted the next ATV. She quickly started the engine and was flying backwards down the ramp before flooring it through the group of guys toward the grass where Jake had parked the last quad.

"Who is that?" Scott asked when EJ sent Melissa a pointed look.

"Jeff's ex-wife; bitch will have problems with Melissa till the day she dies. She can't fucking stand Liss," EJ elaborated.

"Uh oh, am I hearing baby momma drama?" Edgar asked, looking on eagerly.

The guys laughed and John wondered what the hell was going on. It seemed to be the common occurrence, him wondering what was going on. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever learn everything about the twins.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she came walking through, not stopping her stride at all. She quickly climbed back up the trailer to untie the last strap on the remaining ATV. "So why the bad blood?" Scotty asked.

"She probably saw the Tribune," EJ said as he pushed Melissa aside when she went to mount the quad. He quickly threw his leg over it before he shot out the back of the trailer and headed toward the other two.

John's confusion was nothing to new to him. He was getting used to not knowing what was going on anymore. Everyday there was something new coming up. He had come to expect it at this point. Besides, he'd only been here a week, how the hell was he supposed to learn everything there was to know in just a week? "So what'd you do? Pose naked?" John asked.

The surprise on Melissa's face was priceless. John bet she never thought she'd hear those words coming from him. "Not for the Trib.," Melissa smirked over at him. "It'll in be next month's Maxim though," she shot out.

"What? Damn, I was just joking," John said shaking his head in amazement. Yeah, he was constantly learning something new every day.

"Holy shit!" Andy grinned. "You're joking right?"

When Melissa started laughing John and the guys joined in. "You almost had me there," John laughed. "I didn't exactly want to think about it though."

Melissa grinned and shrugged. "I couldn't resist. Too much for you Old Man?" she asked him.

There it was again, the old man reference. But she didn't say it in a disrespectful way; she used it as a pet name almost. There was affection in her voice when she spoke the words. John couldn't help but grin proudly at her in return. It was 'Old Man' now, but maybe someday soon it would be 'dad'. "Yeah, Baby Girl," he nodded at her. "I don't want those images in my head."

She chuckled and shook her head as the woman yelling down the driveway got louder and, "Fuck _her_ Jeff! Fuck Melissa!" was yelled loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"What the fuck's her problem?" Scott asked, glaring down the driveway. Though no one could see what was going on, and the voices had dropped again, it was still evident of what was going on.

"What exactly was in the Trib?" Jake asked.

"_Nothing._ Bitch is making a big deal over _nothing_," Melissa rolled her eyes and started down at Jake. John could see the tension mounting in her as the conversation continued on. "A picture of me and Jeff made the front page, along with an interview we gave Kevin Manno at the benefit show Wednesday."

John raised an eyebrow. "So?" he asked not getting it.

"Jen's always been a jealous bitch," Jake elaborated. "She's always hated how close Jeff and Melissa are."

John looked at Melissa to see her silently stewing in her anger. He knew she was going to snap if the conversation continued. "What you do? Steal her boyfriend?" Edgar joked drily.

"I didn't do a damn thing," Melissa repeated. "It ain't my fault bitch couldn't hold onto her man," Melissa spat as she threw herself over the side of trailer. She landed on her feet gracefully and headed into the garage. She didn't elaborate, and John knew by now that she wouldn't.

John glanced over at Josh to see how he was taking the news but he stood off to the side, staring into space. He still hadn't said much since they'd been home, and John was really starting to get worried about him. He had hoped the kid would have lightened up when Melissa came home, but it seemed she was the cause for his deep silence. Before John could ask Josh what was up, a black BMW Aplina B7 came rolling to a stop just in front of the truck.

The man that got out of the car was what John would call smooth. Maybe too smooth. His hair was gelled back, and the suit he wore probably cost more than John's whole wardrobe. He was lean and muscular and had an air of self-assured cockiness that oozed off him.

John instantly disliked the man.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

The garage was cool compared to the blistering heat rising off the driveway. There may have been shade closer to the building, but the asphalt still radiated a blazing inferno. Sweat was cutting tracks through the dried mud that was caked to my body. The dirt acting as a barrier to the heat, I had been fairly comfortable all day in the heat. But right now I could feel my body temperature rising as my anger grew.

And that anger only intensified when I saw the familiar car. The black BMW was as familiar as the lawyer who exited the driver's seat. He was tall and lean with a chiseled face and bright green eyes. They held a predatory gleam one hundred percent of the time and I knew Brent Macnimare was assessing each man in the group before his eyes found mine deep in the garage.

Even in the intense heat and humidity the lawyer wore his suit coat closed and buttoned. He'd always been a professional. And as head of my legal team, he was as cutthroat out of the courtroom as he was inside it.

_Shit_, I thought as I grabbed a broom and started toward him. "What the hell you doing here?" I asked as I walked up the ramp to the trailer.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," Macnimare said as he walked over with a stack of manila folders under his arm. "Your phones off."

"Shit," I swore and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out the droid and hit the power button. I was going to have a ton of missed calls and messages. "Son of a bitch," I sighed watching the phone power up.

"Yeah," Macnimare drawled as he languidly strolled toward me. "So I have good news and bad news, and some more good news," he said holding up the stack of files in his hand.

I shrugged as I set my phone down, knowing it would take a few minutes to load. "Let's hear the bad news," I said as I started sweeping out the trailer bed.

"You're being sued," Macnimare said immediately. No preamble, no set up, just the facts; just the way I liked it.

I stopped sweeping and held onto the broom. I started laughing. I couldn't help it. After all the shit going on lately, it was the icing on the cake. I shook my head and looked down. "Who?" I asked, raising my eyes to his. Jake and EJ moved closer, coming to form a half circle in front of me.

"Eddie Guerra," Macnimare answered.

"Dude we saw him trying to steal from her!" Jake said, instantly.

"The guy you fired when we showed up last week?" Recognition dawned on John's face.

Jake nodded at John while I stared down at Macnimare. A wave of disbelief ran through me. Macnimare had to be joking. "On what grounds?" I asked him.

Macnimare grinned his pearly whites at me. "Wrongful termination, slander, and assault."

Assault. I dropped my head and shook it, a maniacal grin forming on my face. "Stupid son of a _fucking_ bitch," I swore, and suddenly Macnimare was practically bouncing on his feet. He always had liked when I cussed someone out. "Damn pussy assed _bastard_ couldn't handle being laid on his ass by a fuckin woman." I had to laugh again at the irony of it. I find the dude stealing, and he sues me in return.

EJ and Jake both started yelling about how I was defending myself. Even Scott and Andy were looking upset, but John looked down right livid. "That's bullshit!" he called out.

I felt Josh's eyes on me for the first time since I'd been home, but I turned back Macnimare. I had more pressing issues to deal with than him still angry with me. "Assault, _really_?" I asked, annoyed that Guerra had had the balls to even think about suing me.

"You broke three ribs," he shot back, ignoring everyone else.

"She should have broke more," John growled as he paced back and forth.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. My eyes locked on his and he grinned. I looked back at Macnimare and said, "Pull the security tapes."

"Already did," he answered, holding up the manila folders again. "Which brings me to the good news," he smiled. "Guerra's got no case. You acted in self defense and he signed the employment contract. Any lawyer will see that and drop the case. I just need your signature to release the tapes to his lawyer and then case closed."

"Thank God," Jake sighed. "There's been enough bullshit going on lately." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and I suddenly wanted one. I was smoking more and more lately and I was beginning to think I had picked up the habit again. He tossed me a smoke before he lit his own and tossed me the lighter.

I caught them both as Macnimare held out an envelope. "Jake, sign that," I said and lit my smoke. I was full of dirt and I had learned the hard way that most courts preferred legal documents in pristine condition. I tossed the lighter back to Jake and watched as he signed and initialed the legal document, thinking it had been a long time since he signed anything company related.

"I can't believe the bitch tried to sue you," EJ shook his head with cheeky ass smirk on his face as he turned away from the Jake and Macnimare. "He must be fucking stupid."

"Boss, I gotta say, that round house kick was fucking bad-ass. Straight to the chest. You can almost hear the ribs snapping on contact," Macnimare boasted. "Instant reaction: he slaps you; you fucking spin and kick him right in the ribs. Where the _hell _did you learn to fight like that?"

I grinned proudly. "My brother," I answered instantly as Jake handed Macnimare the folder back, all the T's crossed and I's dotted.

John's eyes shot to Jake's, but he had turned to me already, grinning up at me while he stuck his hand out. I reached down from the trailer and slapped his hand with mine. We did a fancy slide and pound handshake with stupid grins on our faces. "That's my sister," Jake nodded up at me.

"Well damn boss, I'm glad you put him down. I'll clean up the rest," Macnimare nodded at me.

I grinned and nodded at the man. "That's why you're the best, Brent. For real."

He rolled his eyes and didn't let the compliment go to his head. "Now on to the other good news I have," he said as the kids came racing back to the garage on their ATV's.

"Aunti Liss!" Tyler shouted as him and Kristen stopped to a halt. I stopped sweeping and looked down at him.

"What's up?" I asked with a smile. Jeff's kids had always been a welcomed addition to the house. Tyler and Kristen were usually over every other weekend, so it wasn't a surprise to see them today.

"Can we have a pop?" Tyler rushed.

"No, dinner's soon. Have a juice box," I answered knowing it was going on five. After I unloaded the truck and trailer and hosed down the quad's I was gonna head in and start cooking.

"But Aunti Liss!" Kristen whined. "I'm not hungry!"

I shook my head, not falling for her tricks. "I don't care. We're eating soon and you're still drinking a juice box."

"Fine," she huffed with an attitude before she climbed off the quad without shutting the thing off. The automatic cutoff immediately stopped the bike when her weight lifted off the seat. Kristen stomped off toward the refrigerator in garage, leaving her brother rolling his eyes.

"Can I have a pop?" Tyler tried, looking up at me.

I shook my head and he sighed before he shut off his bike. He got off and walked off toward his sister. I went back to sweeping and Jake started laughing. "Nothing's changed around here," he said fondly.

I grinned and shrugged. "Careful brother. They realize you're home and they're gonna try to walk all over you."

I was surprised that neither kid seemed to pay much attention the group of men loitering around the garage, but they were kids and on a mission. "I didn't know Jeff had kids," Scott said, bring my attention back to them.

Josh was watching me intently and when my eyes locked on his, I could feel the breath get sucked from my lungs. He wasn't just angry with me, he was _hurt_. The pain in his eyes could only be my fault and I faltered under the realization that I had done something to him.

"Yeah dude, Tyler and Kristen," Jake elaborated to our brother.

I was still staring at Josh until he abruptly looked away. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I looked away and tried to figure out just what had gone wrong between me and Josh. I knew I had freaked out the morning before. Shit, I _knew_ I had freaked out, but I didn't think I'd done anything that might have hurt him.

When the kids took off again on their ATV's I was snapped out of my daze to see that Josh had walked away, heading for the stairs in the back of the garage that led down to the tunnel. Brent Macnimare cleared his throat and brought me back to the group.

"Oh yeah, the other good news?" I asked him. I turned back to the trailer where I assessed the dirt. EJ came walking toward me with a dust pan and hand broom in his hands.

Macnimare didn't miss a beat and jumped right into it. "The preliminary contracts for Warped Tour are finished." He held up the stack of manila folders again.

I nodded and took the dust pan and broom from EJ and handed him the floor broom. I bent down and quickly picked up the pile of loose dirt and debris.

"You gonna be in the office Monday?" Macnimare asked as I stood.

"Yeah," I nodded and turned to Jake. "You working Monday?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "'Captains Only' next week. I'm off all week," he grinned.

I grinned evilly, thinking of all the possible trouble the two of us could get into next week. I should have taken that week off instead, I thought. "Cool, I need you at the office next week."

Jake nodded and didn't question why. He knew he still had responsibilities to take of within the company. Yeah he didn't have many anymore, but he still had enough to come in when he could.

Before I or anyone could say anything else, Jeff came stalking toward the group with a dangerous air about him. Things had clearly not gone well between him and Jen. I hadn't expected them to, with her showing up bitching a fit and all. But I had hoped that Jeff could at least get the bitch to calm down some. Which might have happened, but _he_ clearly wasn't calm now. The anger rolled off him in waves. The wrinkles in his forehead were tightly crunched together telling me Jeff was all but glaring daggers through his sunglasses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled at Macnimare as he went to the trailer hitch and quickly pulled the pin and lifted the safety. I grabbed the side of the trailer and my phone as he jerked the trailer off the ball and set it down on its foot-peg. He had the trailer uncoupled before Macnimare even answered.

The lawyer didn't miss a beat though. He was used to Jeff's anger and rage, had handled almost all of Jeff's personal legal issues over the years, and could handle the hate spouting out of Jeff's mouth. When Macnimare grinned at Jeff though, I knew shit could get ugly fast. "Trouble with the _misses_?" he practically drawled.

Jeff shot a glare over his shoulder. "Ex," he all but spat at the lawyer.

Macnimare chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah, I remember. I did the divorce papers."

I stood in the trailer, watching the scene unfold before me. Jeff growled as he turned from the trailer and whipped around to face the lawyer. Macnimare in all his grace didn't even bat an eyelash as Jeff towered over him by nearly three inches. "There a reason you're here, Macnimare? Or you just waiting to get your ass kicked?"

Brent smiled and smooth down his suit coat. I could see in his eyes the kind of quick thinking and wit he was about to spray at Jeff, and I could only hope that Jeff wouldn't knock off and hit the lawyer. "We've done this dance before, Mitchells. Now you want me to draw up a new custody agreement? Maybe something along the lines of 'The Harpy' gets nothing?" he breezed.

Jeff suddenly stepped back like he'd been burned. I turned away and bent back down to finish picking up the debris from the ATV's, trying to hide my smile. Macnimare always had a certain flare about him that could really get to you. "No," Jeff's voice rang loud and clear. The same answer every time.

I stood up again and saw Jeff take off toward the house, heading for the stairs that went up to the back door. My eyes locked on Macnimare's and when he raised an eyebrow at me I couldn't help but crack a smile. "You shouldn't ride him so much," I chided, trying not to laugh.

Macnimare grinned and shook his head. "He makes it too easy."

I rolled my eyes and glanced out at the yard to check on the kids again. When I was sure they were both still alive and riding around the yard I looked back to Macnimare.

"Alright boss lady, here's the contracts," he handed the files to Jake who was closer. "I'm outta here. I'll see you in the office Monday."

"You're not gonna stick around dude? Have a beer?" Jake offered.

Brent grinned and shook his head. "Nah man, the wife wants to go out tonight."

"Aww, look at you," EJ smirked. "Being a good boy and running home on a Friday night."

Macnimare grinned and flipped him the bird as he turned toward the BMW. "See you Monday, Melissa."

"Later Brent! Thanks for everything," I smiled at him.

He nodded and got into his car. When he was gone down the driveway, and I had finished in the trailer, I walked down the ramp with a full dust pan. Jake was grinning and looking through the files with EJ standing over his shoulder. "God damn," Jake whistled. "You look through this yet?"

I shook my head and walked directly to where Edgar was standing in the corner of the open garage door. He moved out of the way and I dumped the dust bin in the open garbage just inside the door. "Not yet, but I know the logistics. I _did_ have my legal team draw it up, after all."

Jake ignored me and continued to flip through it as EJ back away with an amazed grin on his face. "You're a fucking genius," was all he said before headed toward the trailer coupling.

"You stand to make a lot of money if this deal goes through," Jake continued.

I nodded, already knowing what my contract entailed. I had been working on it for month with my legal team. I walked over to the bench in the garage and set the dust pan and broom on it. I could feel everyone eyes on me and I shrugged. "Yeah, that was kinda the point of the deal."

"So what's in it for them, then?" Andy asked me, joining the conversation.

"They get a locked rate. I can't change the prices for the next five years."

"Is that safe?" Edgar asked, though I knew he didn't really know what was going on.

"Could come back to bite me in the ass. But the risk is worth it. I can do it cheaper because I own the property. What I save in mortgage or lease costs, lets me stay competitive. I can produce the show for a fraction of the cost of anyone else, but still bill the same rate," I explained.

Jake suddenly looked up at me and grinned evilly. "This goes through, you can fuckin retire by the time you're thirty."

John looked over astonished, even Sig and Edgar looked impressed. I shrugged a shoulder though. "Yeah, like that'd ever happen," EJ said before I could.

There was a round of laughter from the guys and I blushed. I hated when my business was out in the open like this. I was a private person by nature, and the money was just another thing I kept to myself. Over the years I learned that people treated you differently when you had money, and growing up dirt poor had taught me that people treated differently if you _didn't_ have money.

I sighed when my stomach growled and knew I had to get something to eat soon. We ate a big breakfast before we left the house and hadn't stopped for lunch. I was starving and was in desperate need of a shower. "Can you wash the quads?" I asked EJ. "I'm gonna start dinner."

"Yeah no prob.," EJ nodded and started toward the ATV's.

"What's for dinner?" Scotty asked before I could walk away.

"Cheeseburgers and hot dogs. You guys staying for dinner?" I asked Sig and Edgar.

They nodded and requested no cheese on their burgers. I nodded and looked at John and Andy. "How do you like your burgers cooked?" I asked, glad for a reason to get away for a while. Besides, I was in need of a hardcore shower. I had mud in places you weren't supposed to have it.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

Melissa had cooked up a feast in a matter of an hour, pulling out all the stops. The huge back patio was decked out to the nines. The patio itself was broken down into two basic living areas. There was the in-ground pool and attached hot tub with its own lounge area, and from there the patio opened to the outdoor living room and kitchen, completely with fireplace and ceiling fans hanging from the wooden Pergola above.

A long banquet table sat off to the side, covered in a green vinyl table cloth. The table was set for twelve and was covered with food. Bowls of potato salads, macaroni salad, and coleslaw were spread out between bowls of chips and bottles of condiments. Melissa had pulled the works in a matter of an hour or so.

How she pulled it off, I may never know but he didn't care. All I needed to know was my sister was up and about again after a full 24 hours of being out of commission.

"This looks amazing," Edgar grinned as he took a seat toward the end of the table.

"Hell yeah," Andy grinned as he took a seat near Edgar.

Jeff finished up by the grill and brought over a plate of steaming hot cheese burgers and hot dogs. There was rush of activity and noise from the house as Melissa came out with both Tyler and Kristen both arguing about something. "This looks amazing, Melissa," Sig greeted her with a smile as he joined his brother at the table.

"Thank you," Melissa grinned and she maneuvered her way past the bickering children.

"Hey," Jeff called out to the kids who stopped arguing almost immediately.

I grinned broadly as he took a seat at the foot of the table, leaving the head open for Melissa. Soon, everyone was sitting and tucking in. The conversation flowed slower, leaving room to enjoy the home cooked food.

Melissa was laughing with Edgar and Andy about something, Scotty and Josh were going back and forth about King fishing with Dad and everyone was enjoying themselves. This was turning out to be a damn good meal, and after the week we all had, it was good to be able to enjoy everyone's company.

I couldn't help but grin as I listened to my Dad and Uncle Andy start to argue as they told an outrageous fisherman's story that had Melissa laughing her ass off. It quickly sent Sig and Edgar on a mission to try to top Dad's stories. Even Josh was able to get out of the funk he fallen in, to add to the tall tales flying around the table. Even Tyler and Kristen were on their best behavior around all the new people.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as we sat around the table, my two families coming together as one. Tyler and Kristen had quickly gotten over any shyness they might have first encountered at the table, and were now keeping up a constant stream of conversation, informing their Dad and everyone at the table all the drama and doings of the elementary school. I could already tell that Jeff would definitely have his hands full when those two got to high school and I had to smile at the thought.

God, it was _damn_ good to be home.

"What's up brother?" Melissa asked, with a smile of her own.

I just leaned back in my chair and shook my head.

Her smile broadened as she nodded in reply. Yeah, she knew what I was thinking. We may have been apart for months and had fought viciously in the past week, but she would always be able to read me.

"Uncle Jake!" Tyler suddenly shouted, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What's up buddy?" I turned to him. He was a spitting image of Jeff. Dark hair, buzzed close to his head was the optimal choice for the ten-year-old. "Do you have any fireworks?" he asked enthusiastically.

I looked to Jeff to make sure it was okay before turned back to the kid. "Yeah, so what if I do?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes indignation, but his sister cut him off before he could answer. Kristen's squeal of delight sent the guys into rumbling laughter. "Can we light them, _please!_? Daddy, please!" she all but begged Jeff. She was bouncing in her seat next to him, her little hand tugging on his tattoo covered arm.

"Please dad!" Tyler added, looking to his father.

Jeff looked over to the boy and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Do you think you deserve fireworks?" he asked Tyler.

Tyler looked confused when Jeff continued to stare down at him. "I've been good! I swear!"

"Yeah? And what about Mrs. Klienfield's cat?" Jeff pushed.

Tyler was suddenly bright red and looking down at his plate. Melissa shot Jeff a look, but he ignored her. "It's a stupid cat, dad," Kristen stated matter-of-factly, nodding at her father as she came to her old brother's defense. "And it's not like the Roman candle really hurt her," Kristen added.

Jeff slowly turned on her, his face an emotionless mask. "Yeah?" he asked her. "And what do you know about Roman candle's?" he asked.

Kristen's face was priceless as she quickly realized she was now under Jeff's careful scrutiny. She looked away and quickly started eating again.

I was trying my damned hardest not to laugh at her. She was so quick to come to Tyler's rescue that she had unknowingly thrown herself under the bus as well. It was too damn cute to watch. "Are you kidding man?" I cut in, with a grin on my face. "I've been teaching her everything I know."

And the moment was successfully broken, sending everyone into a fit of laughter.

Jeff laughed and nodded, as he grabbed his plate. "Yeah, that'd be the day," he said as he headed toward the house.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

As dinner continued on around me, the male laughter and chatter was hypnotic, allowing me to drift off into my thoughts. I'd been trying unsuccessfully for the last hour or so to figure out just how I had managed to hurt Josh in the last twenty-four hours. Our fight from the morning before was hazy at best and I hadn't had time to confront him about it yet. I could only hope that after dinner the guys would clear out and I could get Josh alone.

"Aunti Liss!" Kristen's voice yelled, causing me to stop staring as fingers snapped in my face. Andy was grinning cheekily as I snapped out of my daze in a start.

Before I could question the seven year old though, she was yelling again. "Aunti Liss! Can I go swimming?" she asked, standing up from the table.

I looked at her empty plate, noting she had finished her hot dog and potato salad. "Ask your father," I answered her, not wanting to give into her demands too easily.

"But Aunti Liss! It's your house!" she said with an indignant huff. Her attitude could rival a teenager. I had to smile at her logic though. It was often the same argument with the kids. They always tried to pin me against Jeff, but they weren't my kids to agree to their demands so quickly.

I shrugged at her and started clearing the table immediately in front of me.

"But he's not here!" she tried.

I looked around the table and patio. Sure enough, Jeff and Tyler were missing. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; surely I hadn't been that deep in my thoughts to not notice them leaving. But they weren't the only two missing by this point. Josh had taken off at some point, and Sig, Edgar, and Andy were sitting over on the outdoor couches as they nursed their beers and were laughing about something.

"They took a walk," EJ said from my right.

Awesome, I thought. Jeff and Tyler only took walks if Jeff wanted to talk to the kid about something in private.

"So can I go swimming?" Kristen huffed, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at me.

"Not with that attitude," I shot back. "Clean up and I'll think about it."

The girl groaned but gathered her plate and plastic cup. When she was in the house with EJ trailing behind her, John caught my eye and laughed. I smiled and shook my head. "That right there," I said pointing after her, "is why I'm never having kids."

John and my brother laughed at me, having been the only ones still sitting at the table with me. "Kids aren't so bad," he grinned as he looked at the three of us.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "My son Sawyer is awesome."

I grinned. Jake had told me over the years that Scott had a son, but this was the first I was hearing about him from Scott himself. "Yeah, and how old is he?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Sawyer's gonna be five next month," Scott grinned proudly.

"So what are you doing for his birthday?" I asked before I could even think it out properly.

An awkward pause came over the table and I suddenly felt bad for asking. I was about to apologize, but Scott spoke up. "I usually have him in the summer, but this summer's kinda…screwy," he finished with a shrug.

I nodded knowing exactly how 'screwy' this summer was going. The whole situation was screwy and I didn't know what to do about it.

"With the way promotions are this year, it makes it hard to go home for any length of time," John elaborated.

I sighed, knowing that was only the half of it. I was sure the other half of it was me. That if they hadn't been staying with me, Scott would have had Sawyer come visit him. So I did the only thing I could think to do given the situation. "Why don't you bring him out here?" I offered quickly.

"Yeah dude!" Jake immediately agreed. "Bring Sawyer out here for the summer, or even just a couple weeks or something."

I nodded, my eyes searching Scott's. "For however long you want. We have plenty of room, and I don't mind. Really, I would love to meet my nephew."

And suddenly a shit eating grin was on Scott's face as he was standing and walking toward me. "You're awesome, sis," he grinned down at me as he patted my shoulder. "Seriously, that'd be really cool," he added. "Thank you."

I couldn't help the blush that ran up my neck as I stared up at my big brother. I just nodded in agreement, too choked up to say anything more. He squeezed my shoulder once more before he walked away, heading toward the house.

One glance at John told me just how good I'd done. The pride in his smile was so deep and the watery smile was just the right push to open a conversation I never thought I'd be the one initiating. "So I guess brings us around to the inevitable, huh?" I asked, glancing between John and Jake. "Meeting everyone else?" I supplied to their confusion.

Jake suddenly stiffened, and I knew he was thinking along the same lines I was. That neither of us was ready for that; but John, always on point, shook his head with a grin. "Nah, we'll start with Taylor and the kids for now," he said.

"Taylor?" I asked, confused.

"Tae," John corrected himself. "Taylor, your sister and her daughter Tiana. Tae would be the one to fly Sawyer out here," he added.

I nodded, wondering not for the first time, what my older sister was like. Not even Jake had met her yet and that was not something I was sure how to handle. Me and other females rarely got along, but now an older sister? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I may have said something about getting this chapter out before Christmas… but that did NOT happen! Obviously. So this chapter was 18 pages in word. I think that's the longest I've posted so far! Happy New Year to you! There's 5 minutes left of 2012 here. <strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews! They really inspired to me to get my ass in gear again on this story! I'm a pretty good deal a head so here's a treat so soon after just posting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Melissa<p>

I sighed and stared out at the back yard. Nearing four in the morning, the night was calm and the quiet chirping of crickets was enough white noise to let my mind wander. The house was dark and too quiet to stay inside. The back patio was the perfect escape for my thoughts without having to actually get dressed and leave the house.

Josh had been ignoring me since I got home with Jeff and EJ. I really couldn't blame him either. I had freaked out on him in a drunken rage and then proceeded to disappear for twenty-four hours with another man. Aren't I just the damned sweetheart?

I wanted to talk to him about it; wanted to apologize, but I had no idea what to say. So I apologize and then what? He just forgives and forgets? Not likely. And I wasn't sure that's how I wanted it to play out either. I wasn't one for relationships. Over the years I had two solid, real relationships and look how both of those turned out. My brother would kill Lucas Strattson if he ever saw him again… and then there was Jeff.

There was always Jeff.

I sighed and leaned back in outdoor couch I was sprawled out on; settling in for the long haul.

I hadn't been kidding when I said that ship had done sailed years ago. There was no future for me and Jeff, and I'd never go down that road again. We were toxic together; much better off as friends.

Jeff had given me the green light with Josh. Just two days ago, he had said in his own way that he was cool with it. It didn't surprise me that much; Jeff had always liked Josh, so his approval made sense.

But why was I having doubts?

I was over analyzing this thing with Josh. I should just let it go and leave it alone. Only I couldn't. There was too much going on right now in my life to even try to have a real relationship. Not that we had that. I mean we were just fuck buddies, right? But he had been so clearly jealous Wednesday night at the benefit show when I showed up with Jeff.

Grrrrr! Why the hell did this have to be so hard?

There was too much stress. Meeting my family, starting a new business proposition, the deadline for next month's magazine issue were just a few of problems, but add on top of that the ever encroaching summer concert festival season. But if that wasn't enough stress, I had to open my big mouth and invite my older sister and niece and nephew to come stay with us. When the hell did I have time to hang out with my twin brother, let alone try and have a relationship with his best friend?

So how the hell did I fix the stress over load?

It was simple. It was the only logical answer I could come to. I had to get rid of some of it… if only it meant I wasn't hurting people in the process.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

Six a.m. and I was wide awake. Four hours of sleep. Maybe? No hangover. Just wide the fuck awake. I groaned and rolled out of the bed. I grabbed a random dirty shirt off the floor and threw it over my head as I searched through the piles for a pair of basket ball shorts. I found a pair of navy shorts near the door, that I quickly stepped into before walking out of my room.

The house was quiet, but that was to be expected. Everyone should be sleeping at this god forsaken hour, but I knew somewhere in the house, Melissa was probably wide awake herself; probably sitting in her office typing away at the computer, thinking up some brilliant scheme to make business run more smoothly. With that in mind, I hit the back staircase, taking them two at a time as I headed toward the main floor.

But Melissa wasn't in her office, nor was she in the kitchen. Not too worried though, I grabbed my pack of Marlboro Menthols off the counter and headed toward the front door. I'd look harder for her after some nicotine.

The front porch was more occupied than I thought it'd be at this hour. Jeff and EJ were both sitting on the top step, on opposite sides of the stairs, leaning against the support columns. "What the hell you guys doing up?" I grumbled to them, not expecting to have company so early in the morning.

They both looked over their shoulders at me and shrugged.

I sighed and quickly lit my smoke as I walked to the right of the door where two chairs were located in front of the front room windows. A room that no one ever went in. I took a long drag off my smoke as I threw myself down into one of the wicker chairs.

The morning was cool, despite the sun already rising higher in the sky. Dew sparkled on the grass around the house and birds chirped loudly in the abundance of trees. Only nature could be heard all around the house and it had me smiling despite the obnoxious hour. The peacefulness definitely beat out listening to the boat engine rumble for days on end.

We sat in silence for a while, each puffing on a smoke, or lighting another when the first finished. I was lost in thought when suddenly Jeff's deep rumble of voice spoke up. "Good day for a bike ride," he stated.

I nodded looking around. There was no breeze and it was still cool enough that we wouldn't be baking in the sun as we rode around. "Yeah, I'm down."

"Yeah," EJ agreed.

A while later after getting dressed and heading out, I was riding my Dyno behind Jeff's Fatboy, with EJ next to me on his Chopper. It had been years since the three of us went riding together, and I was damn glad Jeff had suggested it. Sometimes there was nothing better than the open road and the wind on your face and machine between your legs.

In formation with Jeff and EJ, it was hard to ignore the gapping whole the triangle presented. No longer were we riding pairs with Zetti, instead EJ and I followed behind Jeff. I was still having problems wrapping my head around the whole thing, but I had searched all over town for Mike, and hadn't found a trace of him at any of the usual hang outs.

If he was still alive, he was staying in hiding well.

I followed Jeff as he pulled off into the Starved Rock State Park parking lot. We were quiet as we dismounted and headed toward one of the main trails. It had been a long, long time since I'd been out at the bluffs of the State Park, but it was definitely long overdue.

It wasn't long before the three of us found an out cropping of the bluff, down a dear path from the main trail. The bluff jutted out over the Illinois River, almost a hundred feet down to the smelly, oily looking river below. "Damn…" I groaned as I took a seat on the rock. "I don't remember it smelling this bad years ago."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah it's gotten pretty bad. A lot of garbage barges go through here."

"And it's over run with Asian Carpe," EJ nodded. "They litter the shore line, adds to the stench."

Soon everyone was sitting back, smoking a cigarette while we watched the locks down the river, where the river suddenly dropped twenty feet. The locks made it easier for all boats maneuvering the well used and connected river.

"So about dinner the other night," I started wondering why the hell I was even bringing it up. We were having such a good time too.

EJ glanced over as he took a drag off his smoke. I could feel the tension in the air despite the laid back natural landscape. But it wasn't EJ that spoke. "I've been telling Melissa to tell you since day one," Jeff said.

I looked over at him suddenly, not expecting that answer from him.

"EJ seemed to think you shouldn't know." Well there it was. All laid out on a silver platter. EJ hadn't wanted Melissa to tell me from day one.

"What the fuck dude?" I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly pissed. "How could you keep that from me? Why the fuck would you make my sister keep it from me?"

EJ didn't look away, but he didn't answer either. He held my stare, only moving to take another drag off his smoke. "I didn't think you deserved to know," he finally answered.

I was suddenly on feet, towering over him. "He's my best fucking friend!"

"And you weren't here for him," EJ answered casually. He barely even raised an eyebrow up at me.

"I was out fishing! There was nothing I could have done about that." I glared down at him, pissed that he still hadn't moved. I could feel my blood beginning to boil just under the surface and I knew that if EJ did stand up and get in my face, we'd come to blows quickly.

"Maybe that's the problem, Parker," EJ drawled, reclining back on an elbow. He glared up at me with such an intense hatred in his eyes I had to pause.

"So that's what this is really about," I sneered down at him, shaking my head. "I should have fuckin known. You're jealous that I found my father when you don't have yours anymore." I knew it was a low blow, but I was tired of him just sitting there, showing next to no emotion.

EJ chuckled and shook his head. Definitely not the reaction I was going for. "No. Not jealous. Just tired of your selfishness."

"Okay, stand up," I all but growled down at him.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna fight you."

"Yes you are. Because I'm gonna beat your fucking ass right now. You gonna sit there and call me selfish, what the _fuck_ about you, huh? You sit back and ride on my sister's coat tails, getting rich while she does all the work."

And suddenly EJ was on his feet and in my face. Perfect. I threw the first punch and then it was all over.

* * *

><p>Melissa:<p>

"Hey, whatcha doing out here?" the deep voice was slightly gravely like the man just woke up. I glanced over to see a messy haired, Josh standing a few feet away with sleep still in his eyes. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. Dark hair sprinkled over his chest and downward, disappearing beneath the waistband of his shorts.

I took in his muscled body appreciatively. Just one look at him and I was already starting to doubt my decision. "Just thinking," I murmured, returning my gaze to his face.

There was no emotion showing and that had me worried. Josh was always animated, usually always smiling and definitely always joking. There was something going on with him. He nodded and took a seat next to me. "Seems to be the theme of the morning," he sighed as he looked over at me.

The intensity in his gaze sent shivers down my spine. He was angry, and I was almost a hundred percent positive that it was my fault. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

That was definitely not the question I was expecting out of him. I was thinking more along the line of him questioning mine and Jeff's relationship. That would have made more sense after that had happened in the last few days. "Yeah…why?"

He shook his heads and looked away. I let the silence stretch on, waiting for him to continue. "I realized something in the last two days," he started as he stood up. I didn't say a word as he started pacing around the outdoor living room. I sat still, watching him as he gathered his thoughts. "You know what I realized?" His eyes snapped over to mine.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. The heat pouring out of his gaze was body numbing. I found myself holding my breath as I waited for him to go on.

"I realized that I don't know you. Not really."

Sucker punch to the gut. For real. I hadn't seen that coming. I opened my mouth to try and deny it, to defend myself, but I was quickly cut off.

"Don't. Because you know it's true. In the last year we've grown closer, or maybe I thought we were getting closer. Yeah, we mostly talked business, but I thought I knew more; the scars, your past. I knew all that before your dad did. I just thought that you trusted me more."

I was going to interrupt him, but was quickly cut off again.

"No Melissa," he shook his head. He paused for second before he continued. "Look, I know we're not together or exclusive or whatever. You don't owe me anything, but seriously Melissa? Not once in the last year could you have mentioned that you were once engaged? Or that you and Jeff used to date? Or the fact that you're raising his kids?"

My eyes flashed as they narrowed at him. I could feel the anger boiling. But that didn't stop him.

"Maybe I'm being selfish, but I think I deserved to know about it. Hear about it from _you_, not your brother." He stood staring down at me defiantly.

"Josh," I sighed, closing my eyes, knowing how hurt he must have been feeling. He was right, not once had I mentioned any of that. "I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"And that's the problem Melissa. What you don't think is a big deal, really is a big deal to me." I opened my eyes to find him sitting on the chaise lounge three feet from me, staring intently at me.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his pain filled eyes. The chocolate brown almost a deep murky black. "You don't understand that I don't like to talk about the past. It's in the past. There's no need to drag up all that old shit all the time. So no, I didn't tell you about being engaged to Lucas, because there's nothing to tell. I was young and stupid. Shit Josh, I was barely nineteen when he proposed! We broke up a year later! I haven't seen him since then!" I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts. This was going to end badly. I didn't want to make it worse by saying something I didn't mean. "We've never talked about what's going on between us. I get that we never had to… but Josh, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

He stared across the coffee table at me, his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw popping as he ground his teeth. He didn't say a word.

Silence stretched on while I let him think for a while. God knew I needed the time to gather my own thoughts. It was hard to ignore that he was sitting half naked a few feet from me. Every single muscle in his upper body was taunt with tension. Defined with hard lines and deep valleys, his tan only adding to the perfection.

"And if I said that's what I wanted?" he asked, pulling me back to him.

I sighed and looked down at my lap, knowing that it was going to come to this. "Josh," I trailed off, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing there was no other way.

"No," he suddenly stood up and shook his head. "I get it. I'm not Jeff."

"What?" I sat up straight, wondering where the hell that came from. I knew he'd be upset, but damn was he killing me here. I didn't open myself often, and it seemed like lately I was a wide open book that couldn't close. But that was a low blow.

"I see the way you look at him. How he looks at you. How he'd do anything you asked, no questions asked. You can't drop that kind of loyalty." He had paced away from me, slowly circling behind the chair.

"Josh," I said as I stood up slowly. He was already on the offensive, no use setting him off by startling him. "Jeff has been there for me, since I was ten years old. He's my best friend. But I am _not_ sleeping with him, nor do I have any intentions in doing so!" My voice had risen, though only barely. My control was holding strong, which was surprising for how badly I was hurting.

He shook his head. "We'll have to disagree on that one."

I shook my head in disbelief, and started walking toward the brick wall surrounding the patio, listening to Josh as he kept speaking. "Besides, you warned me already, right? You told me at the beginning, from day one you said you don't do relationships. I get it. You're just like your dad."

Yeah, he was hurt. Throwing that shit in my face was a good go-to defense mechanism; proven to have worked in the past. Only it didn't sting as much as it used to. I still wanted to lash out at him though. I knew he was hurting, but he wasn't seeing the truth either. And the truth was, mine and Jeff's relationship was none of his business.

I stopped when I reached the wall and sighed as I turned back to him. "So now what?" I asked him.

"I'm leaving Monday for Seattle," he answered. Definitely did not see that coming.

"Just like that?" I asked, my mind reeling.

"Jake called Wednesday during the benefit show. He wants to get the boat fishing in time for King Crab. He asked me to run the boat with him."

Now I was really confused because last I heard no one knew where Jake was, or if he was even sober. "What about your Discovery appearances?"

"Scaled back. They understand we need to get boat running if they want us on the show next season." He said everything so calmly and matter-of-fact that I had wondered just how long he had been planning this. Clearly long enough to have already cleared it with Discovery.

I leaned back against the wall and stared at him for a long time, just trying to process everything. I had never even considered the idea that Josh may want to go fishing again. It had been a year since he had last gone, and I had thought he was content running the businesses from land. It just shows how much I _really_ knew. "I never meant for it to end like this," I said softly, searching his face.

His hard features softened a little, his eyes losing just some of that murkiness. Before I knew what was happening, he walked over and invaded my space, pressing my lower body against the hard stone wall, as he molded his half naked body against me. Both hands reached out and grabbed my face, pulling me into a scorching, body numbing kiss.

I latched onto his strong biceps, holding him to me. Needing to feel him against me.

As quickly as it started, it was over. He pulled away abruptly. Just like that he was gone and heading toward the house, nearly colliding with John at the door.

He didn't look back, not even once.

* * *

><p>Jake:<p>

"God damn, Jake, you still punch like a girl," EJ moaned from the rock next to mine. We were both propped up, nursing our wounds. Blood was trickling from cuts and scrapes, knuckles were raw and eyes were swollen. Bruises were probably already forming all over our bodies from the good ass kicking we'd given the other.

I had to chuckle though. "Going from the blood pouring out of your nose, I'd say I broke it with my girly punch," I shout out with a smirk.

He laughed too and instantly groaned. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled.

Jeff sat back, like he had for the duration of the fight, and laughed loudly. "You guys beat out the stupidity yet?" he asked.

"Naaahh," EJ and I drawled at the same time.

Jeff laughed again. "Ain't that the truth?"

We fell into a comfortable silence, each deep in thought. The fight had been necessary. It was long overdue and neither one of us would have able to move forward if he hadn't been able to knock the other around first. "I'm sorry I didn't want Melissa to tell you. I was pissed that Mike had been doing so well up until Kelly left him. He was showing real promise you know? A year completely clean and sober, a steady girl friend, working a real job, everything just went out the window. It just coincidently happened the day you left town again. I know it wasn't your fault, it was just easy to blame you."

I sighed. "But it is on me. If I had called home more, maybe I could have talked to him, you know? Maybe none of this would have happened to Melissa if I had just called more."

"No," Jeff shook his head. "You can't change the truth. And the truth is Kelly was always going to leave Mike. Their relationship was already crumbling before you left. And he was still fighting the addiction. Even more so because he saw it was ending."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him almost break down," Jeff sighed, falling quiet again.

I nodded, because it was all I could do. We had all seen him almost break down at some point. He had been battling the addiction for years and every time it was harder and harder to get him clean. He had gotten so good at hiding it so we'd stop questioning him. "You think Melissa knows where he is?" I finally asked.

Jeff didn't answer, but his shoulders slumped like he knew the answer. I looked over to EJ to find him playing with a blade a grass, watching his hands intently.

"Yeah she does," I sighed, answering myself, because I had already known the answer. "I wanna go looking for him again," I told them.

Neither one of them made a move. Not surprising. They had to see it coming.

"We could take a ride past the cabin on the way back," Jeff suggested glancing over at EJ. "He might be hanging around there again."

EJ shrugged and looked over at me. "We can stop by the cabin, but I'm not going looking more than that."

I nodded, "Of course not. We'll just make a quick pit stop on the way home," I agreed.

"You know what he did to Melissa is unforgiveable, right?" Jeff said as we all slowly started getting to our feet.

I looked over at him almost shocked, almost not. Leave it to Jeff to always be thinking about Melissa's well being. "I'm sure you already kicked his ass for that," I shot out at him.

Jeff sighed. "I don't want to fight, man. Hasn't there been enough of that today?" he asked motioning between EJ and I.

"He's right Jay. My cousin may have been high and fucked up, but there's no forgiving him what he did to her. She's never done anything to deserve that."

"Trust me, I of all people know what kind of saint my sister is. And you're right, what he did was fucked up, and I will be kicking his ass for that. But forgiveness? That's up to Melissa, and only her. It's not our call to make."

EJ shook his head and bit out a laugh. "You're as crazy as she is, you know that?"

Jeff nodded. "It's too bad you're not around more," he admitted.

Now that shocked me to my core. Jeff had always been closed off about his feelings, usually only opening up to Melissa about anything, but for him to actually admit in his own way that he missed me caused me to shoot a shit eating grin his way. "Aww, now don't get all sentimental on me. People might think you care."

Jeff just grinned and started walking toward the path. EJ chuckled and punched my shoulder. I groaned instantly and clutched where he hit. "Fucker," I groaned.

Jeff and EJ laughed as we headed back to our bikes. I grinned the whole way back, knowing for now at least, all was right in the world again.

I had my boys back.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was nearly half the size of the last chapter. Came in around 4,000 words. But I hope you enjoyed this! I've really gotten into writing again. Having a blast and hope to start seeing chapters coming quicker! <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! Love hearing from everyone!**


End file.
